Una nueva oportunidad un nuevo destino
by Azrael3173
Summary: despues de una vida de maltratos y abusos naruto escapa de su aldea y es rescatado por una persona que le ayudara a cambiar su destino para bien o para mal mal summary soy nuevo en esto con el tiempo mejorare
1. Chapter 1

Destino o casualidad

Era una noche oscura de aquellas en las que el miedo al asomarse afuera disuadiría al más valiente de los guerreros vacilarían, la oscuridad era absoluta el aire era tan frio que dificultaba respirar , la única luz que se podía ver en el camino era de la luna llena, solo una figura se podía apenas distinguir de entre las sombras , mientras más se adelantaba entre la penumbra solo podía contemplar la luna que poseía un particular brillo siniestro esta noche, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza –algo está a punto de suceder- dijo para sí mismo el cazador adentrándose todavía más en la penumbra, lo que no sabía es que esta sería la noche en que su vida cambiaría por completo esta noche.

Mientras más se adelantaba en el corazón del bosque pudo divisar una pequeña figura se encontraba tirada en el camino que apenas sobresalía en el área, el cazador se acercó a ver que era, pero al ver más de cerca se dio cuenta que la figura pertenecía a un niño pequeño no mayor d años, con un cabello amarillo como el sol, pero lo que llamo su atención era el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y golpes, su ropa estaba toda desgastada y sucia, además tenía síntomas claros de abuso y desnutrición graves. No era la primera vez que veía esto como un cazador estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas que trastornarían a los más débiles de mente, el sufrimiento, odio y dolor eran cosas con la que siempre trataba pero nunca había visto a un niño en tan mal estado, no podía seguir su camino y dejar así al chico – **me estoy ablandando**- dijo para sí, cargo al niño y lo llevo a un lugar donde pudiera atenderlo mejor , rápidamente monto un campamento sencillo puso al niño en una cama improvisada junto a la fogata y se dedicó a revisar la zona pudo ver rastros de ramas rotas que se extendían varios kilómetros signos claros de que alguien había corrido a través del bosque huyendo de algo o de alguien. siguió el rastro y pudo ver huellas que se separaban en dos direcciones unas pequeñas que asumió eran del pequeño y otras más grandes que pertenecían a un hombre adulto pero no solo uno- **al menos 6** -dijo para sí mismo, con todo lo que vio ya tenía una idea más clara de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Se dispuso a volver al campamento y vio que el niño aún seguía dormido y se dispuso a tratar sus heridas, mientras más veía sus heridas más era la furia del cazador quien podría hacerle esto a un niño a propósito y por qué, era una pregunta qué no lo abandonaba, termino de curarlo y se sentó frente al fuego con su espada en la mano, con todo lo ocurrido no pudo evitar recordar su propio pasado, el dolor, el odio hasta que un sonido lo saco de su trance , el pequeño empezaba a despertar y con esto quizá obtendría algunas respuestas.

Poco a poco el pequeño comenzó a despertar, todavía muy adolorido por sus heridas, tenía hambre, sed y cansancio, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero al ver la fogata y el campamento empezó a preguntarse dónde estaba.

**Ya has despertado pequeño**- dijo el asustando un poco al pequeño.

El niño asustado por el desconocido empezó a hablar- **por favor no me haga nada, yo no he hecho nada**- decía el niño aterrado.

**Cálmate no te hare nada**- dijo el dejando sus katanas en el árbol tranquilizando al pequeño, se puso de pie y se acercó la pequeño- **has estado corriendo hasta que no has podido dar un paso más** –dijo calmadamente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- **recuerdo como se sentía- **termino de decir el cazador mientras el niño poco a poco se levantaba- ¿**quién es usted señor?** – pregunto el niño mirando al hombre a la cara tratando inútilmente de ver su rostro, el joven cazador se percató de la mirada fija del chico y no pudo evitar notar el color azul intenso de sus ojos y del miedo que aun parecía tenerle, y no era para menos, ya que iba vestido con una túnica negra, pantalón negro de cuero, y una capucha negra que tapaba su cara, además de algunos adorno de plata con formas de calavera, no era de extrañar que le tuviera miedo- **me llamo Ren - **dijo el mientras se descubría el rostro, tranquilizándolo un poco, ya que la cara de ren no era una amenazante sino la de un joven normal de cabello castaño corto hacia arriba y de ojos marrones oscuros que transmitían una sensación que no lastimaría a nadie**- ten debes tener hambre come algo-**dijo mientras le daba algo de pan y agua al chico

**¡Muchas gracias!**- dijo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja comiendo con una gran voracidad al parecer el pequeño ojiazul no comía desde hace días

**Más despacio enano** -dijo ren mientras el muchacho comía**- no se acabara**

**Soy me digas enano soy Naruto**- dijo mientras seguía comiendo

**Ahora dime pequeño que es lo que hacías a mitad del bosque en medio de la noche- **pregunto ren directamente y en ese entonces vio como la mirada de naruto cambio de alegre a una con una gran furia, y de un dolor profundo que lo acechaba. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar ren se paró de pronto y tomo sus espadas y se puso frente a él.

**Que es lo que pasa**- pregunto naruto asustado

**Quédate detrás no estamos solos**- dijo el desenvainando una de las espadas

En efecto un grupo de hombres armados con palos y otras herramientas los habían seguido seguramente el mismo grupo de hombres que estaban persiguiendo a naruto y que casi lo matan en el proceso, se podían oir las voces de aquellos hombres que cada vez se acercaban más a su posición

**Vamos el humo viene de por aquí**- decía una de las voces

**Esta vez no podrá huir**- dijo otra voz que se acercaba

Entraron al campamento pero para su sorpresa el niño no estaba solo había alguien delante de el que parecía tener la intención de arruinar sus planes, lo que el que parecía ser el líder empezó a amenazar a ren.

**Danos al muchacho y no saldrás herido**- dijo el líder de aquellos hombres

Ren se fijó en naruto el pequeño se le aferraba con fuerza a él, se podía ver que les temía a aquellos hombres, estaba aterrado

**No te lo dire de nuevo entrégame al chico o…**- pero no pudo hablar ya que había recibido un golpe en la cara con el lomo de la espada que lo dejo inconsciente

**Pe..pero como lo**- pero uno a uno fueron cayendo como insectos naruto no creía lo que veía el aura de ren que era tranquila ahora era diferente parecía una persona completamente diferente solo verlo producía terror en los hombres uno a uno estaba acabando con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta que solo quedo uno de ellos en pie se podía ver el terror en los ojos del hombre, estaba paralizado, quería correr pero era imposible.

**Quien eres… que eres**- fueron las únicas cosas que podo decir

**No tiene caso decírselo a alguien que está a punto de morir**- fue lo último que hoyo aquel hombre esa noche antes de caer inconsciente por el golpe que le dio en la cabeza

Naruto estaba asombrado nunca nadie lo había defendido en la aldea, y nunca había visto a alguien pelear de esa manera, de repente en guardo sus armas y se acercó a él y le pregunto

**Ahora que volverás a la a tu aldea**- dijo esperando la respuesta del muchacho.

**No tengo elección no tengo a donde ir**- dijo naruto con una gran tristeza no quería volver pero no tenía nada más a lo que llamar hogar ni una familia

**Uno siempre puede elegir puedes quedarte aquí y seguir con tu vida como hasta ahora o puedes venir conmigo y vivir de la forma que quieras** - dijo ren con seriedad esperando la respuesta de naruto.

**Puedo ir contigo- **dijo naruto

**Es tu elección- **dijo esperando la respuesta del chico

**Ire contigo- **dijo naruto sin ningún signo de duda

**Bien entonces vámonos no tardaran en llegas mas**

**Si- **dijo naruto dando los primeros pasos de su nueva vida que sin saberlo cambiaría el destino de ambos para siempre

_**Continuara….**_


	2. El viaje

**El viaje**

Increíble esa era la única cosa que podía pensar naruto mientras él y su nuevo amigo se introducían más y más en el camino hacia el próximo pueblo, en solo una noche había tomado por primera vez el control de su vida lo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz, mientras que la mente de ren rondaban un montón de preguntas quien era este niño, porque los habitantes de la aldea lo torturaban de esa manera, como era posible que su familia no hiciera algo, como era posible que después de esa paliza pudiese mantenerle el paso, todas esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar por su mente, ese muchacho encerraba muchos secretos

**Ya casi llegamos enano**- dijo ren a naruto que se mantenía cerca de el

**Sí, pero…. ¿dime a dónde vamos?** – pregunto el

**A un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí** – dijo el- **necesito conseguir algunas cosas antes de seguir el camino a mi aldea- **termino de decir

**¿Hay ramen en esa aldea?-** pregunto naruto directamente

**Es tu única pregunta**- quiso saber

**¡Claro me muero de hambreee¡-** exclamó de manera enérgica

Naruto se fijó que en la cara de ren empezaba a dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas lo que hacía a naruto enojar

**De que te estas riendo**- dijo naruto furioso

**Nada, nada enano**-dijo mientras se calmaba- **de seguro habrá algo que puedas comer allá**- termino de decir el, no sabía decir si el chico era valiente o simplemente un cabeza-hueca, ninguna persona normal le preguntaría algo así luego de la noche que habían pasado, ese muchacho sin duda era singular

**Te estabas riendo de mi verdad**-dijo naruto con cara acusadora**- y no me digas enano ren**- grito

**No sé de qué hablas enano**- dijo el para molestarlo un poco más- **además mira ya llegamos**

**Es allí-** pregunto naruto- **es ENORME- **dijo señalando las luces de la aldea que cortaban las sombras

En efecto la aldea se sura era un lugar en el que los viajeros podían descansar y relajarse, mercaderes, soldados, vendedores ambulantes todos pasaban por la aldea lo que la había hecho crecer como una gran ciudad llena de posadas y vida que nunca parecía apagarse incluso de noche y las aguas termales de la zona solo lo hacían mejorar aún mas

**Esta es la aldea de sura un gran lugar para descansar aquí pasaremos desapercibidos con toda la gente de por aquí no creo que nadie nos reconozca**- explico el-** además debemos tratar esas heridas tuyas, descansar y reunir provisiones, mañana seguiremos y nos tomara un tiempo llegar a la aldea**

**Claro ren, pero no olvides el ramen**- dijo naruto con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

**Claro, claro pero primero vamos a buscar donde quedarnos luego veremos lo de la comida**-termino de decir ren aguantando un poco su risa ese muchacho había logrado hacer algo que hace mucho que no había hecho….reír.

_**2 horas después**_

Las calles de la aldea de sura estaban bañadas por la luz de las calles que cortaban la oscuridad, las calles llenas de gente y alegría, ren se paseaba por la calle cargando consigo las provisiones para su viaje, caminaba por la ruta hacia la posada (hotel como quiera que se diga) no le había sido difícil hacerse pasar por un viajero que se dirigía con su hermano a un festival en su pueblo natal, la encargada no hiso casi ninguna pregunta parecía creído la historia sin ningún problema.

Ren siguió su paso de manera casi mecánica ni se detuvo por ninguna cosa hasta que algo en su camino lo detuvo una cosa en una tienda llamo su atención-**me estoy ablandando**- dijo para sí mismo mientras entraba a la tienda.

_**Cuarto de ren y naruto**_

Al llegar ren se sorprendió al ver el estado de la habitación solo se había ido por media hora y la habitación era un auténtico desastre el suelo estaba lleno de tazones de ramen instantáneo, las maletas estaban tiradas por todas partes y naruto brincando en las camas riendo sin parar.

**Hola ren te tardaste**- dijo el con su sonrisa característica

**Pero qué demonios….-**no podía creer lo que veía este niño era un ciclón ambulante

**Trajiste las provisiones**- dijo naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**Si y si mal no recuerdo te dije que te dieran un baño**-dijo con tono autoritario

**Y trajiste comida**- siguió el

**No cambies el tema, VE A BAÑARTE, así tratare tus heridas**-dijo con una vena en la frente

**Perooooo**- dijo el tratando de evitarlo

**AHORA**- dijo con una mirada fulminante

**Hai**- dijo resignado mientas se dirigía al al baño

Ren era un solitario, siempre que salía por alguna misión lo hacía en solitario, no le gusta ir acompañado en sus misiones, pero no sabía cómo tratar a los niños si los demás de su aldea lo vieran ahora seguro se burlarían de el hasta la muerte, se dispuso a ordenar un poco las cosas y a deshacerse de la vieja ropa del muchacho, mientras preparaba las vendas y el alcohol para tratar sus heridas, mañana debían seguir su viaje hacia la aldea

Mientras ren se encargaba de ello naruto salía del baño y se dirigía a buscar su ropa pero no podía encontrarla en ninguna parte.

**Que haces enano**- pregunto ren

**¿No has visto mi ropa?-** pregunto naruto a ren

**Ese montón de harapos, me deshice de ellos**- soltó el como si nada

**Pero porque lo hiciste esa era mi única ropa, ahora como me vestiré**- dijo naruto furioso él no tenía muchas cosas y aunque no fueran las ropas más bonitas del mundo eran suyas, pero antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando ren le lanzo una bolsa al muchacho

**Qué es esto**-dijo naruto aun algo molesto

**Ábrelo**- fue lo único que dijo

Al abrirlo naruto se quedó mudo de la sorpresa la bolsa que ren le había arrojado contenía ropa nueva para él una camisa sin mangas con capucha color naranja unos pantalones verdes, que eran exactamente de su talla no sabía que decir.

No dirás nada enano- dijo ren en modo burlón tratando de provocar al muchacho pero para su sorpresa el muchacho empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas mientras empezaba a sonreir al ver el regalo que se le había dado.

**Gracias…. dattebayo** – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, era la primera vez que alguien le había dado algo así, en la aldea nadie le había dado nada además de palizas, soledad, dolor y odio era todo lo que el pequeño en su corta vida conocía no había recibido nunca un gesto de bondad de nadie excepto por algunos pocos

**No puedo permitir que andes por allí en ese estado, ahora cámbiate y terminemos de tratar tus heri**- pero ren se detuvo de golpe dos cosas llamaron su atención de inmediato las heridas del muchacho ya no estaban lo que era imposible a pesar de que las había tratado antes de su partida la magnitud de estas no podrían haber desaparecido en solo unas horas, y lo segundo era el tatuaje en el estómago de naruto si tenía razón en lo que sospechaba ese muchacho cargaba con un poder que pondría de rodillas a un rey.

**Naruto, ven aquí de inmediato**-dijo ren seriamente

**Que pasa ren**- pregunto naruto algo extrañado por el cambio en el ambiente

**Sabes lo que es un contratista-** le pregunto ren de forma directa

**No, no lo sé-** dijo directamente

**Un contratista es una persona que entra en un contrato con un señor espiritual es una persona que ha firmado un contrato con un espíritu y gana la habilidad de este dependiendo del poder y la naturaleza del espíritu con que el humano firme un contrato será el poder de este**-explico –

**Ettoo…-**dijo naruto con una mirada perdida

Ren se fijó en que naruto no entendía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho así que pensó que sería más fácil demostrárselo

**Mira muchacho te lo mostrare-**poniéndose de pie –**fíjate bien** –naruto miraba de con atención como ren se acercaba a la oscuridad de pronto las sombras empezaron a envolverlo en una especie de manto y desapareció entre ellas.

Naruto no podía creerlo de no ser porque lo había visto el mismo no podría creerlo ren había desaparecido entre las sombras, rápidamente se acercó al rincón pero solo estaba la pared ni rastros de ren en ninguna parte, ninguna persona podía desaparecer en el aire o sí.

**Ren…**- pregunto naruto al aire

**Si**- dijo el apareciendo justo detrás de el dándole un buen susto

**Ahhh como**- trataba de preguntar

**Que pasa naruto pareciera que viste un fantasma**- dijo en tono burlón

**Como hiciste eso**-

**Ya te lo dije firme un contrato con corvo espíritu de las sombras por lo que una de mis habilidades es el control de la oscuridad-**explico serenamente- **ves esta es mi marca prueba de mi contrato con el**- dijo señalando la marca en su mano izquierda

**Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de porque escapaste de tu aldea y me refiero a todo-**explico ren directamente

La mirada de naruto cambio de curiosa a una llena de ira, ren sabía que el pasado del chico era demasiado doloroso para recordarlo pero tenía que estar seguro de sus sospechas acerca de la marca del muchacho.

**Me fui porque desque que puedo recordar solo me han odiado allá, todos los días me golpeaban, algunos usaban varas y me daban golpes en la espalda con ellos, otros tiraban mi comida al suelo, pero los peores eran los el dueño de la librería y el de la panadería ellos siempre me tiraban piedras al verme y siempre se metían en la torre donde vivía y destruían las pocas cosas que tenía**-dijo el con tristeza

**Y tus padres** – pregunto el

**Mis padres solo están por mi hermana menor, solo les importa ella, a mi casi nunca me hablaban y siempre que lo hacían lo hacían con esa mirada triste como si fuera alguna especie de condena a la que estaban ligados**- dijo naruto con rabia

**Nunca les dijiste sobre lo que pasaba**- dijo ren le parecía que era imposible que algún padre olvidara asi a alguno de sus hijos

Una vez lo intente- dijo con un tono de voz triste

Y que ocurrió- interrogo el

_**flashback**_

_**Papa, esta vez si te voy a vencer**__- decía una niña de tres años rubia de ojos azules_

_**Calma naruko que todavía eres pequeña para esto**__- dijo un minato alejando la espada de su pequeña hija- sabes creo que lo saco de ti kushina- dijo en tono burlón_

_**Que dijiste**__- dijo la mujer pelirroja con una vena en su frente_

_**Nada querida**__- dijo el hombre asustado_

_Todo parecía tranquil hasta que un pequeño niño se acercó a la mujer y con voz baja le pregunto_

_**Mama puedes ayudarme**_

_La mujer dirigió una mirada al pequeño niño, que la miro esperando recibir un poco de cariño de su madre, aunque fuera un poco por más mínimo que fuera, pero lo único que recibió de ella fue una mirada triste la misma que siempre ponía ante él_

_**Ahora no naruto tengo que hacer la cena**__- fue lo único que dijo_

_**Pero**__..- no pudo terminar la frase_

_**Naruto tu madre está ocupada ahora ve a la torre y pídele a sarutobi lo que necesites de acuerdo**__- dijo el con una falsa sonrisa falsa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que naruto odiaba más que nada_

_**Está bien**__- dijo el mientras se alejaba solo se detuvo a coger el botiquín sin que lo viera nadie, nadie excepto naruko_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Muchacho sabes quién es el kyuuby no yoko**- dijo ren seriamente

**Si mi abuelo me contaba que fue un demonio de gran poder que fue derrotado por mi aldea por los líderes de la aldea entre ellos mi padre**-dijo naruto

**Naruto esa es una verdad a medias, hace casi ocho años el demonio ataco tu aldea pero no podía ser derrotado, ya que si moría solo reencarnaría, pero la otra forma era ata al demonio a un contrato con un humano, como una especie de sacrificio, usando un ritual de sello para convertir al sacrificio en un contratista**- explico ren a naruto

**Pero porque hicieron algo tan terrible**- quiso saber naruto, su padre no era un santo ante los ojos de naruto pero nunca imagino que sería capaz de sacrificar a un ser humano

**Si no podían matar al demonio, esa era una forma de contener su poder**-explico ren- **pero nadie pensó que el sacrificio sobreviviera pero lo hizo el demonio debió salvarlo para salvarse a sí mismo de la muerte, el demonio y su contratista sobrevivieron**

**¡Y que le paso al contratista!-** dijo naruto al punto de casi gritar

**En verdad quieres saberlo**- pregunto ren seriamente

**Si dímelo**- exigió naruto

**Si de verdad quieres saberlo solo tienes que verte al espejo**- fue todo lo que dijo

**q..que es lo que quieres decir**- dijo naruto incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír

**La razón por la que todos en la aldea te marginaron, era porque tú eres el contratista del kyuubi**- dijo ren

Naruto estaba pálido, no podía creer lo que ren le había dicho, la razón porque había sufrido tanto durante toda su vida, la razón de que siempre estuviera solo, la razón por la que había sido maltratado, era porque lo habían usado como un sacrificio para un demonio sin importarles lo que podría pasarle a él, pero lo más doloroso para él fue que la persona que lo había ofrecido como sacrificio fue su propio padre

**Porque me hicieron esto**- dijo naruto entre lágrimas por la revelación

**No lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante ahora**-dijo ren

Naruto lo miraba aun con lágrimas en los ojos a que se referia con que eso no era lo más importante, que podía ser más importante que esto

**Lo importante ahora es que vas a hacer, viviras como un demonio, o tú serás el que controle su poder**- explico ren haciendo que naruto dejara de llorar un poco

**A que te refieres con dominar su poder**- pregunto naruto entre lágrimas

**No te dije un contratista puede ganar poder del espíritu con el que ha hecho un contrato, tú al igual que yo tenemos un poderoso demonio con el que hicimos un contrato con un demonio, y hemos sufrido por ello pero como ya te dije puedes elegir, el demonio te controla o tu controlas su poder**-explico ren a naruto logrando calmar al muchacho

**Puedo controlar al kyuubi**- dijo naruto con una mirada esperanzada en su cara

**Es difícil pero no imposible, pero estar dispuesto a entrenar conmigo y los míos tendrás alguna posibilidad**- le fijo el mientras se paraba de la silla

**En verdad, me enseñaras**- dijo naruto algo animado

**Lo hare, pero ahora debemos dormir mañana tendremos un largo camino por delante y preferiría ya no estar aquí para cuando tu familia o tu aldea note que ya no estas-** dijo ren mientras se preparaba para dormir

**No te preocupes, mi familia y el viejo sarutobi se fueron al país del rayo a realizar algún tratado, no regresaran hasta octubre, me dejaron en la torre con el viejo danzou y el solo me visita una vez al mes aunque nunca viene solo me encierra en la torre y me tiran comida por un compartimiento, pero me escapaba para ir por ramen, así que tenemos un 7 meses antes de que alguien se dé cuenta**- dijo naruto mientras se preparaba para dormir

**Será tiempo suficiente, ahora duérmete mañana será un dia largo**- dijo ren mientras descansaba

**Hai ren-san hasta mañana**-dijo naruto

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Naruto y ren se dirigien al camino por la montaña que quedaba por las afueras de la aldea mientras subían pudieron divisar a lo lejos la aldea de konoha naruto la miraba fijamente ahora vestia ina camisa naranja con capucha y unos pantalones cortos color verde, mientras veian la aldea ren le pregunto

**Estas seguro**- le pregunto

**Si ya no tengo nada allá, no volveré hasta que sea fuerte como tú y le demostrare a todos su error**- dijo naruto determinadamente no había una sola duda en su mirada

**Bien entonces sigamos la aldea entre las sombras queda a dos semanas de aquí**- dijo ren mientras se alejaban

Hai ren- dijo el mientras caminaba a su lado

Los dos se alejaban de la aldea mientras emprendían su camino hacia la aldea de las sombras en donde naruto encontraría una forma de dominar el poder del demonio, pero además sería un nuevo comienzo para él, una nueva vida libre del pasado.

Hola a todos habla azrael3173 disculpen el retraso la universidad y el estado del país no tenía tiempo para actualizar mi relato espero que sea de su agrado aun soy nuevo en esto cualquier comentario o ideas serán bien recibidas


	3. la prueba

**La prueba**

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que los viajeros habían dejado la aldea de sura y se encontraban en su viaje hasta la aldea de ren, el viaje no fue demasiado difícil solo paraban para comer o dormir lo cual los acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo de llevar a naruto a la aldea

**Ya llegamos**- pregunto naruto

**Por vigésima vez NO**- ren se consideraba un hombre paciente pero este chico lograba desesperarlo

**Hemos caminado por días cuando llegaremos**-seguía reclamando naruto

**Llegaremos cuando lleguemos**- ren era un ser paciente pero no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños durante tanto tiempo, además naruto lograba hacer que perdiera la paciencia con una gran facilidad

Siguieron su camino hasta que se acercaron a unas montanas más altas que cualquiera de las que naruto había visto en su vida, mientras seguían su ruta se fueron acercando a un gran lago del cual caía una cascada, pero lo más llamativo eran las estatuas de dos demonios sentados a cada lado de la cascada

**Naruto todavía deseas tener poder**-dijo ren mientras esperaba la respuesta

**Si, deseo ser fuerte**- respondió naruto con una mirada seria hacia ren

**En ese caso debemos hacer el primer paso, o no tendría caso ir mar lejos**-dijo ren

**¿Primer paso?**- pregunto naruto sin tener la menor idea de lo que se refería

**Para poder aceptarte como mi discípulo, primero debes hacer una prueba, si no, no podrás entrenarte y ganar ese poder que tanto deseas**- dijo ren mientras se preguntaba si el chico podría soportar la prueba

**Que debo hacer**- pregunto naruto

**Morir**- dijo ren con una mirada seria hacia el muchacho

**e..estas bromeando verdad**- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir del niño, Morir, la palabra se había metido dentro del hasta el punto de casi pararle el corazón, no podía se enserio lo que estaba pidiéndole que hiciera

**No es broma**- fue lo único que dijo

naruto estaba realmente atemorizado que podía hacer ahora, escapar, no esa no era una opción no podía huir de él era demasiado rápido, pelear, ja eso sería una condena segura , no podía creer que había llegado tan lejos solo para morir en un lugar así.

**Así que me sacaste de la aldea solo para matarme aquí**- grito naruto casi al punto de llorar- **la gente de la aldea te pago para esto**

**Matarte, lo lamento creo que me explique mal**- dijo ren tratando de calmar un poco al muchacho- **lo que quise decir es que el naruto que eras ahora morirá aquí y ahora**

Naruto estaba un poco aliviado con la revelación de ren, por lo menos no quería matarlo lo que le quito un gran peso de encima, pero lo había puesto muy furioso

**Lo que harás será hacer un pacto completo con el demonio en tu interior para poder renacer como un contratista por completo, se podría decir que volverás a nacer, libre del lastre de tu pasado**- explico el al muchacho- **debes entrar dentro de esa cueva y entrar en comunión con el demonio zorro y enfrentarlo, solo así podrás utilizar todo el poder que tienes.**

Naruto apenas había entendido lo que ren le había explicado, se suponía que el kyuuby no yoko era un demonio de gran poder, según lo que su abuelo y sarutobi le habían contado, como esperaba el que lograra convencer a ese monstruo de ayudarlo, debía estar más loco de lo que él creía

**Como esperas que lo enfrente, él es un demonio invencible**-exclamo naruto- **eso es imposible dattebayo**

**Lo será si tú lo haces imposible, no te preocupes no te hará daño**- dijo ren tratando de calmarlo pero no tuvo un gran éxito todavía había dudas en el

**Como sabes que no lo hará**- pregunto naruto a ren

**Por tu marca**-explico el- **ese sello hizo que tú y el kyuuby fueran una sola entidad, lo que le pasa a uno lo sufre el otro.**

La última frase lo había impactado, hasta ahora había creído que nadie podía entender por todo el dolor que había sufrido, que no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera entenderlo pero al parecer estaba equivocado

Ya no tenía dudas si eso era lo que se requería para poder hacerse fuerte lo haría sin dudarlo, la idea de volver a su antigua vida no era una opción, además la idea de "morir" no le había parecido tan mala era la manera de empezar de nuevo, de tener una nueva vida, y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad

**Entrare**- dijo el mientras se dirigía a la entrada- **ten algo de ramen listo cuando regrese dattebayo**

**No seas tan arrogante enano**- dijo ren con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

**No me digas enano, soy naruto namikaze**- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la cueva

_**Dentro de la cueva**_

Naruto caminaba más y más hasta el interior de la cueva paso a paso, segundo a segundo se internaba cada vez más en la oscuridad, pero cada vez le era más difícil ver el camino pero por alguna razón no podía parar de ir hacia adelante, algo en su interior le decía que su camino era el correcto

Siguió su camino hasta que la voz más lúgubre que alguna vez había oído rompió el silencio de la cueva

**Tienes mucho valor al atreverte a entrar aquí**- dijo la voz

**Quien eres**- pregunto naruto

**Me duele que no sepas quien soy….. Naruto**- dijo la voz en tono burlón

**Como sabes mi nombre**- quiso saber naruto

**Crees que no sabría el nombre, del hijo del maldito que me encerró aquí**- dijo la voz- **yo lo sé todo sobre ti cachorro, yo he estado aquí cada día desde hace 8 años encerrado en esta prisión, en la que ese consejo me puso, por culpa de ese maldito de ojos rojos**

**De que hablas**- pregunto naruto

**Ahh no lo sabes, bueno no me extraña después de todo porque habrían de haberte dicho algo a ti, si tenían a su preciosa hijita**- dijo la voz- **después de todo tu y yo solo somos una herida abierta para todos en especial para ellos**

**Tu eres el kyuuby**- dijo naruto- **muéstrate**

Hubo un momento de silencio, la voz se había detenido, parecía que algo de lo que había dicho lo había hecho callar, pero la calma no duro mucho, de la oscuridad salió un zorro monstruoso, de pelaje naranja, con nueve colas, pero lo más aterrador eran los ojos de la bestia estaban llenos de una emoción que naruto reconocía bien….. Odio

**No te atrevas a llamarme así cachorro namikaze**- grito el kyuuby- **ese es el nombre que los humanos me pusieron **

**Tu tampoco me llames así de nuevo**- grito el- **ese es el apellido de ese hombre, no tiene nada que ver conmigo**

**Ohhh parece que le guardas rencor cachorro, eso me agrada**- dijo el kyuuby- **a que has venido**

**He venido a hacerme tu contratista**-dijo naruto

Ante estas palabras el kyuuby empezó a reir a carcajadas, acaso ese mocoso no sabía a quién se estaba dirigiendo, si bien no podía hacerle daño al chico, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual ayudar al hijo de las personas responsables de su encierro, ese muchacho debía ser un completo idiota

**Jajajajaja yo darte mi poder, es el mejor chiste que he oído en mucho tiempo**- dijo el kyuuby

**No bromeo he venido a hacer un contrato contigo**- dijo naruto señalando al demonio zorro

**Dime mocoso porque crees que haría un contrato contigo, en todo caso tú me debes el único hecho de seguir vivo**-dijo el kyuuby

**A que te refieres**- quiso saber naruto, si es sabia que su recuperación era mucho más rápida pero siempre imagino que se debía a que era del clan uzumaki, esa era la única cosa buena que saco de su supuesta madre

**De no ser por mí ya habrías muerto tirado en las calles de konoha, ya sea desangrado, apaleado, por el hambre, tu elige, quien crees que te curo, quien crees que hizo que tu cuerpo no se consumiera, que no te murieras congelado, fui yo**- explico el kyuuby- **además si tu mueres y también lo hare, por eso no podía dejarte morir**

Esas palabras lo dejaron atónito, nunca hubiese creído que el responsable de que no hubiera muerto era la misma razón por la que siempre lo habían odiado, sin duda alguna había sido toda una sorpresa para el

**Que pasa mocoso, te quedaste sin habla**- dijo el kyuuby con su tono burlón

**Gracias**- dijo naruto al kyuuby

**Que dijiste**- dijo el atónito nunca imagino que alguien le daría las gracias mucho menos el

**Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, sé que tú has sufrido lo mismo que yo, por eso te doy las gracias**- dijo naruto

**Porque buscas mi poder, vas a destruir la aldea que tanto daño te hizo**- quiso saber el kyuuby

**No, no negare que esa aldea solo me ha causado dolor, y me gustaría verla arder, pero en ella aún hay buenas personas, personas que me ayudaron y no merecen morir**-explico el

**Entonces qué es lo que quieres**- pregunto el kyuuby

**Superar a mi padre, y demostrarle que no soy solo alguien a quien puede ignorar**- dijo el muchacho

**Ja puedes decir eso todo lo que quieras, pero reconozco una búsqueda de venganza cuando la veo**-dijo el zorro

**Y si así fuera**- dijo naruto

**Por suerte para ti, respeto la venganza, además también tengo unas cuentas pendientes con los altos mandos de tu aldea**-dijo el zorro**- bien hare un contrato contigo, cachorro, así veremos si tienes lo que hace falta, dame tu mano**

**Cuál es tu nombre-**pregunto naruto

**Para que quieras sabes mi nombre**- pregunto el kyuuby

**Si seremos compañeros quiero saber tu nombre**-dijo naruto mientras sonreía

**Yo soy kurama**-dijo el mientras acercaba su mano hacia naruto

**Mucho gusto kurama, soy naruto de aquí en adelante seremos compañeros dattebayo **- dijo naruto mientras chocaba puños con kurama

En las afueras de la cueva

Ren estaba sentado frente a la fogata, mientras miraba las llamas arder, esperar era lo único que podía hacer, sabía que si la voluntad de naruto le fallaba no saldría de aquella cueva vivo, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que aguardar

Hasta que la voz del chico lo saco del trance

**Lo he logrado dattebayo**- era lo único que gritaba, mientras daba saltos de alegría, por todo el lugar

**Muéstrame tu mano**- dijo ren mientras el muchacho le enseñaba la marca de su mano la misma de su estomago

**Hace mucho no veía una marca del clan uzumaki**-fue todo lo que dijo mientras se sentaban a comer

**Que es el clan uzumaki**- pregunto el mientras pedia algo de comer

**Un clan con una gran técnica para poder sellar, lo que los hizo muy poderosos y también muy temidos, que lleves su marca quiere decir que estas relacionado con ellos**-explico ren

**Yb esof egs bueño**- pregunto mientras comia

**Significa que eres uno de los pocos que quedan, y no hables con la boca llena**- explico el

Que les paso a los demás- pregunto el

**Fueron eliminados por miedo al poder que tenían los pocos sobrevivientes de ocultaron por el mundo**-explico ren- **ahora bien has superado mi prueba asi que ahora puedo tomarte como mi discípulo, NARUTO DEJA DE COMER Y ESCUCHA LO QUE TE DIGO- **grito el mientras le daba la primera de lo que serían muchas reprimendas

**Pero tengo hambre – **dijo el mientras su nuevo maestro se calmaba

**Bien ahora namikase dime….- **pero fue interrumpido por naruto

**Ya no soy naruto namikaze, como dijiste el murió-explico naruto- **ahora tengo otro nombre

**Y como te haras llamar ahora- **pregunto ren

**Naruto miro la marca de su mano y con una sonrisa dijo el nombre por el que todos lo conocerían de ahora en adelante**

**Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo- **dijo el

**Muy bien sipongo que es apropiado, ahora descanza tenemos que llegar rápido a la aldea- **dijo el mientras se preparaba para dormir

**Hai sensei-**

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Los dos viajeros retomaron el viaje a la aldea de ren, pero no como simples compañeros de viaje ahora eran disipulo y maestro, que empezarían con su viaje, siguieron durante horas hasta que llegaron a un bosque oscuro al que no parecía llegar la luz del dia

**No te separes de mí- **dijo ren a su aprendiz

**Hai **– fue todo lo que dijo el

Los dos viajeros se adentraron en la oscuridad del bosque por lo que le parecio a naruto una eternidad hasta que de repente ren se detuvo

**Que pasa por que paras**- pregunto naruto

**No lo vez**- pregunto al chico

**Ver que, solo veo niebla**- dijo el pero de pronto la niebla se disipo y frente a él había una gran puerta de madera que había salido de la nada

**Aun te falta mucho, bienvenido a la aldea escondida entre las sombras, tu nuevo hogar**- dijo ren a naruto

Después de casi un mes de viaje al fin habían llegado a su destino, la aldea de ren el lugar en donde iniciaría su nueva vida como naruto uzumaki, donde entrenaría con su nuevo maestro y donde se prepararía para su nueva vida


	4. profecia

**Profecía**

" _**¿Luz o tinieblas? Que tu alma escoja"**_

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, la aldea era ENORME, nunca había imaginado que en ese bosque tétrico podría encontrarse una aldea tan llena de vida, había gente en las calles paseando, locales en todos lados, luces por donde mirara y lo mejor de todo, un restaurante de ramen.

**Ya hemos llegado**- dijo ren señalando una casa enorme del tamaño de un templo, que se encontraba los límites de la ciudad, tenía un aspecto tétrico, pero había estado en sitios peores

Al entrar en la casa los dos viajeros empezaron a desempacar, el viaje había terminado, y ahora era el momento de que discípulo y maestro empezarían a entrenar, la casa parecía estar en perfecto orden, muy diferente a lo que naruto se habría imaginado, cuando una mujer apareció para recibirlos….o eso creyó el

**Ya llegu…..-** su amigo no pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica le había arrojado una sarten en la cabeza dejándolo algo aturdido y un poco asustado de aquella chica

**Donde demonios estabas, se suponía que llegarías hace un mes**- le reprendía la chica, era una mujer bastante joven de la misma edad de ren, de cabello largo, color negro, unos ojos marrones cautivadores, una cara angelical que podría dominar a cualquiera, una mujer realmente hermosa, pero bastante peligrosa

La mujer parecía estar bastante molesta con ren, pero parecía que este se había retrasado más de lo que debía en su viaje, pero pareció olvidar su molestia al ver a un aterrorizado naruto en la puerta

_**5 minutos después**_

**Hola naruto-kun, yo soy izumi, soy la prometida de este tonto, insensible**-decía la chica cuyas palabras eran dirigidas a ren como dardos**- así que te quedaras aquí con nosotros**

**Hai izumi-san**- dijo naruto aun un poco nervioso por estar ante ella

**Lo entrenare a partir de mañana izumi-chan**- dijo ren tratando de calar un poco a izumi sabía muy bien lo peligrosa que podría ser cuando se preocupaba- **podrías revisarlo mañana**

**Bien, pero no creas que te has salvado**- dijo ella con una mirada fulminante mientras salía a buscar la cena

**Lo sé**- dijo sonriéndole a la chica, lo que había provocado que se calmara un poco -**Puedes quedarte en el cuarto del final mañana izumi vendrá a verte para poder tratar tu cuerpo**- le dijo ren mientras desempacaba

**Pero si me siento de maravilla dattebayo, por que mejor no comemos ram… auch**- un coscorrón de ren lo saco de sus sueños de comer ramen

**Ya habrá tiempo luego para eso, ahora descansa mañana empezaremos a entrenarte**- explico ren al aun adolorido muchacho

**Hai-** dijo el mientras se sobaba el golpe

**Una pregunta naruto porque dijiste que tus padres no notarían tu ausencia hasta dentro de un mes**- pregunto ren a naruto lo que hiso que el ambiente a uno mucho más tenso de lo normal

La cara de naruto empezó a hacer una mueca de tristeza y furia a la vez que no había visto antes en su joven aprendiz

**Ese día es mi cumpleaños**- dijo el

**Ya veo muchacho ahora descansa, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer, debemos prepararte para tu entrenamiento-** dijo ren haciendo que naruto saliera de esa rabia

**¡En serio dattebayo!-** dijo naruto emocionado

**En serio ahora vamos a prepararnos para cenar**- dijo su maestro mientras su discípulo se preparaban para comer

**Jeje no querrás molestar más a izumi-san dattebayo**- dijo naruto se había dado cuenta de la debilidad de su nuevo amigo

**Solo por eso manara harás 100 lagartijas**- dijo ren

**QUEEEEEEEEE-** grito el

**Dense prisa o no comerán**- gritaba izumi a los dos

La cena había transcurrido sin mucho problema, naruto parecía llevarse muy bien con izumi, lo que hacía que el ambiente fuera mucho más agradable, además izumi parecía haberse encariñado con la forma de ser de naruto, después de la cena naruto cayó profundamente dormido

**Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme**- decia izumi mientras lo veía dormir

**Solo así, el resto del día es como un huracán**- decía ren mientras la abrasaba

**Aun no puedo creer que casi lo maten en el camino**- decía izumi con algo de tristeza- **quien haría algo así**

**No lo sé, pero tú sabes que los contratistas demoniacos somos temidos por nuestro poder**- le decía ren- **por eso, el miedo y la ignorancia debió sufrir mucho**

**¿Por eso lo trajiste aquí?**- quiso saber

**No, lo traje porque me recordó a mí mismo de hace años**- le decía- **tuve suerte de encontrarte a ti, al maestro, y al tonto de sousuke, sino me habría perdido en el odio, él se merece que alguien lo guie como a mi**

**Es solo un niño, que clase de monstruo sellaría un demonio en el**-le pregunto a ren

**No lo sé, pero solo sé que este chico deberá aprender cómo usar bien su poder, solo así podrá encontrar su camino**- le explico el

**Todavía siento mucha oscuridad en el**- dijo izumi preocupada-**crees que el podrá lograr superar ese odio**

**No lo sé, algunas heridas son muy difíciles de sanar, en ocasiones es imposible, pero este chico no se rendirá, su voluntad es la más fuerte que he visto en mucho tiempo**- le dijo mientras cerraban la puerta- **pero creo que entre los tres podremos salvarlo**

**Te has vuelto más blando**- le decía izumi

**Lo sé**-contesto el con una sonrisa

**Me gusta**- le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso

**Descansa querida, mañana empezaremos con su entrenamiento**- dijo

**Creí que no tomabas discípulos**- dijo ella en tono burlón

**Uno puede cambiar o no**- dijo el con una sonrisa

Ren sabía que su nuevo discípulo no sería uno fácil de entrenar, pero algo le decía que ese muchacho tenía mucho potencial en el futuro, pero todo ese dolor lo había marcado profundamente, pero dentro de esa oscuridad, dentro del muchacho había una gran determinación por pelear, y no rendirse, cosa que necesitaría si deseaba ser fuerte

_**Un mes después**_

En las afueras de konoha una caravana se acercaba, en ella venían nada más y nada menos que la familia namikaze, habían llegado del país del rayo a una conferencia, a él no le gustaba mucho eso de las conferencias pero era una de sus responsabilidades con la aldea, pero llevar a su familia lo hacía un poco más llevadero

**Ahh esas conferencias son muy aburridas**- decía la mujer pelirroja a su esposo- **porque sarutobi no manda a alguien mas**

**Ya sabes que soy el líder del consejo de la aldea, y es mi responsabilidad**- decía el a su esposa con una sonrisa- **además tenerlas a ustedes dos allí lo hizo menos aburrido**

Pero una pequeña voz interrumpió a la pareja, la pequeña hija de la pareja naruko, se encontraba un poco más ansiosa de lo normal, ya con 5 años de edad, era una niña brillante en todo sentido, lo que hacía sentir a sus padres orgullosos cada día

**Mama, papa, aún falta mucho para llegas a la aldea**- preguntaba la pequeña llena de ansiedad cosa que no era muy común en ella

**Ya casi llegamos, querida, en una hora deberíamos llegar**- dijo minato a la pequeña niña

**Yupiii**- gritaba mientras sacaba de debajo del asiento una caja envuelta para regalo, muy bien envuelta, con un gran moño naranja

**Para quién es ese regalo, hija- **pregunto kushina a su niña ya que no sabía de nadie a quien su hija podría estar tan emocionada de darle un regalo

**Es para onii-chan**- decía la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero para sus padres aquello era algo para lo que aún no estaban listos, a diferencia de lo que naruto creía sus padres no lo odiaban, se odiaban a ellos mismos

No podían perdonarse por lo que le habían hecho a su hijo mayor, pero era la única manera de salvar a la aldea, o eso es lo que se decían para disminuir su culpa, pero sabían que los demás no lo aceptarían, por lo que lo hicieron vivir en la torre bajo vigilancia, sabían que esa vida sería difícil pero al menos estaría a salvo

**Mama, que te pasa**- preguntaba la pequeña al ver a su madre en un estado de tanta tristeza, ella era una persona muy alegra por lo que verla así era algo extraño para ella

**Tu madre está bien querida, quieres que le diga a kakashi que lo envié a la torre**- pregunto a la niña a ver si eso la hacía desistir de ese plan, aun no era el momento, no estaban listos para darle la cara a naruto, no sabían que podrán decirle

**No yo se lo daré**- dijo la niña, ambos padres sabían que cuando ella se le metía algo en la cabeza nada ni nadie podría hacerla desistir de sus planes, ni siquiera ellos

**Por qué quieres dárselo tu naruko**- pregunto kushina a su hija debía haber una razón por la cual estaba tan determinada a darle el regalo en persona a su hermano, a pesar de que no se conocían mucho

**onii-chan, el siempre esta solo- **decía naruko con mucha tristeza- **cando estoy en la academia lo veo pasar y toda la gente lo evita, y cuando está en la casa siempre se cada vez más triste, quiero que sonría y juegue conmigo- **decía la niña con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar

Aquello fue como una puñalada en el corazón para los dos, no sabían que decirle a la pequeña, no había ninguna excusa para poder decirle, pero algo en lo que dijo llamo la atención de minato, naruto no podía salir tan lejos de la torre, y porque los aldeanos lo evitaban no tenía sentido

**Bien, iremos a darle el regalo a naruto todos juntos**- decía minato a su hija- **así lo celebraremos como familia, ¿verdad kushina?**- le pregunto su esposa

**¡Claro le daremos una verdadera fiesta dattebayo!**- dijo la peliroja con un tono más alegre

**Bien está decidido le diré a kakashi que nos acompañe a llevarle el regalo a naruto en la torre**- dijo minato, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a su hijo no estaba seguro de cómo debía encararlo, ni siquiera sabía si él podría perdonarles alguna vez lo que habían hecho pero ya no podía postergar más la reunión de sus hijos

_**En la torre**_

Se encontraban camino a la torre en donde naruto había estado viviendo por años, ambos padres estaban un poco nerviosos de ver a su hijo después de varios meses sin verlo, como estaría, como los recibiría, eran preguntas que carcomían la mente de los padres, pero para kakashi había algo que no estaba bien

**Sensei**- decía el peliblanco a su antiguo maestro**- no le parece extraño**

**De que hablas**- dijo minato mientras se acercaban a la habitación de naruto, kakashi era uno de sus mejores alumnos y un buen amigo de hace mucho tiempo si algo le preocupaba debía haber un problema

**No he visto a ninguno de los guardias de la torre**- decía kakashi a su maestro- **y a esta hora deberían estar aquí ahora mismo, además ahora mismo deberían haber más guardias ya que nos acercamos a naruto**-explicaba kakashi- **pero no siento la presencia de nadie**

Minato no se había dado cuenta pero era verdad, como una medida de precaución había dejado a guardias ambu los mejores de la aldea para proteger a su hijo por si alguien intestare a atacarlo, pero hasta ahora no había ninguna señal de ellos

_**No me gusta esto**_- penso kakashi- _**aquí hay algo que no está bien**_

Ya habían llegado a su destino, mientras entraban los ojos de kage no podían creer lo que veían, ese lugar no parecía otra cosa que una prisión, era oscura, sucia y pequeña, solo había un colchón mugriento en el suelo, estaba casi completamente destruido, la ropa que tenía estaba toda sucia y hecha pedazos, no había ningún juguete ni nada de las cosas que enviaba para él, ese lugar parecía una prisión, acaso su hijo había vivido aquí, pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

Corrió hacia la otra habitación y vio a su esposa en el suelo abrazando a su hija ambas mujeres estaban en estado de shock, minato se fijó y vio con horror lo que había en el baño, solo había una cubeta y una manguera pero aquello no era lo peor el suelo estaba lleno de gasas y vendas todas llenas de sangre, la cantidad era alarmante

**Mi niño…. Mi niño…-** eran todo lo que la mujer decía entre lágrimas- **donde esta**

**Kakashi llévatelas de aquí y llama a jiraiya-sensei de inmediato**- ordeno

**Enseguida, que quiere hacer ahora-** pregunto mientras acompañaba a las dos a la salida

**Por ahora trae a jiraija, necesitare su ayuda**- dijo el

_**Casa de jiraiya y tsunade**_

En la casa de los dos solo se encontraba tsunade descansando mientras esperaba a que jiraija volviera de ver al sapo sabio, por lo general se habría molestado por que se fuera sin darle explicaciones, pero pudo ver por su cara que era algo muy serio, ya que para el ser serio era extremadamente raro, Cuando de pronto llego el viejo sanin bastante ajetreado __

**Donde estabas viejo pervertido, me tenías preocupada**- grito la mujer a su esposo

**La profecía ha cambiado**- fue todo lo que dijo jiraija a su esposa

**De que estas hablando**- pregunto muy confundida

**La profecía del salvador del mundo ha cambiado**- dijo jiraija con gran preocupación

**Que fue lo que te dijo el sabio**- dijo tsunade muy preocupado

Pero la llegada de kakashi interrumpió la conversación de ambos, por su cara no parecía traer buenas noticias

**Jiraiya-sama, tsunade-sama, deben venir de inmediato, ha pasado algo terrible**- dijo kakashi a la parejas

**De que estas hablando**- pregunto jiraiya

**Naruto, él ha desaparecido**- dijo kakashi haciendo que ambos se preocupara

_**¡Como que desaparecido de que estas hablando¡-**_gritaba tsunade no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando como era posible que naruto hubiese desaparecido

**Eso no importa hay que ir a la torre ahora mismo, kakashi llevamos allá ahora**- dijo el viejo sanin

_**En la torre del hokage**_

Tsunade se había encargado de tratar a kushina que se encontraba en un estado grave la imprecion la había dejado en un shock profundo, mientras la trataba se encargaba de consolar a la pequeña que lloraba desconsolada

Mientras los tres esperaban la llegada de orochimaru, minato lo había puesto a cargo de la seguridad de la torre por su habilidad pero a jiraiya aquello no le había parecido buena idea

**Saludos hokage-sama veo que recibió mi mensaje sobre lo que ocurrió**- decía con su tono frio y usual

**De que me hablas**- dijo hokage

**Que no era por eso que me mando a llamar**- decía el- **sobre el lamentable ataque hacia su pequeño hijo** –decía la serpiente ponzoñosa

**Que ataque, explícate ahora**- dijo el hokage sin poder disimular su furia

**Hace unos meses, algunos de sus hombres se enteraron sobre la verdad de la situación del niño, lo que llevo a un intento de matarlo por venganza, cuando me entere fui de inmediato a tratar de salvarlo, pero al verse acorralados por mis hombres se quitaron la vida**-decía orochimaru con una fría indiferencia usual en el

**Porque no me informaste de inmediato, Pero y que paso con naruto**- exclamo el hombre preocupado jamás se había imaginado que algo así pudiese pasar

**Mande a un mensajero a por ti pero parece que habrá sido atacado. Me temo que posiblemente haya muerto**- dijo el haciendo enojar más a jiraiya, a quien creía que engañaba el

**Eso no es verdad**- exclamo el viejo sanin

**Sensei ¿de qué hablas?-** quiso saber minato, tanto el cómo orochimaru estaban confundidos que podía saber él acerca de donde estaba naruto

**Hace poco un espíritu de los sapos me llamo diciendo que el sabio tenía algo importante que decirme, un cambio en la profecía y creo que ahora lo entiendo**-explico el

**De que profecía hablas**- quiso saber orochimaru

_**Flashback**_

_**En la montaña de los espíritus sapos ninguno era tan sabio y tan fuerte como el profeta de los sapos por eso el que llamara a jiraiya con tanta preocupación era algo muy preocupante para todos **_

_**Sabio, jiraija está aquí- dijo una de las ranas al viejo sapo**_

_**Hazlo pasar- dijo el anciano con algo de dificultad **_

_**Jo que pasa viejo, porque me llamas tan de repente, me estaba llegando una nueva idea para mi novela- decia el viejo sin vergüenza**_

_**No hay tiempo para discutir tus novelas indecente, cosas terribles están a punto de pasar a tu aldea- decia el anciano**_

_**Aquello hizo que el semblante del sanin cambiara a uno más serio él sabía que las profecías del viejo sapo eran algo que se debían tomar en serio y si le preocupaba a ese grado debía ser algo muy serio**_

_**Dime de que hablas- dijo jiraiya seriamente**_

_**La profecía ya no es la misma- decía el sapo- que terrible, veo a un chico, de cabello como el sol y ojos como el océano lleno de dolor y rencor, veo un lugar apartado del mundo, rodeado de oscuridad donde encontró un hogar, veo su poder crecer día a día entra las sombras, veo a la sangre enfrentándose por culpa del pasado, busca castigar por su sufrimiento…..**_

_**Que más anciano-decia el sanin preocupado**_

_**Pero aún hay esperanza, no todo está perdido aún puede salvarse, solo un corazón puro puede salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que se refugia, pero debes ayudarle a que no caiga en las sombras**_

_**Pero no se dé qué hablas anciano, quien es esta persona- interrogo el no sabía que quería decir el**_

_**Ve a tu aldea hay lo entenderás- dijo el sapo**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Está vivo**- dijo minato aliviado, su hijo aún vivía

**Si pero si es verdad lo que dices entonces atacara la aldea** – dijo un molesto orochimaru ese mocoso aún seguía respirando

**Debemos encontrarlo**- decía jiraiya- **si lo enconramos tal vez se pueda salvar**

**Pero debemos llamar al consejo lo antes posible**- dijo minato

**Con todo respeto mi lord deberíamos esperar a que danzou y sarutobi lleguen a….-**orochimaru trataba de ganar algo de tiempo

**Ya he perdido tiempo suficiente me voy a ver a mi mujer, kakashi empieza a buscar a mi hijo, investiga a todos, quiero saber que pasaba en la aldea mientras reúne al consejo-**dijo el kage

**Como ordene**- dijo mientras se dirijia a su nueva misión

Ya solos los dos sanin el ambiente cambio un a uno mucho más tenso

**Tal vez minato se haya creído todas tus patrañas paro yo no**- decía el sanin- **si durante la investigación llego a descubrir que tuviste algo que ver con esto, te matare**

**Ohhh, esas son palabras muy desagradables, viejo amigo, yo que tu tendría cuidado**- dijo orochimaru con su sonrisa hipócrita

**Qué curioso yo iba a decirte lo mismo**- dijo el sanin sabía que esa serpiente había tenido algo que ver con lo que paso, pero no tenía forma de probarlo pero estaba seguro de ello, de que el sabia más de lo que decía


	5. luz distante

**Luz distante**

En la aldea escondida entre las sombras la noche y el día eran muy parecidos debido a la espesa niebla que aparecía al alba pero para los campesinos y artesanos de la aldea era la hora de empezar a trabajar, y en la casa de caruto las cosas no serias diferentes

En su habitación el muchacho aún seguía dormido cuando izumi se disponía a levantarlo para desayunar

**Naruto-chan despierta ya es…**- pero el chico se levantó violentamente dirigiéndose hacia una esquina de manera casi instintiva al notar su presencia, lo cual había sorprendido mucho a izumi

**Lo siento izumi-nee, me asustaste, yo**- pero izumi lo interrumpió dándole un abrazo para poder calmar al niño

**Tranquilo, ya paso todo**- de alguna forma el tono de esta mujer lograba calmarlo y lo hacía sentir mucho mejor, como si nada en este mundo pudiera dañarlo otra vez**- ahora límpiate bien y vamos a comer**

**Hai**- dijo el sonriendo-_**así es como debe sentirse**_- pensó el chico mientras se dirigía al baño, mientras ren empezaba el día practicando, e izumi hacia el desayuno para todos, hoy sería el día en que naruto empezaría su entrenamiento con ellos, y lo esperaba ansiosamente

Pero de pronto una persona entro de golpe a la puerta derribándola encima de ren, de la puerta apareció un chicho, de la misma edad que ren, vestía una camisa azul con capucha, unos pantalones negros, y unos tekkou azul metálico con negro, entro de golpe a la casa

**Holaaa hermanita me extrañaron mientras estuve fuera**- exclamo el chico mientras veía la cara furiosa de su hermana y la de un niño pequeño que no conocía- pero que- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que izumi le lanzo un buen golpe en la cara

**Nii-san, es que no puedes entrar a casa como una persona normal**- gritaba izumi al chico que había volado fuera de la casa, mientras que un furioso ren salía de la casa poseído por un aura asesina

**Qué demonios para contigo sousuke, es que no puedes actuar seriamente por un rato**- gritaba ren mientras lo levantaba del suelo, pero este lo golpeo con una cara de furia extrema, lo que hizo enojar a ren todavía más**- pero qué demonios te pasa**- quiso saber

**Que que me pasa, me voy por un par de meses y ya desfloraste a mi inocente hermanita, dime maldito, que tanto tiempo tenia de embarazo mi hermana, cuando me fui**- dijo el mientras sacaba sus kunai

**Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando idiota**- dijo ren completamente rojo, tratando de entender las estupideces que decía sousuke ya que parecía que había malentendido la situación muy gravemente

**No intentes hacerte el inocente conmigo ren**- dijo el- **creíste que no me daría cuenta al ver al niño, pero ahora sí que me las pagaras**- dijo mientras se dirigía a atacar, ya se había formado una gran multitud de gente atraída por el ruido, curiosa por saber lo que sucedía

**Te estas equivocando estúpido, izumi y yo no hemos echo… eso**- dijo mientras intentaba calmar a su idiota compañero pero era inútil él no era de la clase de persona que escuchaba a otros

**Aun lo niegas, pues prepárate para pelear o es que eres gallina**- dijo el

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ren sabía que su amigo solo había malentendido la situación pero ahora estaba molesto, ya había tratado por las buenas pero ahora sería por las malas

**Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, te enseñare aquí y ahora quien es el cobarde**- dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada

Pero mientras ambos se preparaban para pelear la figura de una izumi muy pero muy enfadada, se apareció entre la multitud, parando a los dos con su sola presencia, izumi era una de las mejores espadachines de la aldea, y tenía una fuerza brutal, por lo que todos sabían que hacerla enojar era mala idea- **YA CALLENSE LOS DOS Y ENTREN DE UNA BUENA VEZ**- dijo mientras del daba un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno

_**Una hora más tarde**_

Ya dentro de la casa las cosas parecían haberse calmado mientras que la gente empezaba a circular para continuar con su rutina diaria, en el jardín naruto se encontraba jugando mientras que ren y los otros hablaban en la sala

**Jajajajajaja, bueno un error le pasa a cualquiera-** dijo el mientras se reía de lo que había pasado, sousuke era el hermano mayor de izumi, un maestro en artes marciales, temido como el puño del demonio, pero era un completo cabeza hueca lo que hacía exasperar a sus compañeros

**Si te molestaras en preguntar en vez de hacer tus estupideces nada habría pasado idiota**- decía ren mientras trataba de arreglar la puerta que sousuke había derribado

**A quien le dices idiota, ren**- grito el mientras ponía la mesa en su lugar

**A ti porque lo eres**- decía ren

**Ya, dejen de hacer tonterías, voy a llevar a naruto a comprar en el pueblo, será mejor que terminen con eso de una vez**- decía izumi con una mirada seria- **vamos naruto-chan**

**Hai**- dijeron los tres a la vez

**Aun no puedo creer que ese niño tenga tanto poder como me cuantas**- decía sousuke a ren

**Yo tampoco, por eso lo traje a la aldea**- explico ren

**Estas seguro de que podrás entrenarlo**- regunto sousuke, ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo difícil que era la vida de los contratistas demoniacos, por lo que quería saber el plan de su amigo

**No lo sé, pero sensei nos entrenó a ti y a mí a pesar de eso, por eso creo que podre al menos enseñarle a vivirá pesar de ese poder, como él nos enseñó**- dijo ren

**Bien, pues supongo que tendré que quedarme también, además asi me asegurare de que no metas la pata en su entrenamiento**- dijo sousuke en tono burlón

**Desde cuando **_**tú **_**entrenas discípulos sousuke**- dijo ren a su amigo

**Hoye dos maestros son mejores que uno**- dijo el

Mientras los dos terminaban con su trabajo izumi y naruto se encontraban en el pueblo haciendo sus compras de comida, al parecer tendría que irse de misión y quería abastecer la casa para que esos dos no se murieran de hambre mientras no estaba

**Listo, con esto deberá bastar**- decía la mujer a naruto que se encontraba atrás de ella con una expresión un poco incomoda, al parecer le costaba mucho trabajo confiar en las personas del pueblo, sabía que eso tomaría algo de tiempo

Pero entonces una vieja mujer que llevaba unas bolsas de pronto dejo car una de ellas sin darse cuenta, izumi se disponía a ir a a ayudarla, pero para su sorpresa fue naruto quien corrió a ayudar a la vieja mujer a recoger sus cosas

**Gracias pequeño, es grato ver a un jovencito tan amable por estos lados**- dijo la mujer a un sorprendido naruto, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le agradeciera- **ten toma esto por tu ayuda**- dijo la mujer extendiendo la mano, dándole un caramelo, el cual naruto tomo con una sonrisa en su cara

**Gracias dattebayo- **dijo el mientras se despedía de la anciana

**Parece que ya te estas adaptando a la aldea**- dijo izumi con una sonrisa mientras caminaban

**Sí, es muy diferente a mi aldea, a pesar de ser, ya sabes, no parecen temerme**- dijo naruto a izumi

**Olvidados, abandonados, traicionados, en esta aldea todos somos iguales, hermanos que conocemos el dolor, por eso no debes tener miedo**- le dijo ella- **ahora vamos a casa no quiero dejar solos a esos dos por mucho tiempo**

**Hai-** dijo naruto mientras se dirigían a la casa

En la casa de izumi y ren

**Bien ya llegamos**- dijo **izumi** mientras entraban a la casa

**Naruto **– llamo ren**- ven con nosotros es hora de que empecemos con tu entrenamiento**

**Hai sensei, no vemos luego izumi-nee**- decía el muchacho mientras se iba corriendo al patio

**Tengan cuidado ustedes tres**- grito izumi mientras los tres se reunían para empezar a entrenar

Pero antes de irse naruto agarro una flor del jardín y se la ido a izumi con una sonrisa

**Toma izumi-nee para que reemplaces la que ren te quito**- dijo el con gran inocencia lo que hizo que la cara de izumi y ren se pusiera roja

**Naruto eso no es...-** pero no hayaba como responder a eso, lo que dejo confundido a naruto

**Izumi-nee, que es desflorar**- pregunto el logrando que la cara de ambos se pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, mientras que sousuke estaba que no podía aguantar la risa

**Ya estarás contento**- le dijo ren a sousuke- **ahora vámonos a entrenar**

En ese momento lo tres cazadores se dirigieron las montañas para poder empezar lo que sería un largo y peligroso entrenamiento, pero para naruto sería el comienzo de un camino nuevo, lleno de aventuras lo que lo hacía esforzarse más y más por ser más fuerte, tenía una meta y no pararía hasta cumplir con su destino

_**4 años después**_

En la inmensidad del bosque que rodeaba la aldea de las sombras, solo existía un bosque lleno de niebla, en el día este era usado por mercenarios y matones como escondite, pero en la noche terribles criaturas y animales habitaban entre las sombras, esperando a cualquier incauto para convertirla en su presa, aquí la línea que separa al depredador de la presa era muy delgada.

Pero entre las sombras una figura se novia entra las ramas de los árboles, con tanta naturalidad como respirar, con una agilidad increíble, el pequeño niño asustado y débil, que no tenía ningún entrenamiento ya era solo un recuerdo, ahora ya con 12 años, el rubio ya era un depredador entre los depredadores del bosque negro

Ya había crecido, el entrenamiento, le había producido más fuerza, su cuerpo empezaba a mostrar nueva musculatura, e incluso había aprendido a utilizar un poco el poder que kurama le daba, no era fácil pero empezaba a acostumbrarse, ahora vestía un shihakusho(parecido al de bleach) con una capucha que le cubría la cara ya bastante desgastados, solo eran visibles los ojos rojos del chico, que obtenía gracias a kurama y una katana en la espalda

Se movía en dirección a su cueva cuando de pronto de detuvo en una rama, y vio a un conejo que se asomaba por su madriguera, saco un cuchillo y con una precisión casi quirúrgica, le dio al conejo matándolo rápidamente

_**Haz mejorado cachorro, parece que empiezas a dominar un poco tu poder y el mío**_- dijo kurama

**Claro que si dattebayo, después de todo soy el mejor**- dijo el mientras recogía el conejo

_**Lástima que sigas siendo un idiota sin remedio**_- dijo kurama haciendo que naruto se molestara

**Oye, de que hablas si he conseguido la comida y un lugar para dormir no**- dijo el

_**Si después de que perdiste el MAPA y todo el equipo, IDIOTA**_- dijo el

**A quien le dijiste**- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que unas voces a lo lejos llamaron su atención, subió a las copas de los árboles, era extraño que algún forastero se adentrara tan al fondo de este bosque, ni siquiera los soldados lo hacía, esto inquieto un poco a naruto

**Que crees que sea kurama, algún viajero perdido**- pregunto el

_**No lo creo, nadie viene por esta zona, solo contratistas de la aldea, y uno que otro demonio, pero nadie más, es extraño**_- dijo kurama, esto era muy inusual, en todo el tiempo que habían estado en ese bosque, nunca se habían encontrado con ningún otro humano- _**prepárate cachorro, puede que tengamos problemas**_

**Entendido dattebayo**- dijo mientras desenvainaba su arma, oculto entre los árboles, esperando a que aquellos intrusos se mostraran, pero para su sorpresa solo apareció una niña, aquello lo dejo sorprendido, que hacia una niña aquí, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, porque un grupo de bandidos, había llegado poco después, y habían acorralado a la chica

**Aquí estabas mocosa**-decía uno de los matones que agarraba a la chica, ella estaba aterrada de aquellos hombres

**Creíste que te escaparías de nosotros**- dijo otro de los hombres

- decía la niña con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de liberarse de aquellos hombres

**De eso nada, ahora danos la flor negra**- decía uno de ellos el que parecía el líder

Naruto miraba la escena con rabia, esa niña no podía ser mayor que él y sin embargo esos matones, la estaban atacando, eso hizo que la ira del muchacho desbordara

**No no se las daré**- dijo ella con un tono de voz débil, lo que dejo sorprendido a naruto, a pesar de todo el miedo que la muchacha tenia no, se rendía, pero entonces uno de los bandidos le dio un golpe a la chica que la dejo en el suelo

**Así que rebelde, bueno no tengo problemas, supongo que tendré que quitártela a la fuerza**- dijo el hombre mientras ña pequeña peliazul estaba tirada en el piso sobándose la cara, Pero cuando otro de los bandidos de acercaba un ruido llamo su atención

**Quien anda allí**- dijo uno de los matones pero no recibió respuesta, cuando se volteo una piedra a toda velocidad lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciéndolo enojar

**Ahora si, sal de ahí cobarde**- dijo el mientras corría hacia el bosque con su cuchillo en la mano, se adentró al bosque pero no salía a los pocos minutos un grito de dolor se oyó, después nada

**Que es eso**- dijo uno de los bandidos al jefe, pero ese ruido se oyó otra vez, solo que ahora estaba más cerca, lo dos bandidos restantes se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la guarida de algo, y que ahora los estaba cazando uno a uno

**Sal de allí cobarde es que tienes miedo** -decía uno de ellos mientras se alejaba,- **es que no vas a...**- pero nada más se oyó, ahora solo quedaba el uno, el jefe con las armas en mano, agarrado a la chica como rehén- **no te acerques si no quieres que esta chica muera**

Pero el sonido parecía acercarse cada vez más y más a donde estaban ellos, ambos tanto la niña como el bandido estaban asustados, no sabían que era lo que los acechaba en la oscuridad

**Aléjate, vete**- decía el hombre presa del pánico que tenía, él era el siguiente, lo sabía - **donde estas**- grito a todo pulmón

**Aquí-** dijo una voz atrás de su oreja, al sentir su aliento la sangre se le helo, se volteo en un intento inútil de tratar de defenderse, lo último que vio fueron lo ojos rojos de su atacante antes de caer

La pequeña se había quedado ahí para sin poder decir una palabra, esa persona había acabado con esos hombres fácilmente como si nada, pero ahora que estaban solos no sabía que hacer sin notarlo sus piernas se debilitaron y empezó a caer, rápidamente naruto la tomo entre sus brazos, para evitar que callera, al parecer la impresión había sido mucho para ella

Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad de ver bien a la chica, pero ahora veía que la niña era muy guapa, tenía un cabello azul, corto muy lindo, una piel clara como de porcelana, una cara linda como la de una muñeca, vestía un vestido que aunque algo sucio por el camino se denotaba que era algo que solo una familia de nivel usaría, e habría pasado toda la noche viéndola pero la voz de kurama lo saco de su trance

**Oye cachorro, si ya terminaste de mirarla entonces dime que planeas hacer**- dijo kurama, logrando hacer que naruto se pusiera colorado

**y..yo no la estaba mirando, solo me aseguraba de que no estuviera herida**- dijo el, pero la verdad era que no había podido evitar verla

**Si claro, en fin que quieres hacer con ella ahora**- dijo kurama

naruto no había pensado en eso, sabía que no podía dejar a esa chica en el bosque cuando oscurecía, era demasiado peligroso salir, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, tomo a la chica en sus brazos y empezó su camino hacia la cueva

**Así que te la llevaras contigo a la fuerza, parece que aun tienes esperanzas cachorro-** dijo kurama en tono burlón

** no digas tonterías, solo la llevo a la cueva, está a punto de llover y no la puedo dejar sola-** dijo el completamente colorado

**jajajaja, como tú digas**- dijo el zorro

_**En la cueva de naruto y kurama**_

Poco a poco la muchacha, empezó a recuperar el sentido mientras lo último que recordaba era que era perseguida por unos, bandidos y que alguien la había salvado, poco a poco empezó a levantarse de la cama improvisada, empezó a ver a todos lados para poder tratar de ver donde estaba ahora, a lo lejos podía ver a una persona en la entrada de la cueva mientras cocinaba algo en una fogata

**Ya estas mejor**- dijo una voz que se encontraba a lo lejos

** eres tú, que es lo que quieres**- decía la ella con algo de miedo, al parecer aún estaba aterrada

**Me llamo Naruto, mucho gusto dattebayo**- dijo el mientras veía que la chica aun parecía estar muy confundida- y tu quien eres

** llamo hinata hyuga**- dijo la chica mientras miraba al chico esta trataba de ver su cara pero no podía la capucha que cargaba le dificultaba verle, solo podía distinguir esos aterradores ojos rojos, pero para él la historia era diferente, estaba completamente nervioso, nunca antes había estado así con una chica antes

**Etto… por salvarme**- dijo ella muy tímidamente- eres muy fuerte

Pero el sonido del estómago de naruto interrumpió la conversación de ambos

**Jejeje lo siento hoy no he comido**- dijo mientras se sobaba el estómago- **porque no me acompañas**

**Hai naruto-kun**- dijo ella mientras se acercaban a la fogata, en el que naruto tenía un conejo asándose, que llenaba la cueva con un aroma bastante agradable, mientras se sentaban , naruto se quitó la capucha para poder comer, la chica se le quedo viendo algo impresionada, el chico parecía de su misma edad, tenía un cabello rubio como el sol, su rostro aunque un poco sucio le parece muy atractivo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, estos ya no eran rojos, sino azules como el océano

Naruto se volteo para ofrecerle a su acompañante un poco de comida, y pudo verla un poco mejor con la luz, naruto se quedó impresionado, en verdad si era bonita, pero lo que le sorprendió era la sus ojos, como pudo no ver esos hermosos ojos perlados

** pasa naruto-san**- dijo ella, algo sonrojado por la forma en la que se le había quedado mirando

**Eres hermosa dattebayo** - soltó de forma directa, con una sonrisa en su cara, lo que casi ase que la chica se desmaye otra vez, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso

- fue lo único que pudo decir, aquel chico que le había salvado la vida la había dejado sin habla

**Pero dime que haces aquí, este no es un lugar para una niña**- dijo el

** soy una niña tengo 12 años**- dijo ella- **vine a buscar la flor negra de la montaña para salvar a mi hermana**

**Tienes la misma edad que yo**- dijo el- **pero que le paso a tu hermana**

**Está enferma**- decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos - **si no le llevan medicina no se salvara**

**Pero encontraste la flor**- pregunto el

Pero la chica empezó a llorar, al parecer no había podido encontrar la flor negra que buscaba, al parecer su madre había muerto hace mucho así que su hermana era una de las personas más importantes para él, para naruto aquello era algo que no entendía del todo, su familia nunca había sido muy apegada a él pero sabía que para esta chica significaba demasiado

**Hinata-chan cierra los ojos un momento**- dijo el mientras se levantaba

**Porque**- pregunto ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas

**Confía en mi** – dijo el mientras ella cerraba los ojos, lo próximo que oyó era que naruto estaba revolviendo unas cosas, al parecer estaba buscando algo, lo próximo que supo fue que naruto había puesto un frasco en su mano

**Ahora ábrelos**-dijo el, al abrirlos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el frasco contenía la flor negra de la montaña, la cura para la enfermedad de su hermana

**La encontré mientras exploraba, iba a venderla para comprar ramen pero creo que tú la mereces más**- dijo el

**Muchísimas gracias**- dijo ella estaba feliz con esto la vida de su hermana estaría a salvo, ahora solo tenía que volver al pueblo y su hermana se salvaría

**Mañana te llevare a tu casa, pero por ahora..-** el resto de su plan fue interrumpido por un relámpago, lo que asusto a la ojiperla, que por un reflejo abrazo a naruto lo cual lo puso completamente colorado, por un instante todo lo que pudo sentir fue el calor del cuerpo de la ojiperla, mientras que hinata estaba completamente paralizada, estaba abrazando a aquel chico, eso era algo impensable para ella, su mente trabajaba a mil, subió su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, se vieron directamente a los ojos, el corazón de ambos parecía que estaban a punto de estallar, de pronto ambos se separaron demasiado apenados para verse a la cara

**L. siento Naruto-kun**- dijo ella completamente colorada

**Tranquila, no hay problema**- dijo el mientras su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte- **será mejor que vallamos a dormir**

Los dos se dispusieron a descansar para que mañana pudiesen empezar el camino a casa de hinata para que pudiera salvar a su hermana

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Naruto se movia entre los arboles a toda velocidad mientras que en sus brazos llevaba a hinata que no se atrevía a habir los ojos, solo lo hizo cuando naruto le dijo que ya habían llegado

Si sigues este sendero llegaras al pueblo muy pronto-dijo el mientras le señalaba el camino

**No vendrás conmigo**- dijo la ojiperla mientras miraba al chico con algo de tristeza, en el fondo quería que el la acompañara, pero naruto sabía que a pesar de todo debía terminar de entrenar

**No puedo hina-chan, aun debo entrenar más**- dijo el con algo de tristeza, él tampoco quería que ella se fuera

**Te volveré a ver algún día**- dijo ella con algo de tristeza

Naruto entonces tuvo una idea de su ropa saco un collar que tenía una hermosa piedra de jade verde

**Toma este collar**-dijo el- **me lo dio una persona especial para mí, te prometo que algún día, cuando termine de entrenar y sea fuerte, nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces guarda esto por mi**

**En serio, ¿lo prometes?-** dijo ella mientras naruto le daba el collar

**Lo juro dattebayo, yo nunca rompo una promesa**- dijo el

** lo pondrías**- dijo ella toda roja

**Claro-** dijo el con un leve sonrojo, mientras le ayudaba

**Como me voy**- dijo ella

**Te queda muy bien hinata-chan**-dijo el- **ahora debo irme**

**Espera tú me diste tu collar yo te daré esto**- dijo ella mientras le daba una perla de un inusual brillo- **mi abuelita me la dio hace tiempo cuídala hasta que nos volvamos a ver**

**Gracias hinata-chan**- dijo el mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla- **adiós nos volveremos a ver **

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, esta vez estaba súper inspirado, nos volveremos a ver en el próximo capítulo att azrael3173


	6. Ascensión

**Ascensión**

Naruto se dirigía camino a casa después de haber terminado con un trabajo en una de las aldeas cercanas, eliminar a un grupo de criminales que habían estado robando y atacando a los comerciantes de la zona, nada inusual, pero era otra oportunidad más para ver el exterior, hoy era uno de los días que no le gustaba mucho estar fuera, aun a pesar de todos estos años el 10 de octubre era un día que le traía mucho dolor

Ya con 14 años, su habilidad se encontraba entre uno de los mejores de la aldea de las sombras, se había convertido en uno de los mejores mercenarios, por lo cual el trabajo era algo que nunca le faltaba, aunque casi toda su paga se iba en ramen, y en reparar sus destrozos

Mientras llegaba a su casa, noto que no parecía haber nadie en la casa, pero al entrar al salón encontró a los tres sentados

**Naruto**-dijo ren- **a partir de ahora ya no seremos alumno y maestro**

A naruto aquellas palabras lo habían dejado desconcertado, porque ahora, había hecho algo malo, no podía creerlo, después de tantos años, después de todo lo que los cuatro habían pasado juntos, no podía ser verdad

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo le puso su mano en el hombro y con una sonrisa dijo

**A partir de hoy seremos hermanos**-dijo el-**ya has aprendido todo lo que podíamos enseñarte, ahora eres uno de los nuestro, bienvenido a nuestro clan hermano**

**Felicidades, naruto-chan**- dijo izumi mientras lo abrazaba

**Bienvenido a la familia, novato**- dijo sousuke chocando puños con el

Para naruto toda la habitación se había vuelto diferente para él, no sabía que decir, era algo que no podía asimilar todavía, ya no sería más el aprendiz de ren, el hombre que salvo su vida, su amigo, su mentor, lo que lo hacía sentir algo triste, pero era un paso más cerca de su verdadero objetivo lo cual lo llenaba de emoción

**Bueno, ahora tenemos que darte algo enano**- dijo ren mientras se dirigían a otra habitación de la casa- **vamos **

**Hai sensei**- dijo naruto mientras seguía a los demás a la sala principal, hay lo que encontró lo dejo sin habla

**Feliz cumpleaños, naruto**- dijeron los tres a la ves lo cual dejo aún más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba, la sala estaba decorada, en un rincón se encontraban muchos regalos que sus compañeros de la aldea le habían dejado, y en el centro de la mesa un enorme pastel

**Todos los de la aldea dejaron esto para ti**-dijo izumi, con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos - **ya tienes 14 años, y ya has crecido tanto**

**Izumi-nee, sousuke-nii, sensei….. ****Yo no sé qué decir**-decía el apenas podía hablar, esta había sido una de las mejores fiestas que había tenido en su vida, esos tres se habían convertido en su familia, y saber que habían hecho eso por él era algo que lo alegraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, en su vida solo había conocido el odio, pero ellos le habían dado un lugar donde que podía llamar hogar

**A partir de mañana tu destino te pertenece, sé que ha sido duro hasta ahora y que has visto cosas que un niño nunca debió ver mientras te entrenábamos**-decía el- **pero nunca te rendiste, lo superaste, ahora eres libre de seguir tu camino**

**Lo sé**- dijo el, el tiempo que había estado entrenando, peleando estando siempre entre la vida y la muerte, pensando en hacerse fuerte, todo para llegar a este momento, ya estaba más cerca de cumplir con su venganza

**Pero antes, tenemos algo que darte**- dijo izumi mientras sacaba un regalo- **ten naruto-chan! feliz cumpleaños ¡**

Naruto abrió el regalo de izumi y en él había nueva ropa para iniciar su viaje al mundo, era una ropa que tenía todo su estilo lo que hizo feliz a naruto

**¡Gracias izumi-nee¡-** dijo el muchacho mientras la abrazaba

**Ahora es mi turno**-dijo sousuke, mientras sacaba unas cosas de una caja- **ten enano**

El regalo de sousuke eran unos tekous negros con placas naranja, sousuke era uno de los mejores herreros de la aldea por lo que ese regalo era increíble

**¡Muchas gracias sousuke-nii son increíbles¡-**dijo naruto mientras se los media

**Están hechos de caparazón de tortuga milenaria, son casi indestructibles**-dijo el- **además se te verán bien**

**Ahora es mi turno**- dijo ren mientras sacaba una espada, y no una cualquiera era una de las espadas que el llevaba cuando lo encontró al borde de la muerte hace tanto tiempo, naruto sabía que esa era una gran espada que el atesoraba demasiado- **toma**

**Pero sensei esa espada es**- naruto no podía creerlo, esa espada era una de las mejores espadas que se podían pedir casi podían rivalizar con la de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, lo que la hacía invaluable, no podía aceptar semejante regalo

**Esta espada, yoru no yokujin, la cazadora nocturna, como sabes es una espada que no cualquiera puede usar**-dijo el- **pero tú has demostrado ser digno de llevarla, esta espada jamás herirá a nadie que no sea malvado, te protegerá tanto como a los que la portaron antes que tú, eres el más indicado para llevarla con orgullo**

**Gracias sensei, no te decepcionare dattebayo**- dijo mientras tomaba la espada, era ligera como una pluma pero podía sentir el gran poder de la espada de hoja negra

**Bueno ahora descansa naruto, desde mañana tendrás un nuevo camino que recorrer así que descansa**-dijo su maestro mientas levantaba su vaso- **pero antes brindemos, por naruto, el nuevo miembro de nuestro clan, que la fortuna le sonría a su acero **

**Salud**- decían los tres mientras brindaban, y festejaban que el nuevo miembro de su hermandad ya estaba listo para buscar su camino es este mundo, fue una noche que ninguno olvidaría, ya que desde mañana sus caminos se separarían, pero sus lazos de hermandad jamas se borrarían, de eso es lo que todos en esa sala estaban seguros

En la noche naruto no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo general dormir era algo que no le resultaba difícil, pero sentía que las ideas no dejaban de llegarle a la cabeza, 6 años habían pasado desde que había llegado, entrenando, luchando, peleando, todo esto con el fin de poder castigar a todos los que lo abandonaron, pero ahora que estaba listo para ver el mundo, se sentía perdido

_**Que ocurre cachorro, pensar tanto no parece cosa tuya**__-dijo kurama_

_**Mañana será el día**__- decía naruto ignorando el insulto de kurama_

_**Sabes que aún no estás listo**__- dijo kurama_

_**Sé que son fuertes, pero yo también lo soy ahora, por qué crees que no estoy listo**__- dijo naruto confundido_

_**Baka, no negare que te has hecho fuerte, pero ellos no son niños con unos años de entrenamientos, son hombres con décadas de entrenamiento y experiencia**__-dijo kurama-__**tu verdadero entrenamiento empieza ahora, pero si lo haces no pasara mucho antes de que puedas enfrentarlos**_

Naruto estaba sorprendido, aunque quería reclamarle por lo que le había dicho, en el fondo sabía que kurama tenía razón, no quería admitirlo pero sabía que su supuesto padre era fuerte, y los demás también, no le bastaba solo con derrotarlos quería que sintieran pavor, el mismo miedo que el sintió, quería ver el terror en sus ojos al ver su poder

_**¿Entonces que propones que hagamos ahora?-**__ dijo naruto_

_**Recorreremos el mundo, pelearemos con los más poderosos, solo así obtendrás la fuerza que necesitas para poder ganar**__- dijo kurama a naruto_

_**¡Me gusta, venceremos al mundo dattebayo!**__ – dijo naruto emocionado_

_**Ahora descansa enano mañana será un largo día**__-dijo kurama_

Naruto se fijó en el collar con la perla que le había dado hinata hace ya 2 años, como estaría ella, estaría bien, se acordaría de él, una parte de lo que lo motivaba a seguir, era su promesa de volver a verla, sabía que con el plan de kurama podría tener una oportunidad de volverla a ver, guardo su collar y se preparó para dormir, mañana seria el día que empezaría su nuevo viaje

Pero muy lejos de allí la historia era completamente diferente

_**En la aldea de konoha**_

Desde hace ya 5 años la vida en la aldea y en la casa de los namikaze nunca volvió a ser la misma de antes, la perdida de naruto había dejado un vacío en el poder de la aldea ya que los otros kages empezaban a sospechar sobre si en verdad tendrían al demonio zorro bajo su control, el consejo sabía que no podían dejar que supieran la verdad, ya que si eso pasaba no dudarían en explotar esa debilidad y llevarlos a la guerra, por suerte se las habían arreglado para no dejar que nadie sospechara de la huida de naruto

Pero en la casa namikaze una gran sombre se alzaba, después de su investigación minato y su familia se encontraron con una devastadora verdad, la forma en la que su hijo había sufrido, no había una sola palabra que pudiera describirla excepto por una, infierno, se enteró de todo lo que los aldeanos e incluso algunos de sus propios hombres le hacían a su hijo motivados por el odio hacia el demonio zorro, crímenes que fueron castigados demasiado tarde, ya el daño estaba hecho y nada lo arreglaría

Desde la desaparición de su hijo no había parado de buscarlo, pero nunca encontró nada, ninguna pista de donde podría estar, parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, jiraiya y kakashi, se habían ido con el fin de buscar cualquier pista que les llevara al paradero de su hijo, pero todas habían sido un callejón sin salida, algunos creían que el muchacho ya estaba muerto pero el mensajero sapo que jiraija le había dejado para comunicarse con él, le había informado que la profecía aún se mantenía igual, eso lo alegraba pero también le llenaba de temor, algunos como danzou creían que con todo ese odio que les tenía no dudaría en destruir la aldea, pero otros como sarutobi no creían eso, todo esto lo atormentaba día y noche

Al llegar a su casa, la encontró oscura y llena de melancolía, al entrar encontró a su esposa sentada en la mesa, al verla a los ojos se dio cuenta que no había parado de llorar

**Kushina, que pasa estas bien**- pregunto minato a su angustiada esposa

**Hoy …. Hoy cumple 14 años-**dijo ella entre sollozos, la mujer pelirroja era una de las mujeres más fuertes en toda la aldea, y una de las más valientes, pero el saber que su hijo estaba lejos, sin poder ni siquiera verlo hacerse un hombre, la estaba matando

**Lo sé-** dijo él se lamentaba profundamente, el que su hijo sufriera, el que la aldea estuviera en riesgo, el dolor de su familia era todo su culpa suya y de nadie más- **pero donde esta naruko**

**Se fue con tsunade, sus amigas la invitaron a pasar la noche allá**- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas- **ellas saben que siempre está triste en esta fecha**

**Él debe odiarnos**- decía la pelirroja- **nuestro hijo debe odiarnos**

Minato abrazo a su esposa, tratando de consolarla, tenía razón naruto de seguro debía de odiarlos a todos, y esa idea lo mantenía intranquilo cada noche, pensaba en el profundo odio de su hijo pero aun había esperanza

**La profecía dijo que a pesar de su odio aun podía salvarse**-dijo el mientras le secaba las lágrimas-**no dejaremos de buscarlo, lo encontraremos, te lo** **juro**

_**En la casa de hinata**_

La casa de la familia hyuga en otra parte se encontraba feliz, la enfermedad de la joven hija de la cabeza de la familia se había salvado y con el tiempo se había hecho más activa y feliz que nunca lo que había devuelto la vida a la casa y a la familia, la pequeña hinata por un gran milagro había encontrado la flor negra capaz de salvarla, cuando le preguntaron le dijo que el joven rubio que le había entregado la flor y salvo su vida, a pesar de todos los encuentros de hiashi para poder encontrarlo y darle las gracias parecía que el chico se había ido sin dejar rastro, o casi ninguno, la única prueba de su existencia era el collar que le dio a hinata, su nombre y la promesa que le hiso a esta de volverla a ver, pero para hiashi tanto el nombre como el collar le resultaban terriblemente familiares pero no podía ubicar de donde los conocía, con el tiempo lo dejo pasar

Pero el día de hoy la joven hinata y sus amigas se habían reunido para consolar a su amiga naruko, sabían que el 10 de octubre rea una fecha que por alguna razón hacia que toda su familia se sintiera mal, por eso se habían propuesto a animarla, pero como su padre y su hermana se habían ido tsunade-sama se había ofrecido a cuidar a las chicas

**Oye sakura-chan a qué hora van a llegar**- decía una chica de pelo castaño, con orejas de panda, que se encontraba algo aburrida tendida en el piso

**Deberían llegar en un momento, no seas tan impaciente tenten**- decía una chica peli rosa a su amiga, pero la verdad en el fondo ella también estaba muy impaciente, solo que no quería que cierta persona lo notara

**A quien crees que engañas frentona, tu tampoco puedes esperar**- dijo la rubia tratando se molestar a su amiga

**Como me llamaste ino-cerda**- dijo la peli rosa, ese era un tema bastante sensible para ella

**Ya d-dejen de pelear, hoy debemos animar a naruko-chan**-dijo la ojiperla a sus dos amigas para poder calmarlas, si esas dos siempre peleaban por todo pero en el fondo era buenas amigas y nunca duraban mucho peleadas

**Hai**- dijeron las dos chicas resignadas sabían que hinata tenía razón, podían pelear otro día pero hoy debían estar ahí para poder animar a su amiga

**Holaaa ya llegamos**- las chicas supieron que naruko ya había llegado y bajaron para recibirla a ella y a lady tsunade, y así podrían empezar con su fiesta

Para tsunade era algo raro ofrecerse de niñera para una fiesta, en especial una sin alcohol, pero esta era una ocasión especial, sabía que hoy era un día en extremo doloroso para todos y le hacía falta algo para distraerse a las dos, la chicas habían planeado toda una fiesta en la que se la pasaron divirtiéndose, ya después de un largo día de diversión ya todas estaban cansadas, en especial tsunade (sin alcohol, y tantas chicas la habían agotado) así que decidieron darse un baño y prepararse para dormir

**Vayan ustedes primero chicas**-dijo tsunade- yo voy a ordenar un poco y las alcanzare

**Déjame que te ayude abuelita**- dijo naruko con una sonrisa que logro convencerla

Mientras las chicas se preparaban, por suerte en la casa hyuga tenía una pequeña fuente termal lo que sería la forma perfecta de finalizar el día, mientras se desvestían una de las chicas no pudo evitar notar el collar que la pequeña hinata llevaba

**Oye hinata que lindo collar**- dijo sakura a la ojiperla

**Si es muy bonito**-dijo tenten mientras se acercaba a verlo

Nunca lo había visto, donde lo conseguiste-dijo ino mientras se acercaba a verlo, con todas esa atención la ojiperla no sabía que contestar

**f-fue un regalo**- fue lo que alcanzo a decir mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos

**ahhhhh un regalo de amor**- dijo una la rubia lo que para sorpresa de todas las puso colorada, ino solo estaba jugando, no creía que la tímida chica podría tener a un enamorado pero ahora sí que estaba curiosa

**¿De verdad te lo dio un chico?**- decía la incrédula sakura ante la reacción de hinata

**Vamos cuéntanos**- decía tenten

**e-es y-yo, no se**- la ojiperla estaba aturdida no sabía que decir ni que hacer, no estaba preparado para hablar de eso, cada vez que se acordaba de naruto sentía que su corazón iba a explotar

Las chicas al ver el estado de su amiga decidieron que era mejor esperar a que ella se calmara y asi podrían seguir con su interrogatorio a su amiga

**Bueno, entremos primero y luego nos lo contaras todo**- dijo sakura con una sonrisa a su amiga-verdad chicas

**Claro**- dijeron las dos al unísono

Las chicas se la pasaron relajándose, y jugando en las aguas termales hasta de pronto una de las chicas hizo la pregunta que nodos se morían por hacer

**Ahora hinata cuéntanos la historia**- dijo la rubia que miraba a su amiga con interés mientras las otras dos la miraban fijamente

**Si si cuéntanos**- decía tente a su hamiga

**¿De qué hablan?-** decía naruko mientras saltaba havia el agua

**Queremos saber la historia del amor de hinata**-dijo ino haciendo sonrojar a la chica

**En serio, yo también quiero saber dattebayo** – dijo naruto con su alegría normal, lo que hiso que todas se alegraran, habían tenido éxito en su plan

**Ahhh lo que es ser joven**- dijo tsunade mientras veía a las chicas hablar sobre el amor

**Entonces hina-chan cuéntanos**- dijo naruko a la ojiperla, esta ya no podía negarse a la petición de su amiga

**e-está bien se los diré**-dijo tímidamente la chica que empezó con el relato de como conocía a su salvador, la persona que salió de entre las sombreas y la rescato aquellos bandidos cuando estaba en peligro que, le dio la cura para su hermana, y de la promesa que hizo de volverla a ver

**Y eso es todo**- dijo la chica completamente colorada, el solo recordarlo le había puesto el corazón a mil

**kyaaaaaa que romántico**- dijo ino a su amiga

**Como todo un cuento de hadas**-dijo sakura

**Que suerte tienes hinata de haber conocido a un chico así**- dijo tenten- **y que lindo collar te dio**

**A ver déjame verlo**- dijo tsunade mientras se acercaba a la chica

**d-de acuerdo tsunade-sama**- pero de pronto la cara de tsunade se llenó de sorpresa, ese collar, no podía ser, ese era su collar, el que le había dado a

**¿Abuelita estás bien?**- dijo naruko al ver la cara de su abuela

**Pero dime como se llama el chico**- dijo ino

**N-Naruto**- dijo hinata toda sonrojada, pero todas de pronto lady tsunade se levantó de pronto y todas se sorprendieron su cara era la de no creer lo que oía, pero la de naruko era la que más les asustaba parecía estar en estado de shock por haber oído ese nombre

**Que les pasa a ustedes dos**-pregunto ino-**pareciera que hubiesen visto a un fantasma**

No es solo que nos sorprendió mucho tu historia- dijo la sanin tratando de aparentar su gran asombro, sabía que no podía dejar que esa información se filtrara en la aldea y también naruko, pero haber oído la historia sobre su hermano que hace tanto se había ido era algo que no podía disimular, tenía que saber mas

**Hina-chan dime más, ¿cómo era?, ¿salió herido?, ¿dónde vivía?**-pregunto naruko no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de averiguar algo sobre su hermano, no importaba que tan insignificante fuera

**L-la verdad no les gano a esos hombres muy fácilmente, pero no se mucho, me dijo que había estado en el bosque entrenando, dijo que todavía tenía que hacerse más fuerte**-dijo ella para tsunade era obvio que naruto no le había dicho nada más por precaución solo información que los demás encontrarían inútil, pero eso era algo alguien debió enseñarle, el naruto que ella conocía era en extremo hablador y nunca se guardaba nada, alguien lo estaba entrenando, pero quien y con qué propósito, pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento debía buscar a minato y decirle esto

**Discúlpenme niñas debo salir un momento**-dijo ella mientras salía a toda prisa- **volveré en un momento**

Para todas eso fue algo muy extraño no entendían que es lo que había pasado esa noche, ni por que la mención del nombre de ese chico las habría puesto en ese estado

_**En la casa namikaze**_

Los padres de naruko estaban sentados en el patio viendo la luna y las estrellas la noche era bastante pacifica, lo que había ayudado a animar un poco a su entristecida esposa, pero la paz no duro mucho un sonido interrumpió la paz de la pareja, alguien tocaba con desesperación, al ir a ver vieron a sunade con una cara extremadamente seria

Al entrar les conto a los namikazo lo que la chica les había dicho por un instante la pareja parecía tener esperanza, por fin tenían una pista

**Pero ¿estas segura de eso?**- pregunto minato a la sanin

Si lo estoy reconocería ese collar en cualquier parte-dijo ella

_**Flashback**_

_En el cuarto de la torre tsunade había venido a ver cómo le iba a naruto, no tenía muchas oportunidades de ver como estaba en la torre, esta vez logro sacarlo a los patios interiores de la torre, paso casi todo el día corriendo_

_**Oye vieja tsunade**__- dijo el niño tratando de hacerla enojar_

_**No me llames así renacuajo**__-dijo la mujer rubia al muchacho, por alguna razón le encantaba hacerla molestar_

_**De acuerdo, dime me dejarías salir**__- dijo el con una cara de ilusión, pero al ver la cara seria de la mujer supo de inmediato cual sería la respuesta_

_**Lo lamento naruto, pero no puedo**__-dijo ella mientras de sobaba la cabeza_

_**Por qué no**__-pregunto el_

_**Es complicado**__- decía la Sanín tratando de hacerlo entender, pero como podía hacerlo, lo habían tenido ahí toda su vida, sin darle nunca una explicación, aunque era para protegerlo a él y a la aldea_

_**Odio estar aquí, llévame contigo, por favor**__-decía el pequeño con unas lágrimas en sus ojos_

_**No puedo naruto**__- decía ella tratando de calmarlo_

_**¿Tú también me odias?**__- pregunto el sacándola completamente de balance, no lo odiaba, nunca podría hacerlo, pero podía entender por qué lo creía, de pronto tuvo una idea_

_**Claro que no te odio, de echo tengo algo que darte**__- dijo la mujer mientras se quitaba el collar que tenía-__**ten quiero que tengas esto**_

_Naruto se puso algo feliz casi nadie le daba nada a excepción de sarutobi e iruka las pocas veces que venia_

_**Ni yo ni ese viejo pervertido de jiraija te odiamos, nunca podríamos así que seca esas lagrimas**__-dijo ella__**- este collar cada vez que te sientas solo sácalo y recuerda que nosotros nunca te odiaremos**_

_**Hai gracias vieja tsunade**__- dijo naruto mientras empezaba a corres de una furiosa tsunade_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Minato llamo a la rana mensajera y le envió la información a kakashi y a jiraija para que pudiesen ponerse en marcha hacia el bosque negro, con algo de suerte podrían encontrar algo que les indicara su paradero

**Pero ¿eso es todo no te dijo nada más?**- pregunto kushina a tsunade

**No eso fue todo, tal parece que él no quiere ser encontrado**-dijo tsunade

**Eso no importa es mi hijo, debemos tratar de al menos saber dónde está**- dijo la mujer determinada, ya no tenía tiempo para llorar, por fin podría tenían una pista y harían todo para poder encontrarlo

En la aldea de las sombras naruto se preparaba para irse de viaje vestía una camiseta naranja, una chaqueta de cuero negra con naranja con el símbolo de los uzumaki, tenía un pantalón negros, los tekous y la espada de ren, al acercarse a la entrada de la villa se despidió de sus maestros y prometió que estaría en contacto con ellos siempre que pudiera

**Ya debes irte** naruto- decia ren- **que las sombras te protejan mi aprendiz**

**Hai sensei**-dijo naruto

**Ten mucho cuidado y no te olvides de escribir, y come más vegetales y cosas que no sean ramen**-dijo izumi mientras lo abrazaba

**Lo prometo izume-nee**- dijo el

**Nos vemos naruto, causa muchos destrozos mientras recorres el mundo**-dijo sousuke mientras chocaban puños

**Claro que si, sousuke-nii** – dijo mientras reía pero ahora era el momento de irse y de empezar su viaje junto con kurama para recorrer el mundo

**Adiós a todos, los hare sentirse orgullosos dattebayo**- dijo mientras se aljama entre la niebla

**Aún hay mucha oscuridad en el**- dijo izumi mientras abrazaba a ren

**Lo sé, pero ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero debemos creer que encontrara su camino**-dijo ren mientras la abrazaba, les preocupaba que su odio pudiera dominarlo pero debían creer en él, y en que sabría manejar todo lo que la vida le pusiera

Naruto corría entre las ramas a toda velocidad, le entristecía dejar la aldea, pero a la vez se entusiasmaba por recorrer el mundo

**Y a donde vamos ahora cachorro**- pregunto kurama

**Tengo una idea de por dónde empezar**-dijo naruto

**Creo que sé a dónde quieres ir pero hay un problema**- dijo kurama

**¿Cuál?**- pregunto naruto

**Que vas por el camino equivocado**- dijo kurama

Y asi empezó el camino de la nueva aventura del dúo mientras dejaban atrás su antiguo hogar para terminar el entrenamiento que lo llevaría al próximo nivel


	7. Hermandad de las sombras

**Hermandad de las sombras **

En la casa de los namikaze el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, o al menos daba la impresión de que así era, no paraban de esperar alguna noticia de alguno de los dos, de jiraija o de kakashi, si habían podido encontrar alguna pista sobre su hijo, si sabían dónde estaba ahora y con quien, pero aun solo silencio, tal parece que la espera duraría mucho más de lo que los presentes querrían que fuese

Hora tras hora pasaba y la espera no se hacía menos angustiosa hace ya 6 días que se les había dado la pista de donde podría estar naruto, pero aun no tenían noticias de ellos, para las impacientes kushina y naruko esperar sin poder hacer nada era casi una tortura, pero era todo lo que podían hacer esperar, pero el encontrar a naruto solo era una de las preocupaciones que azotaban la mente del kage

Últimamente las demás aldeas habían hecho muchas demostraciones de su creciente poder militar, y de sus contratistas, pero en especial de sus contratistas demoniacos, muchos de ellos empezaban a sospechar si en verdad la aldea era tan poderosa como decía, el consejo estaba nervioso, estaban al borde de la guerra y a pesar del consejo de danzou de guardar en secreto la existencia de naruto del concejo, decidió que era mejor que todos supieran la situación actual en la que estaban

Muchos de ellos se quedaron sin habla, en especial el líder del clan hiuga, ahora entendía por qué el nombre le sonaba tan familiar, su difunta esposa esa una de las amigas de kushina y entre todas se juntaron para ver si podían nombrar al primer hijo de la pareja, le dio algo de risa el nombre que al final decidieron, pero le habían dicho que el niño había muerto hace mucho, y que el kyuuby había sido sellado, pero esta información era preocupante, su situación era peor de lo que podría haber imaginado

**Cómo pudiste ocultarnos esto**-preguntaba uno de los presentes indignado

**Si las demás aldeas se enteran de esto nos atacaran sin dudarlo**-decía otra vos dentro de la junta

**El consejo de ancianos y yo lo mantuvimos en secreto para poder evitar el pánico**- explico el kage- **tienen razón si las demás aldeas se enteran de la falta de naruto en la aldea nos pondría a todos en peligro, por eso no podíamos decir nada, pero eso fue un error, ahora necesitamos estar unidos o sino toda la aldea correrá peligro**

El silencio reinaba en la sala, unos por su parte no sabían que creer, la situación actual era en extremo preocupante, si no tenían cuidado la guerra llegaría a su hogar y eso era algo que no podían permitirse

**Y que planeas hacer**- pregunto hiashi, a minato**- has encontrado ya a naruto**

**Aun no mande a mis mejores hombres a buscarlo pero aún no tenemos una pista de donde pueda estar**-explico el hiashi tenía mucho que preguntarle a minato, pero un ambu apareció de pronto en la sala llamando la atención de todos

**Mi lord**-dijo el enmascarado- **kakashi-san ha llegado y trae una noticia sobre el paradero del chico**

**Tráelo aquí de inmediato**-dijo el kage mientras todos los demás líderes de la aldea esperaban al hombre que les indicaría que tan grave era su situación

**Minato-sensei-**dijo el peliblanco-**tengo malas noticias**

**Pero que paso kakashi, acaso la información era falsa**-dijo minato

**No pero llegamos demasiado tarde, el ya no estaba ahí**-dijo el peliblanco

**Pero no encontraste nada que nos indique su paradero**- pregunto uno de los presentes

**No, la cueva donde al parecer vivía no parecía que nadie la hubiera usado en años**-dijo el-**pero eso no es lo peor**

**A que te refieres**- pregunto hiashi, sin el chico la posibilidad de una guerra estaba cada vez más presente en los pensamientos de todos, que podría ser peor que eso

**Verán cuando estaba cerca de una aldea cercana me entere de un rumor preocupante**-dijo el

_**Flashback**_

_En una aldea cercana al bosque negro la gente empezaba a refugiarse dentro de los muros de la aldea sabían muy bien que salir de noche era un suicidio, si las criaturas que habitaban el bosque no te mataban, los ladrones lo harían, sino la misma montaña tenía mil maneras de matarte_

_En una posada cercana un hombre peliblanco estaba sentado hundido en sus pensamientos, había sido capaz de rastrear el olor de naruto hasta la cueva que le había dicho minato en la que posiblemente naruto había estado viviendo, pero al llegar no encontró nada, ni un simple rastro que le indicara que había sido de el_

_**Pakkun**__-dijo el mientras llamaba al espíritu canino__**-llévale esto a jiraija-sama, dile que me iré a la aldea y que le deseo suerte**_

_**A la orden**__-dijo el mientras se marchaba_

_Se disponía a dormir cuando se fijó en una pared con muchos carteles de se busca en un tablero con un signo que no reconocía parecido a un cuervo, todos ellos eran rostros que él conocía, eran hombres de la peor clase, escoria entre la escoria, algunos de ellos era en extremo peligrosos algunos de ellos encabezaban los libros bingo, por lo que sus cabezas valían muchísimo dinero, pero lo extraño es que algunos de ellos estaban tachados con una x roja y algunos signos extraños de color rojo y negro_

_**Disculpe señorita-**__dijo el llamando a una mesera_

_**Si necesita alguna cosa**__- pregunto la joven con una sonrisa_

_**Me preguntaba que significan esos signos en los carteles**__- en ese momento todo el lugar quedo en silencio_

_**Que acaso no lo sabe**__-dijo ella-__**son las marcas de la hermandad de las sombras**_

_**La hermandad de las sombras**__-dijo el extrañado nunca había oído hablar de ellos_

_**Debe de ser forastero verdad**__- explico ella-__**todos aquí los conocen**_

_**Pues solo estoy de paso**__-dijo el-__**pero dime quienes son ellos**_

_**No quien sino que**__-dijo un hombre sentado en un rincón-__**son fantasmas, sombras en la noche, hombres que habitan el corazón de la montaña negra, un clan de guerreros implacables que trabajan como mercenarios, cazadores e incluso si la situación lo demanda asesinos despiadados**__-explicaba el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mesa de kakashi- __**cada vez que algún asesino, o criminal viene a azotar estas tierras, si pones un cartel con la foto y ofreces un pago ellos lo buscaran hasta en el mismo infierno**_

_**Y que significan los signos**__-pregunto kakashi_

_**Son la marca del cazador que ha aceptado la petición**__-dijo el anciano- __**cada uno pone una marca sobre el cartel para marcarlo como su presa **__-explico el anciano mientras pedía algo de beber_

_**Y los colores**__-pregunto el peliblanco cada vez más curioso_

_**Rojo significa solo capturarlo, para ser enjuiciado, verde significa misión de guardaespaldas, negro asesinato**__-dijo el mientras la chica le traía algo de beber-__**gracias querida**_

_**¿Es su hija?**__-dijo kakashi mientras inspeccionaba los signos en el tablero_

_**Es mi nieta**__- dijo el anciano- __**ella y yo dirigimos este lugar**_

_Mientras kakashi vio un signo que sin duda reconocía el signo del remolino del clan uzumaki, pero como era posible, ese clan ya no quedaba casi nadie, solo sabía de una persona de ese clan que aún vivía_

_**Viejo, dígame ¿de quién es este signo?**__-pregunto kakashi_

_**Ahhh ese signo es el de ese chico**__-dijo el anciano_

_**¿Lo conoces?**__- pregunto el_

_**Si hace un tiempo le encargue un trabajo a esa hermandad**__-dijo el anciano muy serio_

_**¿Qué clase de trabajo?**__-pregunto kakashi_

_**Hace años, cuando este pueblo se estaba edificando, unos bandidos atacaron mi tienda buscando dinero, a mí me dieron una paliza pero a mi nieta la dejaron al borde de la muerte**__-decía el viejo con una expresión de ira en sus ojos- __**las autoridades trataron de atraparlos pero eran demasiado fuertes, entonces en mi desesperación puse un anuncio pero no tenía dinero, lo había usado todo en la posada y en el tratamiento de mi nieta para pagarlo, pero para mi sorpresa uno de ellos puso su marca en el cartel y se fue**_

_**¿Y cómo era ese hombre?**__-pregunto kakashi _

_**¿Hombre?, ¡no era más que un niño!**__-dijo el anciano- __**no podía tener más de 13 años, no esperaba que cumpliera con el trabajo, pero tres días después llego en una carreta con los bandidos atados en la parte de atrás heridos de gravedad pero vivos, pero al momento de pagarle nos miró a mi nieta y a mí sonrió y me dijo que me quedara con el dinero, solo me pidió una cosa**_

_**¿Qué cosa?**__-pregunto kakashi_

_**Que le diera algo de comer, ya que no había comido nada**__-dijo el viejo con una carcajada- __**esta aldea ha progresado mucho gracias a ellos**_

_**Abuelo vas a comer algo**__-pregunto la chica_

_**Si dame un naruto especial**__-dijo el anciano, pero aquello dejo a kakashi sorprendido_

_**Disculpe anciano pero que es un naruto especial**__-pregunto kakashi disfrazando su curiosidad_

_**Es un plato de ramen de puerco, es el mejor del pueblo**__-dijo el viejo con orgullo_

_**Y por qué ese nombre**__-pregunto_

_**Es el nombre del chico que acepto el trabajo**__-dijo el-__**solo comía eso siempre que venía por un trabajo**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Danzou-san sabes algo de esta hermandad oscura**-pregunto sarutobi

**Solo rumores, se dice que algunas aldeas los utilizan para trabajos en los que no quieren verse involucrados, se dice que son fantasmas que nunca fallan**-explico el-**pero no creía en su existencia**

**Y ahora el chico esta con ellos**-dijo uno de los ancianos

**Si se decide a atacar la aldea entonces estaremos en dificultades**-dijo la mujer del concejo de ancianos

**No creo que lo haga**- dijo sarutobi tratando de apaciguar los ánimos él sabía que naruto no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante

**Pero aún hay algo mas**-dijo kakashi con una mirada llena de preocupación- **estos son los nombres que tenían la marca de naruto **– dijo kakashi mientras los presentes veían en la lista, la mayoría no podía creer lo que veía, esos eran criminales de rango a, se necesitaría amenos un equipo de nivel jounin para tan siquiera pensar en capturarlo

**¡¿Dices que naruto capturo a todos estos hombres?!**-dijo hiashi incrédulo, como un niño podía hacerle frente a estos hombres

**A algunos**-dijo kakashi

**Que quieres decir con algunos**- pregunto sarutobi

**De los 50 nombres de la lista**-dijo kakashi con una mirada de tristeza, sabía que esto sería difícil-**30 tenían marcas negras**

Para minato aquello había sido un golpe en extremo duro para él, sentía que el corazón se le desgarraría por el dolor, su hijo ya había matado, con solo 13 años ya era un asesino y eso era algo que sabía que el consejo no podría ignorar

**Debemos capturarlo lo antes posible**- gritaban algunos

**Sí, eso es hay que atraparlo**-gritaban los otros

**Silencio**-grito el kage-**ya se han olvidado de la situación, si hacemos un escándalo de esto las demás aldeas no tardaran en enterarse de esto y nos atacaran, es eso lo que desean**

La sala queda en silencio, aquellos hombres ya no sabían que hacer se encontraban entre la espada y la pared, si no encontraban una solución rápidamente una guerra sería inevitable

**Entonces que sugieres**-pregunto el consejo de ancianos

**Debemos mejorar a nuestra milicia para que las otras aldeas no crean que somos débiles, mientras un equipo ambu especial se encargara de buscar a naruto**-dijo el

**Y luego que**-pregunto el anciano- **esperas convencerlo de que se una, en verdad crees que podrás lograrlo**

**Si me permiten**-dijo danzou**-yo podría usar a mis hombres de raíz y capturarlo así podríamos utilizar su poder y salvar a la aldea**

La mayoría de los presentes empezaron a considerar mejor la solución de danzou, no había garantías de que si encontraban a naruto este querría ayudarlos aquello parecía imposible

**No, no lo creo**-dijo sarutobi- **no negare que naruto debe tenerle un gran rencor a esta aldea, y es probable que no desee ayudarnos en nada, pero si tratamos de atacarlo, de llevarle a la fuerza ese rencor que nos tiene solo aumentara**-dijo sarutobi haciendo que todos en la sala se detuvieran a pensarlo mejor

**sarutobi tiene razón**- dijo hiashi- **si hacemos eso la situación solo puede empeorar**- los líderes del clan yamanaka, nara entre otros apoyaron la opinión de sarutobi, lo cual dejo claro que iniciativa se tomaría

**Bien está decidido entonces**-dijo minato**- ahora debemos seguir con la búsqueda**

Mientras todos los presentes se marchaban en un rincón danzou observaba a todos en la sala, sarutobi se había metido otra vez en sus planes, pero si quería obtener el control de la aldea tenía que asegurarse de que sus intromisiones se acabaran, permanentemente

**2 años después aldea de suna**

En la aldea escondida entre la arena el joven kazekage, se encontraba mirando el horizonte esperando a que le informaran acera de que el trabajo, el pelirrojo esperaba impaciente cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta

**Hola gaara**-decia el chicho de rajas moradas en la cara**- dime ya terminaste aquí**

**Aun no kankuro**-dijo el mientras miraba el horizonte

**Sabes que llegara cuando quiera llegar**-dijo el titiritero-**vamos hermanito te invito algo para comer**

Pero una presencia entre las sombras alerto a kakuro, alguien estaba dentro de la habitación, sin pensar nada invoco a sus marionetas, mientras se preparaba para atacar al sentir la mínima presencia

_**Ahí está**_-pensó-**toma esto Kurohigi Kiki Nihatsu**

Pero al acercarse la marioneta hormiga negra (que es la que se usa en esta técnica) el intruso ya no estaba ahí, donde podría estar, era imposible que hubiese salido de la habitación

**Sabes yo hubiese usado al cuervo es más rápido**-dijo el encapuchado que se encontraba ya detrás de el de inmediato kankuro reconoció la voz del encapuchado-**si fuera de verdad ya te habría ganado**

Pero de pronto una enorme cantidad de arna estaba rodeando al joven encapuchado, que se encontraba inmóvil

**Pero no habrías llegado muy lejos**-dijo gaara

**Naruto, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que si vas a entrar uses la maldita puerta idiota**-dijo kankuro furioso, era ya una costumbre de el colarse siempre a el edificio cada vez que venía a informarle a gaara o a el sobre alguna de sus misiones, esto siempre causaba un alboroto en el edificio, pero para el rubio esto lo hacía más divertido

**Jajaja vamos no seas tan amargado**-dijo el mientras se quitaba la capucha- **pero te tengo buenas noticias, tengo el pergamino que pediste**-dijo mientras lanzaba el pergamino hacia kankuro, a pesar de ser un idiota cuando se trataba de alguna misión ninguno era tan hábil como él lo que a veces hacia molestar a kankuro

**Bueno que tal si nos vamos a... auchhh**- pero un golpe repentino lo mando directo hacia la pared-**por qué hiciste eso**

**Porque cada vez que haces tus entradas toda la seguridad se vuelve un caos por eso**- dijo la mujer rubia que le había dado el golpe, temari la mayor de los hermanos era un personaje al que no querrías molestar, eso le constaba a kankuro, solo un valiente o idiota se atrevería a discutir con ella en ese estado

**Naruto-san**-dijo uno de los miembros del consejo de la aldea que se acercaron a ver cuál era la razón de esa conmoción a algunos no les gustaba la idea de que un extranjero se metiera en asuntos de la aldea, pero otros se alegraban de que alguien con tanto talento y poder estuviera a su disposición -**confió en que su misión fue exitosa**

**Asi es, el pergamino es suyo- **dijo el con un tono serio- ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre dattebayo, vienes temari

**De acuerdo**-dijo la rubia-**pero como castigo por colarte tu pagas**

**Si es buena idea**-dijo kankuro con una sonrisa

**Queeeeeee**- dijo naruto mientras los 4 se iban mientras uno de los miembros del consejo empezaba a cuestionarse si debían seguir utilizándolo

**Cuanto le pago el kazekage a este mercenario por el trabajo**-dijo uno de los hombres

**Unos 5 mil ryus creo**-dijo uno de ellos mientras recogía el pergamino

**Como lo dices tan a la ligera**-gritaba el anciano**- esa cantidad es lo que cobraría un equipo jounin completo y todo por un pergamino**

**No es un pergamino cualquiera mira**-dijo dándole el pergamino, el anciano al revisarlo no podía creer lo que veía

**Pero esto es**-balbuceaba el anciano, ese pergamino contenía toda la información sobre la aldea de la arena, la ubicación de sus soldados, de sus reservas, de sus puestos de avanzada todo, si ese pergamino se hubiese perdido un ataque sería inminente

**Ofrecimos pagarle 10 veces más de eso, pero dijo que no lo aceptaría que con 5 mil era suficiente**-explico el otro- **además él y el kazekage-sama son buenos amigos no creo que le hubiese cobrado nada si él se lo pedía**

Aquel anciano se quedó sin palabras

Mientras tanto después del banquete que se dieron temari y kankuro a costa de naruto, gaara y él se encontraban mirando la aldea desde lo alto de la casa de gaara

**Dime has pensado en lo que te pedí**-dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo

**Pues la verdad, si, me gustaría quedarme en la aldea, pero no sé si los demás me recibirían**-dijo naruto

**Ya has demostrado que eres de fiar y has sido un excelente aliado de la aldea**-dijo el pelirrojo- **no creo que nadie se oponga **

**Si tú lo dices, además estaría bien tener mi propio lugar**-dijo el-**además estoy seguro de que tú y matsuri les gustaría estar solos**

**Ya no digas tonterías**- dijo el pelirrojo a pesar de que no lo demostrara naruto sabía que estaba algo apenado- **y ahora a donde iras**

**Me iré a visitar la aldea de las olas el anciano Tazuna me dijo que el puente ya estaba listo y que quería que fuese a la inauguración**-dijo naruto- **además hace tiempo que no voy**

**De acuerdo entonces**-dijo el kazekage-**buen viaje**

**Gracias amigo**-dijo naruto mientras sonreía

_**Mientras tanto en la aldea de konoha**_

En la casa de los namikase la familia de minato se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para la cena, kakashi se encontraba con ellos para acompañarlos en la cena por invitación de la pequeña naruko, pero ya mientras estaban en la mesa una de las ranas de jiraija apareció

**Que tal minato**-dijo la rana

**Que pasa, paso algo malo con jiraija-sensei**-dijo el rubio

**No nada de eso**-dijo la rana-**pero tengo una noticia para ti, en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí se va a inaugurar un puente en 2 días**

**E interrumpes la cena solo por eso**-dijo kushina molesta

**No, no es eso déjame terminar**-decía el sapo- **lo importante es el nombre del puente**

**Y cual es sapito**-pregunto naruko

**No me digas sapito**-dijo la rana- **en fin el nombre del puente es el gran puente naruto**

Aquello dejo conmocionado a todos en la sala eso no podía ser una coincidencia, si jiraija había enviado a la rana mensajera era porque él creía lo mismo que todos los presentes tenían en mente

**Jiraija-sama no podrá llegar a tiempo, pero ustedes si**-explico la rana-**aquí está la ubicación suerte**-dijo mientras se desvanecía en una nube

**Kakashi lleva a un equipo hasta allá, tráeme a mi hijo**-dijo el kage con una mirada decidida en su cara, esta vez nada podría impedirle encontrar a su hijo

**Iré de inmediato**-dijo el peliblanco-**no le fallare**

Hola hasta aquí llega este cap de mi historia gracias a CCSakuraforever, y a karlosgoyo por su apoyo y por sus buenas ideas que me han dado para mi historia hasta la proxima

Mass reviews!


	8. dudas

**Dudas**

_El día estaba a punto de terminar al momento del crepúsculo, el campo de batalla empezaba a llegar a su final, el incesante sonido del acero chocando entre si había cesado, los cuervos se acercaban a disfrutar del festín de cadáveres, el olor a sangre impregnaba el aire, pero para un mercenario esta era una sensación a la que ya debía estar acostumbrado_

_Pero a un lado de la fiera batalla, ante el cuerpo moribundo de uno de los hombres que habían luchado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas todas producto de haber peleado en aquella carnicería, había podido aniquilarlos a todos, pero a un alto costo, ante el un chico de 12 años se encontraba ante el mientras este yacía al lado del que habría sido su compañero_

_**Sabes niño**__-dijo el hombre moribundo- __**este mundo es un lugar frio, lleno de maldad, donde solo los más poderosos tienen el derecho a sobrevivir**__-decía-__**pero haku, el creía que no todo era oscuridad**__- dijo el mientras miraba el cuerpo de su compañero que parecía estar completamente en paz_

_**El creía que algún día alguien detendría todas estas matanzas, que algún día alguien diría ya basta, siempre pensé que solo era una estúpida esperanza a la que se aferraba**__-decía mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento- __**pero con el tiempo hasta el empezó a dudar, hasta que te conoció a ti, sabes a pesar de haber vivido para la guerra, él nunca quería dañar a nadie, y ahora gracias a ti ya no tendrá que hacerlo jamás, es libre**_

_El muchacho no decía palabra alguna solo mantenía la cabeza baja mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras del espadachín_

_**Sabes ahora creo que se refería a ti, el creo que estaba hablando de ti, pero ya no importa al final, él ya está en paz, y ahora pronto yo me iré con él, así que ya no llores más**__- dijo el espadachín mientras veía al muchacho que estaba empapado en lágrimas- __**haku, siempre estuvo a mi lado, así que ahora por lo menos estaré con el hasta el final**_

_Dijo el mientras intentaba respirar, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y ambos lo sabían pero antes de morir tenía una última cosa que pedirle a aquel chico_

_**Niño tengo un una última petición que hacerte**__-dijo el – __**sé que es una locura que le pida esto a mi enemigo, pero podrías enterrarnos en la colina de la colina donde está el campo de flores**_

_**hai**__-dijo el entre sollozos- __**a él le gustaría ese sitio**_

_**Gracias**__-dijo el hombre mientras cerraba sus ojos-__**adiós naruto, y gracias por liberarnos a…. ambos**_

_**Adiós, zabuza-san, haku**__-dijo mientras rompía en llanto- __**ojala hubiese sido diferente**_

_La batalla en aquel puente había terminado para ambos guerreros la lucha al fin había acabado para ellos, ahora eran libres, pero para naruto la lucha estaba todavía muy lejos de terminar, el resto de la batalla fue sangrienta, lograron vencer y expulsaron a todos los bandidos del pueblo, pero para naruto la victoria fue amarga_

_**Eh despierta cachorro ya llegamos**__-dijo kurama a un naruto aun dormido_

**Que sueño tan cruel**-dijo el mientras se despertaba había decidido viajar en una caravana junto con unos mercaderes para evitar llamar la atención, últimamente habían muchos espías intentando atraparlo, pero estaba bien entrenado y evitarlos era un juego de niños

_**¿Otra vez soñaste con ellos?**__-dijo kurama_

**Sí, no puedo olvidar ese día**- dijo el

_**Así es la guerra, cachorro, hiciste lo que debías**__-dijo kurama_

**Lo sé, gracias kurama**-dijo naruto-**bueno ya casi llegamos**

Para naruto la batalla que se libró ese día e el puente fue una de las más sangrientas de todas las que lucho mientras entrenaba en la hermandad, aunque lucho en más y peores que aquella, esa había tenido un impacto especial en el

_**¿Qué harás al llegar?**__-dijo kurama_

**Lo primero entregaremos a este miserable a las autoridades**-dijo mientras veía al hombre que tenía atado de pies y manos

_**Señor bandido del océano**__-dijo kurama- __**esclavista, este pobre diablo valía 100000 ryus, casi me siento mal porque cobremos la recompensa**_

**¿Entonces no quieres el dinero?**-dijo naruto en tono burlón

_**¡Dije casi!**__- respondió kurama_

Mientras llegaban a la aldea lo que naruto aprovechaba para actualizar su libro bingo, pero mientras seguía su camino hacia la aldea no sospechaba que el pasado que había sepultado estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, sin haberse dado cuenta el enemigo se había acercado a el

La aldea escondida entre las olas ya no era el lugar destruido que solía ser con la culminación del puente tanto el comercio como el turismo aumentaron dejando atrás el pasado decadente y abrazando un nuevo futuro

Mientras se dirigía a la ciudad para cobrar su recompensa, no pudo evitar notar que las calles estaban llenas de vida

**Ahhhh naruto-san ¡qué alegría verlo ¡**-decía uno de los oficiales que saludaba, a pesar de estar esconder su cara por costumbre casi todos en la aldea lo reconocían, por nunca sacarse esa capucha

**Hola aquí traigo a este miserable**- dijo mientras entregaba al bandido a los hombres, que lo llevaban a una celda para luego ser enjuiciado

**Gracias por su ayuda naruto-san, sabíamos que tendría éxito**-dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba la recompensa- **las familias de esas chica que salvo le estarán agradecidas, es usted un héroe**

**Vamos, me avergüenzas**-dijo el mientras sonreía-**no fue para tanto**

**No diga eso-**seguía el oficial-**aquí todos saben que es un héroe, de hecho no me sorprendería que ganara el torneo**

**¿Qué torneo?**- pregunto naruto algo curioso no sabía nada de ningún torneo

**¿No lo sabe?, es el torneo que habrá en konoha**-explico el oficial**- el jefe cree que es solo otra tontería para mostrar fuerza en tiempos de guerra pero….**

Pero naruto ya no estaba escuchando, el solo oír el nombre de esa aldea hacia que el antiguo odio dentro de el aumentara de forma alarmante, con el tiempo creyó que podría superarlo pero estaba equivocado, era algo que nunca olvidaría, que nunca perdonaría

**¿Naruto-san me oye?**- pregunto el oficial

**Si, si disculpa estaba algo distraído**-dijo naruto mientras volvía a la realidad- **¿cuál es el premio?**

**Nadie sabe**-dijo el oficial- **pero parece que será un premio enorme, incluso dicen que la hija del hokage participara**

Para naruto aquello no podía ser más perfecto, parece que después de todos estos años el deseo de venganza por fin estaba a punto de cumplirse, pero la sola idea de volver a ver a su familia, era una idea que le disgustaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, debía meditar esto

Después de terminar de despedirse del oficial se dirigía a la casa del viejo tazuna, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y tal vez el viejo podría darle algún consejo pero antes de llegar tenía una última parada que hacer

**Hola, sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que vine, pero he estado ocupado, he visto el mundo, visto innumerables cosas, buenas, malas, sabes abecés creo que tenías razón, este mundo es un lugar terrible, adonde sea que miro veo corrupción, muerte, y crueldad, pero aun así me he esforzado por combatirla**-decía mientras se inclinaba- **me he esforzado por demostrarles el otro camino, el camino que mi maestro me enseño, pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer**

Mientras veía las tumbas de su antiguo enemigo, pensaba que es lo que haría, su deseo de venganza era en extremo fuerte, y ese deseo no desaparecería con nada de este mundo

**Ya lo sabrás niño**-dijo una voz detrás de él que lo saco de sus pensamientos, solo una persona le decía así

**Hola viejo**- dijo naruto al ver al viejo tazuna- **sabes es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas**

**Jejeje discúlpame no fue mi intención**-dijo el viejo mientras se acercaba**- parece que tienes muchas cosas en esa cabezota**

**Solo ya no sé qué hacer**-dijo el- **ya estoy cansado de huir de mi pasado**

**Vamos a casa niño todos están esperándote**-dijo el viejo tazuna**- no te preocupes por el pasado esta hecho, pero tu futuro está lleno de esperanza**

Mientras caminaban a la casa del viejo tazuna, naruto ya había tomado una decisión, ya no tenía más dudas

_**Al día siguiente**_

Naruto se había despedido de todos en la casa, después de una comida, un duelo con inari, y discutir con el viejo se disponía a seguir su camino, pero por alguna razón se sentía especialmente inquieto, esa sensación, la conocía muy bien alguien lo seguía

Mientras caminaba a la distancia el equipo de kakashi se encontraba a lo lejos esperando el mejor momento para poder empezar, pero sabía que no podía hacer ningún movimiento brusco, a pesar de su juventud naruto era en extremo hábil, y su odio absoluto hacia la aldea solo lo hacía más peligroso

**Kakashi -sempai**- dijo uno de los hombres que lo seguían

**Que pasa, tenzou**- pregunto el

**Seguro de que funcionara**- pregunto el hombre de la mascara

**Eso espero, si fallamos, estaremos en un serio problema**-dijo el sin poder hacer nada por ocultar su preocupación, el precio de fallar era extremadamente alto

Mientras naruto caminaba una presencia apareció de repente en frente de él, naruto no podía creer que aquel hombre fuera el que se le apareciera en frente

**Has crecido mucho**-dijo el hombre- **ya eres todo un hombre naruto**

**No esperaba verte aquí iruka-sensei**- dijo naruto, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría pero no imaginaba que sería de esta forma

**Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos**-dijo el hombre un poco nervioso después de ver a su antiguo alumno después de tantos años- **porque no vamos a otro lugar para hablar**

**¿Eso es todo?**-pregunto naruto a su viejo maestro

**¿Qué quieres decir?**- pregunto el algo confundido

**Ocho años**-dijo el**- ¡ocho años!, y eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme, que quieres hablar, pues bien hablemos, que es lo que quieres en realidad**

**Yo, bueno la aldea, quiere que regreses-**dijo el-**ambos queremos que regreses a casa naruto**

**Acaso crees que soy idiota**-dijo el

**No, no es así**-dijo el hombre tratando de calmarlo, mientras en la distancia el equipo de kakashi observaba con mucho nerviosismo lo que ocurría en la conversación de los dos, la situación se estaba complicando más de lo que esperaba

**Entonces dime, si de verdad me quieren de regreso, dile al kage que venga y me lo diga el mismo**-dijo naruto con un tono de voz que denotaba gran rabia

**Naruto, tu aldea te necesita, todos quieren que regreses**-dijo el tratando de llegar a él con la esperanza de llegar a el- **yo quiero que regreses**

**¿A mí o al kiuuby?-**dijo el sacando de balance a iruka

**¡Claro que a ti!-**dijo el

**Mientes, se bien que quieren el poder que encierro**-grito naruto- **y también sé que no estás aquí solo, díganme hasta cuando planean esconderse**

Aquello dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes iruka estaba sorprendido, como era posible que naruto supiera de la presencia de kakashi y de los demás, su habilidad para desaparecer su presencia era perfecta, mientras que kakashi y su equipo ambu estaban completamente sorprendidos, como era posible que un chico los hubiese descubierto tan fácilmente

**Salgan de una vez**-dijo el con un tono serio

Al ver que su posición estaba completamente expuesta no les quedo más opción que salir de su escondite, lo que los ponía en una posición en extremo vulnerable, kakashi debía pensar rápido, debía encontrar una forma de salir de esta

**Veo que el bastardo del hokage mando a su perro fiel para capturarme, me siento alagado**- dijo el en tono de burla

**Ha pasado un tiempo naruto**- dijo el peliblanco

**¿Qué es lo que quieren?**-dijo naruto

**Hemos venido a llevarte con tu familia**-dijo el peliblanco-**tus padres nos han enviado a traerte de regreso a la aldea**

De pronto sintieron como el ambiente empezaba a cambiar alrededor de los hombres, la atmosfera había cambiado a una que kakashi y los otros 4 conocían bien, era la sensación anterior a una lucha, pero esta era diferente, se podía sentir un aura maligna que salía dentro de el muchacho

**Familia**-dijo el**- tienen el descaro de considerarse mi familia después de todo lo que me hicieron**

**Naruto, nosotros no sabíamos**-dijo iruka tratando de excusarse ante naruto, tenía esperanza de poder llegar a el

**Solo tenías que ir**-dijo el- **solo tenían que venir a verme, todos los días espere, espere a que me salvaran, espere por ti, por cualquiera que me sacara de ese infierno, pero nunca llegaste, tú me fallaste, ¡YO CREIA EN TI!**- gritaba el

Aquello le había roto el corazón, no tenía que responder, como defenderse, iruka sabía que tenía toda la razón él había sido asignado a cuidar a naruto, aunque al principio no había aceptado de buena gana hacerlo, le había tomado cariño a naruto, pero su falta de visión no le había permitido darse cuenta de su sufrimiento

Ha solo unos metros de allí kakashi veía como la situación se empezaba a salirse de control, la energía que emanaba naruto, se hacía cada vez más intensa y cada vez más oscura, si esto seguía así la situación se volvería desastrosa, trato de llegar a donde estaba iruka, pero se encontró de lleno con los ojos de naruto, todos los presentes se sentían aterrados, esos no eran los ojos de un chico, eran los ojos de un asesino

Ante la inminente amenaza, kakashi hizo la señal a tenzou para utilizar el sello de los zenju, eso debería aprisionar la energía de naruto y les permitiría capturarlo sin matarlo

La técnica de prisión de madera había aprisionado a naruto dentro de una caja de madera, lo que había hecho, que la energía demoniaca de naruto desapareciera, lo que hizo que los presentes se tranquilizaran

_**Lo lamento naruto**_- pensó kakashi- **ahora vamos a llevarlo de regreso a**

Pero de repente esa energía oscura empezó a sentirse dentro de la caja y cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, de repente la caja empezó a temblar, y a sacudirse

**Tenzou que pasa**- grito kakashi

**No puedo, tanta energía**-dijo el enmascarado, al parecer la energía de naruto era demasiada, más de lo que podía haber previsto, si esto seguía así no podría contenerlo por más tiempo , de pronto una de las paredes se vino abajo

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar naruto desenvaino su espada y empezó su ataque, los 3 ambu que permanecían de apoyo todos calleron ante la espada negra de naruto, fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuanta hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ellos

Kakashi se dirigió hacia el cuándo sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, cuanto tiempo llevaban esos escondidos y como era posible que no los hubiese visto, lo último que vio antes de caer fue como esas figuran dejaban en el piso a tenzou después nada, ahora solo una persona estaba en pie solo iruka

Iruka estaba completamente paralizado, en solo un instante había acabado con todo un equipo de elite y ahora solo quedaba naruto y el, vio como las figuras negras que habían atacado a kakashi y al otro ambu desaparecían, clones de sombras sin duda de pronto naruto se dirigía hacia el

Quería hablarle, quería pedirle que parara, que viniera con él, que no siguiera con este camino, pero no le salían palabras, estaba completamente paralizado

**Tranquilo no te hare nada**-dijo naruto**- porque te considere mi amigo te dejare sin hacerte nada, pero a cambio, enviaras un mensaje por mí, dile a esos sabios de la aldea que la venganza se acerca, y dile a ese miserable namikaze que sus días como kage están contados, adiós iruka-sensei lamento que nuestro reencuentro haya sido de esta forma**

Dicho esto desapareció en el camino, a pesar de que iruka ya no podía sentir la presencia de naruto, no podía moverse, no se atrevía a mover un musculo, solo podía sentir como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el niño que recordaba, ya no existía

Mientras ya a lo lejos naruto había tomado una decisión, la hora ya había llegado, para ser libre, para poder vivir sin el peso del pasado, ya no tenía ninguna duda, el camino ya estaba claro, debía ir al lugar al que juro jamás volver, a konoha

Hola a todos después de un madre bloqueo de escritor, he vuelto con este nuevo capítulo, en la próxima parte nuevos personajes, viejos recuerdos, y su reencuentro esperado, todo esto en el comienzo del torneo hasta la próxima att azrael3173


	9. Retorno

_**Retorno**_

Mientras naruto corría por el bosque tuve que detenerse a tratar un poco sus heridas, el ambu con la técnica de madera, nunca antes había sentido eso, pero lo que más lo molestaba era la forma en la que su antiguo maestro y kakashi, habían tratado de hacerlo regresar, como si con solo decirle que lo necesitaban borraría todo el pasado

Acaso creían que todo su sufrimiento solo se iría así sin más, no eso nunca, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de caos, kurama podía sentir como la mente de naruto se llenaba de una ira más y más grande cada segundo, para ambos las emociones fuertes les daban un poder mucho mayor del que poseen normalmente, pero en su caso esa era un arma de doble filo, y kurama lo sabia

_**Cachorro**__- grito el- __**ya cálmate**_

Pero nada naruto estaba frenético por la ira y el descaro que habían tenido, como se atrevían a seguir creyendo que ellos era su familia después de tantos años de dolor, después de prácticamente abandonarlo en una torre, y de siempre haberla favorecido a ella, de no haber sido tratado más que como un estorbo, como podían atreverse a creer que el querría regresar

**MALDICION**- grito el con toda su fuerza

Seguía caminado en trance hasta que un dolor enorme en su brazo lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, kurama había adoptado forma física y lo había mordido en el brazo con tal fuerza que casi le rompe el brazo a naruto

**Pero qué demonios haces kurama**- dijo el

**¡¿Qué, que demonios hago?!**-dijo el- **yo soy el que debería decir eso, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!**

**De que me hablas**- dijo naruto enojado no entendía porque su compañero lo había atacado tan de repente

**Mira lo que has hecho**-dijo kurama

Naruto no entendía de que estaba hablando, pero al ver a su alrededor todo quedo claro para él, el camino que había tomado que tenía un bosque lleno de vida, una parte de él se encontraba completamente destruida, como si algo lo hubiese tomado toda la belleza y la hubiese destruido

**Pero que ha pasado aquí… el bosque**-decía naruto no podía entender que había pasado

**Tu ira eso fue lo que paso**-dijo kurama- **en tu ataque de ira destruiste todo lo que te rodeaba**

**Por eso me mordiste**-pregunto naruto a kurama

**No, te mordí por eso**- dijo naruto señalando una aldea cerca- **tienes suerte de solo haber destruido una pequeña parte del bosque, si hubieras continuado habrías matado a todos en ese pueblo**

Naruto aquellas palabras lo habían dejado helado, de no ser por kurama habría roto la regla más importante dentro de su hermandad, y para el mismo, estuvo a punto de dañar a un inocente, lo que era algo imperdonable, había dejado que la ira lo dominara y había perdido el control de sí mismo

**Lo siento kurama**-dijo naruto avergonzado de sí mismo- **siento que hayas tenido que interferir**

_**Está bien**__-dijo kurama retomando su forma espiritual dentro de el__**-pero recuerda que con tu ira nuestro poder se incrementa a niveles superiores, pero también nos hace vulnerables, no puedes darte el lujo de perder la cabeza de ese modo, ahora descansa tu cuerpo está dañado por la pelea**_

De acuerdo-dijo naruto mientras se dirigía a la aldea a descansar, le debía una a kurama, si no lo hubiera detenido algo horrible hubiese sucedido, si hubiese dañado a alguna persona en su ataque de ira nunca podría perdonárselo, el no era un monstruo sin conciencia, él era un caza-recompensas de la aldea escondida entre las sombras, no debía olvidarlo nunca o el precio a pagar seria en extremo alto, un precio que nunca volvería a pagar

Mientras naruto se dirigía a una posada dentro de la aldea ya lejos de allí el equipo de kakashi se encontraba descansando en un campamento local, el ánimo de todos ellos se encontraba por los suelos, habían sido derrotados por un niño de 16 años, pero nadie se sentía más bajo que iruka y kakashi, ambos hombres se encontraban sentados alrededor del fuego lamentándose el fracaso de su misión

Kakashi se encontraba escribiendo un pergamino para informarle a su maestro que el intento por capturar a naruto, había fallado e incluso si se podía habían empeorado la situación, mientras escribía kakashi veía que el rostro de iruka reflejaba una gran pena, como la de alguien que hubiese perdido a un ser querido

**Es mi culpa**-dijo iruka mientras kakashi entregaba el pergamino a uno de sus perros

**Que estás diciendo**-pregunto kakashi

**Fue culpa mia**- decía el- **yo era su maestro, yo debí ver lo que pasaba, yo debí ver en lo que se convertía, debí tratar de salvarlo, era mi deber y yo no pude...**

Pero fue derribado por un golpe de kakashi, iruka salió de su trance al sentir la fuerza del golpe de su compañero hacia el

**No fue tu culpa solamente, fue mía, yo debía protegerlo, yo debía asegurarme de que esto nunca pasara, pero también falle, pero no voy a quedarme a lamentarme aquí, le prometí a minato-sensei que lo traería devuelta a casa**

**Pero como lo harás**- pregunto el con ira- **él nos odia, y con justas razones**

**Lo sé**- dijo el- **sé que nos odia, y que tiene todas las razones del mundo para ello, pero no pienso dejar que ese odio nos destruya a todos, voy a salvarlo de esa oscuridad incluso si debo dejar que me mate para lograrlo, así que te quedaras lamentándote o me ayudaras a detenerlo**

Iruka sabía que kakashi tenía toda la razón del mundo, si, él era en parte responsable de que naruto se hubiera transformado en lo que es ahora, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse por eso, si quería salvarlo debía empezar por dejar de lamentarse

Mientras ambos hombres empezaban a subir un poco sus ánimos motivados con la esperanza de poder evitar un desastre muy lejos de allí naruto se encontraba meditando una forma de lograr entrar a konoha, no iba a ser una tarea sencilla la seguridad de la aldea no era algo sencillo de evadir por lo que no podría infiltrarse, además si entraba usando el poder de kurama la barreras se activarían, por lo que usar la fuerza bruta quedaba descartado

**Ahhhhh que problema**- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de buscar la manera de entrar, cada idea que tenía para poder entrar a la aldea kurama la descartaba por ser o muy riesgosa, mal planeada, o simplemente por ser una completa estupidez

**En cierto, no veo forma en la cual poder entrar sin causar un gran alboroto**-dijo kurama mientras reflexionaba- **a pesar de ser un torneo de entrada libre, todos en tu aldea deben estar al tanto de nosotros a esta altura, por lo que no podremos pasar fácilmente, además de que te has hecho de algunos enemigos que quizás estén allí**

**Lo sé, lo sé no tienes que recordármelo**-dijo naruto haciendo un puchero- **no soy un idiota**

**Eso es debatible**-dijo kurama- pero no veo una forma de entrar y permanecer anónimos

Mientras pensaban una manera de entrar una presencia llamo la atención de ambos, naruto tomo su espada mientras se ponía en guardia, buscando la presencia, para su sorpresa era uno de los cuervos de la aldea, pero no era cualquier cuervo, era uno de los cuervos de su maestro, el que siempre enviaba cuando tenía un mensaje para el

Es el cuervo de ren, dakura-dijo kurama sorprendido- que querrá aquí

A lo mejor sea una carta de izumi-nee, o de sousuke-nii- dijo naruto-les escribí antes de partir de la aldea de las olas

El cuervo entrego a naruto un sobre y luego se posó en una de las mesas cercanas en la habitación dejando a ambos un poco inquietos que le habrían enviado a naruto que enviaron a dakura, uno de los cuervos más veloces a entregárselo

Y bien ábrelo- dijo kurama con algo de curiosidad

De acuerdo naruto abrió el sobre dentro de él había una carta y un papel grueso que decía algo en un leguaje muy formal así que no lo entendía, y un brazalete con una pluma negra, la carta decía las intenciones de su maestro mientras la leía

_Hola naruto, si estás leyendo esto entonces quiere decir que dakura ha logrado encontrarte a tiempo para entregarte el sobre, la razón por la que te he contactado es que el gran maestro de la aldea ha sido convocado al torneo para poder entablar una relación con el mundo, al parecer hemos estado causando una gran impresión, el gran maestro no desea entablar relación al parecer no confía en los señores feudales o en sus intenciones, a pesar de haber declinado respetuosamente algunos de los lideres le han implicado que no asistir seria tomado como una forma de hostilidad o de declaración de guerra de manera irrespetuosa amenazando a toda la gente de la aldea , él ha decidido ir a enseñarles lo que ocurre a los que amenazan nuestro hogar e insultan nuestro honor, por eso me ha pedido que te entrega esto, el desea que tu participes y les demuestres lo que nuestro poder es capaz, pero sé que tienes tus razones para no aceptar, si decides aceptar manda tu respuesta con dakura, entonces puedes usar esta carta como un permiso para ingresar en la aldea, así no tendrás que dar un nombre si no lo deseas, si eliges no ir el gran maestro me ha dicho que elegiría a alguien mas, pero te había elegido como la mejor opción para este trabajo, lo que decidas hacer depende de ti, aunque creo saber que elegirás, saludos de parte de todos en la aldea, a e izumi dice que escribas más a menudo o se enfadara_

_Tú hermano y maestro Ren _

_Pd: el brazalete es algo que hicimos para darte un poco de suerte, la vas a necesitar, recuerda si están en la batalla no olvides todo lo que has aprendido y prevalecerás_

Naruto leyó de nuevo la carta, y la guardo entre sus cosas con las demás, desde su partida había guardado todas las cartas que había recibido de sus hermanos en l aldea, como una forma de recordarlos, pero el sonido de la vos del cuervo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Parece que quiere una respuesta cachorro-dijo kurama

Si- dijo el mientras marcaba como afirmativa su respuesta- con esto podremos comenzar con el plan kurama

En efecto ahora ya podremos entrar sin ninguna clase de inconveniente-dijo kurama sonriente, el momento por el que ambos habían trabajado tanto para lograr estaba al alcance de sus manos- pero ahora descansa mañana debemos seguir el camino

Los días siguientes al encuentro todos se encontraban moviéndose en la aldea de konoha el gran torneo se había vuelto un gran evento para todos en la aldea, era algo que no podían darse el lujo de perder, a pesar de la apariencia de ser solo un torneo ordinario el kage y todos los miembros del consejo sabían que todos sus enemigos estarían allí juzgando cada uno de sus movimientos, y a sus hombres, explotando cada debilidad, en la torre del hokage la mente de minato se encontraba dividida ente planificar el torneo y la otra en su hijo

La carta de kakashi lo había dejado en un muy mal estado, el plan de salvar a su hijo se veía cada vez más y más oscuro, pero ese no era su mayor dolor ya faltaba poco en solo tres días seria 10 de octubre, naruto cumpliría ya 17 años, 9 años desde la última vez que se supo algo de el

_**En la entrada de konoha**_

La gente de la aldea se encontraba bastante atareada preparándose para el torneo entrenando, preparando los puestos, reparando la arena, pero también preparándose para la llegada de los participantes que venían desde lejos para poder participar en el torneo de la aldea, al parecer que lo hicieron de esa forma para demostrar que podrían eliminar a quien sea que se apareciera

En la entrada de la aldea muchas personas se reunían para poder ver a los extranjeros que venían a desafiarlos con la esperanza de ser el campeón y ganar ese premio del que nadie sabía nada, pero se rumoraba que sería espectacular, por eso se tomaron medidas de seguridad

**Ahhh que aburrido es esto**- decía la rubia mientras se estiraba, al parecer le habían asignado a proteger la entrada de la aldea

**Vamos es un trabajo sencillo además así podremos evaluar a la competencia, verdad akamaru**-dijo el castaño mientras jugaba con el gigantesco perro blanco

**De que hablas con tus patéticas técnicas no pasaras de la primera ronda**- dijo ella para molestarlo

**A que te refieres con patéticas habilidades**- dijo el mientras gruñía como su perro, lo cual la hacía divertirse un poco de esta aburrida tarea

**Ya paren ustedes dos, solo se quejan por todo**- dijo el pelinegro que se la pasaba sentado todo el día mirando al cielo

**Solo tú puedes disfrutar este trabajo tan aburrido shikamaru**-dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba

**Solo porque te pusieron a cargo, no significa que te puedas quedar allí sentado todo el día debes ayudarnos también**- dijo el castaño furioso, mientras akamaru ladraba

**Que aburrido**- dijo el mientas los demás seguían en su discusión

Pero mientras se encontraban hablando sobre el torneo, quien sería el campeón, y de lo aburrido que sería trabajar tanto por un premio misterioso una figura se acercaba a la entrada, al verlo todos en el punto de control se pusieron nerviosos, la persona se encontraba en una túnica negra con una capucha que solo dejaba ver una parte de su cara, se acercó lentamente a la entrada mientras los demás se ponían en guardia esta persona no podía ser una persona normal

**Tu alto ahí**- dijo kiba mientras el misterioso extraño se detenía- **quien eres y que haces aquí**

**Vine por el torneo**-dijo el solamente- **el resto no es asunto tuyo**

Aquello lo había hecho enojar quien se creía ese tipo para hablarle de esa manera

**Quien ere y de dónde eres**- pregunto ino mientras shikamaru se acercaba al lugar por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento

Naruto saco lentamente una carta de su túnica y se la dio a ino, esta al leerla se la dio a shikamaru y a kiba

**¿Eres de la aldea escondida entre las sombras?**- exclamo ino un poco nerviosa y sorprendida, pero no era la única al parecer ese nombre puso a todos los viajeros que entraban nervioso, tanto ella como todos habían oído los rumores acerca de los hombres de la esa aldea y de sus poderes oscuros

**En efecto**-dijo el-**ahora déjame pasar**- dijo cortésmente a la chica

**Todavía no**-dijo shikamaru- **debemos revísate por medidas de seguridad**

**De acuerdo**- dijo naruto- **que quieres ver**

**Quítate la túnica despacio**-dijo el mientras vio como naruto se despojaba de la túnica, para la sorpresa de ino, el chico era bastante guapo, tenía un cabello rubio un poco largo, era de complexión bastante atlética, vestía una chaqueta negra con naranja, unos pantalones negros, en sus brazos, zapatos negros, unos tekous negros con placas naranjas en ambos brazos, y una katana en la espalda, pero lo que la aterraba era esos ojos rojos

**¿Ya has visto suficiente, hermosa?**- dijo el mientras miraba a la chica un poco sonrojada por lo que dijo

**Oye, quien te crees que eres**- dijo kiba con una mueca de disgusto

**El hombre que ganara el torneo**-dijo el mientras tomaba su túnica, y comenzaba su camino mientras avanzaba

**Ni lo sueñes akamaru y yo somos los que ganaremos, verdad akamaru**- pero para su sorpresa el perro se encontraba atrás de él, con una expresión de miedo que kiba nunca había visto en él, su perro estaba entrenado para el combate y no sentir miedo, pero por alguna razón ese tipo había logrado asustarlo

**Si se nota**- dijo el con un tono de burla mientras seguía avanzando entre la multitud, y luego desapareció

**¿Qué te ocurre akamaru?**-dijo ino mientras lo acariciaba

**¿Qué le pasa a akamaru, kiba?**- dijo shikamaru preocupado el perro era un fastidio pero no era un cobarde por lo que verlo así era extremadamente preocupante

Kiba se acercó a él y le pregunto por qué temblaba, como un miembro orgulloso de su clan podía hablar y comunicarse con las bestias, pero lo que le dijo lo dejo bastante preocupado

**¿Qué pasa?-** dijo shikamaru**- ¿qué te dijo?**

**Dijo **_**el apesta a la muerte misma**_-dijo kiba haciendo que los demás se quedaran en extremo nervioso

Naruto seguía su camino hacia el interior de la aldea cuando vio la aldea y para su disgusto se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, después de casi 9 años, la maldita aldea no había cambiado en nada

_**Todo sigue exactamente como el día que nos fuimos-dijo el en su interior**_

_**Lo sé- dijo kurama- pero ahora debemos encontrar un lugar para quedarnos esta noche, debes guardar tu fuerza para el torneo**_

Mientras se adentraba en la ciudad buscando algún lugar en el que pudiera quedarse pero cerca de las cercanías una persona de su pasado se encontraba en uno de los peores momentos de su vida

_**En la residencia hyuga**_

En el despacho del jefe del clan hyuuga hiashi se encontraba en una difícil posición, danzou se había aparecido a hacerle saber que el premio de la competencia seria la mano de su hija mayor, aquella propuesta lo había enardecido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, ese maldito sabía que su familia era lo más importante para él, después de perder a su esposa y a su hermano, se había jurado nunca proteger con su vida a su familia

Su hija mayor a pesar de no ser tan hábil en el combate como su hermana o su sobrina, era una de las cosas que más amaba y ahora danzou lo estaba castigando por oponerse constantemente en sus planes, era su forma de decirle que si lo hacía de nuevo su familia lo pagaría caro

**Hiashi-sama**- dijo un ojiblanco joven que se acercaba a el

**Que ocurre neji**- dijo el hombre mientras se lamentaba en la oscuridad

**No puede dejar que danzou le haga eso a hinata-sama**- dijo el con furia- **no puedo permitirlo**

**Lo se neji, lo sé, no quiero que mi hija sufra, pero si no lo hago todos en el clan sufrirán mucho más**- dijo el- **no encuentro otra solución**

Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que la joven hinata había oído todo y se encontraba completamente destrozada por los acontecimientos, se había ido de la casa llena de lágrimas, no sabía por qué las cosas habían terminado de esta manera, con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto en extremo hermosa un de las más hermosas mujeres en la aldea, muchos jóvenes de otras tierras habían tratado de pedir su mano en matrimonio pero ella siempre los había rechazado, no porque fueran malos sino porque ella aún seguía esperándolo a él, cada vez que se sentía triste o decaía lo veía y siempre se sentía mejor

Mientras tanto naruto seguía caminando en las calles de la aldea todas las estúpidas posadas de la aldea se encontraban llenas, no había encontrado ningún lugar para poder pasar la noche, mientras caminaba, se había guardado su túnica mientras caminaba se encontraba caminando la noche era fresca y las estrellas se veían a su máximo, y la luna llena simplemente hermosa, pero no pudo evitar empezar a pensar en hinata, la luna era igual a la que había cuando la conoció, saco el collar, y lo vio mientras caminaba, el recuerdo de ella llenaba su corazón

Pero en el camino se distrajo mientras recordaba todo lo que podía de ella cuando una figura que corría a toda velocidad choco con él, derribándolos a ambos en el césped

**Lo lo siento mucho**- dijo la chica- **fue mi culpa**

**No no, fue mi culpa no me fije**-dijo el mientras trataba de levantarse, mientras lo hacia él y la misteriosa chica se vieron la cara, a pesar de ser de noche la intensa lus de la luna les ayudo a verse sin ningún problema, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos

**N N Naruto**- tartamudeo ella

**Hinata**- dijo el incrédulo sin saberlo había cumplido la promesa que tanto tiempo atrás habían hecho

_Hola aquí les habla azrael3173 mil perdones por el retraso la verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo libre para poder escribir y además que no se me ocurría nada espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, dejen sus criticas que me inspiran para seguir adelante y gracias por seguir este proyecto _


	10. Bajo las estrellas

**Bajo las estrellas**

La noche llena de estrellas, la luna brillando a su máximo esplendor, el viento frio de la noche, el suave césped que sentía a su espalda, toda estas cosas no importaban, para naruto, el verla, ver su cara, sus ojos, su voz opacaba toda la belleza de este mundo

Desde que se separaron sus caminos hace tanto tiempo, mientras se adentraba en el mundo, siempre espero verla, en alguno de los pueblos que visito, en alguna esquina al cruzar, entre las multitudes que los veían llegar, pero nunca ocurrió, nunca espero verla en este lugar, en esta aldea

**¿En verdad eres tu?**- dijo el mientras la veía, no podía creerlo, siempre pensó que la chica era hermosa, pero se había vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba

**s..si soy yo**-dijo ella tímidamente, había soñado con el día en que encontraría de nuevo con el chico que la salvo hace tanto tiempo pero ahora no sabía que decir, estaba completamente en blanco

**etoo hinata podrías levantarte**- dijo el mientras ella se daba cuenta de que aún seguía encima de él, al darse cuenta, totalmente sonrojada se levantó con la ayuda de él, la verdad había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron

** ciento naruto-kun**- dijo ella mientras ambos se ponían de pie

**No te preocupes hinata-chan pero ¿qué haces tan tarde por aquí?**- pregunto el mientras veía como la luz en sus ojos se iba apagando, mientras la pena los invadía

**¿Que ocurre?, ¿que ha pasado?**- pregunto el seriamente a la chica, no soportaba verla de esa manera, entonces la chicha empezó a llorar

**La aldea**- dijo ella entre sollozos**- el consejo ha obligado a mi padre a hacerme el premio del torneo**- dijo ella aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe fuerte para ambos, mientras hinata sentía como todo el mundo se venía abajo, cuando sintió el cuerpo de naruto que la tomaba entre sus brazos

**Ven vamos a la banca para que descanses**- dijo el mientras la acompañaba, aun no lo sabía pero la aldea había puesto un clavo más para su ataúd, si es verdad que naruto los odiaba profundamente, lo que trataban de hacerle a ella era una de las mayores bajezas que había visto

No podía creer esto pero necesitaba entender que demonios estaba pasando, no quería hacerla llorar mas pero tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando

**¿Ya estas mejor?**- pregunto el mientras se acomodaban en uno de los bancos para poder conversar, al parecer la chica se había calmado un poco

**Hai discúlpame naruto-kun**- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

**No tienes porque**- dijo el consolándola-**pero dime lo que paso, no puedo ayudarte si no sé qué pasa**

Hinata miro a naruto a los ojos, a esos ojos azules que la veían con preocupación, era evidente que le preocupaba su situación, otra vez parecía que él había venido a salvarla

**Está bien te lo diré**- dijo ella con una voz apagada

_**Flashback**_

_El día pasaba tranquilo en el barrio hyuga, su padre y su primo, se encontraban entrenando mientras ella y su hermana menor se encontraban en la casa mientras descansaban, la casa principal hyuga era una de las más importantes de la aldea, todos los jefes del clan hyuga habían liderado con gran sabiduría_

_Pero para hinata haber nacido con esa carga la había hecho pasar por muchos malos momentos mientras crecía, su padre la había puesto en un régimen de entrenamiento bastante duro, pero necesario, el conocía el mundo y sabía que debía estar preparada para defenderse, pero la joven no poseía ese instinto para la batalla, no por falta de habilidad sino más bien por el poco deseo de herir a los demás_

_**Hermana, tengo calorrr**__- dijo la más pequeña de las hijas_

_**Si la verdad es que hace mucho calorr**__- dijo hinata- __**vamos a tomar algo frio**_

_**Bien**__- dijo ella a pesar de sus diferencias las hermanas hyuga se llevaban bastante bien, el día parecía que sería como cualquier otro hasta que al caer la noche, hiashi se encontraba en la cena con sus hijas hasta que uno de los sirviente lo llamo_

_**Hiashi-sama lord danzou ha venido a verlo**__-dijo el _

_**Que pase a mi estudio iré en un momento**__- dijo el mientras cambiaba de semblante, siempre se ponía en guardia cada vez que hablaba con él, sabía que no podía descuidarse, ese miserable aprovecharía cualquier duda o descuido para debilitarlo ante el consejo, y no se la daría_

_Mientras se iba las dos chicas parecían estar algo nerviosas por la llegada de aquel hombre, a pesar de ser mucho más ágil en combate que su hermana, ellas tenían una opinión común sobre aquel hombre, las aterraba a ambas por igual_

_**¿Qué crees que quera ese hombre, hermana?**__- pregunto ella, no era común que su padre recibiera a ese hombre en su casa_

_**No lo sé, pero no creo que sea por algo bueno**__- dijo ella un poco nerviosa, mientras terminaban de comer y terminar de guardar las cosas un sonido fuerte llamo la atención de ambas mujeres, su preocupación y curiosidad fue la que las llevo a acercarse con el mayor de los sigilos hacia la puerta, pero nada los prepararía para lo que oirían_

_**¡Esto es un ultraje!**__- dijo el con furia__**-¡como crees que aceptaría semejante barbaridad!**_

_**No es algo que puedas discutir**__- dijo danzou con frialdad_

_**Minato nunca permitiría esto**__- replico el, era imposible que el kage se prestara para algo como esto_

_**El no tiene forma de oponerse, la decisión fue tomada por el señor feudal y por los otros ancianos**__-dijo el logrando que hiashi sintiera un terrible dolor_

_**No pueden hacerle esto a mi hija**__-dijo el hombre lleno de dolor_

_**En eso te equivocas**__- dijo el- __**puedo hacerlo y lo hare, tu hija mayor será el premio para el que se corone como el campeón**_

_Aquello dejo a las dos chicas en completo shock, hanabi miro a su hermana incrédula, pero su cara era aterradora, nunca la había visto de esta forma, pero como les podía haber ocurrido esto _

_**Fin del flashback**_

Eso había dejado a naruto mas enojado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, esa maldita momia, desde que lo conoció, sabía que era un desgraciado, pero esto se pasaba de la raya, si en ese momento le costó trabajo ni ir a matar a ese desgraciado, pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar en cómo destriparlo, debía apoyarla a ella

**¡Maldito, como pudo!**- mascullaba el mientras veía a su amiga entristecerse-**¿tu padre no puede hacer nada?**

**No snif ha tratado todo pero no lo ha conseguido**-dijo ella- **me dijo que huyera, pero sé que todo mi clan lo pagaría, mi padre ha estado entrenado con mi primo para asegurase pero**

Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar ya que naruto la había abrazado de repente, dejándola totalmente conmocionada

**Te prometo, no, TE JURO que no permitiré que nadie te ponga un solo dedo encima-** dijo el mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, ella podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente, el sentía el calor de hinata en su pecho, su respiración en su cuello, y su cabello largo entre sus dedos

**¿Pero como lo harás?**- dijo ella- **solo los participantes que ganen el torneo pueden ganar el premio, y esos hombres son monstruos, y los hombres de mayor rango en la aldea participaran**

Naruto le sonrió y le mostro la carta que tenía en su bolsillo, ella la leyó y de pronto entendió cuáles eran las intenciones de naruto

**No te preocupes, esos que llamas monstruos caerán ante mi espada, y eliminare a cualquiera que se interponga, si gano no tendrán más opción que liberarte**- dijo el

**Pero no quiero que tú también salgas lastimado por esto**- dijo ella preocupada, sabía que danzou era una persona rencorosa contra aquellos que se metían en sus planes- **si me salvas de seguro te buscara hasta encontrarte**

_**Que me encuentre es exactamente lo que quiero-**_ pensó el

**No te preocupes por mí, ahora soy mil veces más fuerte que cuando nos conocimos en el bosque**- dijo el con una cara que demostraba seguridad

**Abecés creía que quizás te habías olvidado de mí**-dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos-**cuando mis amigas oyeron de ti creían que eras un cuento de hadas**

Naruto sonrió y saco de debajo de su camisa un collar, la cadena estaba hecha de plata y al final de ella estaba la perla que ella le había dado hace tiempo

**Nunca pude olvidarme de ti**- dijo el mientras veía como la chica se ponía algo roja por lo que había dicho**- ¿qué pasa te sientes mal?**

**No no, no es nada**- dijo ella mientras se calmaba un poco, entonces saco de debajo de sus ropas el collar de naruto este se sorprendió mucho, la verdad no esperaba volver a verlo, pero de pronto lo que dijo hinata de sus amigos le preocupo

**Hinata debo pedirte algo**-dijo el algo preocupado

**¿Qué es?**- pregunto ella curiosa

**No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí**-dijo el

**¿Por qué?**- pregunto ella con algo de curiosidad

**Me he hecho de algunos enemigos en muchas partes, y no quiero que intenten nada durante el torneo, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, al menos por ahora**- dijo el seriamente

**De acuerdo lo prometo**- dijo ella

**Gracias, a cambio te prometo que ganare el torneo**- dijo el mientras sonreía

**¡En serio!**-dijo ella

**Te lo prometo dattebayo**- dijo él lo que la hiso inmensamente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que se había enterado de que ella sería el premio secreto, no había podido sonreir pero ahora se sentía llena de esperanza

**Muchas gracias**- dijo ella mientras presa de la emoción abrazo a naruto inesperadamente, este al sentir como su inmenso frente chocaba con su pecho, hizo que se pusiera totalmente rojo casi al punto de explotar

_**Pues valla que si ha crecido cachorro**__- dijo kurama para molestarlo_

Naruto no podía responderle, su mente se había puesto totalmente en blanco, mientras hinata se había quedado paralizada, no podía creer lo que había hecho, mientras levantaba la cabeza vio a naruto completamente clorado, y viceversa, rápidamente se separaron

**P perdona, no quise**- tartamudeaba ella completamente apenada

**No, no descuida**- dijo el completamente colorado, se habrían quedado en ese lugar eternamente de no ser pon una voz que la estaba llamando, al parecer su padre había mandado a alguien a buscarla

**Ya debo irme**- dijo ella un poco triste- te volveré a ver

**Claro, ten toma esto**- dijo el dándole una pluma de cuervo-**nos veremos en el torneo llévala contigo y te encontrare**

**Hai naruto-kun te animare en el torneo**- dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos, mientras se alejaba la chica el desaparecía entre las sombras, mientras se alejaba pudo ver como hinata se dirigía junto con otros hombres con unos ojos parecidos a los suyos, supuso que serían los miembros de su clan por lo que pudo irse tranquilo

_**Es una promesa muy interesante la tuya chico**__- decía kurama _

_**Mi objetivo es ganar a toda costa, tener una motivación extra no está de más-**__dijo el_

_**Si pude ver cómo te pusiste ante sus motivaciones**__- dijo kurama tratando de provocarlo_

_**Deja de decir estupideces, yo no sé de qué hablas**__- dijo el tratando de cambiar el tema_

_**No deberías mentirle a alguien que vive dentro de tu cabeza**__- dijo el_

Mientras caminaba entre las sombras pudo ver una posada vieja con bastante mala pinta, pero parecía que le quedaba una vacante, al parecer hasta un lugar tan malo tenía mucha concurrencia, pero no parecía que fuese por algo bueno, pero la posadera parecía bastante amigable y la habitación no estaba tan mal, aunque bueno él había estado en sitios mucho peores que este

_**No es un lugar tan malo-**__ dijo el mientras descansaba, había sido un día en extremo largo_

_**Que crees que se proponga esa momia maldita**__- dijo kurama_

_**No lo sé, pero según lo que me has contado de él, algo debe estar planeando**__- dijo el mientras revisaba el lugar_

_**Ten la seguridad de que es así, ese miserable siempre está planeando alguna cosa**__- dijo kurama furioso- __**no veo la hora de destriparlo yo mismo**_

_**Ya tendrás tu oportunidad kurama**__- dijo naruto_

_**Y bien cambiando de tema, que harás con tu premio eh cachorro**__- dijo el con un tono pícaro_

_**No se dé que hablas**__- dijo el todo rojo_

_**No te hagas el tonto, se bien que no has parado de pensar en ella**__- dijo el zorro_

_**Te he dicho que no leas mi mente**__- dijo naruto furioso_

_**No hiso falta eres bastante fácil de leer**__- dijo el- __**se nota que esa chica te vuelve loco**_

_**Tengo que salvarla**__-dijo el mientras recordaba su promesa_

_**Sé que lo harás, esto es para lo que has estado entrenando**__- dijo kurama _

_**Gracias kurama**__- dijo naruto_

_**Te has vuelto un buen hombre**__- dijo el sorprendiendo a su compañero_

_**Guau lo dices en serio**__- dijo naruto sorprendido, kurama no era de los que decían algún elogio_

_**Lástima que la mayoría de ti sea un pervertido cabeza hueca**__- dijo el molestando a naruto_

_**Que dijiste**__- dijo naruto furioso_

Se quedaron discutiendo por horas hasta que al fin se quedaron dormidos, ambos debían descansar ya que el día de mañana tenían que recorrer el lugar para obtener un poco de información sobre que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea, además debía encontrase con el gran maestro de la aldea, y para ver a un hombre tan poderoso debía ir en las mejores condiciones, él lo había traído aquí por alguna razón, no pregunto cuál ya que necesitaba entrar, pero ahora debía saber por qué el

Mientras se preparaba para dormir por la ventana de su cuarto se podía ver el monte del hokage, era una de las primeras cosas que pudo ver al llegar de la aldea, entonces pudo recordar todo el sufrimiento que sus padres pusieron en el

**Pronto nos veremos las caras otra vez, y te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste, te lo juro**- dijo mientras miraba la cara de su padre a lo lejos

_**Continuara**_


	11. Tazon de ramen

_**Tazón de ramen **_

El día empezó como cualquier otro para naruto, se despertó, comió algo se dio un baño y empezó con su misión, se suponía que debía verse con el líder de su clan dentro de algunas horas, pero la idea de quedarse viendo la cara de ese miserable mientras aguardaba le causaba repugnancia, así que decidió dar un paseo para matar un poco el tiempo, una decisión que pronto lamentaría

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo término dando vueltas sin ningún punto en particular al que quisiera ir, pero mientras más se adentraba esos viejos recuerdos empezaban a surgir de nuevo en su cabeza, esos horribles recuerdos que creyó había superado, pero al parecer se había equivocado

Mientras andaba podía reconocer las tiendas a las que alguna vez fue para buscar comida, donde no solo de daban cosas podridas, sino también a sobreprecio, donde a pesar de ser estafado por ellos, nunca sobro la usual mirada de desprecio

**¿Se le ofrece algo joven?-** pregunto la trabajadora del local, naruto solo siguió adelante ignorándola por completo

_**Como si fuese a poner un pie en esa porquería de tienda**_-se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía con su caminata

Para evitar llamar tanto la atención no había traído consigo su túnica de la hermandad, al parecer la gente había oído rumores acerca de su pueblo y eso los pondría en alerta, además si kakashi o iruka veían esa túnica lo reconocerían inmediatamente, así que era mejor no usarla por ahora, con la capucha de su chaqueta bastaba para ocultar su identidad, pero ese calor la hacía difícil de soportar

Siguió caminando hasta que vio a un mercader extranjero que vendía algunos objetos de naturaleza náutica, a naruto le gustaban un poco esas cosas, ya se había adentrado al mar en algunas ocasiones, aunque no con hombres de dudosa reputación, pero eran bastante hábiles en él mar, y en el arte del saqueo como ellos le decían, pero vio en ellos un objeto que ayudaría con el calor

**¿Cuánto por esto?- **dijo naruto tomando un sombrero de paja, que había visto en los pescadores de la aldea de las olas, siempre le hiso un poco de gracia

**Pues es un poco simple, tengo otros un poco mejores**- decía el hombre

**Este me gusta**-decía el, era en si un sobrero bastante simple pero ocultaría bien su cara, y no necesitaría la capucha

**Está bien son 10 ryus**-dijo el hombre

Naruto pago y siguió su camino, al menos algo que le gustaba le alegraría un poco el día, pero aún le faltaba mucho tiempo, y muchos otros malos recuerdos, mientras caminaba parecía que solo tenía más malos recuerdos

Pero en la monotonía que lo invadía un estruendo llamo su atención, no sabía que era pero supuso que sería mejor que esto, que seguir caminando por ahí sin rumbo

Se dirigió a donde se encontraba el estruendo y se encontró con algunos hombres de aspecto bastante malo, debían de ser algunos de esos bandidos que habían venido por el torneo, en su experiencia esa clase de hombres solo sirven para una solo cosa y es causar problemas

**Malditos mocosos, como te atreves a insultarme**-dijo uno de los hombres

**Tu empezaste, tu empujaste a hanabi bruto**- dijo el pelinegro de la bufanda, al parecer estaba protegiendo a su amiga

**A conque te crees muy valiente**-dijo el otro hombre que sujetaba a la chica, mientras un tercero observaba**- tu que dices hermano, ¿nos la quedamos?**

Aquello dejo a los presentes muertos de miedo, querían tratar de ayudarlos, pero no sabían que hacer la mayoría de los guardias estaba en las fronteras tratando a los extranjeros y los que quedaban patrullando o eran muy débiles o estaba demasiado lejos

**¡No te atrevas a tocarme!**- decía la ojiperla con rabia, ella no era nada débil, pero aquellos bandidos también eran en extremo fuertes, pero mientras trataba de zafarse recibió otro golpe de uno de los tres hombres

**¡Déjenla en paz malditos cobardes!**-dijo el chico lleno de rabia, se sentía completamente inútil, no podía hacer nada, nadie los ayudaría, pero de pronto un joven con sombrero, se apareció caminando sin prisa hacia donde se encontraban el alboroto

**¿Qué te pasa renacuajo?**- dijo el que tenía a la chica atrapada bajo su brazo- ¿**acaso quieres pelear?**

Pero no obtuvo respuestas solo vio como el chico seguía acercándose a el paso a paso, como si no hubiera oído ni una solo palabra de lo que había dicho furioso aquel hombre empezó a gritarle amenazas pero naruto hizo caso omiso a todas ellas, en un ataque de rabia soltó a la chica y lanzo un golpe

**Toma esto miserable**-dijo el repugnante hombre lanzando un golpe directo hacia el chico, muchos de los espectadores cerraron los ojos, no querían ver, al momento se oyó un fuerte golpe, el niño aun cautivo no creía lo que estaba viendo, el joven del sombrero había parado el golpe de aquel monstruo con una sola mano

El hombre incrédulo no lo podía creer, los otros dos estaban igual, la fuerza bruta de ese hombre podía matar a un oso sin intentarlo, pero ese chico lo había parado como si nada, de pronto un contraataque de naruto sobre el hombre, produjo un sonido como el de una tabla al romperse, seguido por unos gritos de verdadero dolor

**Ahhhhhhh, mi brazooo, mi brazoooo**- decía el hombre mientras se retorcía del dolor, le habían destrozado el brazo de un solo golpe, los otros dos vieron con horror como su hermano se retorcía y lloraba del dolor, pero mientras el joven del sombrero miro al que todavía tenía al chico

**Déjalos libres**-dijo el

**Ni lo sueñes renacuajo mira lo que le hiciste a mi hermano y crees que voy a obedecerte**-dijo el otro hombre mientras apretaba más al chico- **ahora mira como sufre**

**Es tu funeral**-dijo naruto al hombre que sostenía al chico

**Pero que te has**- antes de terminar su amenaza naruto se acercó con una gran velocidad, dándole un golpe fulminante en todo el estómago, el sonido que se produjo se debió oír a varios metros de distancia, el chico que era rehén pudo liberarse solo, el hombre que lo tenía había perdido toda la fuerza al recibir ese golpe, se podía oír como sus entrañas se estremecían para dar inicio a un grotesco espectáculo de vómitos y sangre que salían de la boca del hombre hasta caer desmayado de dolor

El tercero todavía lleno de terror no se podía mover, trataba de correr pero no tuvo tiempo él ya estaba frente a él, solo podía sentir como su corazón se detenía y todo se volvía oscuro, ni siquiera pudo ver venir el golpe al pecho que le había lanzado, todo se quedó en silencio, los tres hombres habían sido detenidos brutalmente por aquel chico, los niños no lo podían creer, quien era ese tipo

**¿Están bien?**- pregunto el

**Si, si estamos bien**- dijo el joven a quien había salvado

**Tienes valor chico**- dijo el rubio- **tú y tu novia son los únicos valientes de por aquí**- expreso el al ver la cobardía de los demás aldeanos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían dejado a los dos chicos completamente colorados

**¡Yo no soy la novia de este idiota!**- dijo la chica ojiperla

**Ja ya quisieras amargada**-dijo el chico furioso, ni siquiera notaron cuando el naruto se desvaneció entre la multitud

**¡¿Que parte de DESAPERCIBIDO, fue la que no entendiste!?**-dijo kurama furioso

**Lo siento, lo siento**- dijo el- **sabes que odio a los que abusan de los demás, además tenía que matar el aburrimiento con algo**

**Bueno ha sido divertido, pero demasiado rápido, todavía faltan 4 horas**-dijo kurama

**TANTO**-dijo naruto con pesar-**debí haber jugado con ello un rato más**

Naruto debía seguir con el indeseado recorrido, ya que al no tener más que hacer debía al menor darle reconocimiento al terreno, una de sus lecciones mientras aún era un aprendiz era la de siempre conocer su campo de batalla, a pesar de ser un torneo más, naruto sabía muy bien que esto era un asunto diferente para él, esta era una guerra personal, y debía conocer todos sobre ella, aunque no quisiera

Pero mientras tanto en la torre del hokage una situación todavía más grave se hacía presente

_**En la torre del hokage**_

Minato namikaze, era considerado como un kage de lo más honorable por eso la situación de si amigo, era por decir poco atroz, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que el señor feudal hubiese hecho semejante canallada, pero sospechaba de que había todavía más en todo esto, pero no pudo sacarle más a hiashi, el pobre hombre estaba destrozado, como padre el entendía su dolor, meditaba sobre cualquier forma de parar este atropello pero no será fácil, el señor feudal le había advertido que no podía decir nada sobre el premio, y si desobedecía toda la aldea sufriría

Pero por ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que su sobrino ganase el torneo o alguno de los demás de la aldea, pero otra de las preocupaciones de minato se manifestó enseguida

**Sensei**- dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención de su maestro

**Que ocurre kakashi, ya llego jiraija-sensei**- dijo él pensaba que si su viejo maestro que prácticamente lo había criado estaba por aquí él podría aconsejarlo sobre qué hacer

**No aun no, pero eso no es lo que vine a informarte**- dijo el con un tono más serio

**¿Qué sucede, más problemas?**- dijo el rascándose la cabeza, con este torneo era todo problemas tras problemas

**Hemos recibido información de que el maestro de la hermandad de las sombras ha llegado, junto a algunos de sus hombres**-dijo el peliblanco, logrando que el kage se pusiera de pie pronto, con una cara de impaciencia

**Manda a algún mensajero a su ubicación dile que deseo verlo cuanto antes**- dijo el, a pesar de todos los problemas esta reunión era un brillo de esperanza, ese hombre era la única conexión con su hijo, y no la dejaría pasar por nada de este mundo

**No hace falta, él ha dicho que desea hablarle sobre un asunto**-dijo kakashi-**pero eso no es todo**

**¿Qué quieres decir, hay algo más?-**dijo el kage sorprendido

**Ha llegado hace poco un joven de la aldea de la sombras con una invitación al torneo, al parecer la aldea ha escogido a ese chico como su campeón**-dijo el peliblanco

**¿Qué sabes sobre el?-**dijo el rubio serio

**Es extremadamente fuerte y brutal**-dijo kakashi- **destrozo a unos bandidos que estaban causando revuelo en el centro con solo sus manos, pero nadie pudo identificarlo**

**¿Porque no se me informo de esto?**- dijo el kage furioso, todos sabían que cualquier cosa relacionada con la aldea escondida entre las sombras debía serle reportada inmediatamente

**En el pasaporte no estaba su nombre, solo lo estrictamente necesario para poder participar en el torneo, solo tenía un apodo eso es todo**- dijo el

**¿Cuál apodo?-**dijo minato

**El lobo fantasma**-dijo el

Pero antes de poder decir más uno de los a ambu apareció frente a ellos

**Mi lord, el jefe de la aldea de las sombras está aquí**- dijo el enmascarado

_**En el centro de la aldea**_

Naruto había seguido con su caminata mientras oscurecía pudo dejar atrás el sobrero y volver a usar su túnica, mientras pasaba por una de las zonas más vivas de la aldea, las viejas cicatrices de naruto empezaban a arder

A pesar de que no tenía ninguno gracias a su sangre uzumaki y kurama, él todavía podía sentirlas, el dolor de cada una de ellas, lo recordaba muy bien, jamás podría olvidarlo

Pasando por uno de los bares de la aldea, ese repugnante olor a alcohol barato de los aldeanos, le recordó a ese grupo de malvivientes que solían perseguirlo y arrojarle pocas al cuerpo

_**Espero que el alcohol no los haya matado, he esperado mucho para hacerlo yo mismo**_-pensó el mientras seguía caminando

Mientras a lo lejos veía el hospital de la aldea, que siempre se negó a atenderlo, sin importarle sus graves heridas

_**Estarán muy ocupados con los cadáveres que les daré**_- pensó el mientras se ponía cada vez más enojado

Su ruta lo llevo a la dulcería de la aldea, donde un día intento comprar algo dulce para ver por qué a los demás les gustaban tanto, pero el hombre encargado no solo le quito su poco dinero, sino que lo saco a golpes de ahí con su escoba

_**Ese gordinflón se ha convertido en el cerdo que siempre fue, veremos qué tal se ve sin tripas**_-dijo el mientras seguía pasando su odio iba en asenso por cada lugar que visitaba, cada local era la misma historia, palizas, insultos, desprecios, era todo lo que podía recordar, hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance

**Hola extranjero**- dijo la dulce chica- **parece que has tenido un mal día**

Naruto la reconoció con un poco de dificultad era la hija del viejo del restaurante de ramen al que naruto iba a comer su nombre era ayame

**No te imaginas**-dijo naruto

**Ven pasa, nuestro ramen te levantara ese ánimo**-decía ayame al naruto al parecer no podía reconocerle con su túnica

**Lo dudo**-dijo naruto algo triste, pero la chica no aceptaba un no por respuesta, logrando hacer que naruto entrara a la tienda, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, ya caso serían 9 años desde la última vez que vino a este lugar, pero el olor a la comida le había abierto el apetito

**Bienvenido que desea**-pregunto el viejo teuchi

**Papa sírvele algo para levantarle el ánimo**-dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras naruto se sentaba

**Bien tu ganas**-dijo naruto aceptando su derrota leyó el menú y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba el ramen de cerdo de este lugar- **quiero este**

**Bien sale enseguida**- dijo el anciano mientras naruto veía el lugar, no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, se había hecho un poco más grande, debía irles bien, pero de pronto vio algo que lo sorprendió, en una esquina del mostrador en una especie de altar, encontró un plato de un niño, con los dibujos de un sapo, naruto lo reconoció de inmediato, era suyo, pero la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos

**¿Y dime de dónde eres?**- dijo la chica algo curiosa- **¿vienes por el torneo?**

**Pues soy de la aldea escondida entre las sombras**-dijo el sorprendiendo a la chica- **y si vine por eso **

**En serio, dime es verdad que son un clan lleno de guerreros**-dijo ella- **y que viven en un lugar atestado de demonios y que usan su poder**

**Pues si somos un clan fuerte**-dijo naruto- **y en nuestra montaña los cazadores de demonios somos los más fuertes**

**Y tú eres un cazador de demonios**- dijo ella con asombro**- pareces muy joven**

**Lo soy**-dijo el, hacía mucho que él no conversaba de esta manera con nadie a excepción de sus hermanos de la aldea y hinata, nunca había entablado una conversación tan larga con nadie, en especial de la aldea

**Ayame, ya déjalo en paz, ten toma tu orden**-dijo el hombre que le servía el plato, aquel olor hizo recordar a naruto los días que comía allí

**Gracias viejo**-dijo naruto mientras comía, se bajó la capucha sin ningún temor, estaba seguro de que no lo reconocerian a pesar de haber probado ese tipo de ramen siempre que viajaba por el mundo, mientras entrenaba, pero el sabor de este era diferente al de los demás

**¡Esta delicioso!-**dijo mientras comía

**Vez te dije que te animaría**-dijo ayame con una sonrisa

Mientras naruto comía y pedía más se quedó mirando su viejo plato y decidió preguntar

**Dime anciano ¿de quién es ese plato de allá?**- dijo el mientras tomaba otro tazón

De repente la cara de ambos se llenó de melancolía

**Es el plato de naruto-chan**- dijo ayame un poco triste

**¿Es un familiar** **tuyo?-**dijo naruto

**No**-respondió el anciano- **era un chico que venía por aquí siempre, al parecer era un huérfano esta aldea siempre lo desprecio mucho, a pesar de no tener culpa**

**Papa siempre le daba cupones de ramen para comer, se veía tan mal**-decía ella con mucha tristeza-**era un poco revoltoso, pero era buen chico**

**¿Y qué paso con él?-** dijo naruto

**Nadie sabe**- dijo ayame- **un día simplemente desapareció, por un tiempo nadie supo nada de él, esos hombres horribles, se alegraban por ello, pero el mismo lord hokage los hiso castigar por sus crímenes, me alegro, se lo merecían**

_**¡Demasiado tarde para ser un buen padre!**_-pensó naruto con rabia

**¿Quieres que regrese?**-dijo el curioso por la respuesta

**La verdad no**-dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a naruto, que ingenuo el creer que alguien lo echaría de menos, no debió darse tal esperanza

¿Tú también lo odiabas?- dijo naruto un poco más serio

**¡No! no me malentiendas**-dijo el viejo- **esta aldea solo le albergo para él un gran dolor, mucho odio para un niño, dondequiera que este espero que haya encontrado un hogar, una familia y que haya encontrado la felicidad que le negaron aquí**

Aquello dejo muy conmocionado a naruto, no sabía que decir, no esperaba esto no creía que alguien pensara así de el

**Estoy seguro que si**-dijo ayame con una sonrisa

**De seguro lo hiso**-dijo naruto

**Sabes te pareces un poco al hokage**-dijo ayame, con un poco de curiosidad, de echo el viejo también lo había notado

**Me lo dicen mucho**-dijo naruto

Pero mientras naruto terminaba de comer una parte del pasado lo había alcanzado sigilosamente

En el centro de la ciudad, las mujeres namikaze se encontraban comprando algunas cosas para la casa, con el gran torneo cerca kushina decidió pasar un tiempo con su hija, mientras minato se encontraba de hablar con el jefe de la aldea de las sombras, tenía que tener la cabeza ocupada, o se volvería loca de la angustia

**Mama, mama ya terminamos**- dijo la hija de la mujer, con el tiempo, la hija de la pareja, había crecido como una gran contratista, una de las mejores, a pesar de ser mucho como su padre, era igual de impetuosa que ella, dentro de 3 meses cumpliría 14

Pero de pronto pensó en que su hijo, naruto en unos días cumpliría 17, y se llenó de dolor, naruko lo noto y decidió hacer algo para que su madre sonriera

**Mama, vamos a comer un ramen**-dijo ella sonriendo

Entonces la mujer pelirroja sacudió su cabeza, no quería preocupar a su hija antes del torneo, debía ser fuerte, por ambas, y no perder la compostura

**Si tengo ambre vamos a comer**-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara

Mientras en ichiraku naruto ya se sentía un poco mejor, al parecer el paso no había sido tan mala idea como él había creído, le hubiera gustado seguir, pero al ver el reloj de la tienda se dio cuenta que el momento de su reunión seria pronto, debía preparase para ver al gran maestro

Mientras caminaban al restaurante las dos mujeres de repente vio entre la tela a alguien que les resultaba increíblemente familiar

**Mira mama creo que es papa**- dijo naruko

**Eso es imposible hija él está en la torre**- dijo la peliroja a su hija, pero al ver a la persona dentro de la tienda a pesar de la distancia le parecido que era minato

**Ya debo irme viejo**-dijo el

**¿En serio ya te vas?-** dijo ayame

**Si debo irme tengo otros compromisos**- dijo el- **pero vendré en otra ocasión**

Mientras se levantaba, dejo el dinero en la mesa pero mientras se despedía dijo

**Nos vemos luego viejo, ayame-chan, estuvo delicioso ¡dattebayo!**- dijo mientras se ponía la capucha y salía del local

Aquellas palabras dejaron a los dos completamente sorprendidos, era las mismas palabras, los mismos nombres, acaso seria posible, pero mientras revisaban en la mesas ambos se quedaron atónitos, además del dinero estaba un viejo papelito, era uno de los cupones de ramen que él le dio a naruto hace tantos años

Mientras naruto salía de la tienda con una sonrisa, pero no duro mucho, lo que le sorprendió, fue verla a ellas, en ese preciso lugar, después de casi 9 años, sus caminos se encontraron otra vez madre e hijo sin saberlo ella se habían encontrado, hermano y hermano se encontraron sin saberlo, excepto el

**¡Feliz cumpleaños naruto!**

**Azrael3173**

**Review?**


	12. Antes de la tormenta

**Antes de la tormenta**

Los minutos pasaron, o fueron segundos, naruto no lo sabía el tiempo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido por completo, allí estaban ellas, dos de las personas que le habían hecho las heridas más profundas, su madre, la que lo hizo a un lado desde pequeño, y su hermana, a la que le dieron todo lo que se le fue negado, en frente de sus ojos, que haría ahora, ¿lo habrían reconocido?, no, no era posible, sino ya habrían dicho o hecho algo, ¿debía ir allá?,¿debía confrontarlas?, no no era el momento, no todavía, el momento de hacerle saber de su existencia no había llegado, ¿atacar entonces?, dar comienzo a su venganza, no a pesar de no verlos, de seguro habría un par de esos ambu cerca, no era el momento aun

Naruto estaba procesando la información en su cabeza, pero la imagen de las dos abrazadas, sonriendo, riendo, todo lo que no quisieron hacer con él, la familia que le negaron, el odio empezó a llenar cada rincón de su alma, las odiaba a ambas

Más adelante, kushina percibió una sensación oscura, una que se le hacía tan familiar, esa sensación la conocía, pero no podía ser posible, era el mismo odio de ese monstruo que los ataco hace tanto tiempo, acaso su mente le estaba haciendo creer cosas

De pronto las dos mujeres se encontraron de frente con el joven encapuchado, que parecía solo estar hay de pie como si esperara por algo, a naruko le parecía algo aterrador, algo en ese tipo le parecía muy peligroso, pero no sabía que era

**Disculpa pero vamos a pasar**- dijo naruko a su hermano tratando de disimular su inquietud, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el hombre parecía mirar fijamente a su madre, no podía asegurarlo pero tenía la sensación de que estaba mirándola

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**dijo naruko tratando de obtener alguna repuesta, pero todavía nada seguía mirándolas a ambas pero esta vez parecía más una mirada de rabia, esto la molestaba, por que miraba a su madre de esa manera, no sabía con quien se metía, pero en el caso de kushina la historia era muy diferente, esa mirada, esos ojos, ella los conocía, pero donde, donde los había visto antes, pero antes de poder preguntar, el joven empezó a avanzar hacia ellas

Kushina trato de hablarle, para interrogar al muchacho, quería saber cómo un desconocido podía angustiarle tanto a su corazón

**Espera dime quien eres dattebayo**- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de su mano, aquello hizo que de pronto las dos mujeres sintieran un frio que les recorría la espalda, pero a pesar de ese miedo que empezaba a sentir, nada la preparo para lo que estaba a punto de ver, esos ojos rojos, esos horribles ojos rojos, los ojos de un demonio, los ojos de ese demonio

Naruto se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja, este ya había perdido toda su fuerza la sorpresa de volver a ver esos ojos la había dejado sorprendido, no era posible, ese monstruo estaba sellado dentro de SU HIJO

Reacciono de pronto pero al tratar de encontrar al encapuchado, este se había perdido entre la multitud, sin dejar nada, naruko estaba completamente furiosa, tenía el mismo carácter de su madre, mientras entraban kushina no podía disimular su angustia, sería posible….

_**En la torre del hokage**_

En la torre del hokage la situación era mucho más tensa de la que minato había anticipado, el hombre que tenía a su hijo está a punto de llegar, pronto se verían a la cara, no podía aparentar que estaba calmado, ya casi habían sido 9 años desde que su hijo huyo de casa, 9 años siendo criado por esos hombres, no sabía que tanto habrían afectado a su hijo

De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió de lado a lado, en el umbral 3 hombres con una túnica negra se acercaban a él, uno de ellos se acercó y dijo

**Soy maraad, gran maestro de la hermandad oscura, jefe de la aldea**- se presentaba el hombre

**Un placer conocerlo, yo soy minato namikaze, el hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas**-dijo el respetuosamente mientras invitaba a sentarse al hombre, sus dos acompañantes siempre se quedaron cerca de él, mientras ambos hombres empezaban a entablar su platica

**Me han informado que uno se sus hombres ha llegado con la intención de participar en nuestro torneo**- dijo minato al hombre encapuchado

**Ah sí, supuse que llegaría primero, siempre salta a la batalla sin pensarlo**-dijo el con una sonrisa- **ahhh la juventud de estos días**

**Pero no le parece que es muy arriesgado dejar a un solo hombre para representarlo**-dijo minato tratando de entender a ese hombre

**Yo no lo subestimaría, ni a mis hombres, solo con él será suficiente para demostrar mi punto**-dijo el hombre mientras cambiaba su postura a una más agresiva

**A qué punto se refiere**-dijo el hokage mientras también se ponía más serio, la amena charla ya había quedado atrás

**Dejémonos de tonterías, sé que no le interesan estas tonterías diplomáticas, y a mí tampoco así que hablemos sin rodeos porque no hace las preguntas que de verdad quiere hacerme**-dijo maraad mientras miraba fijamente al hokage

**Que es lo que quieren en verdad**-dijo el kage seriamente- **por lo que se ustedes no tienen interés en unirse al mundo**

**En efecto, no confió en el señor feudal, sé que utilizara a mi pueblo, no seremos las herramientas de la codicia, sus emisarios de una forma despreciable amenazaron a mi gente con la guerra y la muerte, he venido aquí a mostrarle que no pueden amenazarnos y quedar impunes**- explico el hombre

**Le aseguro que no sabía que mis emisarios lo habían ofendido de semejante manera**- dijo el kage- **le ofrezco mis disculpas, no deseo una guerra con ustedes**

**Lo sé, pero la guerra está muy cerca de ustedes, se rumorea que su aldea ha crecido grande y débil, pero esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacerme**- explico el hombre, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los del kage

**¿Dónde está mi hijo?**- pregunto el kage, ya era completamente inútil tratar de llegar al tema de una forma pacifica

**¿Tu hijo?**-pregunto el maestro de las sombras- **que raro porque habría yo de saber algo de tu hijo**

**Se bien que él se encuentra entre ustedes**-dijo el kage más serio- **denme a mi hijo**

**No sé de tu hijo**-dijo maraad- **pero hace muchos años un niño llego a mí a través de uno de mis mejores hombres, el muchacho estaba destrozado, débil y asustado, pero aun así en sus ojos, lo vi una determinación sin igual, y un gran poder emanaban de él, solo igualados por su odio, me hablo de ti y de su familia, lo que TU hiciste**

**Y por qué no lo envió de vuelta a casa**-dijo el- **debió converserlo de volver**

Maraad entonces empezó a reír

**Volver, a vivir una vida de dolor, y olvido que risa**-dijo maraad- **pero el eligió por voluntad propia, eligió tomar la vida que le ofrecimos, nuestro poder, nuestra hermandad**

**¡Es mi hijo!**-dijo minato- **¡debe estar con su familia!**

**Fue tu hijo**-dijo maraad-**tal vez lo engendraste pero él no es tu hijo, es un hijo de las sombras, nuestro hijo, cuando llego a mí me mostro todo lo que le hicieron, sacrificaste a tu propia sangre, ahora debes pagarlo, y el será tu verdugo**

**¡Basta de amenazas!**-dijo kakashi-**dinos donde esta naruto**

**Te diré algo lord hokage, si puedes vencer a mi campeón, entonces te diré dónde está tu hijo** -dijo maraad- **pero hasta entonces no sabrás nada, crees que tu familia ha sufrido, tu agonía apenas empieza, hasta la próxima kage de la aldea de la hoja**

El hombre se retiró junto con sus escoltas, tenía otros asuntos que atender, naruto debería llegar pronto, todo iba según el plan, ahora ya solo faltaba poner una parte más, y aseguraría de que su pueblo estaría a salvo, debía darle a su campeo sus instrucciones finales

_**En el bosque de la aldea**_

Naruto deambulaba por el bosque, todavía podía sentirlo, su mano tocando la suya, esa sensación, no podía quitársela de su mente, la calidez de su mano, ¿Por qué?, hace tiempo habría dado cualquier cosa por esa sensación, por un poco de su amor, cualquier cosa en este mundo para sentir su cariño, pero eso fue en otra vida, cuando aún era naruto namikaze, pero ahora era otro, pero entonces, si era verdad, porque su corazón se siente tan pesado, porque le duele tanto, pero no tenía el tiempo para pensar en eso su momento había llegado

Se dirigió a uno de los lugares donde los kages del extranjero se hospedaban hay uno de los hombres de la hermandad lo estaba esperando en la entrada

**Sígueme**- fue todo lo que dijo, la guardia personal del gran maestro, estaba compuesto por hombres de la elite, guerreros del más alto nivel, pero no eran famosos por ser conversadores

Los dos hombres se adentraron en la profundidad del bosque, donde después de caminar durante un tiempo se encontraron con un gran campamento donde algunos de los mejores hombres de los clanes de las sombras acampaban, mientras caminaban hacia la tienda del maestro, naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo ansioso, el estar ante el hombre más fuerte de su aldea era algo muy poco común, y recibir instrucciones de él era aún más raro

**El maestro te espera adentro**- dijo el mientras habría la carpa

Naruto se adentró en la carpa, esta estaba llena pon un ligero humo que venía de la pipa del maestro, naruto podía sentir su poder a pesar de no estar en combate, rápidamente se inclinó mostrando sus respetos

**Hola viejo, digo gran maestro**- dijo el

El viejo hombre sonrió, ese chico no era un niño común, otros hombres de orinarían encima del terror solo de estar ante su presencia

**No seas tan formal**-dijo el anciano-**odio las formalidades, pero supongo que querrás saber cuál es tu misión**

**Si maestro**- dijo el

**Entusiasta, bien te hará falta**- dijo el viejo guerrero- **como ya sabrás hace tiempo dejamos atrás este mundo, para vivir según nuestro credo, y nuestras reglas, pero al parecer eso nos ha vuelto un peligro, y han osado amenazar a la aldea**

Naruto pudo observar como el ambiente se hacía más tenso

**A pesar de haberme negado a venir de forma respetuosa, han amenazado a nuestra familia, con métodos deshonrosos, propios de cobardes, pero he decidido enseñarles lo que ocurre a los que osan desafiarnos, enseñarles a todos el poder de los que llaman contratistas demoniacos, allí entras tú-**dijo maraad

**¿Qué quieres que haga anciano?**- dijo nartuo con mucha curiosidad

**Quiero que ganes el torneo**- dijo el- **mientras los demás nos encargamos de fortalecer esta base, tú los distraerás en el torneo, has despliegue de todo tu poder si es necesario, no olvides que a pesar de estar en un torneo, esto es territorio enemigo, yo me hare cargo de dejarles claro a esos llamados kages, que a nosotros no se nos puede intimidar**

**Lo hare maestro**- dijo naruto ansioso, al parecer le habían dado total libertad para luchar- **pero tengo una petición**

**Cual es**- dijo el anciano con curiosidad

**Que me deje usar el premio del torneo a mí**- dijo naruto

**No veo problema con eso**-dijo el viejo- **ah pero antes de que te vallas, tengo dos cosas que decirte, la primera, conozco la pena que te invade A todos nos atormenta el pasado, naruto, pero solo unos pocos tenemos la oportunidad de enfrentarlos, ve y pelea con todo lo que has aprendido, y cierra tus heridas, para poder vivir en libertad debes hacerle frente**

**Lo hare anciano**-dijo naruto

**Y la segunda es que no debes matar a los miembros de la aldea**-dijo el maestro- **más allá de estas reglas eres libre de hacer lo que quieras**

**Porque me prohíbes matarlos, ¡lo merecen!**-dijo naruto con rabia

**No somos monstruos, no somos demonios, no somos vulgares asesinos, somos la hermandad de las sombras, no lo olvides tus emociones te llevan a más poder pero también te hacen vulnerable, si pierdes el control date por muerto**-explicó maraad a naruto

**De acuerdo anciano hare lo que me pides dattebayo**- dijo naruto, sabía que el anciano era sabio si le decía esto tendría sus razones

**Ahora descansa mañana empezara el torneo así que prepárate bien**-dijo el anciano mientras naruto se iba

El día no había sido como él lo hubiera querido, el paseo que dio solo le trajo más dolor, ver a esas dos mujeres no solo empeoro el día sino que también le dejaron un gran pesar, y ahora el gran maestro le prohibía matar a los causantes de todo su sufrimiento

_**No lo entiendo-**__dijo naruto a kurama_

_**Yo tampoco, pero tendrá algo planeado, ese anciano siempre tiene algo en mente**__-dijo kurama él también estaba disgustado_

_**No me importa este maldito torneo, vine aquí para hacerlos sufrir**__-dijo naruto-__**no tengo razones para pelear**_

_**No olvides que aun te queda una razón para pelear con todo**__-dijo kurama con una sonrisa zorruna_

Hinata, el solo recordar lo que querían hacerle era el impulso que necesitaba para pelear con todo su poder, esa chica tenía un efecto en el que nadie nunca había tenido, ella lograba calmar su dolor, como un bálsamo a una herida, pero no olvidaba su venganza, las heridas de su corazón y su alma eran demasiado profundas, naruto miro el collar, la perla parecía brillar más con la luna, de pronto empezó a caminar, aun debía ir a otro lugar

La vida en la casa principal de la familia hyuga se había apagado por completo, hiashi ya no era el mismo, todos podían notarlo, a pesar de no saber por qué su líder estaba en tan mal estado, los que lo conocían podían saber que algo lo afligía, debía ser algo muy serio para tenerlo así, es lo que todos pensaban, si solo supieran

En un rincón de su casa la mayor de las hermanas se encontraba descansando en su habitación, la cena había transcurrido en silencio, ya era una costumbre, nadie tenía que hablar, su padre y su primo estaban siempre entrenando para poder evitar su destino y salvarla, se sentía mal por causarles tantas penas a ambos, mañana seria el inicio de ese torneo en el que su destino seria decidido, nadie en la casa podría dormir tranquilo esa noche

Mientras todos se ocupaban de sus cosas, la mayor de las hyuga se encontraba acostaba en su recamara, no podía conciliar el sueño, muchas preocupaciones la invadían en la noche, no quería pensar que podría pasarle algo a su familia por su causa, es verdad que no quería ser entregada a cualquier persona que ganara, pero tampoco quería que su familia sufriera

Se encontraba abrazada a un oso de peluche que su hermana le había dado para que se animara un poco, en verdad eso la calmaba un poco pero aun no podía sentirse tranquila, su primo se enfrentaría a muchos hombres terribles y podría salir herido, y además estaba naruto

De pronto sintió como se le subían los colores solo con pensar en su nombre, él le había prometido que ganaría a toda costa, pero si ganaba entonces eso significaba que…..

Pero un sonido afuera de su ventana la distrajo de esos pensamientos, alguien había tirado una piedrita en su ventana, pero quien seria a esta hora, nadie vendría a esta hora, se acercó a la ventana al oír otra piedrita impactar pero nunca imagino quien era el responsable

Allá entre las sombras, él estaba allí

**¡¿Na-naruto-kun?!**-dijo ella sorprendida**-¿qué haces aquí?**

**No podía dormir**-dijo el con una sonrisa

**Si los guardias te ven estarás en problemas**-dijo ella preocupada y sorprendida como la había encontrado

**No te preocupes**-dijo el**-¿puedo pasar?**

Mientras esperaba unas voces se oían a lo lejos, lo más probable era que alguien los hubiese oído mientras hablaban

**Su-sube**-dijo ella

,


	13. Empieza la batalla

**Empieza la batalla**

Las horas para el combate eran cada vez más escasas, el momento de iniciar el derramamiento de sangre estaba tan próximo que naruto casi podía sentir el sonido del acero chocando entre sí, los gritos de la multitud, el olor a sangre, pero en este momento se encontraba en medio de otro tipo de batalla, una que no tenía idea de cómo ganar

No es que no hubiese tratado antes con esta clase de situaciones, pero siempre, para él, estar a solas con una chica era algo que lo ponía bastante incomodo, en especial esta chica

Mientras subía por el árbol cercano no pudo evitar preguntarse, porque, porque tenía este inmenso deseo de verla, era algo que no se podía explicar, pero ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa

El rubio se encontró dentro de la habitación de la ojiperla

Para una heredera de un poderoso clan, su cuarto no era lo que él se esperaba, era bastante sencillo, incluso un poco infantil, pero también era bastante femenino, mientras le daba un rápido vistazo calmadamente, pero hinata era completamente opuesto, su cabeza estaba a mil, le había dicho que subiera por un reflejo, nunca antes ningún chico a excepción de sus compañeros de equipo habían subido, lo que la ponía completamente colorada

Ya mientras entraban se podía escuchar como los guardias que patrullaban por la zona se acercaban a hacer su ronda

**¡Estuvo cerca!**-dijo naruto mientras seguía mirando alrededor

**¡Eso fue muy peligroso!, ¡pudieron haberte atrapado!**- dijo hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos

**Sí, pero eso lo hace más divertido**- dijo el mientras sonreía- **tu cuarto es…. Lindo**

**G-gracias**- dijo ella un poco ruborizada- pero ¿cómo me encontraste?,¿ no te dije donde vivía?- pregunto ella

Naruto señalo la pluma que estaba sobre la cama

**Esa pluma tiene un poco de mi esencia, de esa forma pude encontrarte**-dijo naruto mientras buscaba donde sentarse

**Natuto-kun, ¿dime porque viniste?-**pregunto ella**- ¡no es que no me alegre verte es solo que!…..**

**No podía dormir**-dijo el- **creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien, y parece que tú también estas igual**

En efecto naruto había acertado, la preocupación que tenía era tan grave que sería imposible para ella poder dormir ese día, sentía que la inmensa culpa nunca la dejaría dormir, pero la voz de naruto la saco de sus pensamientos

**¿Recuerdas lo que te dice aquella noche?**-dijo naruto mientras la veía fijamente

**q-que tú ganarías**- dijo la ojiperla mientras se encontraba con los ojos de naruto

**Es verdad, no tengas miedo, ganare sin importar que**-dijo el mientras la miraba, por alguna razón que el desconocía se empezaba a ruborizar

**Entonces seré…. Tuya**- dijo la chica con un hilito de voz

**¡Sí!, ¡digo no!, digo, tú entiendes, no es que no me gustes, pero yo, ettooo**- naruto trataba desesperantemente de ordenar sus ideas, no quería que ella pensara que era un pervertido, pero las palabras no le salían, pero ella al verlo de esa forma no pudo evitar reír

Aquello sorprendía un poco a naruto, pero a su vez lo aliviaba, _al menos no cree que soy un pervertido_ pensó el

**Gomen, no quise**- dijo ella mientras trataba de contener su risa

**Está bien, es bueno reír dattebayo** – dijo el mientras también reía, pero un sonido alerto a los dos, alguien se acercaba, naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras pensaba que hacer, donde podría ocultarse, pero una señal de hinata le mostro un escondite

**¡Aquí rápido!**- dijo mientras señalaba el espacio bajo su cama, rápidamente saco la espada de su espalda y se metió debajo del colchón, justo a tiempo

**¿Hermana estas bien?** - pregunto la menor de las hyuugas, a su hermana

**Si, si lo estoy**- dijo ella tratando de calmarse un poco

**¿Estas segura hermana?**- dijo al verla tan agitada, eso no era común en ella

**Si lo estoy**- dijo hinata- **¿y tú? me dijeron que te atacaron en el mercado, unos hombres terribles**

**Sí, pero no pasó nada**- dijo ella mientras se tiraba al colchón de un brinco- **un tipo nos ayudó a mí y al idiota de konohamaru**

**¿A si?**- dijo ella preocupada de que descubriera a naruto, cuando su hermanita empezó a saltar sobre el colchón**- hermana tu colchón se siente muy duro**- dijo la pequeña

Mientras naruto trataba de no hacer ningún ruido, mientras la pequeña saltaba sobre su espalda

**No lo he notado**- dijo ella- **deberías descansar mañana tenemos que ir a la arena**

**De acuerdo**- dijo la pequeña- **que descanses**

Después de despedirse naruto salió de la debajo de la cama, algo adolorido

**¡Tiene mucha energía tu hermanita!**- dijo naruto con un gesto de dolor, pero de nuevo la presencia de otra persona se acercaba a la habitación

**¡No otra vez!**- se quejó naruto mientras se metía otra vez debajo de la cama, esta vez fue neji el que interrumpió en el cuarto de la ojiperla

**¿Puedo pasar?-** dijo el

**A-adelante**- dijo la agitada hinata

**Solo quería pasar a desearle buenas noches**- dijo el mientras entraba- **no debe preocuparse por el resultado del torneo, no permitiré que nadie le ponga una mano encima**

**Pero, y si te hieren en el torneo -**dijo ella mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho- **no quiero que tu salgas herido por mi culpa**

El ojiperla se sentó en el colchón de hinata mientras hablaban, aplastando a naruto que cometió el error de entrar boca arriba

**Este es mi destino**-dijo el- **no debe preocuparse por mí, pero creo que debe cambiar su colchón este se siente un poco podrido**- dijo mientras se levantaba, se despido cortésmente y luego se fue

**Podrido tienes el cerebro**- dijo el mientras salía de debajo de la cama

**¿Estás bien naruto-kun?**- pregunto la ojiperla, había recibido bastantes golpes esta noche, pero aún faltaba mucho para termina, ya que a los pocos minutos otra persona parecía acercarse a la muy popular habitación de la ojiperla

**¿Naruto-kun?**-dijo ella asustada

**Ya sé, ya se**- dijo el mientras entraba otra vez a su escondite _esto es ridículo_ pensó el

**¿Puedo pasar hija?**- dijo hiashi hyugaa mientras entraba

**Si padre**- dijo la ahora muy nerviosa hinata, esta sin duda era la peor situación posible

_**Demonios si me descubre estoy muerto**_- pensó naruto

**Solo quería pasar a ver como estabas**- dijo el mientras se sentaba en el colchón- **¿estás bien?**

**Si está todo bien**-dijo ella tratando de apresurar las cosas

**Sé que te preocupa el resultado de mañana, pero neji es fuerte, no hay forma de que pierda**- dijo el tratando de consolar a su hija, que se veía extrañamente preocupada, pero por diferentes razones

**Lo se padre**- dijo ella tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo

**Descansa, mañana será un día difícil**-dijo el mientras se levantaba- **por cierto mañana hare que traigan otro colchón este se siente bastante incomodo**

Y así entonces se retiró el jefe de la familia hyuuga para alivio de hinata, que ya sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, mientras naruto salía arrastrándose de debajo de la cama, ella le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

**Dime no tienes más parientes ¿verdad?**- dijo naruto con un gesto de dolor

**Lo siento mucho**- dijo ella

**Bueno no importa** -dijo el con una sonrisa- **pero ya deberías irte a dormir, mañana será el día del torneo, deberías dormir un poco**

**Tú t-también deberías**-dijo ella –**mañana tendrás que pelear**

**Si tienes razón**- dijo el mientras se acercaba a la ventana, pero la mano de hinata tomando la suya lo detuvo, la chica parecía estar luchando por decirle algo

**t-ten cuidado por favor**- dijo ella con un poco de dificultad

Naruto le sonrió y besando su mano le dijo

**No te preocupes, mañana arrasare con todos**- dijo el rubio mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, lejos de su ventana, naruto corría entre las ramas pensando, en solo unas horas estaría ahí en medio de la aldea que siempre lo detesto, en frente de los padres que lo rechazaron, y lucharía contra la hija a la que le dieron todo su amor mientras él se pudría en una celda

_Nos veremos muy pronto naruko, veremos qué tan poderosa eres en verdad_, fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de irse a dormir, en ese inevitable duelo entre hermanos

**A la mañana siguiente**

El amanecer se asomaba a las puertas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, todo los preparativos para el gran torneo estaban hechos, la gran batalla estaba a punto de iniciar, en su habitación naruto se encontraba preparando todo para la batalla, sus tekous, limpios y preparados, sus kunais, y cuchillos estaban preparados, su nueva cota de malla estaba en condiciones, mientras afilaba su espada todos sus pensamientos se centraban en la inminente pelea

**Ya estas lista**- dijo mientras contemplaba el filo de la espada negra- **préstenme su fuerza hoy, sensei, hermanos**- mientras se ponía su equipo

Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar la batalla

_**Este preparado cachorro**__-pregunto kurama_

_**Lo estoy, desde hace años**__- dijo el_

_**Entonces no hay nada más que decir**__-dijo kurama con una sonrisa_

_**Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde**_-dijo el mientras se dirigían a la arena y hacia la temida profecía del sabio de los sapos

La gente de la aldea se preparaba para el espectáculo que darían todos sus hombres, aunque su curiosidad estaba centrada en la hija del hokage, y en el último uchiha, todos esperaban que el combate final fuera entre ambos, para el rubio esto era indiferente, sus objetivos ya estaban señalados y nadie lo detendría Ni siquiera su propia hermana

Mientras se acercaba a la entrada del ominoso coliseo, un grupo de chicas escandalosas parecía estar rodeando a una persona no le dio importancia y siguió al coliseo, pero el grupo de gente parecía que se diriguia hacia el mismo lugar que el

**Sasuke-kun! buena suerte en el torneo!**- dijo una chica peli rosa que se encontraba cerca

**¡Sasuke- kun de seguro ganara!**- decía la rubia mientras le agarraba el brazo

**¡Suéltalo, ino-cerda!**- dijo la peli rosa molesta con el atrevimiento de la rubia

**¡No molestes frentona!**-dijo aquella chica

**Tsch**- fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, al parecer estar rodeado de tanta gente lo irritaba mucho, pero eso no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo a todo el montón de mujeres que lo rodearon, hasta que se encontraron en la entrada, los dos hombres, ino en seguida reconoció la túnica de aquel hombre, no había dudas era el

**Oye nosotras vamos a pasar fíjate por donde vas**- dijo sakura al hombre encapuchado, a pesar de querer advertirle ino no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero el hombre no hiso caso solo siguió su camino

**Hoye pero ¿quién te crees que eres?**-dijo ella sujetándole el brazo para poder hablarle

**¡Sakura no!**- dijo ino, ella al voltearse, podía ver como en la cara de la chica había una gran preocupación pero no entendía porque estaba tan asustada, pero pronto lo entendió, al voltear a ver al extraño, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, sus ojos rojos como el infierno, la estaban mirando, y una espantosa sed de sangre se sentía en el aire, lo que puso en alerta al pelinegro

**Suéltame**- dijo naruto a lo que ella obedeció sin dudarlo, y se quedaron viendo cómo se alejaba por el pasillo, sakura no se atrevía a moverse, estaba completamente paralizada del terror, sentía las piernas de goma, y de repente sintió como si caía, pero rápidamente, el pelinegro la atrapo

**¿Quién era ese tipo?-** dijo sasuke, nunca antes había sentido un escalofrió de esa manera

**Ese era uno de ellos**- dijo ino preocupada

**¿De quienes hablas?**-pregunto sasuke

**Uno de los hombres de la aldea escondida entre las sombras**- dijo ino mientras revisaba como estaba sakura, parecía estar aún muy asustada

De pronto la multitud de chicas empezaron a murmurar, todos en la aldea habían oído rumores sobre ellos, todos creía que eran auténticos demonios de los rincones más oscuros de la tierra

**Ino, ¿puedes cuidar a sakura?**-dijo el pelinegro

**Sí, claro**- dijo ella

**Gracias**- dijo el mientras depositaba a su compañera de equipo en los brazos de la chica, sakura todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión que había sufrido por estar en el aura de naruto, pero sasuke por su parte no parecía estar preocupado por estar en el mismo lugar de aquel llamado demonio hecho hombre, de echo le entusiasmaba, poder probar su fuerza ante alguien así

Naruto seguía su camino hasta la entrada del registro donde un hombre lo estaba esperando para poder registrarse y empezar la batalla, el hombre que lo registró, parecía estar bastante nervioso

**Nombre y afiliación**- pregunto el hombre

**Uzumaki, de las sombras**-dijo el solamente

**d-de acuerdo- uzumaki-san, de la aldea escondía entre las sombras, ronin, está en el bloque d, es la última puerta a la derecha**- dijo el hombre lleno de nervios

Naruto se acercaba a su bloque, pero mientras más profundo llegaba, más se daba cuenta de que la atmosfera se hacía cada vez más desagradable, una repugnante esencia llenaba el aire, a media que avanzaba, cada vez personajes más despreciables aparecían en frente de él, _un grupo adorable _pensaba el mientras llegaba al bloque d, al llegar naruto comprobó sus sospechas, todo el lugar estaba repleto de malvivientes, mercenarios vulgares, asesinos de poco nivel, y otros tipos de basura humana, sin duda el mundo estaría mejor si ellos

Mientras en otra parte el grupo de los kages invitados se encontraban reunidos en el palco más alto de la arena mientras esperaban a que se diera inicio la pelea, todos estaban ansioso por comprobar si sus sospechas acerca de la aldea de konoha era verdad, pero además querían comprobar si era verdad los rumores, de que el clan de asesinos era tan poderoso como decían

Pero en la cabeza de minato todavía resonaban las palabras de maraad, si derrotaba a su campeón, él le diría donde estaba su hijo, solo por eso había arreglado que lo pusieran en el grupo d, sabía que en ese grupo no lo tendría fácil, su sentido del honor le decía que aquello era una bajeza, y era verdad, pero la desesperación pudo más que su honradez, esta no era una apuesta que podía darse el lujo de perder debía ganar sin importar el precio

**Mi lord es hora**- dijo uno de los ambu, el torneo debía comenzar

**Bien, iré enseguida**-dijo mientras se dirigía al lugar en el que se encontraban los demás kages

La arena estaba completamente a reventar, todo el público se encontraba lleno de ansiedad por ver los combates, la gente estaba a mas no poder, todos desde civiles hasta jefes de aldeas locales habían venido a ver este torneo, nunca antes se había visto uno igual, lo mejores hombres de todas las regiones se enfrentarían en una pelea, pero todos los murmullo se detuvieron mientras el hokage de la aldea se acercaba a dar inicio al torneo

**Amigos míos, hoy en este día daremos inicio al gran torneo de la aldea de la hojas, un torneo como ninguno de los que hayan visto antes, donde solo uno será el que reciba el título de campeón entre las 5 naciones, y el gran premio será suyo**- dijo minato con cierto pesar, nadie sabía que era ese premio- **ahora buena suerte y que empiecen los combates**

Dijo mientras tomaba su lugar entre los otros kages, el primer combate seria el del grupo d, todo ese grupo estaba compuesto por hombres de la peor calaña, justo en ese grupo, se encontraba aquel chico, el campeón de las sombras, solo debía lograr vencerlo, solo eso

Mientras se preparaba para el combate, en las gradas unos espectadores especiales, se estaban acercando para ver el espectáculo

**Vamos muévete viejo pervertido**- decía la mujer rubia a un hombre que llevaba de mala gana a la arena- **debemos apoyar a naruko**

**Si, si lo sé**- decía el peliblanco- **pero no puedo concentrarme, en eso, con mi libro tan cerca de terminarse**

**Deja de pensar en tus novelas indecentes**- decía la mujer con un gesto de enojo- **y más te vale no hacer nada indecente o lo pagaras**- dijo ella con una mirada fulminante

**s-si querida**- dijo el peliblanco, tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso, aunque no quería admitirlo en frente de ella estaba preocupado, una sensación inquietante lo había perturbado desde el inicio de la competencia

Mientras se acercaban en las gradas, en el bloque d, la situación era todavía más tensa, mientras naruto esperaba, no dejaba de fijarse en el paco de los kages, esperando el momento, pero tampoco se permitía bajar la guardia, el lugar estaba atestado por el nauseabundo olor de aquellos malvivientes, naruto seguía sin estar seguro si aquellas bestias habían sido humanos alguna vez

Mientras meditaba las voces de aquellos miserables hacían eco en todo, el lugar pidiendo sangre desesperadamente, otros solo hablaban de las barbaridades que habían cometido mientras llegaban, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue el hablar de lo que harían si ganaban el premio misteriosa que les ofrecían, naruto le costaba mucho contener las ganas de mutilarlos a todos, de liberar al mundo de aquellas vestidas de una vez por todas, pero la señal del combate había llegado

Todos salían hacia el centro de la arena con un ansia, como la de un niño que corre al parque, todos excepto uno, solo uno se movía con calma, solo el, solo naruto, no tenía prisa para estar ante su presencia, pero sí que les daría un espectáculo que nunca olvidarían

Mientras entraban a la arena, el grupo de chicas se encontraba sentados mientras esperaban los combates, ino se encontraba cerca de sakura que ya se encontraba mejor después de aquel encuentro con naruto, de repente la vos de un hombre se hizo notar, era uno de los miembros del consejo de ancianos el mismísimo danzou en persona

Atención, como ya sabrán en cada uno de los 4 bloques se permite que pasen cuatro hombres por bloque en cada combate, pero en su caso escoria, solo dejaremos pasar a uno, esto será una batalla a muerte, y aquel que sobreviva tendrá el derecho a unirse a los demás participantes, les queda claro- explico la momia, mientras naruto lo observaba, deseando silenciosamente poder matarlo, pero debía esperar, mientras danzou daba la señal de que debían iniciar el combate

En las gradas todo el mundo estaba atónito con la noticia, no esperaban que la primera ronda de combates se convertiría en algo tan espantoso como lo que acababan de escuchas, pero otros como jiraija y tsunade, no se sorprendían en lo más mínimo, ese viejo miserable, era el responsable de muchas atrocidades, siempre aprovechaba algún descuido de sarutobi para hacer de las suyas

En otra parte el grupo de chicas se encontraban observando, de entre todos esos hombres una figura con túnica negra estaba allí, esa figura que reconocían de antes, era el mismo tipo de la entrada

**Espero que le den su merecido**-decía ten-ten entre la multitud- **¡ese tipo es un grosero!**

**Si tienes razón**-decía sakura enojada

Mientras en la arena naruto está perdido en sus pensamientos, usaba su percepción para asegurarse, solo le tomo un minuto, ella no estaba aquí, supuso que no vendría, lo cual lo alegro mucho, no tendría que ver lo que pasaría

El combate había iniciado y muchos de aquellos hombres no perdieron el tiempo e iniciaron con una masacre espantosa, no había forma de describir ese espectáculo tan grotesco, todos contra todos, matándose, solo por la dicha de poder matar, todo se movían buscado su próxima víctima todos menos naruto, que se encontraba en el centro sin moverse, solo hasta que un hombre enorme, con la cara llena de horrorosas cicatrices se le acercó

**¿Qué te pasa niñito estas asustado?**-dijo el hombre tratando de intimidarlo- **no te preocupes te matare rápido, o lento, depende de mi buen humor**

Pero no obtuvo una respuesta, a lo que sacando su cuchillo se abalanzo a él pero en un instante, vio como su brazo le era arrancado con un solo movimiento de su espada, el hombre empezó a gritar, toda la audiencia observaba con horror

**¿Sabes una cosa?, me gusta luchar contra malditos como tú**-dijo mientras se acercaba- **porque contra malditos como tú no me debo contener**

El próximo fue la patada de naruto que lo envió directo a la pared, toda la audiencia enmudeció no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, como un chico era capaz de tanta brutalidad, naruto se despojó de su túnica, y empezó con la real batalla

Hora tras hora, la batalla se hacía cada vez más salvaje, aquellos en las gradas no podían creer semejante barbaridad, pero lo más impresionante era como el joven encapuchado arrasaba con todos, uno a uno

**Malnacido, a ver como haces contra todos nosotros**- dijo uno de los mercenarios que empezaron a rodearlo, con la esperanza de que si lo atacaban entre todos la ventaja numérica los ayudaría en la batalla y lograr vencerlo

**Vengan los estoy esperando**- dijo mientras se ponía en guardia

En ese momento los hombres que lo rodeaban, se quedaron esperando, solo mirándose entre sí, tenían la ventaja, estaban seguros de que si atacaban en grupo no podrían perder, pero si ese era el caso porque el chico no paraba de sonreír, como si no fuera nada de qué preocuparse

**Que ¿acaso les dio miedo?**- dijo en tono de burla

Eso fue el último detonante para aquellos hombres, que presas de su ira, y su pánico, rompieron su formación y empezaron con el ataque, grave error

**Uzumaki style: Viento Violento Adelante**- de la espada negra una brisa se proyectó, alrededor de él lo cual cubrió a todos en una nube de tierra, pero ese viento, no era normal, los hombres sentían que solo su rose era afilado como un cuchillo, las ráfagas de viento se hacían más rápidas y penetrantes enviando a cada uno de ellos al suelo, llenos de heridas

El combate prosiguió así, durante ya 2 horas, de todos aquellos hombres que ahora estaba ahí ahora solo quedaban 2 naruto y un último pobre diablo que había sobrevivido, hasta ahora, para su fortuna, o desgracia, ahora solo quedaba uno entre su objetivo y el

**Y bien ¿qué harás?**-dijo naruto al hombre que se encontraba lleno de miedo- **te diré que pasara, ríndete ahora y conservaras todos los dientes, si no bueno mira a tu alrededor**

El hombre estaba completamente atemorizado

**Está bien me rindo**- dijo el hombre soltando su espada, naruto sonrió y se alejó de él, mientras enfundaba su espada toda la multitud, estaba anonadada, habían visto una de las batallas más sangrientas hasta ahora y apenas era el primer día, mientras naruto se alejaba el hombre saco de su cintura un cuchillo y se acercaba a naruto, para atacar, naruto al sentir la presencia se volteo pero no lo bastante rápido

**Ja, jajaja en verdad creíste que me rendiría ante ti**-dijo el mientras clavaba el cuchillo en el hombro del uzumaki, pero mientras trataba algo no se sentía bien, conocía bien la sensación que tiene el acero al desgarrar la carne, pero esto no se sentía así, pero de pronto sintió como el puñetazo de naruto lo dejaba en el piso, el impacto fue tal que todo el mundo oyó el golpe seco

**Te lo advertí**- dijo el mientras se arreglaba la cota de malla- **que vergüenza, sí que soy descuidado**

Ya la arena estaba en calma, todos los que todavía estaban con vida se encontraban retorciéndose en el piso, mientras los médicos intentaban salvarles la vida a todos ellos, el árbitro del torneo estaba anonadado

**¿No tienes algo que decir?**- dijo el rubio mientras buscaba su túnica

E-El ganador es uzumaki, de las sombras- dijo el hombre mientras trataba de reaccionar

En el palco de los kages todos se habían quedado sorprendidos con aquel desempeño y exposición de brutalidad que habían observado el dia de hoy, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que el mismo minato, _uzumaki, un uzumaki sobreviviente_, toda la aldea estaba en silencio ningún sonido podía oírse, hasta que un aplauso, empezó a oírse, todos voltearon a ver, el hokage se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo maraad en persona

En las gradas tsunade y jiraija estaban atónitos, que clase de monstruo sería capaz de hacer algo así, pensaba tsunade, pero la cara de jiraija era todavía más perturbadora, ella nunca había visto esa expresión

**¿Que te ocurre?**- pregunto la mujer a su esposo

**No, no puede ser**- dijo jiraija, no era posible, era completamente imposible

Mientras todos trataban de entender, naruto salía de entre el montón de personas a la salida del estadio, había cumplido con su objetivo, este sería un día que ninguno de ellos podría olvidar, pero solo era el comienzo

_Hola a todos aquí azrael3173 quero aprovechar para agradecer a CCSakuraforever, liseth tkm, Son Of Time, AnHell y a todos los que me escriben para mostrar su apoyo a mi historia, les agradezco, y muchas gracias por sus sugerencias y observaciones, y por sus ideas para mejorar este proyecto, todas sus críticas son tomadas en cuenta_


	14. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

_**Somos nuestros propios demonios y hacemos de este mundo nuestro propio infierno**_

La arena se encontraba en silencio, espectadores, participantes, incluso algunos de los kages estaban sin habla por un momento, ni un sonido se oía, nada además de los aplausos de maraad, y los apenas audibles gritos de los agonizantes participantes que aún no habían muerto, aferrándose a lo poco que les quedaba de vida

Los que fueron testigos de ese horrendo espectáculo aun no podían creerlo, como un simple evento se había convertido en algo tan horrendo, muchos de los espectadores habían salido al no poder aguantar semejante espectáculo, otros cerraron sus ojos, y oídos para no seguir siendo testigos de tanta brutalidad, algunas civiles se habían desmallado de la impresión, pero aquellos lo bastante fuertes para soportar mirar ese despliegue inhumano de crueldad, lamentaban profundamente haberlo hecho

Ahí en el centro de todo, el prevalecía, sin ni siquiera un mínimo rasguño, sin ni una mancha de sangre, paso por todo ese infierno, por todo ese grotesco despliegue de sangre y muerte, y estaba ahí como si nada, sin moverse, solo hasta que declararon su victoria, fue que se dirigió hacia la misma puerta, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia el lugar donde los kages se encontraban, luego desapareció dentro de las sombras

**¡Vaya eso ha sido muy divertido!, creo que te subestime** - dijo maraad mientras se ponía de pie- **tu sí que sabes dar un espectáculo kage de la hoja**

**¿Le llamas espectáculo? a esa…. atrocidad**- dijo la misukage completamente sorprendida

**¡En efecto! ¿Qué clase de carnicería es esta?**- dijo el tsuchikage

**Pudiesen ser criminales pero no merecían semejante crueldad**- dijo el raikage

El hokage estaba tan sorprendido como ellos en ningún momento había dado su autorización para que semejante atrocidad se diera lugar, acaso los ancianos habían perdido la cabeza, en qué demonios estaban pensando

**Hokage, explíquese**- dijo el joven kasekage, completamente sorprendido, naruto le había dicho hace mucho tiempo acerca de la corrupción que había en la aldea y de su crueldad hacia él, nunca lo habría creído de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, pero qué clase de lunáticos harían algo tan cruel

**No sé qué decirles, no estaba enterado de esto, nunca me habría prestado para dar un espectáculo semejante**- decía el hokage tratando de excusarse ante los demás- **esta clase de maldad no es tolerable**

Todos en el lugar estaba en silencio, no había nadie que quebrara aquel silencio tan incómodo, ninguno de los presentes encontraba como, no se le ocurría que podrían decir

**Bueno, si eso es todo to me retiro**-dijo marrad mientras se iba- **me muero por ver como terminara esta fiestecita tuya**

Aquello enfureció al hokage

**¡¿A esto te refieres con una fiestecilla?!**-dijo el molesto- **a esta clase de crueldad la encuentras divertida**

**Trajiste a los demonios a tu casa, y esperabas que fueran ángeles, eres demasiado ingenuo**- dijo maraad- **pero en algo te equivocas, no disfruto la muerte sin sentido, y la fiesta solo acaba de empezar**

Aquellas palabras dejaron en claro una cosa, este hombre no era un rival que se debía tomar a la ligera, además tal parece que el maestro de las sombras tenía más de una sorpresa preparada para ellos

En la gradas la situación era más o menos la misma, una enorme incertidumbre los azotaba, como se había salido todo de control, como paso todo esto en tan poco tiempo nadie creía que alguien en su sano juicio podría considerar esto algo más que una atrocidad, en que estaban pensando los altos mandos

Mientras tsunade trataba de darle sentido a todo esto, no pudo evitar preocuparse, jiraija se viea angustiado, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, estaba completamente frio, y mudo, las dos eran señales preocupantes

**No, esto no puede ser**-dijo el peliblanco

**¿De que estas hablando?, que pasa, lo conoces**- pregunto tsunade preocupada, nunca lo había visto así

**Debo irme, tengo que averiguar algo**- dijo mientras se ponía de pie lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas

Pero la mano de tsunade lo detuvo

**Jiraija, dime que ocurre, sabes quién es el**-dijo la mujer seria, quería saber que lo tenía tan asustado

**Nuestro fin**- fue lo que dijo mientras corría hacia afuera, mientras la expresión de tsunade cambio a una llena de angustia, que estaba tratando de decirle, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello, debía ir directamente al hospital

Mientras en una zona más lejana el grupo de chicas aun no salían de su asombro

**Tendremos que luchar contra ese tipo**- decía tenten nerviosa, si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, ese tipo era muy poderoso

**¡Ni soñarlo!-**dijo ino, ella no era cobarde ni nada por el estilo, pero pelear contra alguien que pudo sobrevivir a eso y sin ningún rasguño estaba fuera de discusión

**Odio decirlo**-dijo sakura- **pero me alegra no haber participado en el torneo**- en efecto, solo había venido para ver a sasuke, ya que él había sido uno de los pocos guerreros de alto nivel que habían sido llamados para competir, ella no había clasificado por muy poco pero en estos momentos se sentía afortunada

**Oye sakura, deberíamos ir al hospital, tsunade-sama debe necesitar nuestra ayuda**- dijo la rubia a sakura

**Si tienes razón, tenten ten cuidado en tu encuentro**-dijo sakura mientras se alejaban

_**En el interior del coliseo**_

Los participantes del bloque c estaban completamente en shock, de todos aquellos hombre horribles, solo uno había logrado sobrevivir a aquella horrible matanza, solo el tal uzumaki, de las sombras, había sobrevivido, una incrédula naruko, no podía creer que su propia aldea hubiera hecho tal crueldad, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al abrirse la puerta negra para dejar pasar al chicho

Allí estaba el, caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, como si aquel espectáculo grotesco no hubiese sido nada para él, nadie se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a la cara, mucho menos a atravesarse en su camino, naruko estaba asustada, no de el sino de que su hermano estuviera rodeado de gente como esa, mientras el muchacho se iba acercando a la salida, reunió todo su valor e hiso lo que los demás clasificarían como una locura

**¡Espera!**- grito la chica, pero naruto no se detuvo, no quería verla

Siguió caminando al mismo ritmo hasta que la chica apareció de pronto frente a él, bloqueando su paso, en ese momento todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento

**Debo hablar contigo**-dijo ella mientras miraba al chico encapuchado a la cara

_**Maldición**_- pensó

_**No tienes opciones cachorro**_-dijo kurama

**¿Qué quieres?**-pregunto el

**¿Porque lo hiciste?**-dijo ella

**Por qué hice que**- dijo naruto desconcertado

**Porque mataste a aquellos hombres**-dijo la chica- **no merecían morir así, no merecían esa crueldad**

**En eso te equivocas**-dijo el- **merecían algo mucho peor, pero fue rápido en comparación a lo que ellos hicieron**

**¿Quién te dio el derecho de matarlos?**- dijo naruko seria

**El mismo que a ellos**-dijo naruto- **el mismo que les dio permiso de aniquilar mujeres y niños solo por deporte**

**¡No te da razón para hacerlo!**-dijo ella

**No vine aquí para hablar de moral contigo, además el que puso la condición de que solo uno podía sobrevivir fue tu propia aldea, si te sientes tan ofendida quéjate con ellos**-dijo naruto de forma fulminante esperando que esto acabara con esta molesta conversación, pero se equivocaba

**Eres de la aldea de las sombras verdad**- pregunto ella

**Y si lo fuera**- dijo naruto

**Entonces sabes dónde está mi hermano**- dijo naruko

**No se dé que hablas**- mintió naruto, no creía que ella supiese que el formaba parte de la aldea de las sombras, primero iruka, luego kakashi y ahora ella

**Mientes, sé que sabes donde esta**-dijo ella- **dime donde esta naruto-niichan**

Aquella conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente para el gusto de naruto, si la cosa seguía así sus planes se verían arruinados, debía hacer que esto se terminara en este instante, pero como lo haría

**Tu hermano no desea ser encontrado**-dijo naruto-**no por ustedes, y no desea regresar jamás**

Aquellas palabras la habían herido profundamente, oír de aquel extraño que su hermano no deseaba volver a verlos, y que nunca regresaría la habían llenado de dolor pero no podía dejar las cosas así

**Dime donde está, quiero verlo**-dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas, lo que lo hizo molestar

**Acaso no entiendes, él no quiere volver**-dijo naruto con ira- **el los odia a todos, nunca volverá acéptalo**

**No puedo, no lo hare**-dijo ella mientras sacudía la cabeza- **es mi hermano, devuélvemelo**

Aquello lo molesto, decidió ya no hablar más, no tenía nada más que decir, nunca volvería a esta aldea miserable, nunca, lo único que lo ataba era la promesa que le hiso a hinata de liberarla, este lugar era un infierno para él, cada momento solo hacía más terrible su dolor

Pero ella lo agarro de la mano, deteniéndolo en seco, que demonios pretendía hacer, es que acaso no entendía ni una sola cosa de la que le había dicho

**Te lo ruego**-dijo ella casi llorando- **dime cómo puedo hablar con él, no sabes el dolor que hemos pasado**

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso como podía ella halarle de dolor, tenía al menos una idea de lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento, su sufrimiento, con que descaro se atrevía a pedirle que aliviara su dolor, cuando ellos lo único que hicieron fue darle a él todo el dolor de este maldito mundo

**Que sabes tú de sufrimiento**-dijo naruto molesto- **tu hermano, el si conoce el verdadero dolor, tu, solo eres la princesa de esta aldea, como podrías tan siquiera creer que entiendes el sufrimiento**

Naruto estaba completamente furioso, pero nunca podría haber adivinado lo que estaba a punto de oír

**Porque fue mi culpa**-dijo ella- **fue mi culpa que el sufriera ese destino, fue mi culpa que él no sintiera el amor de mama, y el cariño de papa, por mi culpa el no pudo ir a la academia, por mí nunca pudo reír, nunca pudimos ser una familia**- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro

Qué demonios estaba diciéndole, que trataba de hacerle, sentir pena por ella, nunca, eso jamás, le habían arrebatado todo, y aun así trataban de llegar a esa parte de él que ya no existía

**Porque nunca hice nada, mi onii-chan vivió en soledad, hasta que fue muy tarde, llegue muy tarde a él, no vi su dolor, no pude aliviar su soledad, y por eso lo perdimos**-dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas y trataba de llegar al extraño- **sé que no tengo derecho, y sé que debe odiarme, pero es mi hermano, debo encontrarlo, te lo suplico dime donde esta**

Naruto estaba perplejo, por decir poco, que acababa de pasar, estaba aturdido, ella, que le había hecho, no podía procesar todo aquello, su mente estaba echa un caos, no podía moverse por la impresión, pero la voz de kurama lo saco de su trance

_**Estas llamando mucho la atención cachorro, despierta**_- grito kurama sacándolo de su trance

Mientras reaccionaba, naruto se quedó viéndola, naruko estaba allí echa un mar de lágrimas como una niñita pequeña, casi tuvo el deseo de decirle que era solo para que viera que ya era muy tarde, ya que su salvación tuvo lugar hace casi 9 años, pero tenía una manera mejor

**Te lo diré**-dijo naruto-**pero con una condición**

Los ojos de naruko estaban llenos de felicidad, había logrado que aquel hombre de aspecto tan siniestro le revelara la verdad, le diría donde estaba naruto, si podía encontrarlo haría cualquier cosa que este le pidiera

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**-dijo ella

**Si quieres saber dónde está primero debes derrotarme en la arena, solo así te lo diré**- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar mientras el segundo bloque de participantes esperaba para poder entrar en acción, naruko no salía de su asombro, las respuestas que su familia buscaba, las que los librarían de todo ese dolor y les permitirían ser una familia de nuevo, si quería obtenerlas, debía derrotar a aquel monstruo

Naruto salió de la arena, no podía seguir allí, tenía que aclarar su mente, meditar acerca de lo que había oído y visto hoy, no podía pelear en este estado de confusión, mientras salía la vio allí mientras llegaba, hinata estaba allí

Mientras la joven se acercaba a la arena en compañía de su familia, hacia todo lo posible para no demostrar toda la angustia y el miedo que le carcomían por dentro, le habían dicho acerca de la cruel matanza que había ocurrido hace poco y de que solo un hombre había sobrevivido a ese encuentro infernal

**Oye hitana-san estas bien**-dijo konohamaru al verla tan rara, ella era un poco extraña pero últimamente estaba más rara de lo normal

**Si es-estoy bien**- dijo ella tratando de calmarse

**No le hables a mi hermana de esa forma idiota**-dijo hanabi al muchacho

**No seas tan amargada**- dijo el mientras empezaban a discutir

Mientras empezaban otra vez con sus discusiones, hinata trataba de pararlos, no podían perder mucho tiempo debía encontrarse con su padre en el lugar que habían acordado para ver lo que quedaba del torneo, fue cuando entonces lo vio

Se quedó ahí viéndolo, y el a ella, aunque fue por solo un instante, para ellos dos se sintió como una eternidad, mientras los dos jóvenes se percataron de la presencia de aquel tipo que estaba caminando hacia ellos, tardaron un momento, pero pudieron reconocerlo sin ningún problema

Pero para naruto aquello no le importaba, mientras se acercaba hanabi habría podido jurar que miro a su hermana un momento sonrió, y luego siguió su camino

**¡Espera!**- grito konohamaru, pero el chico se perdía entre la multitud

**¿Lo conoces konohamaru-kun?**- dijo hinata saliendo de su mundo

**Si, él fue el hombre que nos ayudó a hanabi y a mí, fue increíble**-decía el mientras le contaba como derribo a aquellos hombres, pero ella no estaba escuchándole, sentía que un peso en su corazón se había aliviado, _estaba bien, estaba bien_, se repetía

_**En el parque de la aldea**_

Naruto caminaba por el parque en busca de algún lugar en donde pudiera meditar, con el ocaso, este día infernal estaba cerca de terminar, pero aun debía volver a ver como terminaba el bloque c, no podía darse el lujo de perderse el analizar a su competencia, no podía cometer ningún error, sin saber exactamente porque siguió caminando hasta que llego al monumento de piedra de los caídos

Aquel monumento, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, la última vez que vino con el anciano, mientras le llenaba la cabeza de sueños sobre un futuro que jamás llego, sobre un hogar que jamás tubo, toda una vida que jamás pudo tener, se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo aquí

**Veo que has encontrado el monumento**-dijo una voz entre las sombras

**No estoy de buen humor, así que sal de una vez**-dijo el

Mientras la figura se acercaba hacia la luz poco a poco mientras hablaba

**Has crecido mucho, ya eres todo un hombre naruto**-dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba

Naruto lo reconoció al instante

**Pensé que no podrías reconocerme**- dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha

**Te vi nacer ¿acaso creíste que no podría reconocerte solo con verte a pesar de ocultar tu presencia?-**dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba

**Esperaba que fuese así**-dijo el- **has envejecido mucho viejo sarutobi**

**Me alegro de verte otra ven naruto**-dijo sarutobi mientras salía completamente de la oscuridad-**creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar**

_**Continuara**_

_Hola a todos, hasta aquí este capítulo, en el próximo, mas combates y el reencuentro de naruto y sarutobi, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y todos sus review, todas sus sugerencias son valiosas y cada critica es bien recibida att azrael3173_


	15. Primera ronda

**Primera ronda**

La arena estaba eufórica, Naruko uzumaki se encontraba arrasando a todos los participantes en un parpadeo, nadie podía dejar de mirar con orgullo a la hija del jefe de la aldea, incluso la misma kushina se encontraba impresionada, a pesar de su corta edad mostraba una gran destreza, _se nota que es su hija _se decían algunos de los espectadores, pero el más sorprendido de todos era el mismo Minato, nunca la había visto luchar con tanta pasión antes, algo debía de empujarla a luchar de esta manera, la mayoría que la conocía sabían que tenía el mismo temperamento de su madre así que a ninguno le pareció raro que actuara de esa manera, pero por alguna razón, el no creía que su hija pelease así solo por eso, había algo más detrás de ese cambio

En la arena, las palabras del chico de las sombras resonaban en la cabeza de naruko, haciendo eco repitiéndose una y otra vez como un disco rayado, _si me derrotas te diré dónde está tu hermano, _esa fue toda la motivación que naruko necesitaba para luchar

**¡Es demasiado rápida!**- decía una de las contendientes del bloque c que inútilmente trataba de alcanzarla pero era casi imposible seguirla o adivinar qué lugar aparecerá aquella mocosa

**No se rindan**- dijo otro de los participantes- **no vinimos aquí para perder**

Trataron con todo lo que tenían, pero fue imposible para ellos tan solo seguirla con la vista era una tarea ardua, por más golpes que lanzaran ninguno de ellos podía darle o al menos rozarla, pero la velocidad de naruko era incomparable

**¡Te tengo!**- fijo uno de los participantes un hombre de gran complexión y una aterradora fuerza ya había dejado fuera de combate a muchos con la gran fuerza de sus puños- **ya no podrás escapar de mi mocosa**

En hombre la había arrinconado, con la confianza en que así no podría usar la técnica de trasportación, y si incluso se atrevía a atacarlo, confiaba en la resistencia de su cuerpo y en su fuerza física, pretendía que con todo esto podría noquear a la hija del hokage de un solo golpe

Pero mientras comenzaba a atacar, naruko había hecho gala de una gran velocidad en todo el encuentro, casi inhumana, pero lo que el bruto no sabía era que había cometido un error fatal al arrinconarla, lo que creyó que sería una estrategia para su triunfo, se convirtió en su más fatídico error

**Lárgate**- dijo ella conectando un golpe veloz y preciso a la mandíbula del hombre, este sintió como si le hubiesen sacudido el cerebro, pero antes de responder otro golpe más dos, tres, cuatro, diez , cincuenta una innumerable cantidad de golpes fueron a dar en el rostro de aquel pobre tipo, no sabía que la velocidad solo era una de las tácticas de naruko, también había heredado la fuerza de su madre, en solo una fracción de segundo, le había dado al hombre una paliza que lo había dejado viendo estrellas, cuando esta chica se disponía a pelear utilizaba una fuerza salvaje como su madre, lo que la hacía una adversaria temible

**Vamos, que esperan**- dijo naruko llamando la atención de todos, retándolos a atacarla todos a la vez, mientras más rápido acabara con todos, más rápido obtendría las repuestas que su familia había estado buscando por tantos años _solo espera un poco más hermano, pronto estaremos juntos _

**Tan impaciente como siempre**- dijo tenten a lo lejos mientras se encontraba ella misma peleando contra muchos de los hombres armados, pero para ellos esta batalla era imposible de ganar, la chica era un arsenal andante, toda clase de armas conocidas e incluso otras que nunca en su vida habían visto estaban siendo utilizadas contra ellos, cada contraataque que utilizaban era despedazada por alguna de sus armas, que manejaba con una increíble destreza

**¡Ahora ataquen!**- dijo uno de los hombres tratando de atacar por una de las aberturas que creía la chica había cometido mientras acababa con los otros, esta sería la oportunidad de acabar con esto, pero cuando ataco la chica apareció un bastón desde uno de sus pergaminos, que le dio un golpe en toda la boca sacándole algunos dientes, mientras caía inconsciente y sangrando por el golpe recibido

**Pobre tonto**-dijo ella- **¿acaso creíste que te dejaría una abertura así de fácil?**- uno tras otros terminaron cayendo ante el filo de sus innumerables armas, nadie se atrevía a atacarla por la espalda después de ver eso

**¡Mi juventud arde!**- grito uno de los participantes de otro de los bloques, uno de los más peculiares según algunos por su particular forma de ser, por no mencionar su horrible gusto para vestirse (en mi opinión), pero su destreza a la hora del combate mano a mano, compensaba por sus peculiaridades, ara un artista marcial bastante excepcional, era una autentica bestia, sus golpes y patadas hacían un sonido impresionante al impactar en contra de sus oponentes. Ni siquiera sus armaduras pudieron hacer nada en contra de semejante fuerza bruta

Todo este despliegue de habilidades tenía a la audiencia euforia todos alababan a sus hombres, estaban arrasando con todos los participantes, hasta ahora el plan del hokage uy de los ancianos estaba resultando, estaban demostrando sin ninguna duda que no se dejarían intimidar y que poseían la fuerza para responder ante una guerra, todos los kages y los demás miembros de las aldeas neurales miraban con admiración como se desenvolvía la batalla, se les estaba dando el espectáculo de sus vidas

Pero en un lugar más apartado, dos personas tenían un encuentro con el pasado, la lucha tenía lugar en aquella vieja plaza, llena de recuerdos para ambos, el viejo Sarutobi se encontraba en frente del hijo de su sucesor, ya de casi 17 años, el niño que vio nacer, que cargo ya casi convertido en adulto, le alegraba velo bien, tan crecido y fuerte, pero a la vez le dolía ver lo profundas de sus heridas, lo triste de su pasado, y el odio de su presente, todas las cosas que él había, aun sin quererlo o saberlo, había ayudado a crear

**Supongo que tendrás mucho que preguntarme**- dijo Naruto al antiguo jefe de la aldea, tenía sentimientos encontrados, no le odiaba como a los demás, pero tampoco permitiría que se interpusiera en su venganza

**Si algunas**-dijo el mientras fumaba de su pipa- **¿cómo escapaste de la aldea?, los guardias deberían haberte detenido al instante**

**Tus guardias dejaban pasar a los hombres que me golpeaban a diario, incluso les abrieron la puerta la noche que intentaron matarme**- dijo naruto haciendo una mueca de rabia

**No lo sabía**- dijo el viejo tratando de disculparse pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para eso

**Claro que no**- dijo naruto- **¿algo más?**

**¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿cómo llegaste hasta esa aldea?**- lanzo el viejo hokage, tenía tanto que quería preguntarle en ese momento

**Corrí, corrí como nunca antes había corrido en mi vida, hasta que me sangraron los pies, corrí hasta que el hambre y el cansancio me impidieran correr, me desmaye en el suelo, frio, estaba asustado, me dolía, pensé que moriría allí, solo, en la oscuridad, pero cuando desperté, estaba en un lugar diferente, entonces lo conocí**-dijo Naruto

**¿A quién?**- dijo el anterior hokage aquella historia lo había dejado con un horrible dolor en el corazón

**Al hombre que cambio mi vida**- dijo Naruto- **mi maestro me salvo esa noche, me llevo consigo a pesar de que simplemente pudo dejarme a mi suerte, me llevo a su aldea, me entreno, me dio un hogar, una familia, un nuevo comienzo**

**Ya veo**-dijo el viejo mientras escupía humo- **se oye como un buen lugar**

**Lo es**- dijo naruto con una sonrisa- **nunca me discriminaron a pesar…**

**¿A pesar de que?**- pregunto Sarutobi

**A pesar de ser el portador de un demonio**-dijo naruto con un tono de tristeza, sarutobi estaba sorprendido en verdad, no sabía que estaba enterado de aquello

**Así que ya lo sabes**- dijo sarutobi

**Si lo sé**- dijo e rubio- **el mismo kurama me lo dijo**

¿kurama?-pregunto el viejo kage, quien era esa persona como sabía que naruto tenía a esa criatura dentro de él, si la información se había filtrado de esa forma estaban en un problema más serio del que estaba enterado

**Tú lo conoces como el kyuubi**- dijo Naruto dejando atónito al viejo, como había logrado comunicarse con aquel monstruo, que clase de conocimiento oscuro le habían enseñado en los años que estuvo lejos

**Que pasa, no dices nada viejo**-pregunto naruto a su viejo amigo

**Así que lo sabes**- dijo sarutobi

**Si se cómo me sacrificaron para sellar a kurama dentro de mí, se cómo me condenaron a vivir en la oscuridad, se cómo me quitaron mi vida**-dijo naruto con rabia enumerando sus pecados- y nunca les perdonare por eso

Sarutobi se quedó mudo, naruto había sufrido por la corrupción y la negligencia que azotaban en la aldea, cuando vio a aquel muchacho que tuvo en sus brazos convertido en un ser lleno de oscuridad, solo podía pensar en cómo había sido tan siego, como pudo permitir esto, él quería a ese chico y jamás habría hecho nada para dañarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad, y ahora ella lo había reclamado

**Tenía planeado decírtelo cuando fueras mayor**- dijo sarutobi- **cuando pudieras entender porque lo hicimos, tus padres…**

**Ellos no son mis padres**-interrumpió naruto- **para mi fueron mis carceleros**

**Naruto tus padres te aman, solo querían protegerte**-trato de explicarle

**Yo los amaba también**-dijo el- **a pesar de haberme encerrado, los admiraba, y siempre trate, de que me amaran como la amaban a ella, como amaban a la aldea, pero ellos solo me dieron la espalda, me encerraron lejos de la casa que era mi hogar y me llevaron a ese calabozo, jamás me dieron amor, solo oscuridad**

Sarutobi bajo la cabeza, sus palabras eran duras, pero eran ciertas

**La aldea, el concejo y mis propios padres todos van a pagar**-dijo naruto lleno de ira- **todos sufrirán como yo sufrí**

**Tienes derecho a odiarnos, pero no culpes a la aldea por nuestros pecados**-dijo el viejo-**te ocultamos la verdad para protegerte, y a la aldea, pero todo salió mal**

Naruto escuchaba en silencia las palabras de sarutobi, como cuando era un niño

**No puedo pedirte que nos perdones, pero si quieres odiar a alguien, ódiame a mí, si quieres castigar a alguien que sea a mí, aceptare todo ese odio y toda esa ira, pero no te desquites con la aldea, solo conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer**- dijo el anciano

Naruto miro a sarutobi, en busca de cualquier signo de duda ante lo que acababa de decirle, este era su plan, el de sacrificarse y ser el objetivo de su odio para salvar a la aldea, y los demás de su venganza, o acaso en serio intentaba hacerlo sacar todo su odio

**Tanto así deseas proteger a este pueblo corrupto**- dijo Naruto-**que incluso te dejarías matar por mi**

**Temo por la aldea**-dijo sarutobi-**pero también temo por ti, por el camino que transitas, temo que si sigues así solo habrá oscuridad, no quise nunca que las cosas fueran así**

Ahora era naruto el que sentía dolor en su corazón, porque, a pesar de todo el dolor que le habían causado, porque no podía odiarlo a él con la misma fuerza con la que odiaba a los demás

**Lo sé**- dijo Naruto- **pero ya no hay marcha atrás, debo terminar con esto o nunca seré libre**

**Pero naruto**-dijo el viejo

**Lo siento viejo**-dijo el mientras se alejaba-**es mi decisión, debo irme**

Naruto se alejó en dirección al estadio, el torneo aún continuaba, y debía estar ahí para la segunda ronda, mientras sarutobi se quedó en la plaza pensando en el niño al que sellaron con esa carga, siempre supo que un día el descubriría la verdad, y estaba preparado para responder por sus acciones, pero siempre temió que eso lo hiciera odiarlos a todos, ahora sus peores preocupaciones se hacían realidad ante sus ojos

_**En la arena**_

La mayoría de los combates estaban ya terminando solo los mejores hombres de la aldea habían logrado pasar a la siguiente ronda pero aún no habían terminado, todavía quedaban algunos extranjeros de alto nivel que se reusaban a irse

**¡Vamos akamaru!**- grito el inuzuka a su compañero, el enorme perro blanco era difícil diferenciar cual era el humano y cual la bestia, ya que ambos atacaban como lobos salvajes, que con sus garras y colmillos desgarraban la carne, rompías hueso y llenaban de terror el corazón de los otros participantes y espectadores, mientras acababa con cada uno de sus oponentes, tenía la confianza de que acabaría con todos y se quedaría el premio secreto solo para el

El dúo atacaba a cada vez más y más personas a punta de golpes y colmillos no dejaban a nadie en pie, no había ninguno de aquellos tipejos que le hiciese frente a su trabajo de equipo, pero en otra esquina el joven hyuuga también estaba haciendo su parte, de una forma impresionante, sus golpes certeros, poseían una elegancia y precisión envidiable, pero además era impresionantemente peligrosos, un solo golpe y seria tu fin

**Rodéenlo y no lo dejen contraatacar**-ordeno uno de ellos

Los hombres desesperados rodearon al joven ojiperla, atacándolo de todas las direcciones, a excepción del que dio la orden esperaría a que acabara con aquellos pobres diablos y haría su movimiento, no iba a perder ante aquel mocoso

**Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas**- dijo Neji

Pero al acercársele notaron una extraña sensación en el aire, como si de repente se estuvieran acercando a un huracán vieron como una extraña aura envolvía al joven hyuuga, todas sus armas, todos sus golpes impactaron en la barrera, que al tocarla sintieron como un impacto los enviaba volando

Mientras el hombre se abalanzaba para atacar, neji ya había dado el golpe de gracia, la técnica del puño suave, una técnica que te daña internamente, una técnica de gran belleza y letalidad, dejo en claro que él no estaba aquí solo para exhibirse, estaba aquí para ganar

En las gradas las hermanas hyuuga veían con asombro y alivio como su primo se las estaba arreglando bien, no parecía que nadie pudiese derrotarlo, pero también en la mente de hinata le preocupaba que neji se enfrentara a naruto, no quería ver como ambos peleaban a muerte, pero los gritos de la multitud desviaron su atención a otro de los combates

La multitud estaba extasiada, el combate de uno de sus hombres más fuertes, les estaba dando el espectáculo de sus vidas, el ultimo de su clase, el último de los uchiha estaba dándoles a todos un espectáculo digno de ser observado

No parecía ser un chico de 16 años, se movía como si todos sus oponentes se movieran en cámara lenta, su espada, cortaba y atravesaba a cada uno de los que se atrevían a hacerle frente, pero él no parecía importarle, en cada pelea, en cada combate no cambiaba su expresión, como si cada uno de ellos fuera solo un estorbo

**Que molestia**- pensó el solo había aceptado por el hecho de que así podría medir que tan fuerte se había hecho pero esto solo lo aburría ninguno de estos pobres diablos era una prueba seria para su habilidad, lo que hacía tolerable este torneo era que en la segunda ronda se enfrentaría a oponentes de verdad, pero había uno en particular que había llamado su atención, uno que sería en verdad emocionante

Pero un hombre apareció ante él, vestía una armadura de hierro que se veía imponente, toda la multitud lo veía asombrada, como podía moverse con todo ese metal encima, el hombre era increíblemente alto, casi de 2 metros, e increíblemente robusto, su mera presencia era intimidante, desenfundo un machete enorme, con el que se podría corlar una vaca a la mitad sin ningún esfuerzo, y dirigió su atención hacia sasuke

**A ver mocoso por que no chocas espadas conmigo**- dijo el hombre desafiante

Sasuke ataco, el hombre lanzo un golpe con su espada, el pelinegro lo esquivo rápidamente, impactando en el suelo dejando un enorme cráter por el impacto, tenía una fuerza brutal, si alguno de esos golpes le daban sería un problema

Desenfundo su espada, y empezó a darle una serie de golpes de forma veloz, cada golpe impactaba directo al cuerpo de aquel enorme sujero pero no tenían el mas minimo efecto en el, pareciera como si los ataques solo le hicieran cosquillas, aquella armadura era mas dura de lo que sasuke creía

**¿Qué pasa alfeñique eso es todo lo que tienes?**-dijo el hombre buscando sacarlo de sus casillas

**Tsk**- fue todo lo que dijo

Enfundo su espada y se puso en guardia, ya estaba harto de esto, y se disponía a acabar con ese bocón de una buena vez y terminar con esta aburrida pelea de una buena vez

Tomo distancia y arranco directo hacia aquel hombre que también quería acabar con esta pelea de un golpe, levanto la espada y se dispuso a cortarlo a la mitad con un solo golpe de su machete, la multitud estaba sin habla al borde de sus asientos, que acaso no pretendía esquivar el ataque de ese monstruo

Su velocidad aumento, mientras sentía como la corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, se concentró en un punto y se preparó para atacar

**Es tu fin mocoso, no me odies por esto**-dijo mientras tiraba el golpe final, pero entonces un sonido extraño llamo su atención, pájaros, de donde venían esos pájaros

**Chidori**- grito Sasuke, mientras atacaba aquellos no era pájaros, era una técnica extraña que venía de del puño de aquel chico, que venía directo hacia él, ataco con más fuerza, su espada impacto directo contra el brazo del uchiha, el hombre siguió empujando, mientras el sonido de las aves iba en aumento, hasta que el hombre vio con horror como su amada arma se hacía añicos frente a él, el hombre intento contraatacar confiado de la solides de su armadura, pero la técnica de sasuke no había terminado, siguió hasta que atravesó la armadura del hombre, que empezó a convulsionar debido a la descarga eléctrica que acababa de recibir

**Esa enorme armadura de hierro fue tu ruina**-dijo el- **jamás debiste enfrentarte a mi fracasado**

Todos enloquecieron de la emoción, que gran calidad de técnicas se estaban desplegando en esa arena, todas las naciones veían como los hombres de la aldea de la hoja a pesar de su juventud, era en extremo hábiles, pero aún era muy temprano para relajarse, algunos de ellos aun pensaban que había algo extraño, todavía había algo que todos los kages a excepción de uno tenían la sospecha, aún no habían visto actuar al demonio de la aldea

Minato podía ver en las caras de los kages que sospechaban exactamente lo que el temía, empezaban a ver que no había hecho uso del poder del demonio zorro de la aldea, pero junto a los otros había planeado algo que pudiera engañarlos, pero aquello no iba a ser nada fácil

Mientras en la arena, del dúo de kiba y akamaru, observaban como la multitud, enloquecía ante el uchiha, mientras este solo se quedaba ahí a presumir sus habilidades, ya le mostraría en la segunda ronda

**Ya casi no quedan oponentes**-dijo el a su perro- **si nos damos prisa podre…**

Pero en un instante sintió como un golpe, le asestaba de pronto, le costaba respirar, no se podía mover, luego otro más, y otro, una enorme trafaga de golpes que no podía parar, su cuerpo no le respondía, solo sentía ese dolor en todo su cuerpo, mientras veía como el responsable de eso le hacía lo mismo a su compañero

**N-Neji-**dijo en entre cortado apenas podía respirar- **miserable por que**

Este no dijo nada, lo había atacado de pronto, se había descuidado al creer que no le atacaría, pensó que no sería capaz, estaban del mismo lado, toda la audiencia había enmudecido de pronto, tampoco podían creerlo

**No puedo dejarte ir más lejos**-dijo el- **no es tu destino**

Neji se alejó mientras el inuzuca perdía el conocimiento mientras el árbitro daba fin al combate todo había acabado, los miles de extranjeros que habían venido a desafiarlos solo aquellos chicos habían sobrevivido

Mientras hinata sentía mucho lo que había visto, se disculparía con kiba en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, no pensó que neji fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su amigo, pero para la mente de neji él debía ganar esto sin importar el costo, no podía perder ante nadie

Los combates de la segunda ronda se anunciaran en unos momentos-dijo el kage- mientras felicito a todos los ganadores y a los participantes por haber dado un gran espectáculo, espero que la segunda ronda no hagan más que subir el nivel

Todos se dirigían a esperar a que fueran llamados para saber contra quien les tocaría luchar, todos estaban ansiosos querían ver contra quien lucharían, todos menos hinata, ella solo quería que esto acabara, no podría soportar ver como su primo o naruto salían heridos por culpa suya, sin decir una sola palabra se levantó y salió de su lugar, tenía que toar aire

Caminaba por los pasillos, mientras pensaba en que podría hacer para poder detener lo que estaba pasando, ya no quería que esto continuara, si seguían así las cosas eros 2 tendrían que luchar entre sí, eso no sería capaz de soportarlo

Pero unas voces las sacaron de sus pensamientos no estaba sola

**¿Quién anda allí?**-dijo ella poniéndose en guardia

De entre la oscuridad unas figuras salieron de entre las sombras

**¿Qué es lo que quieren?**- dijo ella sin bajar su guardia

**Nada, solo queremos llevarnos algo por el torneo y esos ojos tuyo deben valer una fortuna**- dijo uno de los hombres mientras se acercaban a ella, con la intención de llevársela y ganar algo de dinero

Se abalanzaron sobre ella como lobos hambrientos ante una ovejita indefensa, pero a pesar de su apariencia ella no era ninguna ovejita desamparada

**Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío**- las manos de la chica empezaron a lanzar una ráfaga de aire que impactba en los sijetos, que fueron eviado lejos de ella, uno a uno fueron recibiendo las palmas de vacio

Ya en cuestión de segundos aquellos tipejos estaban inconscientes en el piso, pero la batalla aún no había terminado

En ese momento, sintió como agüen la agarraba por la espalda, inmovilizándole las manos

**Jajaja la gatita tiene garras, no esperaba que pudieras defenderte de aquellos debiluchos pero supongo que fueron una buena distracción**- dijo el hombre que la tenía inmovilizada, era un hombre espantoso, del mismo lugar de donde salió otros dos más salieron con un aspecto igual de nauseabundo

**¡Has atrapado a una buena jefe!**- dijo el primero de aquellos hombres

**Si es verdad, nos pagaran bastante por ella**- dijo el segundo- **pero por que no nos divertimos un poco con ella**

Aquel hombre miro a hinata que se encontraba retorciéndose para poder liberarse de las garras de aquellos hombres, entonces soltó una sonrisa enferma

**Me parece bien**-dijo ella- **total cuando volveremos a tener a una mujer así**

Aquellas palabras le habían puesto el alma por el suelo, trato de gritar, de pedir ayuda pero nadie venia, el estruendo de la multitud ahogaba sus gritos, seguía luchando, para liberarse pero no encontraba como, en esa postura no podía usar sus técnicas

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, le suplico que no lo hicieran pero aquello parecía solo motivar a aquellos hombres horribles, cerro lo ojos no quería ver

**Vamos yo voy**-dijo uno mientras se acercaba a ellas

**Uzumaki style: golpe de tigre negro**- el hombre que se acercó a hinata recibió en impacto al pecho que hizo que se le quebraran algunas de las costillas

El segundo hombre apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

**Low Kick**-lanzo una patada a la mandíbula del hombre que se pudo oír como se le quebraba

El último de ellos que aun tenia a una asustada hinata, se movía hacia atrás quién demonios era ese tipo

**¡ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ELLA!**-ordeno Naruto furioso, mientras miraba con sus ojos rojos directo hacia el asqueroso y aterrorizado hombre

Ojos rojos, ropa negra y naranja, una espada en la espalda, nunca se dejaba ver la cara, no había duda era el

**T-Tu eres ese monstruo**-dijo el hombre mientras la soltaba- **ten quédate con la mujer, no tenemos que tener problemas**

**Error**- dijo el- **Uzumaki style: directo de izquierda**

La izquierda del muchacho impacto directo en el ojo derecho el hombre, la cabeza del pico estuvo a punto de separársele del cuerpo por el golpe brutal que acababa de recibir, pero para su suerte solo lo había noqueado, naruto se alejó del hombre repugnante y se dirigió a ver a hinata que permanecía inmóvil

**¡Hinata!, ¡hinata! ¿Estás bien?**- dijo el pero ella no respondía, no parecía reconocerle, tenía la mirada perdida

Rápidamente se quitó la capucha

**Hinata, por favor dime algo**- dijo el mientras la veía a los ojos entonces ella reconocio los ojos azules que la estaban mirando

**¿Naruto?**- dijo ella devilmente

**Si, si soy yo**-dijo el a punto de llorar- **¿no te paso nada?, ¿no te hicieran nada esos miserables?**

**Naruto**- volvió a decir ella, antes de desmayarse

**Hinata, hinata**-gritaba el- **vamos háblame**

Entonces los altavoces empezaron a sonar, llamando a todos los que clasificaron para el sorteo de la segunda ronda

**Maldición, que hago no puedo dejarla sola**- grito el

_**Cálmate cachorro tengo una idea**_-dijo kurama mientras naruto, escuchaba atentamente cual era el pal de su compañero

_**Un rato más tarde**_

El día se estaba terminando, el ocaso estaba punto de terminar la noche seguía su paso, mientras en una banca local, la joven hyuuga poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, lo último que recordaba era estar dentro del coliseo con aquellos hombres, al recordar eso empezó a pararse, pero aún estaba débil

Ya no estaba allí, estaba en el parque de la aldea, pero como

**¡Hinata!**-dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella

**N-Naruto-kun**- dijo ella débilmente

_**Hola aquí azrael3173 disculpen la demora mi vida ha sido un caos últimamente y no había tenido tiempo para actualizar, guau 100 review, que bueno, y gracias a todos por su apoyo, no sé cuánto tardare en subir el próximo así que les pido me tengan paciencia FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS**_


	16. Segunda ronda

**Segunda ronda**

En el estruendo de la arena todos los finalistas estaban parados en el centro de la arena la atención de todos se centraba en ellos, la aldea se las había arreglado para vencer a todos los extranjeros

O a casi todos

Uno de ellos se las había arreglado para llegar hasta la segunda ronda, el sobreviviente de la masacre del bloque d, uzumaki de las sombras, el representante de aquella terrorífica aldea

Aun tenían miedo de su poder, después de lo ocurrido hasta los más experimentados se ponían serios, este no era un chico ordinario

Mientras esperaban, naruko veía al chico encapuchado había vuelto a ponerse esa túnica que lo ocultaba aún más, que caso tendría, ya todo el mundo lo había visto luchar, que quería ocultar

La duda sobre que secreto ocultaba era mucha, pero lo único de lo que estaba segura de una cosa, por alguna razón, su presencia era mucho más aterradora de lo que fue cuando lo confronto

Pero en ese instante la señal de que el sorteo estaba echo salió, sabrían a quien enfrentarían

**En el parque **

Hinata aún estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, aquellos horribles hombres, el miedo que sintió, y el héroe que llego en su auxilio

**¿Hinata, este bien?**- pregunto Naruto a la ojiperla

**¿Naruto-kun?**- dijo ella tratando de levantarse de la banca en la que naruto la había acostado, pero su equilibrio aun le fallaba

Estuvo a punto de caer cuando él se lanzó a atraparla entre sus brazos casi por instinto

**Despacio**- dijo el rubio- **tómalo con calma dattebayo**

Naruto bajo la mirada y se encontró de golpe con la situación, estaba allí, en un lugar apartado, con una bella chica en sus brazos, con la luna asomándose

Era justo como esas novelas cursis que leía izumi

_Oh dios que hago, que hago, que le digo_- pensaba la ojiperla- _está abrazándome, no te desmayes_

_Cálmate uzumaki, cálmate uzumaki, piensa, que le digo_- naruto estaba paralizado, la había abrazado por instinto, pero ahora no sabía que hacer

Respiro profundo, intentando calmar su mente y pensar en alguna maldita cosa que decir, pero un aroma exquisito inundo su nariz, provenía del cabello de la chica

_Que bien huele_- pensó el- _no, no concéntrate, o pensara que eres un pervertido_

Hinata por su parte sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, no se atrevía a moverse, solo oía el corazón de naruto palpitando

Pero un ruido llamo la atención de ambos, venia del estadio, eran los fuegos artificiales que indicaban el fin de la primera ronda

De pronto hinata fue la que rompió el silencio

**¡Naruto deberías estar en la arena!**- dijo ella preocupada- **¡te descalificaran si no vas a la arena!**

**Tranquila yo estoy allá en este momento**- dijo sonriendo

**Pero eso es imposible**- dijo hinata- **no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez **

**¡Sí que podemos!**- dijo una voz al fondo

**Ah ya estás aquí kurama**- dijo Naruto- **salió todo de acuerdo al plan**

**Claro, fue mi plan**- dijo el zorro mientras se quitaba la túnica

Hinata ahora sí que estaba sin habla, frente a ella había 2 narutos uno que la había estado acompañando y el otro que acababa de llegar de apariencia más de bestia que humana

**Ahora me voy odio tomar forma humana**- dijo kurama- **me da comezón, me debes una grande**

**Oh vamos ser yo no es tan malo**- dijo el rubio a su compañero

¡**Claro que sí!, mientras tú estabas aquí abrazado con tu mujer yo andaba en esa arena aguantando ese patético discurso en este traje de carne**- dijo kurama irritado- **adiós**

Y dicho esto desapareció, dejando a los dos jóvenes completamente avergonzados

**Ese idiota**- dijo Naruto con rabia, como se le ocurre decir algo así volteo a ver a la chica que parecía iba a explotar de la pena

**Lo lamento, mi compañero es un poco buscapleitos**- dijo naruto, rascándose la cabeza, tratado de disculparse

**E-está bien-** dijo Hinata, pero aún estaba algo apenada- ¿quién era?

**Ah kurama es mi espíritu, y mi compañero**- dijo Naruto- **es un poco gruñón pero es buen amigo, el me ayudo para poder sacarte de la arena**

**¿Pero cómo?**- la chica estaba perdida

**Pues veras**- empezó a explicarle lo que ocurrió

**Flashback**

**¿Estás seguro de que funcionara?**- pregunto el rubio- **podrían darse cuenta de que eres un clon**

**Nadie nunca te ha visto, solo mis ojos, la técnica que usas me dará forma física**- explico kurama- **además dudo mucho que alguien sea tan idiota como para intentar acercarse demasiado**

**Ahhhh es un buen plan**- dijo el rubio

**Claro que lo es, ahora llévate a tu novia de aquí, o el plan se arruinara**- ordeno kurama mientras se ponía la túnica

**¡Ella no es mi novi!**- trato de decir

**Si, si como tú quieras, ahora largo**- dijo el zorro mientras naruto se llevaba a hinata en brazos

**Humanos**- dijo el- **quien los entiende**

**Fin del flashback**

Mientras naruto contaba la historia de cómo se las arregló para sacarla a un lugar seguro ella lo miraba atentamente

Naruto trataba de permanecer calmado, pero ella lo sacaba de si, era una parte de él que se embobaba completamente

**Y así fue**- termino el

**G-gracias**- dijo ella un poco apenada- **no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieses llegado, desearía ser tan fuerte como tu**

**¿De que hablas?**- dijo Naruto**- ¡tú eres muy fuerte!**

Hinata estaba roja otra vez, le había dicho que era fuerte, nadie jamás lo había hecho

**D-de veras lo crees**- dijo Hinata

**Claro que sí, vi como barriste el piso con aquellos tipejos**- dijo el rubio- **fue impresionante**

La chica sentía como si estuviese por las nubes, sus palabras la habían alegrado hasta lo más profundo de su ser

Naruto la miro sonrojarse por sus palabras, pero le gustaba esa inocencia que mostraba

**Qué esperas cachorro**- dijo kurama- ¡**bésala!**

**Q-q-que, estás loco no puedo hacer eso**- dijo naruto completamente rojo

**¿Naruto-kun estas bien?**- dijo Hinata acercándose un poco

**Si, si oye ya es tarde, si no vas a casa podrían preocuparse**- dijo Naruto tratando de calmarse

**Si tienes razón**- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie

**Idiota**- dijo kurama

**No molestes**- dijo Naruto

**¿Dijiste algo?**- pregunto la chica le había parecido haberlo oído decir algo

**Ettoo, yo, es que**- Naruto trataba de decirle algo pero entre kurama y el no podía pensar claro

**¿Estás bien?**- pregunto Hinata algo preocupada

**¡Casa!**- solto naruto

**Eh**- dijo ella no entendía nada

**Te llevo a casa**- dijo naruto- **ya es tarde y aún pueden haber bandidos cerca**

Hinata era casi incandescente en ese momento, caminar con un chico a casa, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento

Naruto por su parte estaba mudo, había soltado lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, y salió eso

**Idiota**- volvió a decir kurama

**Está bien**- dijo hinata con un hilo de voz

**¡¿En serio?!**- dijeron Naruto y Kurama

**Que suerte tienen los idiotas**- agrego kurama sorprendido

Naruto no se molestó en responderle, solo empezaron a caminar juntos por el parque

**En la montaña de los sapos**

Jiraija aún estaba esperando su audiencia con el sabio, debía estar equivocado, de que solo estaba imaginando cosas

Pero él sabía que eso no era posible, esos movimientos, esa sensación, esa forma de luchar, siempre hacia adelante, las reconocía, él se las había enseñado

**No, no puedes ser tu**- decía a sí mismo- **el que sea menos el**

Estaba que rompía la puerta y entraba directamente, pero no podía hacerlo, solo podía esperar

**Esta listo, puedes pasar**- dijo una ranita mientras él se ponía en marcha

Entro al santuario del sabio, y entonces ambos se vieron a los ojos, no hizo falta decir otra palabra

**No**- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios

**Lo lamento**- dijo el sabio- **lo que temes es correcto, él ha llegado**

**¿Entonces la profecía? **- dijo Jiraija

**No pierdas la fe-** dijo el viejo sapo- **el futuro no está escrito, ve y prepárate, la oscuridad está cerca**

Hablas de naruto- dijo Jiraija

**No, no es el, es alguien más**- dijo el viejo sapo- **ve no hay tiempo que perder**

**En la aldea**

Naruto y hinata caminaban, bajo el cielo estrellado, hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del barrio hyuuga, naruto se detuvo

**¿No vienes?**- dijo ella

**No, no puedo hacerlo**- dijo Naruto- **no creo que tu familia le guste verme contigo**

**Porque dices eso**- dijo ella preocupada

**Mañana según kurama, peleare contra un tal neji**- dijo el- **y no quiero causarte problemas**

Hinata se puso pálida

**¡Hinata este bien!**- pregunto Naruto

**Hyuuga Neji**- dijo ella

**¿Lo conoces?**- pregunto el

**Es mi primo**- dijo ella a punto de llorar

Naruto no dijo nada, que podía decir, como pudo pasar esto, su suerte no podría ser peor

Miro a la chica y alli la vio con el ánimo por el piso, y no era para menos, nadie querría ver a un familiar ser herido en combate

**Es mi culpa**- dijo mientras se llevaba empezaba a llorar- **si no fuera por mi neji no estaría en este horrible torneo**

**No**- dijo naruto mientras la tomaba de los hombros- **nada de esto es tu culpa, es la de esa momia, él es el responsable de esto**

**Pero si neji es herido, o tú**- sollozaba ella

**No puedo prometerte que no habrá heridos**- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas- **pero hare mi mejor esfuerzos para que ambos salgamos vivos**

**Gracias, naruto-kun**- dijo hinata- **por ayudarme**

Naruto sonrió

**No hay problema dattebayo**- dijo mientras se alejaba- **además te hice una promesa, deberías descansar ha sido un día largo**

**Hai**- dijo ella con una sonrisa- **buenas noches, naruto-kun**

**Buenas noches hinata**- chan- **dijo el mientras se iba**

**Un rato después**

Naruto daba vueltas en la cama de su cuarto de hotel, había sido un día extenuante física y mentalmente

Los encuentros, naruko, sarutobi, todo había sido en extremo agobiante, no había tenido un minuto de paz desde que volvió a la aldea

Ahora debía luchar contra el primo de la única persona a la que no quería hacer daño

Entonces empezó a recordar cosas que había sentido hoy, su calor cuando la abrazo, el olor de su cabello, lo suave de su piel, sentía como su corazón latía con más fuerza solo con recordarlo

**¿Qué me pasa?**- dijo mientras daba todavía más vueltas- **¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?**

**Eso es fácil cachorro**- dijo kurama

**¿De que hablas?**- pregunto naruto

**Es obvio lo que tienes**- dijo el zorro llamando su atención

**¿Qué es?**- pregunto naruto con más curiosidad

**Estás enamorado de esa mujer**- soltó kurama de golpe

Naruto dio una vuelta y cayo por el borde de la cama de la sorpresa

**¡Enamorado!, ¿de hinata?, no es posible**- decía naruto colorado- **de seguro estoy enfermo**

**Estás enamorado idiota**- volvió a decir- **acéptalo**

Naruto sintió como se le subían todos los colores del rostro, acaso seria verdad lo que le decía kurama o solo lo estaba molestando como siempre hacia, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella, todo su mundo cambiaba, nada más le importaba, acaso eso era amor

**Hablando de esa chica, le hiciste una promesa muy difícil esta vez**-dijo kurama**- por lo que he oído no va a ser fácil de vencer**

**Lo sé, pero debo al menos tratar**- replico Naruto

**Si pero quien le dice a el que no te mate**- explico kurama- **tu única opción es acabar con la pelea lo más rápido posible**

**No es la única opción**- dijo naruto- **aun puedo usar esa técnica**

**Ni lo piénsese cachorro, no puedes usarla aún, si lo haces todo nuestro plan se viene abajo**- replico kurama, no podían usar aun sus técnicas más fuertes con todos mirándolo, solo complicaría más su combate

**Entonces qué puedo hacer**- pregunto naruto

**Ya pensaremos en algo**-dijo kurama- **por ahora descansa**

**De acuerdo**-dijo naruto mientras se iba a dormir

**Nada de sueños sucios antes del combate**-dijo kurama burlonamente

**Cállate y duérmete**- grito naruto

Hola disculpen el retraso estaba sin pc y no pude hacer mucho este será el último capítulo del 2014, los espero en el próximo destino vs voluntad con una gran batalla nos leemos, espero sus review o pm

Azrael3173


	17. Destino vs Voluntad

**Destino vs Voluntad**

El día iniciaba, el momento de la segunda ronda empezaba hoy, naruto estaba listo para la batalla, o al menos eso creía

Mientras se vestía, no se atrevía a mirar el collar de perla, la imagen de ella venia directo a su mente

**No**- se dijo así mismo mientras se espabilaba, no podía permitirse sentir eso, no ahora

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sentía todavía las fuertes sensaciones de la noche anterior, eran muy fuertes para olvidarlas

**¿Estás bien cachorro?**- dijo Kurama un poco preocupado

**Si estoy bien**- dijo Naruto- **ya estoy listo**

**Aférrate al plan**- recalco Kurama- **los hyuuga no son fáciles de derrotar, y este no será la excepción**

**Lo sé-** dijo el rubio mientras acomodaba su equipo para la pelea

**Si quieres cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tu mujer, deberás usar todos tus recursos-** dijo kurama

**¡Ya deja de decir eso!**- dijo Naruto rojo- **sé qué debo hacer dattebayo**

**Ok entonces vamos a comer**- dijo kurama resignado

_**En la casa hyuuga**_

Hinata estaba aún en las nubes, ayer al irse de repente, tanto su padre como su hermana se preocuparon, pero supusieron que ver la pelea la había alterado, pero lo más raro fue que al llegar a casa se veía diferente, como si algo bueno hubiera pasado

La mañana transcurría como siempre, hinata se encontraba desayunando con su hermana

**Hermana, ¿estás bien?**- pregunto Hanabi preocupada por su hermana que aun parecía en las nubes

**Si**- dijo ella saliendo de las nubes- **no te preocupes por mí**

**¿Segura?**-volvió a preguntar

**Si no es nada**- dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a su hermana

**Entonces cuéntame, ¿quién es?**- pregunto Hanabi

**¿De qué hablas?**- pregunto Hinata sin entender

**¿Quién es el chico con el que saliste anoche?**- soltó de golpe la chica

Gracias a dios estaban sentadas las 2 porque hinata sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento, su cara roja como un tomate maduro

**Q-Q-Q-Que**- trataba de decir ella- **yo no estaba con un, con un chico**

**Claro**- dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo- **entonces quien era el que te trajo a casa**

Hinata en ese momento sentía que hervía de la pena acaso su hermana la había visto ayer

**Anda dime quiero saber**- dijo la pequeña insistiendo aún mas

Ahora la chica estaba en problemas su hermanita la había acorralado por completo

**Es un amigo**- soltó ella esperando que esto calmara su curiosidad

**Ahh, pues no parecía un amigo**- dijo ella- **anda dime, no se lo diré a nadie**

La chica era difícil de engañar, ahora si estaba en problemas le había prometido a naruto que no le diría a nadie sobre él, pero no podía mentirle a hanabi

**Me lo prometes**- pregunto hinata

**Lo prometo**- dijo la chica acercándose mas mientras empezaba a relatarle la historia

Hanabi escuchaba atentamente la historia sobre su hermana, de cómo al enterarse de que su vida peligraba arriesgo todo para poder salvarla

De los hombres malos que habían tratado de lastimarla, y del héroe que sin ningún temor salió de las sombras a ayudarla, de cómo la ayudo a pesar de no saber quién era, y de su bondad

Hinata le conto sobre el día en que se conocieron y que sus destinos se entrelazaron y de la promesa que hizo de volverla a ver

Hanabi sabía que se había enfermado de pequeña y que estuvo a punto de morir pero nunca había oído la historia completa

**En serio hermana**- dijo la chica era una de las historias más increíbles que había oído

**Si es todo cierto**- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada aun sentía que sus mejillas ardían

**Hinata-sama**- dijo uno de los hombres del clan mientras entraba- **ya es hora**

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie, el momento del combate había llegado, pero aún faltaba una persona

**¿Dónde está papa kon?**- pregunto Hanabi

**Hiashi-sama fue llamado a una misión urgente junto a kakashi-san**- explico mientras se alistaba

Aquello dejo sin palabras a las hermanas hyuuga

**Pero padre no estará en el encuentro**- pregunto hanabi, su padre no sería capaz de irse en un momento así

**Fue una orden del consejo**- dijo el con tristeza- **no habia nada que pudiese hacer**

Las hermanas podían sentir la frustración en la voz de kon, la forma en la que el consejo usaba a su familia era despreciable

**Vamos, el combate va a empezar**- dijo kon mientras las 2 chicas lo seguían, el día que hinata había temido llego, el día que pelearían por ella

_**En la arena**_

Naruto esperaba, solo eso podía hacer en ese momento, el momento en que su combate empezaría

Mientras esperaba a ser llamado para entrar, podía sentir como lo observaban aquellos dentro, preguntándose quien ganaría

**Es hora**- pensó al ver como la puerta se habría, la arena lo estaba esperando junto con otra sorpresa inesperada

En el medio de la arena no era otro que el mismo danzou el que estaba ante el

El odio de naruto había alcanzado un nuevo nivel solo con mirar su horrendo rostro

**Cachorro**- dijo Kurama llamando su atención- **yo también quiero matarlo, pero ahora tienes otras prioridades**

No respondió solo se quedó quieto, esperando

**Estamos aquí hoy para ver este combate entre estos dos participantes**- dijo Danzou dando una especie de discurso- **uno representa el orgullo de, uno de nuestros clanes, y el otro, los extranjeros que intentan arrebatárnoslo, quien ganara**

Toda la aldea alababa al hyuuga que acababa de entrar a la arena junto con él, alabándolo como a un rey

**Ahora en esta puerta uno de los guerreros de la aldea, orgullo de los hyuuga, neji**- mientras la aldea aplaudía con furia ante el hyuuga que parecía indiferente

**Y en esa puerta, su retador, uzumaki de las sombras, que intenta desafiarlo**- los abucheos no se hicieron esperar, pero naruto solo veía a una persona, a su carcelero

**Este combate determinara quien de los dos pasara a la ronda final, y estará mas cerca de disfrutar del premio**- Danzou había dicho eso para provocar al hyuuga más dolor e ira, la sensación de odio que sintió no lo defraudo, pero un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, un odio incluso más profundo lleno el estadio, pero no venia del hyuuga sino de aquel chico

Naruto hacia lo imposible para evitar las ganas que tenia de arrancarle el corazón, asumiendo que tuviese uno, hablar de hinata como si fuera un mero objeto que le podrías dar a cualquiera, lo hacia enfurecer, pero aun había tiempo, pronto le haría pagar

Neji miraba a su oponente, analizándolo, sentía su odio, pero no era a él al que iba dirigido, sino a aquel bastardo

Danzou hizo una señal y el combate dio inicio, los 2 se pusieron en guardia, ambos lucharían por lo mismo, pero solo uno ganaría

La audiencia los veía dar vuelta, sin quitarse los ojos el uno al otro, no podían distraerse, un error, el mas mínimo podía desequilibrar la pelea

Un parpadeo ambos se lanzaron a un intercambio de golpes, queriendo acabar rápido el uno con el otro

Naruto porque no quería hacer más largo el sufrimiento de hinata al verlos luchar, y herirse mutuamente

Neji, solo quería terminarlo para pasar y acabar rápido con el torneo y terminar con el ultraje que los acianos pretendían hacerle a su prima y a su clan

Intercambiaron golpes uno a uno a gran velocidad, naruto golpeaba a la vez que cuidaba la distancia, neji interceptaba cada uno de los golpes de naruto, pero estos eran cada vez más rápidos, ninguno dejaba una apertura solo seguían lanzando golpes

Los espectadores miraban atentamente a la pelea, sin perderse ninguno de los movimientos de los dos peleadores, no se atrevían ni siquiera a parpadear, la velocidad de ambos era impresionante

Los kages veían con agrado el despliegue de habilidad que ambos jóvenes estaban mostrando, sin lugar a duda esta sería un combate magnifico

En su lugar observando con sumo interés estaba el hokage, había puesto al chico de las sombras en el combate con el hyuuga, ya que si alguien podía derrotarlo sería el, el byakugan de ese clan era una de las armas más letales jamás creados, no había duda que esta vez el chico caería

Pero en el otro extremo de la arena el grupo de hombres encapuchados observaba el combate con atención, algunos se preguntaban si el chico podría ganar a un oponente tan difícil con aquellas restricciones del maestro, pero otros estaban seguros que un hijo de las sombras no caería con tan poco cosa

El intercambio de golpes continuo, uno tras otro cada vez más rápidos, pero cada golpe que naruto daba era interceptado por el hyuuga y el hacía lo mismo no se mostraban ni la más mínima piedad

Naruto sabía muy bien que no podía darle una abertura o lo pagaría muy caro, no podía asegurarlo, pero tenía la impresión de que su oponente aun no había mostrado sus mejores trucos, debía romper sus defensas y acabar con esto de uno buena vez

**Esquiva esto**- grito naruto mientras lanzaba su golpe, el hyuuga puso su guardia en alto pero a esa distancia no podría poner mucha fuerza en aquel golpe, esto le daría suficiente tiempo para romper su defensa y acabar con el encuentro

Neji se preparó para defenderse y contraatacar, el golpe de naruto venia directo a su defensa, estaba seguro de que sería el fin

Pero al momento de recibir el golpe el impacto que recibió era diferente, el golpe que recibió en el brazo no podía tener tanta potencia, lo había sacado de balance por completo, era imposible

**¡Eres mío!**- grito Naruto mientras lanzaba otra bomba directo al pecho de neji, naruto estaba decidido a acabar con esto y derribarlo de un solo golpe

**Puño Suave: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero**- naruto sintió como un golpe que venia del cuerpo del hyuuga, justo cuando su propio puño impactaba, el sintió ese golpe que atravesaba todo su cuerpo, primero como una briza, luego como una especie de bomba

Ambos salieron volando por los aires al recibir ese impacto, naruto al sentir que caía rápidamente hizo un giro para caer de manos y hacer una voltereta y ponerse de pie, neji hizo gala de la agilidad hyuuga para hacer casi lo mismo, ambos salieron volando por la fuerza de sus golpes

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio, ninguno de los que estaban allí podían creer lo que estaban viendo en ese momento, aquel chico había ido directamente a medirse mano a mano contra uno de los miembros del clan hyuuga y estaba dándole pelea, todo eso paso en cuestión de segundos

Lo miembros del clan hyuuga estaban sorprendidos, nadie sin el byakugan habría durado tanto tiempo en un combate mano a mano contra uno de los suyos, como era posible que aquel chico seguía estando de pie ante el

En el lugar de las hermanas hyuuga la menor de las hermanas estaba completamente atónita, su primo que era un genio en el combate había sido lanzado por los aires era algo nunca antes visto para ella, pero además aquel chico, no podía creerlo, era el chico que los había ayudado a konohamaru y a ella hace unos días en el pueblo, y era aquel que había traído a su hermana anoche, el chico de la historia de su hermana

**¡Hermana es!**- dijo la chica pero cuando volteo a ver a su hermana vio que la angustia en sus ojos era mucho mayor de la que le había visto nunca, entonces se dio cuenta de que en esa arena estaban dos persona que eran importantes para su hermana y que ahora estaban luchando entre ellos

_**Estas bien cachorro-**_dijo kurama el impacto había sido bastante fuerte_**- tuviste suerte un poco más y te hubiese roto el brazo, solo tienes un desgarro menor, lo curare en un momento**_

Ese truco es impresionante no puedo dejar que me agarre otra vez- pensó naruto, este combate seria difícil

_Lo subestime_- pensó el castaño- _pero eso no ocurrirá de nuevo_

Ambos empezaron a acercarse de nuevo a toda velocidad empezando el ataque de una vez sin tregua

**Ráfaga sombría**- naruto lanzo un golpe envuelto en oscuridad directo al cuerpo de neji, pero este lo esquivo terminado en un cráter en la suelo

**Puño suave**- neji lanzo sus golpes a naruto que trato rápidamente de esquivarlos, si solo un roce casi le rompe el brazo un impacto sería en extremo riesgoso

Uno tras otro los dos chicos seguían lanzando sus golpes, esquivando a duras penas los golpes del otro, pero cada vez estaban más cerca

Los kages miraban con interés el combate, era un combate espectacular, el puño suave del clan hyuuga era tan terrible como todos habían oído, pero el chico de las sombras estaba también demostrando una gran habilidad en el combate mano a mano, el hokage miraba con mucha ansiedad, tenía seguridad que si alguien podría derribarlo sería neji y así maraad cumpliría la promesa de decirle todo sobre su hijo

Mientras ellos seguían golpeando tratando de llagar el uno al otro, los espectadores no dejaban de mirar, estaban dándoles un espectáculo, todos esperaban ansiosos el siguiente movimiento todo, menos una, para hinata, ella solo deseaba que esto terminara de una vez

Después del último intercambio de golpes tanto naruto y neji tomaron distancia del combate, para pensar en el próximo movimiento, ninguno bajaba la guardia

Pero no duro mucho naruto se decidió a que debía terminar esto de una buena vez, no podía alargar más este combate

Neji se quedó esperado, al parecer esta vez no le perseguiría sino que se plantaría a esperarlo en ese momento

Entonces empezó el nuevo intercambio de golpes, naruto daba tondo en cada uno de los combos, pero el puño suave era cada vez más y más rápido al asestar y más difícil de bloquear, y doloroso, cada segundo el dolor era peor que el anterior

Pero para neji también, a pesar de hacer daño con solo rozarlo, los golpes de naruto eran como los de una bestia implacable, pero su poder estaba a punto de sucumbir en cualquier momento, solo en unos momentos ese chico lamentaría su decisión de luchar con el

Naruto y él se separaron otra vez mientras daban vueltas en círculos

En el lugar del gran maestro, todos los compañeros miraban a su campeón luchar con todo el orgullo de su clan, todos miraban con una gran sonrisa excepto por uno, el gran maestro de las sombras permanecía con una mirada seria desde el inicio

**¿Qué ocurre maestro?**- preguntó uno de los guardias

**No te has dado cuenta**- dijo maraad mientras los veía empezar el intercambio de golpes, mientras el hombre empezó a observar como los dos chicos empezaban de nuevo con su combate a mano limpia

Cada golpe, cada bloqueo, era impresionante, todos daban en el exacto lugar que deberían dar para romper la defensa del oponente, entonces el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que el maestro estaba hablando

**Está perdiendo su fuerza**- dijo el guardia incrédulo- **pero cómo es posible, no ha recibido un daño que pudiese provocar esto**

**En eso te equivocas**- decía maraad- **aunque los golpes del tal Neji no han dado con fuerza para poder defenderse, si han tenido impacto en los músculos y en los nervios, además que su red de energía está sufriendo daño, todo eso la está debilitando los golpes de Naruto**

Naruto seguía dando cada uno de sus golpes pero le era cada vez más difícil seguir adelante con ellos

**¡Cachorro aléjate de el ahora!**- grito kurama

**¿De que hablas?**- dijo naruto

**Puño suave**- ese momento de distracción neji uso la técnica para impactar directamente en el cuerpo de naruto, para el en solo un instante el dolor invadió su cuerpo, sus piernas se sentían cada vez más débiles y le costaba respirar

Empezó a ver un poco borroso y le costaba mantenerse en pie mientras caía de rodillas intentando moverse, pero cada esfuerzo lo hacía sentirse más y más débil con cada esfuerzo de ponerse de pie

Toda la audiencia gritaba de euforia mientras veían como naruto no era capaz de mantenerse de pie

Naruto sentía que le costaba respirar

Mientras trataba desesperadamente de ponerse de pie el castaño lo veía con cierto desdén, como el que ve a un insecto en su camino

**Ya date por vencido**- dijo el- **no tiene caso, no puedes vencerme, no es tu destino**

En ese momento esa palabra hiso eco en su mente

**Flashback**

Naruto estaba en su prisión, mientras se estaba curando de su último encuentro con los aldeanos, solo había salido por un poco de aire y mientras daba una vuelta por la ciudad, unos hombres que lo habían visto lo habían empujado por una pendiente llena de rocas

Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el conocimiento ya era de noche, al ver que no se levantaba debieron creer que había muerto, o que al menos estaba sufriendo, para mala suerte de todos el aun respiraba para sufrir un día mas

Naruto ya se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina, si lo dejan salir solo era para que pudiera experimentar un poco más de dolor antes de que lo encerraran otra vez

Cuando termino de auto curarse se preparó para dormir esperando que quizás esta vez no despertara y solo terminara este dolor de una vez

**¿Ya terminaste?**- pregunto la voz del fondo

**Como si te importara**-dijo naruto

**Es verdad, no me interesa**-dijo el anciano mientras lo llevaba de regreso a su celda

**¿Porque me haces esto?**-dijo naruto- **¿qué he hecho para que me hagas pasar por lo mismo?**

El viejo lleno de vendajes siempre lo había asustado cada vez que lo veía, pero lo que más llenaba a naruto de odio era la mirada que le daba cada vez que lo llevaba de regreso a esa maldita celda

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta le dio un golpe con su bastón que lo tuvo al suelo de la asquerosa celda

**Este es tu destino, pudrirte en esta celda, en la oscuridad, acéptalo de una vez**- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejándolo solo en la oscuridad

**Fin del flashback**

**¿Acaso dejaras las cosas así?**-dijo kurama- dejaras que todo por lo que trabajamos y todo por lo que entrenaste s termine así, vas a aceptar esto

Naruto trataba de levantarse mientras la arena alababa al hyuuga

**Esto es todo lo que puedes dar**-dijo kurama- **este es todo el poder del gran Naruto Uzumaki, campeón de las sombras**

**Claro que no**-dijo el con furia

**Entonces demuéstralo y ponte de pie, enséñales tu verdadera fuerza**-dijo kurama mientras empezaba a arder la voluntad que sabía que su testarudo compañero poseía

El hyuuga se había dado vuelta mientras esperaba que declararan su victoria, todos en su clan lo miraban llenos de orgullo lo había derrotado, en el palco el hokage sentía que la felicidad le inundaba el campeón de las sombras al fin había caído

**¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!**-grito Naruto

Neji se volteo y vio incrédulo como el uzumaki de las sombras estaba completamente de pie como si nada listo para otro asalto

**Esto aún no termina**- dijo naruto poniéndose en guardia

**Imposible**- decía neji incrédulo, como era posible, no debería ser capaz de moverse después de eso, había dañado nervios y desgarrado músculos, estaba seguro que nadie podría seguir en pie después de eso

**Empecemos**-dijo naruto mientras corría a toda velocidad- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

De su sombra muchos otros cuerpos empezaron a surgir, al menos 10 de ellos se dirigían hacia el castaño con toda la intención de atacarlo, pero los ojos de neji jamás perdieron de vista al naruto original

**Ilusiones**- dijo el mientras se ponía en guardia- _con el byakugan puedo ver al original, los demás son solo meras copias, pero esta vez te hare caer de una vez por todas_

Neji se quedó quieto mientras el original se acercaba a el a toda velocidad mientras los clones se lanzaban hacia el con la intención de atacarlo, y darle un puñetazo

_Son solo trucos_-decía el mientras esperaba al original- _son solo_

Neji seguía repitiéndose que solo eran ilusiones, pero cuando el clon estuvo cerca, neji sintió dolor, un instante, era imposible, ese golpe era un golpe real, luego el otro clon y el otro siguieron con el ataque, todos estaban completamente confundidos, como podían ilusiones tocarlo era imposible

Pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar los clones lo agarraron manteniéndolo inmóvil

**Esquiva esto**- dijo Naruto mientras le daba un golpe de gran fuerza que lo mando a volar

La audiencia se quedó muda, el llamado genio había sido mandado a volar de un golpe de aquel muchacho, ese que hace solo unos momentos estaba en la arena tambaleándose y que caería inconsciente en aquel momento, parecía que se hubiese recargado en solo un instante

Neji cayó al piso dando un par de vueltas, se encontraba desorientado, aturdido y sorprendido, todo al mismo tiempo, que clase de persona puede recuperarse de semejante daño en tan solo un instante

Pero no podía rendirse, había demasiado en juego como para considerar rendirse en ese lugar, aún tenía un par de trucos que podía utilizar

Se puso de pie otra vez mientras la multitud lo aplaudía

Esta vez volvieron a intercambian golpes a toda velocidad, naruto creo esta vez mas clones para tener más oportunidad de atacarlo, pero neji tenía aun una sorpresa para el

Naruto y sus clones empezaron su ataque no dejarían ni un solo lugar, no le darían espacio para atacar, si le daba un respiro al hyuuga lo lamentaría, así que encadeno su ataque

**Ataquen**- grito uno de los clones mientras todos se lanzaba había neji como una jauría de lobos en busca de una presa

**Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas**- naruto miro intrigado como el chico empezó a girar cada vez más rápido mientras él y sus clones se acercaban, en un segundo una energía salía de todo su cuerpo como una barrera, naruto y sus clones fueron directo a su trampa, un tornado los había atrapado a todos y había repelido todos y cada uno de sus ataques y ahora estaba listo para devolverle el golpe

**Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas**- neji lanzo su contraataque sin ninguna misericordia cada uno de aquellos extraños golpes impactaba en naruto 2, , 4, 8, 16 y así siguieron cada uno más doloroso que el anterior

Hasta que el ultimo de aquellos 64 golpes mortales dio en el blando dejando a naruto otra vez de rodillas ante él, si los anteriores glpes habían sido dolorosos estos era mil veces peores, era una tortura, apenas podía mantenerse conciente

**Esta vez estas acabado**-decía Neji- **eso es lo que pasa a los que quieren oponerse a su destino**

Naruto ya no podía escuchar nada, sus pocos sentidos se iban apagando uno a uno, a pesar de sus mejores intentos cada vez que se movia el dolor era mayor cada vez

Esta vez no se levantara es lo que decían todos en especial los hyuuga ellos sabían perfectamente lo eficaz que era esa técnica y de lo dolorosa que es, ya era completamente imposible que él se levantara

Todos estaban llenos de alivio todos exepto hinata, no quería ver, ella sabía que pasar por esa técnica era una experiencia en extremo dolorosa, un dolor tan terrible que era una tortura, su corazón, solo agarraba en sus blancas manos el collar de naruto mientras rogaba a dios, que esto parara, ya no quería velo sufrir

Naruto veía solo oscuridad, cada vez más lejos la luz, si solo pudiese pelear con libertad, habría ganado, sentía frio, mucho frio, los gritos de kurama eran a penas audibles para el, acaso asi todo acabaría

Estaba por caer cuando en su pecho algo empezó a arder

_**Naruto**_**-** dijo una voz a lo lejos

Esa voz era ella, era la voz de hinata, en su cabeza entonces vinieron las imágenes de ellos dos juntos, riendo, abrazados en la noche, de sus lágrimas y de su pena, misma pena que el mismo había jurado liberarla

**¿Es que no te enseñe nada?**- dijo otra voz naruto miro alrededor de él y la figura de un cuervo apareció ante el en medio de la oscuridad, el cuervo era enorme pero la voz era la voz de su maestro

**Sensei, eres tú**- dijo naruto con dudas

**¿Acaso esto es todo lo que puedes dar?**- volvió a preguntar

**Que puedo hacer**-dijo el- **el maestro no me deja matar a nadie, no es que quiera hacerlo y kurama me prohíbe mostrar todo mi poder, y le prometí a hinata no le haría nada grave, como puedo ganar con tantas limitaciones**

**¿Acaso te enseñe a poner excusas inútiles en una pelea?**- reclamo el cuervo- **¿te enseñe a rendirte y nada mas?**

**NO**-dijo el- **pero**

**Nada de peros**- dijo el cuervo- **cuantas veces luchamos juntos contra lo imposible, cuantas veces llegaste aunque todos creían que no llegarías a nada, cuantas veces hicimos lo imposible y prevalecimos y ahora que estas en una prueba te rendirás sin pelear**

**No**-dijo el

**Recuerdas lo que te enseñe**-decía el cuervo- **que hacemos cuando caemos**

**Nos ponemos de pie y luchamos otra vez**-dijo Naruto

**Entonces que estas esperando, levántate y lucha como solo tú puedes hacerlo**-dijo el cuervo negro mientras alzaba sus alas- **eres el lobo fantasma, campeón de la aldea ve y muéstrales que puede hacer un guerrero de verdad**

**Gracias maestro**-dijo el mientras veía la niebla disiparse, no podía rendirse ahora

**Recuerda tu entrenamiento y saldrás victorioso**-dijo el cuervo mientras desaparecía

Naruto volvía otra vez a recuperar sus sentidos, veía como el hyuuga se alejaba creyendo haberlo derrotado

Neji seguía su camino hacia la puerta cuando el ruido de la multitud le llamo la atención, no eran gritos de alegría por su derrota, sino más bien de preocupación y sorpresa, neji se volteo y quedo completamente mudo, sus ojos debían de estarlo engañando eso era imposible, no había manera de que fuese verdad

El uzumaki estaba de pie

**¿Que no entiendes?**-grito Neji furioso**- no puedes ganar, no tienes oportunidad**

**Entonces ven y demuéstralo**-dijo el mientras empezaban a pelear

Otra vez pelearon golpeándose una y otra vez cada vez más rápido, y más frenético cada golpe que se lanzaban estaba más lleno de furia y deseos de ganar que el anterior

**¿Por qué?**- decía neji furioso**-¿porque no caes y acabas con esto, porque no aceptas tu destino?**

**Porque me niego a creer en esa estupidez del destino**-dijo el mientras seguía golpeando**- y me reusó a perder ante ti**

Otra vez el intercambio de golpes termino en un empate, pero esta vez ya no habría otro, neji tomo tora ves la postura defensiva, dándole a entender a naruto que se atreviera a atacarlo

Bien se lo había ganado

Empezó a reunir la poca energía que había guardado, si tenía alguna forma de acabarlo sería dándole un golpe contundente y devastador, y tenía la técnica perfecta para ello

**Uzumaki style: golpe de lobo demoniaco**- naruto concentro un poco de la energía de kurama y con la suya, empezó a correr directamente hacia neji que empezó a hacer la técnica de rotación ambos iban a un choque, pero al momento del impacto naruto se desvaneció en el aire como una sombra, rompiendo la concentración del hyuuga

**Pero donde**-balbuceo el bajando la guardia

**Aquí**-dijo naruto que ya estaba justo al frente de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, esta vez, naruto lo golpeo con todo lo que tenía derribándolo en el suelo esta vez con más poder que con el anterior

Neji cayó al piso y estas ves no se podrían levantar

La audiencia estaba en silencio total aquello era inaudito, acaso era posible lo que estaban viendo, neji hyuuga había perdido

Allí en el piso neji miraba el cielo era imposible, como había ocurrido esto, le había fallado, le fallo a su clan a su familia, que le diría a su tío ahora, le había confiado a su hija, y él no había podido protegerla, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

**Me equivoque, al parecer mi destino no era protegerla**-dijo el- **sino perder ante ti**

Naruto se puso de rodillas cerca de él y entonces empezaron a hablar

**Hace años, cuando aún tenía 5 años, me decían que mi destino era vivir en la oscuridad, solo sin nadie que me amara y solo sufrir día tras día hasta que la muerte viniera por mí**-le decía al hyuuga que estaba escuchando- **llegue a creer que jamás vería el mundo exterior así que ya no quise seguir viviendo, quise saltar y morir de una vez para acabar con todo**

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al hyuuga, alguien de su fuerza quiso hacer algo semejante

**Subí a la torre más alta y mire al vacío, listo para terminar con todo el dolor**-siguió el- **pero cuando estuve al borde, no pude hacerlo, no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, pero no quería morir, quería vivir, quería realmente vivir, así que tome una decisión**

**¿Cual fue?**-dijo el hyuuga

**Que haría mi propio destino**-dijo naruto- **y fue ahí cuando empece a tomar por primera vez en mi vida el control de mi destino**

**Pero el destino**-replico neji

**Tu vida es solo tuya**-dijo Naruto- **solo tú puedes decidir qué rumbo tomara, tu destino es tuyo y solo tuyo, las tres personas más grandes que alguna vez conocí me enseñaron eso**

Entonces neji empezó a entender un poco por que su rival había luchado tanto

**No te preocupes por ella**-dijo Naruto a un confundido neji- **te juro por mi vida que nadie le pondrá un solo dedo encima**

**¿De que hablas?**-dijo Neji confundido

Entonces naruto saco su collar y se lo enceño al hyuuga rápidamente, solo hizo falta un instante para poder reconocerlo

**No permitiré que esa momia le haga nada**-dijo el- **puedes descansar te lo has ganado**

Entonces llegaron los paramédicos que se fueron y se llevaron al hyuuga pero este se usó de pie con la ayuda de los paramédicos, al parecer quería irse de la arena de pie, y lo hiso junto con los aplausos de toda la aldea

Y allí en el medio de la arena hizo su aparición danzou para anunciar al ganador

**Y el ganador uzumaki de las sombras**- dijo danzou mientras trataba de levantar su mano en señal de victoria pero este se la quitó con violencia

La arena quedo en silencio, el chico de las sombras había despreciado al mismísimo danzou en frente de todos

Se dirigió a la puerta pero no sin antes hacerle una última mirada de desprecio a danzou, que estaba molesto por aquella humillación, pero eso no se quedaría así, nadie podía humillarlo de esa manera o eso creía el

**Hola aquí azrael3173 me tarde una eternidad pero tenía la pc malísima gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo y por sus review cada uno de sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y cada critica, pm o idea para mejorar son siempre bienvenidas **


	18. Ataque

**Ataque**

La arena aún estaba extasiada en el calor de los otros combates pero a pesar de que los demás combatientes dieron un combate espectacular, no se comparaban ni por asomo al que dio el uzumaki de las sombras, a pesar de estar viendo el combate del gran sasuke uchiha, la gente parecía ni siquiera ponerle toda su atención

Solo sus fanáticas enloquecían cuando vieron caer al rock lee después de un fiero combate mano a mano, sasuke no se veía para nada contento, lee a pesar de todo era hábil, pero se sentía opacado, él debía ser el que derrotaría a neji, pero ahora todo el mundo vería de lo que era capaz

Mientras en otro lugar, el lord hokage sentía como su esperanza de ver a su hijo nuevamente se hacía cada vez más y más distante, ese chico que acaso no podía perder, le había puesto en situaciones que ningún muchacho podría salir ileso, y aun así había sobrevivido

Lo puso en un combate contra uno de los competidores más letales y aun así se las arregló para salir con la victoria, dejando a todos sin habla, e incluso le hizo un desprecio frente a toda la aldea a danzou en persona humillándolo ante toda la aldea y todos los clanes, si ese chico no era invencible, estaba cerca de serlo

Los combates seguían adelante uno tras otro

Naruto seguía por el pasillo del coliseo, molesto con su desempeño, el hyuuga no era débil, pero su estilo de combate libre habría sido más útil para derrotarlo, pero como le recordaba kurama constantemente aun no era momento de liberarse, pero eso solo lo hacía más frustrante

**¿No veras el resto del combate?**-dijo la voz de maraad

**No, necesito reponerme un poco**-dijo naruto a un frustrado

**Vamos no seas tan serio niño**-dijo el maestro de las sombras- **fue una pelea impresionante, uhhh y debiste ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el tal danzou, parecía que iba a explotar**

Eso hizo que en la cara de naruto se dibujara una sonrisa al recordarlo

**Vez esa cara te queda mejor**-dijo el viejo mientras se acercaba- **tienes razón deberías descansar, te avisare quien será tu próximo oponente**

**Está bien viejo, te veré después**-dijo naruto mientras caminaba

**Ah chico una cosa más**-dijo el viejo maestro

**¿Ahora que?**-grito a lo lejos

**Trata de no meterte en problemas esta vez**- dijo mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad

Mientras naruto se iba a su cuarto de hotel, se las había arreglado para vencer a pesar de todas aquellas restricciones, pero aun así si sentía en extremo frustrado, si había ganado, pero la forma no era una que le hubiese dado satisfacción

**¡Anímate cachorro!**-dijo kurama- **aun tienes algo por lo que alegrarte**

**Supongo que si**-dijo naruto a un molesto- **al menos pude cumplir mi promesa**

**Yo me refería a humillar a ese perro, pero supongo que eso también**-dijo kurama

**¿Cómo están las heridas?**- pregunto naruto- **tardaras mucho**

**No tanto como pensaba**-dijo kurama**- he sanado la mayoría de las más graves y estoy con las menores, un descanso y estarás listo**

Naruto siguió caminando mientras charlaba con kurama, pero a pesar de todo, aun algo no se sentía bien, no era una sensación que pudiese explicar con palabras, pero él ya había sentido esta clase de sensación antes pero no la podía recordar bien, no le dio importancia y siguió con el camino a su hotel, ya lo recordaría más tarde

Aunque la otra sensación que sintió sí que la reconocía bien alguien lo estaba siguiendo

Se mantuvo como si nada mientras afinaba su oído en busca de sus perseguidores, pero se dio cuenta que no haría falta

En solo unos metros su supuesto acechador tropezó con 3 personas, derribo unas manzanas de un puesto en el trato de ocultarse, si a eso se le puede llamar ocultarse

Pero el colmo fue cuando se tropezó con su propia bufanda cayendo llamando la atención de todo mundo

_**Debe ser una broma**_- pensó naruto

Siguió alejándose con la esperanza de que si se alejaba lo suficiente quizá desistiría de seguirlo, pero por desgracia el niño continuaba acosándolo de una forma tan odia que le daba dolor de cabeza

Se dirigió a un parque cercano y se volteo lo más rápido que pudo para acabar con ese juego tonto de una vez pero lo que vio no tenía nombre

El chico había usado una técnica para ocultarse de el mezclándose con el ambiente, y hubiese funcionado un poco mejor salvo por el detalle de que todavía podía ver sus pies

**Esto es tan patético**- dijo naruto con una cara de vergüenza- **me suele solo verlo**

**¡Ya sal de una vez!**- dijo Naruto ahora más tenso que antes

De su supuesto camuflaje, un chico salió tomando una postura de batalla

**¡TU!**- dijo señalándolo- **Enséñame a luchar**

**¡NO!**- dijo Naruto mientras se iba otra vez a su habitación, pero el muchacho siguió insistiendo una y otra vez

**Enséñame**- Seguía diciendo el chico que no paraba de insistir

**Ya te dije que no**- dijo naruto- ahora déjame en paz

**¡Te lo pido como nieto del anterior hokage que me entrenes!**- dijo konohamaru sacando su último recurso, todo el mundo siempre lo trato diferente por ser el nieto del hokage, lo que lo molestaba, la única que lo trataba como un chico normal era hanabi, así que siempre quiso hacer que todos lo respetaran no por ser el nieto de un kage sino por el

Naruto se detuvo en un instante, konohamaru sonrió por su victoria

**¿Y eso que?**- dijo el rubio como si no fuera la gran cosa- **pídele a el que te entrene**

Aquello era algo inaudito para el nadie nunca había echo eso, pero la respuesta de naruto solo lo motivo más lo que naruto noto

**¿Por qué quieres que te entrene?**- dijo Naruto intentando saber cómo lograr que chico lo dejara en paz

**Tú me salvaste en el mercado aquel día, nunca vi a nadie luchar como tú**- decía Konohamaru- **yo no pude hacer nada para ayudar a hanabi pero tu si**

Entonces naruto recordó al muchacho, era el que estaba en el mercado aquel día en que elimino a aquellos bandidos

**Ahhh ya te recuerdo**- dijo naruto**- eres el chico de aquella vez, así que quieres que te entrene para que puedas proteger a tu novia**

**¡NO!**- dijo konohamaru colorado- **no es mi novia, pero no quiero solo quedarme mirando y sentirme inútil otra vez, quiero protegerla, quiero ser fuerte**

Aquellas palabras le trajeron recuerdos de su antiguo yo antes de que fuera a entrenar y siempre quería que sus hermanos le enseñaran algo nuevo

**Estoy seguro de que tu abuelo puede encontrarte a alguien para enseñarte**- dijo Naruto al muchacho

**No son tan geniales como tú**- dijo el chico

Naruto lo miro y supo que el muchacho no pararía de seguir con el asunto

**Si te enseño algo entonces me dejaras en paz**- dijo Naruto

**Claro te dejare tranquilo para qué descanses**- dijo Konohamaru

**Bien, veamos qué podemos hacer**- dijo el rubio mientras seguía al muchacho que lo arrastraba a un sitio en el cual entrenar

**En la torre del hokage**

Minato namikaze estaba sumido en una gran depresión, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, las respuestas estaban tan cerca de él, pero el único que lo sabía era aquel hombre y le había dejado muy en claro sus condiciones

Esto era desesperante, mientras daba vueltas su cabeza vio entonces la foto de su esposa y de su hija, pensó en el dolor de ambas cuando les dijo que su hijo era un asesino, criado en un pueblo de demonios con apariencia humana, naruko empezó a llorar desconsolada, y su esposa se desmorono, desgarrada por el dolor

**Lord hokage**- dijo la voz de uno de los ancianos llamándolo

**¿Qué ocurre ahora?**- dijo Minato preocupado, ya tenía bastantes problemas para que ellos vinieran a poner otro más

**La situación en la frontera es más tensa de lo que creímos**- dijo la anciana- **debemos mandar refuerzos enseguida**

**Le escribiré a jiraija-sensei él está más cerca de la zona**- dijo Minato esperando que esto terminara con el asunto

**Ya le hemos notificado, y está en camino, pero no será suficiente debemos enviar toda la ayuda**- dijo el otro anciano

**Pero no se puede**- dijo Minato- **todos nuestros mejores guerrerros estan aqui proteguiendo la aldea y no podemos disponer de mas**

**Aun podemos enviar al uchiha**-dijo danzou que había entrado a la habitación mientras estaban discutiendo soluciones- su habilidad sería más que suficiente para acabar con los invasores

**Pero sin él no podemos seguir con la final**- dijo uno de los presentes- **todos esperan ver la pelea del uchiha, muchos han venido de lejos solo para hacerlo**

**Tiene razón no podemos hacer eso**- dijo otro anciano

**Además es el único que puede derrotar a uzumaki de las sombras**-dijo Minato serio todos en la sala hicieron silencio al oír el nombre, se suponía que con este torneo debían mostrar todo su poderío, pero ese chico les había dado todo un problema, los había desafiado y estaban perdiendo

**Pensare en una solución, pero hasta entonces mantenga en alto la vigilancia**-dijo Minato mientras se retiraba de la sala junto con otros ancianos, todos menos uno

**Parece que otra vez tu consejo no fue escuchado**-dijo orochimaru desde las sombras

**No importa**-dijo danzou- **no será por mucho tiempo**

**Y dime ya has hecho algún progreso**-dijo orochimaru curioso

**Todo está preparado, pero solo hay un problema**- dijo danzou con rabia- **un problema más**

**Ohh ya veo, el tal uzumaki de las sombras**-dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa- **no sabía que eras tan rencoroso**

Danzou no dijo nada, solo hizo una mueca de rabia, un chico cualquiera lo había humillado abiertamente ante la aldea y los demás kages, y las aldeas independientes y se fue como si o le importase en lo más mínimo

**Ya no pongas esa cara**-dijo orochimaru- **me he encargado de todo**

**¿A que te refieres?**- pregunto danzou curioso

**Solo te diré que el chico sufrirá un lamentable accidente**-dijo la serpiente fingiendo pena- **es tan triste, era tan joven**

Aquello le devolvió la sonrisa a danzou

**Si es una pena**- dijo mientras ambos salían

**En el campo de entrenamiento**

Naruto sentía que iba a explotar, después de ver un momento las habilidades de konohamaru pudo llegar a una sola conclusión

El chico era un completo y absoluto desastre

Sus técnicas eran descuidadas, sus artes marciales de principiante en el mejor de los casos y su puntería era inexistente, nunca había sentido tanto peligro para la vida de todos cuando una persona lanzaba un cuchillo, pero en que lio se había metido

**¿Y qué tal lo hice?**-dijo konohamaru esperando un veredicto de su desempeño

**¡Terrible!**- sentencio naruto

**Ehh pero si hice todas mis habilidades**- grito konohamaru

**¡Ha eso le llamas habilidades!**-dijo naruto con una vena a punto de reventar- **pero qué demonios te enseñan en la academia, no controlas la energía, no aplicas bien las técnicas del contrato y tu puntería es un peligro público, solo te salvan tus artes marciales **

**No es mi culpa todo eso es para los más avanzados**-dijo el- **y mi abuelo nunca tiene tiempo para ayudarme**

Naruto lo miro y dio un suspiro, saco 2 cuchillos y puso uno en las manos de konohamaru

**Mírame con atención**- dijo mientras le explicaba la manera correcta de como sujetar el cuchillo y la mejor forma para pararse, como respirar, y como apuntar, luego lanzo

**Ahora tu**-dijo naruto

Konohamaru repitió exactamente los mismo que naruto le había dicho y para sorpresa de ambos el cuchillo impacto, no en el centro pero al menos ya estaba cerca, el muchacho parecía feliz como si hubiese hecho el mejor tiro de su vida, y tal vez así fue

**Continua con eso y quizá logres acertar sin matar a nadie**-dijo naruto mientras se retiraba

**Oye no te quedaras un rato**- dijo el chico mientras seguía lanzando

**No, tengo mucho que hacer**-dijo naruto- **quédate con los cuchillos los necesitaras**

**En serio**- dijo konohamaru sonriente

**Solo no mates al perro de nadie**-dijo naruto riéndose mientras se alejaba y konohamaru seguía replicándole que fue un accidente

Un rato más tarde se separaron y ambos siguieron sus caminos, naruto se fue a su cuarto de hotel, no quería admitirlo pero el dolor empezaba a afectarlo

**¿Aún no?**- pregunto naruto a kurama

**Aún falta un poco**- dijo kurama- **las más graves ya están casi listas pero me tomara más tiempo**

**En serio**- dijo naruto esto había tomado más de lo que él hubiese imaginado

**El hyuuga hizo daños muy profundos**- dijo kurama**- no es fácil arreglarlas, y además me toma mucha energía**

**De acuerdo haz lo que puedas**-dijo naruto resignado

Se puso en su camino a su cuarto de hotel y a descansar y curar sus heridas el mismo si hacía falta, ya que prefería mil veces pasar por el dolor a ir a ese hospital de hipócritas miserables

**Cachorro**-dijo kurama llamando su atención

**¿Qué ocurre?**-dijo el

**Alguien nos sigue**-dijo el zorro

Naruto dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y se puso en guardia, pero no podía sentir ni una sola alma en el camino que pudiera ser una amenaza

**Estas seguro no siento nada**-dijo el

**Si**-dijo el zorro- **tu nariz humana no puede olerlos, pero puedo oler una asquerosa sed de sangre, estos no son unos cualquieras**

Naruto siguió disimuladamente mientras cambiaba su rumbo, poco a poco empezó a detectar esa ansia por matar típica de alguien que no puede esperar para sentir el correr de la sangre, el incontenible deseo de matar, criaturas desagradables sin lugar a duda

A lo lejos lanzaron una lluvia de cuchillos Se alejó de aquella zona en un parpadeo, para buscar cobertura, pero los atacantes también hicieron lo mismo, no era vulgares asesinos como los que había enfrentado en el bloque d, estos tipos habían sido entrenados para esto y tenían una misión, y no pararían hasta cumplir, se hizo más que obvio cuál era su objetivo, matarlo

**Esta allí no tiene escapatoria**-dijo una voz a lo lejos, en formación

Naruto desenvaino pero al momento de atacar otra ráfaga de armas lo rodeo, atacaban de todas direcciones, ya no se esconderían y cambiaron los papeles, ahora sería una lucha a muerte, y bastante injusta para él, bloqueaba y desviaba todos los ataques con su velocidad, pero aquellos tipos eran veloces, pero solo lo habían cortado por suerte

Lanzaban ráfagas de ataques uno tras otro sin darle tiempo de responder, pero esas armas no era normales, sentía un olor extraño que venía de ellas, se empezaba a abalanzar otra ronda de ataques, pero el dolor se hizo más intenso, entonces lo comprendió

**¡Veneno!**-dijo naruto

**Muy bien, veo que lo descubriste**-dijo otro de los enmascarados

**Método de cobardes**- sentencio Naruto

**Llámalo como quieras pero funciono**- dijo el segundo hombre

**Ahora ya no causaras problemas**-dijo el tercero saliendo de su escondite

**Así que el consejo de cobardes me quiere muerto**- dijo naruto con una sonrisa- **y mando a tres asesinos para aniquilarme**

**Muy listo**- dijo el tercero otra vez mientras sacaba un cuchillo- **pero ya es tiempo de acabar con tu vida**

**No lo creo**-dijo Naruto levantándose

**¡Imposible!**-dijo el segundo enmascarado ese veneno era el suficiente como para que el no pudiese levantarse al menos en una semana o en un mes, pero ahí se estaba ese chico levantándose como si nada

Naruto los miro, ellos lo sentían a pesar de no ver claramente su cara podían sentir su mirada, esos ojos sangrientos como los de un lobo que estaba esperando el momento preciso para

Clavar sus colmillos en sus cuellos y desgárrales los cuellos, el ambiente se sentía más tenso cada minuto, ninguno de los cuatro hombres que estaba en ese campo se atrevía a mover un solo musculo, ni siquiera a parpadear la más mínima distracción y morirían en ese mismo momento en ese bosque, el sol aun brillaba e sus cabezas, la luz no dejaba ni un lugar en que esconderse, los tres enmascarados podían ori su corazón latiendo, pero no rompían su formación, si lo hacían estarían en desventaja, su única opción era separarse ocultarse y atacar de nuevo

**¡Ahora!**- hizo la señal el primero de los enmascarados y los otros dos se retiraron a las alturas de los árboles para poder atacar de nuevo esta vez lo matarían de un solo golpe y le entregarían su cabeza a danzou-sama

Pero no iban a llegar muy lejos, no se los iba a permitir si el consejo había tenido el valor de atacarlo de una forma ten cobarde, tenía que mostrarles una respuesta, una que les llenaría de miedo y terror

Salto directo al primer enmascarado sacando su espada y el enmascarado hizo lo mismo naruto corrió hacia el como una bestia en busca de su presa, y eso era. Los ojos de naruto solo buscaban una cosa, y esa era a su presa y esta vez no se le escaparía

La velocidad de naruto era impresionante en un instante el primer enmascarado lo tenía justo al frente en solo un segundo

**¡Muere!**-dijo Naruto mientras lo cortaba en dos atravesando su armadura y espada con la suya sus compañeros asumieron sus posiciones mientras veían las dos partes de sus compañeros caer al suelo aun retorciéndose un poco en el suelo

Los hombres miraron como de naruto una especie de aura empezaba a emanar de él, pero esa energía, tan intensa, no podría ser de ningún espíritu o de algún humano, al menos no el de un ser humano normal, que clase de conocimientos malditos le habían dado a ese chico

**Forma demoniaca**-susurro el rubio- **manto sombrío**

Los dos asesinos restantes permanecían ocultos entre los árboles, mientras en el suelo naruto se quedaba inmóvil mientras esperaba, podía sentirlos mirando, oírlos respirar, el latido de sus corazones, ahogados en preocupación, mientras el solo estaba ahí esperándolos

**Sal, sal de donde quieras que estén** -decía naruto mientras caminaba- **o es que acaso se dieron cuenta de que no puedes conmigo y van a huir**

La huida no era una opción para aquellos hombres, si aquel chico les decía a alguien que danzou y orochimaru habían sido los culpables de este atentado todo su plan se vendría abajo, además el castigo de orochimaru era mil veces peor que cualquier tortura que pudiese existir en el mundo, no podían huir, así que solo quedaba una opción por muy fuerte que sea si atacaban con el más letal de sus venenos ningún ser humano podría sobrevivir a el

**¡Ahora!** –hizo la señal el segundo enmascarado su plan era el de agarrarlo por la espalda y sujetarlo el mayor tiempo que pudiese contra ese monstruo para darle tiempo a su compañero de hundir la espada dentro de Naruto y cumplir con su encomienda

Lanzaron las bombas de humo por toda el área así no podría ver, ni la luz del sol podría penetrar ese espeso humo sin una máscara, así que empezaron el primer enmascarado bajo hasta estar en frente de naruto y el segundo enmascarado se puso detrás para sujetar a naruto, el primer enmascarado espero unos segundos vio dos figuras luchar y después solo una

**¡Muere!**- dijo mientras se abalanzaba directamente hacia la figura en frente de el

Pero su confianza se desvaneció en un solo instante, al sentir como un fuerte dolor le desgarraba el estómago, dejo de correr al sentir que un sabor a hierro pasaba por su lengua, con temor bajo la mirada y contemplo la causa de ese dolor, le había arrojado su espada directamente al cuerpo, tan rápido, ero como, mientras se disipaba el humo vio a naruto ya sin el aura de pie, jadeando, se le veía cansado, pero y su compañero, acaso había visto mal

Pero naruto se movió de su posición y vio lo que quedaba de su compañero completamente calcinado, y destrozado como si alguien le hubiese echado acido en el cuerpo

**El muy tonto trato de atacarme con el aura demoniaca activa y su cuerpo no estaba listo para soportar semejante carga**-le dijo Naruto mientras se le acercaba- **como consecuencia todas sus células se consumieron en un instante, no es la muerte rápida que quería darle, pero ya es tarde**

Naruto seguía acercándose a él, habían fallado, ahora solo podía hacer una cosa si quería evitarse el castigo de orochimaru, la última salida que podía tomar, de su bolsillo saco una pastilla de veneno que había preparado anteriormente, si fallaba esto era mejor que aquel destino

Mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, con la satisfacción de no dejarse matar por él, en ese momento el cuchillo de naruto impacto en su mano, logrando que tirara la pastilla al suelo, causándole más dolor

**No creíste que sería tan fácil verdad**-dijo naruto inclinándose ante el- **tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar**

**Mátame**-dijo el ultimo enmascarado-**no sacaras nada de mi**

**No estés tan seguro**-dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza**- tengo métodos para sacarte lo que quiero**

**No sacaras nada de mí**-dijo el enmascarado gritando-**NADA**

El hombre seguía gritándole lo mismo pero naruto lo ignoraba poco a poco, kurama iba entrando en la mente de ese pobre diablo,que al percatarse de la invacion de espíritu a su mente, tratba de resistirse pero era inútil, veía la vida de aquel hombre, y todas sus víctimas, que había matado bajo las ordenes de danzou, soldados, hombres que sabían demasiado sobre sus fechorías, mujeres e incluso niños inocentes para eliminar posibles testigos, lo que asqueaba a naruto, pero encontró lo que quería, además confirmo un par de sospechas sobre quien podría estar ayudando a danzou en sus planes

**Debí imaginar que la serpiente rastrera tendría algo que ver con esto**-dijo naruto furioso- **atacar por la espalda a plena luz del día, típico de ese cobarde, deben estar más desesperados de lo que imagine**

**No sabes nada**-dijo el enmascarado

**Ya sé lo que quería saber**-dijo naruto- **no tengo nada que decirle a un traidor que mataría a sus propios camaradas a traición por las ordenes de dos cobardes que traicionaron a su propio pueblo**

**Danzou –sama no es ningún cobarde**-dijo el hombre- **él es el futuro de esta aldea, solíamos ser un pueblo poderoso, temido, fuerte, pero el hokage es blando, firma acuerdos con nuestro enemigos para mantener la paz cuando podríamos dominarlos, y el consejo de cobardes solo lo apoya mientras masacra nuestro orgullo, los clanes más fuertes lo apoyan por eso siempre gana las discusiones, pero danzou –sama es astuto, una vez, cof**

El hombre estaba empezando a toser sangre

**Una vez que danzou se encargue de esa mujerzuela hyuuga,cof, la cabeza del clan perderá su poder**-seguía diciendo el enmascarado mientras seguía tosiendo sangre- **su única debilidad son esas perras que tiene por hijas una vez que….**

Pero el hombre se detuvo mientras gritaba de un dolor impresionante, se retorcía y escupía más sangre cada vez, su cuerpo estaba convulsionando de forma extremadamente violenta, cuando el dolor paro y levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y vio con horror lo que naruto había hecho

El hombre vio como naruto le había arrancado el corazón del pecho

**Ya has dicho suficiente**-dijo naruto furioso- **eres una escoria tan baja como tus amos y mereces todo el dolor que recibirás en el infierno, pero no estés triste, pronto ellos irán a hacerte compañía**

Naruto entonces vio hacia arriba, ya casi era la hora del ocaso, en solo un par de horas por la posición del sol

**Miserable bastardo**-decía naruto

**Es verdad, y yo que creía que no podían caer más bajo**- dijo kurama- **me deshago de los cuerpos**

**De la mayor parte si**-dijo naruto mientras sacaba y limpiaba su espada

**A que te refieres**-dijo kurama

**Lee mi mente tengo un plan**- le dijo naruto mientras se lavaba las manos con el agua que llevaba consigo, mientras kurama revisaba el plan de naruto

**Es un plan bastante retorcido**-dijo kurama

**Entonces te gusta**-dijo Naruto

**Me encanta**-dijo kurama con una sonrisa-eso hará que lo piense dos veces antes de hacer algo como esto otra vez

**Bien hagámoslo mientras aún hay luz de sol**-dijo naruto mientras él y kurama preparaban todo

**2 horas después**

Danzou estaba sentado en el piso más alto de la antigua torre donde había vivido mientras era el carcelero de aquel demonio, estaba esperando las noticias sobre el equipo de asesinos de orochimaru, habían acordado separarse para no causar demasiadas sospechas a los demás, su equipo de asesinos debía haberse reportado hace 10 minutos pero aun nada

Otros 10 minutos pasaron y aun su equipo no se había reportado, esto era inaceptable para él, cuando volvieran tendrían que darle explicaciones sobre el porqué de esa ineficiente espera, que tanto tiempo podrían tardar para asesinar al mocoso usando sus venenos

Seguía maldiciendo mientras esperaba hasta que un golpe que vino del balcón llamo su atención, acaso se habían vuelto locos, entrar por el balcón era algo tan descuidado que era impropio de un asesino, estaba listo para hacerlos pagar por todos sus descuidos pero al abrir la puerta no encontró a ninguno de los tres hombres, solo había una caja de cartón en el suelo

**¿Pero qué es esto?**- dijo Danzou

Levanto la caja pero al hacer esto noto que la parte de abajo estaba húmeda, le brotaba un líquido que se sentía viscoso, cuando mira abajo vio de que se trataba de sangre, puso laa caja sobre la mesa y la abrió de un solo golpe

El ojo que no tenía vendado se había al máximo cuando vio el contenido de la caja

En la caja estaban las cabezas de los tres hombres que habían sido enviados a asesinar al uzumaki de las sombras, le había enviado las cabezas de sus asesinos de vuelta

Pero mientras las veía en la boca de uno había algo, danzou se acercó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que era una carta, la tomo y la abrió

_La próxima envía a los mejores N_

Danzou la leyó una y otra vez mientras sentía que la ira lo poseía, pero la intriga en su mente era aun mayor quién demonios era N

**En la residencia Namikase**

El hokage estaba dándole vueltas a su cabeza, la situación en la frontera era en extremo delicada y necesitaban refuerzos, todo shinobi cuyo trabajo era prescindible había sido enviado incluso sus propios ambu, pero necesitaban más apoyo, pero el enviar a uchiha era algo que no podía permitirse en este momento, debía vencer a uzumaki de las sombras, solo el podría hacerlo

Pero un toquido lo saco de sus pensamientos

**Pasa**-dijo el hokage

**Papa tenemos que hablar**

_Holaaaaa a todos mil perdones con el retraso, pero he tenido mucho que hacer en la universidad además de algunos problemas personales (una ex) y no tuve tiempo de subir la actualización, pero ya esta historia tiene un año, y estoy decidido a seguir adelante, muchísimas gracias por seguirla durante todo este tiempo _

_Gracias otra vez a CCSakuraforever, netokastillo, Son Of Time, liseth tkm, koy, AnHell, diego uzumaki uchiha, TEIET y a todos por su continuo apoyo y prometo no decepcionerlos con mis capítulos_

_Azrael3173_


	19. Dia de suerte

**Día de suerte**

Naruto estaba saltando entre las ramas, mientras se alejaba en el bosque, los asesinos ya eran historia, y si tenía razón la momia ya habría recibido su mensaje a estas horas, y le quedaría muy clara una cosa, no sería tan fácil eliminarlo, pero el problema ahora era otro

**¿Así que no tienes ni idea de dónde dormir?**- dijo kurama

**Debe haber un hotel cerca**-dijo Naruto- **¿qué tan difícil puede ser?**

**No se cachorro, hoy no ha sido exactamente tu día de suerte**-dijo kurama

**Ya no seas pesimista**-dijo Naruto

Pero por mala suerte para naruto, kurama había tenido razón, aunque jamás se lo diría, toda la maldita aldea estaba llena por culpa del torneo, todas las camas y todas las habitaciones ya estaban completamente ocupadas, y no parecía que se desocuparan pronto, además por seguridad ya no podrían y para empeorar las cosas estaba seguro de que en cuestión de tiempo no solo anochecería, sino que también llovería

**¡Te lo dije!**- dijo kurama

**¡No hables!**-dijo Naruto irritado

**Siempre puedes acampar**-dijo kurama para hacerlo molestar

Pero naruto se detuvo de golpe

Habían llegado a una juguetería, mientras miraba la vitrina, pudo ver a un niño y a sus padres viendo como le entregaban un juguete, mientras lo veía el dolor invadió su cuerpo, los efectos de usar el manto demoniaco estaba empezando, era una de sus técnicas de ataque más peligrosa, pero también tenía muchos riesgos

**¿Estás bien chico?**- dijo kurama

**Sí, no es nada**-dijo el rubio**- vamos ya no quiero estar aquí**

Naruto se alejó de la tienda aun un poco afectado, no por el dolor físico sino por el dolor que aún le llenaba el corazón, esos recuerdos de su niñez jamás se iban de su cabeza, siempre volvían, la parte de su infancia en la aldea de las sombras, con sus hermanos eran un tesoro para él, es el único momento que recodaba ser feliz, pero nunca podría borrar de su corazón los recuerdo de su vieja aldea natal

Seguía caminando rompiéndose la cabeza sobre donde podría dormir esta noche, no es que le molestara acampar, de hecho siempre le gustaba dormir al aire libre, pero jamás era buena idea hacerlo con lluvia, y preferiría no tener que llegar a eso

Siguió caminando en cada hotel, cada posada en su camino, los que no se orinaban del miedo al verle, le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo que por el torneo todas sus habitaciones estaban ocupadas por viajeros y vendedores que habían venido al torneo como espectadores y por cuestiones de trabajo, y no parecía que si irían pronto

Ahora su suerte se había puesto mucho peor si eso era posible, estaba atardeciendo y pronto empezaría a llover, ahora tendría que encontrar otra forma de acampar bajo la lluvia, aunque sabía que no había una forma buena de hacerlo, resignado paseo por la zona en busca de un lugar para poder acampar, en su camino vio el símbolo del hospital de la aldea a lo lejos

**Seguro esta allá ahora**- pensó Naruto

**Ni lo piensen cachorro**-dijo kurama

**¿De que hablas?**-dijo Naruto

**No te hagas el tonto**-dijo Kurama- **sé que es lo que hay en esa cabezota tuya**

**¿Porque no?**- replico Naruto- **a lo mejor se alegre de verme**

**Ella tal vez**-dijo kurama- **pero recuerda que mandaste a su primo al hospital y que todo su clan esta allá con ella así que no creo que seas bienvenido con los brazos abiertos, simplemente no es el momento**

**Pero, quiero saber si está bien**-dijo Naruto

**Nada de peros**- dijo kurama- **sabes que no es el mejor momento**

Naruto dio un último vistazo al hospital y se dio la vuelta a regañadientes, quería verla, pero no quería causarle más problemas con su clan que seguramente debían de aborrecerlo en este momento, si él iba a rescatarla, pero ellos no lo sabían, así que lo mejor sería dejarlo así por ahora

**Déjalo así por hoy chico**- repitió kurama- **mejor vamos a buscar donde dormir**

Naruto y él se retiraron mientras él le daba otro vistazo al hospital

**En el hospital**

El clan hyuuga estaba esperando noticias de neji, quien había sido internado después de la lucha contra el uzumaki de las sombras, las 2 hermanas estaban sentadas esperando a que alguien les diera alguna noticia sobre el estado de neji, mientras los otros miembros del clan estaban aun abatidos no podían creer que neji, un orgullo para su clan hubiese sido derrotado, y por un extranjero, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación

Si hiashi se enteraba de la derrota de neji estaría devastado, desde la muerte de su hermano y de su esposa hace ya tantos años, se había jurado a si mismo que jamás permitiría que otro de los suyos pasara por algo así, esto sin duda alguna lo destruiría

Pero sus preocupaciones tendrían que esperar, lady tsunade estaba saliendo del cuarto de examen, mientras todos estaban en completo silencio, con el corazón en la mano, pero la sonrisa de la doctora calmo un poco el ambiente

**No se preocupen, está en buena forma**- dijo Tsunade sonriendo- **pero se quedara hoy aquí para reposo y observación mañana podrá ir a casa**

Todos suspiraron de alivio

**¿Está segura?**- pregunto uno de los hyuuga

**Si, sus heridas no son tan serias**- dijo Tsunade- **si no estuviera segura diría que solo fueron heridas por un entrenamiento extremo, si descansa estará mejor que nunca por la mañana**

Hinata sonrió aliviada, a pesar de todo naruto lo logro, pudo ganar sin herir a su primo de gravedad, estaba feliz por eso, pero a la vez estaba preocupada, naruto si podría estar herido, el puño suave de su clan podría hacer daños ini8maginables, y causarle un dolor terrible, pero no había venido al hospital, según había oído de las chicas, además nadie lo había visto después de que salió de la arena, pero le dijeron que se fue por su propia cuenta, así que debía estar bien, pero eso no lograba calmar su angustia

**Hinata-sama**- dijo kon- **la llevare a usted y ha hanabi-sama de regreso a la mansión para que descansen un poco**

**¿Pero y que pasa con neji?**- pregunto hanabi

**Dejaremos a algunos de los guardias para que lo cuiden esta noche**-dijo un viejo hyuuga- **él debe descansar y ustedes también**

Aun no muy satisfechas con la explicación las hermanas se fueron junto con kon de regreso a la mansión ya podrían hablar con neji la mañana siguiente

**Un rato después**

La noche ya había caído sobre la aldea, las nubes empezaban a amontonarse, la única luz que había provenía de la media luna que alumbraba el lugar, sin duda en cualquier momento una tormenta llegaría, naruto estaba buscando un poco de leña mientras aun tuviese algo de tiempo antes que lloviese, se las habían arreglado para encontrar una cueva, no muy grande pero al menos les protegería del mal tiempo, solo necesitaban un poco de fuego, pero su mente no estaba en eso, aun quería saber si ella estaba bien

No podía dejar de pensar en si estaba bien, si ella estaba aún preocupada por su primo, quería ir a decirle cualquier cosa para animarla un poco lo que fuera pero kurama seguía diciéndole que no era una buena idea, y quizás tuviese razón, y no fuese el mejor momento, debía sacársela de la cabeza, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía

La luna aun brillaba entre las nubes, mostrándole el lugar, de noche se parecía un poco a su hogar en la aldea de las sombras, cubierta por el velo de la noche, con tanta tranquilidad, que casi le parecía imposible que hubiese estado luchando por casi tres días enteros, pero un relámpago lo saco de sus sueños, la realidad era otra, estaba ya muy lejos de casa

**Cachorro ya vamos a la cueva, está a punto de caer una tormenta**-dijo kurama

**Bien vamos a dormir**-dijo Naruto mientras llevaban la leña a la cueva

Caminaron hasta la cueva, mientras ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni una sola palabra en todo el camino hacia allá, pero para kurama no hacía falta que lo hiciera, podía sentir como la mente de su compañero estaba echa u caos, tenía demasiadas cosas en esa cabeza hueca suya, nuevos enemigos, nuevas batallas, pero eso no era la causa de su confusión, sino ella, aunque el chico se negara a admitirlo, tal vez porque era un poco idiota para el amor, ya que 2 de sus maestros también lo eran, o porque en el fondo estaba asustado de estarlo, pero no hubo más tiempo de pensar en eso

En la cueva había un huésped inesperado, nada más y nada menos que un oso estaba dentro de aquella cueva, y no parecía que fuese a irse por las buenas, naruto estaba listo para la lucha cuando 2 gruñidos mas aparecieron, de detrás del oso otros 2 pequeños salieron de la cueva, naruto y kurama entendieron que el oso estaba allí para resguardar a sus crías de la tempestad

**¡Maldita sea mi suerte!**-refunfuño Naruto mientras retrocedía de la cueva

Ahora si estaban en un gran lio, su suerte ahora no podía estar peor, habían perdido su cueva, estaba a punto de llover, no tenían un lugar en el que quedarse, que otra cosa podría hacerles empeorar el día

**¿Ahora que cachorro?**- pregunto kurama

Se quedó pensativo un momento mientras trataba de hacer que alguna idea se le pasara por la cabeza, pero no se le ocurría ninguna

Mientras seguían caminando esperando encontrar alguna otra cueva con vecinos un poco más amigables por la zona, pero por alguna razón el lugar le parecía en extremo conocido

**¿Qué te pasa cachorro?**- pregunto el zorro curioso- ¿**porque paramos?**

**Me parece que ya estuve aquí antes**-dijo el rubio**- pero no lo recuerdo**

**Bueno teniendo en cuenta que no tienes sentido de la ubicación tiene sentido**- dijo kurama burlándose

**¡Ya cállate!**- respondió Naruto

Pero entonces se toparon con una enorme mansión, que resaltaba a lo lejos entonces naruto supo dónde estaba y el zorro también, el idiota había caminado sin saberlo en el bosque en dirección hacia la mujer humana

**¡IDIOTA!**- grito kurama**- ¡¿es que no te funciona el cerebro?!**

**Pero no fue mi culpa**-se defendió el- **solo seguí el sendero tu tampoco dijiste nada**

**Genial y ahora que** – dijo el zorro irritado- _**si alguien no ve aquí estaremos en un lio**_

**Lo sé, lo sé**-dijo Naruto- **¿nos vamos?**

Kurama pudo ver cómo, su compañero miraba a la casa, con algo de ansiedad y curiosidad, suspiro y tomo una decisión que de seguro iba a lamentar

**Ve a ver a tu mujer**-dijo kurama

**Eh, pero no habías dicho que no era buena idea**- dijo Naruto sorprendido

**Lo sé, pero también sé que no te quedaras tranquilo hasta que la veas**-dijo el zorro- **así que ve a ver rápido a tu mujer y vámonos**

Naruto se alegró un poco, tanto que olvido reclamarle a kurama por seguir diciendo que ella era su mujer, y esas cosas, pero ya haría algo como eso más tarde por ahora quería ver a la chica otra vez

Naruto empezó a buscar una manera de llegar sin llamar tanto la atención

**En la casa hyuuga**

Ya en la casa hyuuga la mayor de las hermanas se preparaba para dormir, peinaba su largo cabello en frente del espejo, cuando llego a casa ella y su hermana se quedaron hasta tarde para hablar de cualquier cosa, ya que sin su padre y su primo, la mansión se sentía tan vacía como si fuera un mausoleo, las dos hermanas hablaban de cada cosa que les pasaba por la mente hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, entonces se despidieron con un abrazo y cada una se fue a su habitación

Hinata estaba llena de preocupaciones, por su padre, por su primo, y por naruto, estaba muy preocupada por el por como estaría, si estaba bien después del combate, si había recibido alguna ayuda médica, pero por mala suerte no pudo encontrar ninguna noticia sobre su estado, lo que la ponía aún más preocupada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero quería saber, donde estaba

La lluvia empezó a caer de golpe, desde hace rato parecía que iba a caer una fuerte lluvia, entonces oyó unos golpes en la ventana, lo que la asusto, entonces volvió a oír los golpes, entonces se puso en guardia y activo su byakugan, y vio una figura en su ventana, una que reconoció al instante, se apresuró a abrir la ventana, y allí estaba el otra vez parado en su ventana

**Hola hinata**- dijo sonriendo

**P-Pero que haces aquí**-dijo ella

Entonces la lluvia empezó a caer con mucha más fuerza

**N-Naruto-kun pasa o te resfriaras**-dijo la chica mientras habría la ventana

Naruto sabía bien que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, kurama no paraba de recordárselo, pero sin poder controlarlo entro al cuarto de la chica antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba otra vez en esa habitación con ella

**N-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?**-pregunto Hinata- **¡no estas herido verdad!**

Naruto se volteo para responderle, y entonces se quedó con la boca abierta completamente colorado, hinata lo miro extrañada

**¿Pasa algo?**-pregunto ella pero Naruto no se atrevía a verla a la cara

**Ettoo, no deberías cubrirte un poco**- dijo el increíblemente rojo

Entonces hinata se dio cuenta de que andaba con su ropa de dormir que era un pantalón corto de lana y una camisa de tirantes azul que remarcaba bien su figura, entonces la chica se puso tan roja que casi parecía un tomate

**¡Kyaaaaa!**- grito ella mientras se daba la vuelta tratando de taparse

**Lo siento, Lo siento**-dijo naruto, mientras la risa imparable de kurama hacía eco en su cabeza- **ten toma dijo tomando una bata que vio en la puerta y dándosela**

Después de un rato de un silencio incómodo y de un millar de disculpas de naruto los dos chicos se sentaron a hablar, un poco, naruto dio un vistazo rápido y vio una foto, de una familia

**¿Es tu madre?**-pregunto el rubio

**Si**-dijo la ojiperla aun apenada-**murió hace mucho tiempo**

**Es hermosa**-dijo Naruto- **igual que tu**

Ese comentario hizo que ambos se pusieran colorados otra vez

**¿Y como está tu primo?**- dijo Naruto aún muy avergonzado por lo que paso- **¿está bien?**

**Si**-dijo ella con un hilito de voz aún no estaba recuperada del todo- **pero y tú, no estas herido**

**Viviré**-dijo el sonriente- **me han hecho peores**

**Pero no has ido al hospital**-dijo ella con preocupación en su tono de voz

**No**-dijo el rubio-**no es nada**

Pero su respuesta solo parecía hacer que la chica solo estuviese más preocupada por él, y naruto se daba cuenta de ello, mientras se ponía de pie

**Mira vez estoy bien**-dijo el tratando de calmarla - **solo estoy un como adolorido, pero voy a estar bien**

**Pero, si el puño suave te hizo daños internos podría ser grave**- siguió diciendo ella**- necesitas que te revisen**

**Entonces hazlo tú**-soltó el rubio- **así estarás tranquila**

En ese momento la chica podría jurar que era incandescente, acaso le había pedido que le revisara las heridas, no, no podía hacer eso, tal vez solo lo malentendió, si debía ser solo un malentendido, pero entonces vio como naruto empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, hinata sintió que se ponía de todas las tonalidades de rojo que existía, nunca antes había visto a un chico sin camisa, a excepción de su primo, pero el de naruto era completamente distinto, tenía una musculatura mucho más definida, por los años de entrenamiento intensivo que había tenido que pasar, la chica sentía que iba a estallar

**Que te pasa, ¿estás bien?**-pregunto Naruto preocupado- **estas muy roja**

La ojiperla intentaba decirle algo pero no podía articular ninguna palabra coherente, solo salían de ella sonidos incomprensibles para él, entonces antes de que pudiera detenerlo puso una de sus manos en su frente, tratando de sentir s temperatura

**No, no tienes fiebre**-dijo Naruto comparando su temperatura corporal con la de ella

Pero eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar, la chica callo en un repentino desmallo

**¡Pero que!**-exclamo Naruto- **hinata, estas bien, dime algo**

Seguía hablándole a la chica pero nada, solo se quedó allí dormida, sin reaccionar, entonces naruto empezó a desesperarse, que podía hacer ahora, como la despertaba, tal vez con un balde de agua fría, pero entonces vio a la chica y se arrepintió de la idea, quizá si la sacudía un poco, no eso tampoco, no se le ocurría nada que pudiese hacer

**¿Qué pasa cachorro porque aun sigues aquí?**-pregunto el zorro, entonces vio a u naruto sin camisa y a la chica en el suelo sin sentido

**Ah, lo siento no quise interrumpirte**-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa pícara- **por favor continua**

**¿Con que?**-pregunto Naruto entonces después de un rato lo golpeo la realidad- **no, no, no es lo que parece, solo le dijo que me revisara**

**Oye yo no juzgo**-dijo el zorro- **si te gustan esa clase de juegos es cosa tuya**

**Claro que no es eso zorro pervertido**-dijo naruto rojo- **ella estaba preocupada por mis heridas y le dije que podía revisarme para que viera que no tengo nada malo, lo juro por dios que solo fue eso**

**Jajajajajaja**-el zorro volvió a revolcarse de la risa- **solo a ti se te ocurre decirle a una chica que haga eso**

**Ya deja eso**-dijo Naruto apenado y furioso- **dime ahora que hago, como la despierto**

**No creo que se levante en u buen rato así que mejor acuéstala en su cama**-dijo kurama

**Bien entonces dame una mano**-dijo Naruto

**No yo me voy a dormir**-dijo el zorro

**Espera no vas a dejarme así verdad**- dijo Naruto preocupado

**Tú fuiste el que quiso venir, así que aguántate**-dijo el zorro

**No te atrevas a dejarme así**-refuto Naruto, pero kurama ya no le respondía

_Maldito zorro traidor, me las pagaras por esto_- pensó Naruto

Ahora debía cargar a la chica, lo hizo con todo el cuidado del mundo parecía tan frágil, le daba la impresión de que si la apretaba muy fuerte se rompería, procedió con mucho cuidado a acomodarla en su cama, parecía una princesa, pero entonces los brazos de la chica lo agarraron y no lo soltaban, la tenia de frente a su cara, sentía su respiración cerca de la suya, naruto se puso tan rojo como ella lo hizo, con mucho cuidado logro salir de aquel agarre, piso la cobija sobre ella, y vio como dormía tranquilamente

**Descansa**-susurro Naruto

Entonces se decidió a irse, la vio dormir una última vez, recogió sus cosas y fue hacia la ventana, pero al intentar salir, una barrera se lo impidió

**¿Pero qué demonios?**-dijo Naruto- **¿qué es esto?**

**Es una barrera**-dijo kurama somnoliento- **es para que nada entre o salga de la casa**

**Quiere decir que estoy atrapado aquí**- exclamo Naruto

**Eso parece**-dijo kurama- **al menos por esta noche**

**¿Pero que voy a hacer?**-pregunto Naruto histérico

**Solo no hagas más ruido y trata de dormir un poco**-dijo el zorro- **parece que encontraste un buen lugar para dormir esta noche chico**

**¡Ya cierra el hocico!**-le dijo Naruto furioso

Después de eso naruto se acostó en el piso, puso su mochila en el piso como una almohada y entonces se puso a dormir, o al menos eso intentaba, pero la idea de estar tan cerca de una chica, le impedía relajarse, nunca antes había dormido en la habitación de una chica que no fuese izumi-nee y ahora estaba aquí en la de ella, mientras podía oír su respiración, si le seria todo un desafío dormir

_Va a ser una noche larga_-dijo mientras intentaba rendirse poco a poco ante el sueño, la lluvia y el frio de la noche, que poco a poco lo llevaron a refugiarse en sus sueños, el único lugar donde podría estar en paz

**A la mañana siguiente**

La luz empezó a bañar la casa de la familia hyuuga, poco a poco naruto empezó a recuperar todos sus sentidos, entonces entro en estado de alerta, estaba en un lugar extraño y sin armas, estaba como un animal apunto de atacar, cuando la vio dormir, entonces recordó todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, y procuro calmarse, no quería que ella lo viese de esa forma y fue al baño a tratar de despejarse un poco

Pero mientras el entraba al baño, la joven ojiperla empezaba a despertarse, poco a poco la chica se fue poniendo de pie mientras intentaba recordar cuando fue que se quedó dormida, lo último que recordó fue que estaba con naruto y luego nada

Naruto- pensó ella, acaso había soñado con todo aquello, acaso el l rubio fue solo un sueño causado por su inmenso deseo de volverlo a ver, no estaba segura de que no fue un sueño, por cosas de la rutina se fue directo al año para asearse, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió frente a ella, y los dos jóvenes se encontraron de frente otra vez

**Oh buenos días hinata**- dijo el rubio a ella

**N-N-Naruto-kun**-dijo ella sorprendida, que hacia naruto en su baño, acaso, acaso ellos habían dormido en la misma habitación, oh a su padre se enteraba de esto le daría un infarto

Naruto pudo ver como la chica intentaba articular palabras pero no le salía ninguna, temiendo que se desmallara otra vez, pero para su sorpresa la chica empezó a hablarle

**N-Naruto-kun, que paso**-pregunto la chica apenada, con unas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos-**acaso dormiste aquí c-c-c-c-c-conmigo**

Naruto se puso colorado al escuchar eso

**¡No!**-dijo el-**bueno si, pero no es lo que crees, te desmayaste cuando te dije que podías ver mis heridas, y entonces kurama, ese miserable traidor, me dijo que te acomodara en tu cama y te dejara dormir, intente salir pero una barrera no me dejaba salir asi que tuve que quedarme aquí**

**Así que si dormimos, juntos**- dijo la ojiperla con un tono de voz casi inaudible, a su padre sin duda le daría un infarto

**¡Juro que no hice nada!, dormí en el suelo**-dijo el chico señalando el lugar, no quería que la chica creyera que era un abusador pervertido**- ¡ves justo allí muy lejos de ti!**

Hinata pudo ver por la cara de naruto que este no mentía además a pesar de no saber demasiado de el sí sabía que era demasiado bueno como para intentar hacerle algo

**Está bien te creo**- dijo ella con una sonrisa, que le alegro el alma a naruto quien estaba al borde de un estado de terror

**Hermana, ya es hora de comer, te espero abajo**- grito la hermana de hinata, lo que hiso que los dos se asustaran, si los descubrían a los dos allí, hinata y naruto morirían de seguro, ella de la pena, y el por un montón de hyuugas enfurecidos

**Creo que debo irme**-dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba-**etto hinata**

**S-S- Si, naruto-kun**-dijo ella

**Te vez linda cuando duermes**-dijo mientras se iba por la misma ventana por la que entro dejando a la chica otra vez a punto de desmayarse, acaso la había visto dormida, había hecho alguna cara mientras lo hacía, estaba completamente sorprendida y avergonzada, pero el otro llamado de su hermana la distrajo de otro desmayo

Muy lejos de allí naruto seguía su camino pero esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara, si el día de ayer había sido un completo desastre, pero esta mañana por algún motivo era diferente, se sentía feliz, como cuando era un niño y sus hermanos lo llevaban de excursión

**¿Estas feliz chico?**-dijo kurama

**¡Tú no me hables!**- dijo Naruto

**Estas de muy mal humor para alguien que paso la noche con una linda chica**-dijo kurama

**Ya cierra la boca, sabes que no pasó nada de lo que maquina esa enferma cabeza tuya**-dijo Naruto colorado

**Ah si**-dijo el zorro- **que decepción**

Siguieron discutiendo un rato, cuando un cuervo mensajero llego de improviso, tanto naruto como kurama sabían bien lo que significaba, su próximo combate ya había sido definido, el cuervo negro bajo y de su pata había un pergamino que detallaba donde y cuando seria su pelea

Naruto lo leyó y la noticia lo impacto

**Quien es cachorro**- pregunto el zorro

**Naruko namikaze**-dijo el rubio- **hoy 9 de octubre a las 2**

**Llego la hora**-dijo kurama- **estas preparado chico**

**He esperado 9 años por este momento**-dijo Naruto- **ahora veremos de lo que eres capaz hermanita**

_**Continuara**_


	20. Fantasmas del pasado

**Fantasmas del pasado**

En la casa uzumaki la joven hija del hokage se preparaba para la inevitable lucha contra el que sería la persona más poderosa y despiadada que había enfrentado en su vida, pero por el bien de su familia debía hacerlo, debía derrotarlo, debía ganar

Pero sus padres no estaban para nada de acuerdo con esto uzumaki de las sombras era un oponente temible y extremadamente hábil, y peligroso

Ni sueñes con que me quedare sin hacer nada- gritaba kushina

Acaso crees que yo quiero que pelee contra alguien así- replico minato- pero ella quiere hacerlo

Sus padres estaban asustados, pero era algo que debía hacer, ya lo había decidido y les gustara o no pelearía con el

_**Flashback**_

**¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!**-grito el hokage mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su silla, para el caer en un estado de exaltación tan grave era algo casi inaudito, pero lo que su hija le decía era una completa locura- ¡**NO!**

**Papa déjame hacerlo**-dijo Naruko

**No, no sabes lo que está en juego aquí naruko**- dijo minato

**Tu eres el que no comprende papa, si no lo hago nunca sabremos nada de nii-san**-grito naruko

Aquello dejo sin habla a minato, de que estaba hablando, su trato con maraad era algo que no le había dicho a nadie, como era que ella conocía ese detalle

**¿De que estas hablando?**- pregunto el hokage a su hija

**Si lo derroto, el uzumaki me dirá donde esta nii-san**-dijo Naruko a su padre- **papa sé que es muy fuerte, y sé que no será fácil, pero ya no lo puedo soportar más, no puedo seguir viendo como mama llora cada vez que es su cumpleaños, o como tu sufres por no haberlo podido proteger, así que por favor déjame hacerlo**

_Campamento de las sombras_

En el campamento de la hermandad de las sombras, el joven rubio había estado en la carpa del herrero desde el momento en el que empezó a trabajar

**Ya está chico**- dijo el herrero con su espada negra- aceitada, afilada y lista para la fiesta

**Yo juzgare eso**- dijo naruto tomando la espada mientras daba unos cortes al aire

**Eres igualito a esos 2**- dijo el herrero- **en un rato terminare con los cuchillos**

**Es perfecta**- dijo Naruto mientras la enfundaba

**Ja como si fuera sorpresa**- replico el herrero- **ya está listos ahora mueve el trasero que espantas a los otros y más te vale que ganes niño**

Naruto se despidió del herrero y fue en camino a la arena de la hoja, hoy era un día importante, un día que había estado esperando por muchos años, su revancha estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarla

**Sin restricciones esta vez verdad**- dijo Naruto

**Acábalos**-dijo kurama- **que lamenten el día en que intentaron eliminarnos, y que lamenten el día en que nos hicieron sus enemigos**

**Lo harán, pero primero lo primero**-dijo naruto

**Tu hermana**-pregunto el zorro- **seguro que podrás con esto, de seguro el hokage se interpondrá si ve que eres capaz de hacerle daño a su hija favorita**

**No lo hará**- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía su equipo de batalla**- sabe que eso sería muy riesgoso para la aldea, además quiero que sufra mientras ve como limpio el suelo con su hija**

Ambos se ponían de acuerdo en los últimos detalles de su plan, había mucho en juego, después de años de entrenamiento exhaustivo, de estar luchando siempre de una guerra a otra, de haber luchado con monstruos del mismísimo infierno, al fin, después de todos estos años su venganza estaba tan cerca, y no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos

**Es hora cachorro**-dijo el zorro

En marcha- dijo mientras se ponía la túnica y empezaba su marcha hasta la arena, donde se libraría su batalla

_En la casa Namikaze_

**¡Lo prohíbo!**-seguía peleando la pelirroja- **no puedo permitirlo**

**Mama por favor**-dijo Naruko tratando de hacerla entender

**¡No me importa lo que dijo ese maldito consejo!**-decía la uzumaki- **no puedo dejarte ir**

**Mama no soy ninguna debilucha para que dudes así de mi**- dijo naruko soltándose del agarre de su madre- **sé que es peligroso, pero es la única manera**

**No, que manden a otro a luchar contra ese monstruo**-dijo kushina- **ese tipo puede matarte**

**Solo así conseguiremos respuestas**-interrumpió minato- **es la última oportunidad**

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio de que respuestas estaba hablándole, que clase de respuesta es tan importante como para arriesgar así la vida de su hija

**Mama, si derrotamos a uzumaki de las sombras, el maestro de esa aldea le prometió a papa que le diría donde esta nii-san, si lo derroto encontraremos a mi hermano, ambos saben dónde está**-dijo naruko a su madre

Kushina sintió que en ese instante su corazón se detuvo, acaso había oído bien, esos dos personajes salidos de la oscuridad era la única pista que tenían de su hijo, eso explicaría la obstinación de su hija, después de buscar tanto tiempo al fin tenían una pista, pero el precio que debían pagar por ella era demasiado alto

**No puedo**-decía kushina- **ya perdí a Naruto, no puedo perderte a ti también, no podría soportar ver a otro de mis hijos sufrir, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo**

Mientras decía eso, sintió los brazos de su hija que la abrazaban, junto con los de su esposo, los tres tenían el mismo pesar que ella en el fondo de su alma, podía sentirlo, ellos también tenían miedo, pero ya no podían seguir así

**¡De acuerdo!**-dijo la pelirroja limpiándose sus lágrimas- **si es lo que hay que hacer, entonces lo haremos juntos como una familia y traeremos a naruto devuelta a casa juntos**

La determinación de kushina había vuelto a ser la de antes, lo que hizo inmensamente feliz a minato y a naruko, era como volver a ver a la antigua esposa y madre de aquellos días felices, era un alivio verla llena de energía otra vez

Los tres fueron directo a la arena, donde la pelea más importante de este torneo estaba por empezar y no podían darse el lujo de perder en esta ocasión

Mietras en la arena la aldea estaba tomando sus posiciones, quien lucharia hoy, acaso seria el uchiha, o acaso seria la princesa naruko, o acaso seria el temible uzumaki de las sombras, el misterio sobre quien pelearia tenia a todos muy emocionados

Mientras en la entrada de la arena naruto caminaba directamente a su lugar, solo el sonido de sus pasos eran audibles en el pasillo oscuro, paso a paso se acercaba a ella

Llego a la zona de espera y se sento a esperar su turno, podia oir a la multitud gritando de la emocion, anciosos por ver la lucha, no tardarian mucho

Desembaino su espada, empezo a contemplar el filo de la espada negra, que lo habia protejido en tantos trabajos, hoy seria el dia en que la alzaria contra su propia hermana, el filo brillaba de forma opaca casi como si la espada lo entendiera

La multitud parecia estar mas anciosa cada vez, el sonido,se hacia cada vez mas estruendoso, sonaba a que cada vez mas y mas personas estubieran llegando, cuando un pensamiento se colo de pronto en su mente

_**Solo espero que no veas esto**_- dijo Naruto para si mismo, hoy debia pelear como era debido y esta vez sin restricciones

**Es la hora**- dijo uno de los oficiales del torneo

Naruto podia sentir como cada segundo se hacia eterno para el, la pelea estaba por iniciar, enfundo a la cazadora nocturna y se puso de pie sin prisa, queria guardar cada senzacion, cada olor, cada sonido, no queria perderse absolutamente nada, siguio su camino hacia la arena, no debía hacerlos esperar

Al llegar a la puerta los gritos de la multitud disminuyeron en un instante, el uzumaki de las sombras haría otra vez su aparición en el escenario, ese muchacho era un guerrero sin igual, que para sorpresa de todos se las había arreglado para poder llegar hasta lo más alto del torneo e incluso derroto a uno de los prodigios de su aldea, haciendo muestra de un gran poder, y de una destreza sin igual

Mientras en las gradas todo el mundo contenía el aliento por preguntarse quién sería el que se enfrentaría a él, quien sería el próximo que mediría sus fuerzas contra aquel ser sobrenatural, la respuesta no tardo demasiado en saberse, a los pocos segundos de que uzumaki de las sombras llegara al centro de la arena la otra puerta empezaba a abrirse

En el palco de los líderes de la aldea todos estaban esperando a ver quién sería el elegido del hokage, en la parte de atrás viendo con atención, marrad estaba esperando por ver este combate, entonces sin previo aviso empezó a hablar

**Debo confesarte, que no pensé que en verdad harías esto lord hokage**- dijo maraad al hokage que se había acercado a hablar con el**- aunque debo decir que me gusta esta clase de sorpresas, va a ser algo interesante de ver**

**Solo recuerda que cuando ganemos no te iras de aquí sin antes decirnos donde lo tienes**-dijo el namikaze en tono serio

**Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas lord hokage**-dijo maraad- **y yo que penaba que éramos amigos**

En las gradas todavía reinaba la incertidumbre, mientras se llenaba todavía más con espectador e son el alta de su primo quiso venir a ver a naruto, habían circulado rumores que aseguraban que el lucharía hoy, pero no podía venir sola, y casi todos los de su clan estaban ocupados con la situación de las fronteras, pero tanto kiba como neji se habían ofrecido a acompañarla, las cosas aún estaban tensas entre ellos, pero encontraban la forma de disimularlo para no molestar a hinata

Pero entonces en medio de la arena vio a naruto justo ahí esperando el momento para luchar, entonces la figura de danzou apareció justo al lado de el

**Así que decidiste dar la cara**- dijo naruto a danzou

**¿Por qué no lo haría?**-dijo el tratando de negar sus insinuaciones-**creo que me has confundido**

**Si supongo que tienes razón**-dijo naruto- **si fueras el cobarde que creí que eras te habría preguntado si recibiste mi regalo, lo hice especialmente para esa persona con mis propias manos**

Aquellas palabras lo molestaron, básicamente se estaba mofando de como había matado a los hombres que había enviado por el, tratando de provocarlo, pero él no caería en esa clase de trucos infantiles, la sorpresa que tendría delante seria lo suficiente para poder ponerlo en su sitio de una vez por todas

**Compañeros de la aldea de la hoja**-decía danzou- **hoy al fin después de una serie de espectaculares combates, veremos al fin coronarse al gran campeón de la aldea, ahora ante nosotros esta nuestro retador uzumaki de las sombras, el caza recompensas de uno de los rincones más oscuros de este mundo, ha demostrado el poder y brutalidad de los suyos, pero su reino del terror termina aquí, hoy en esa puerta uno de nuestros mejores campeones se enfrentara a él y lo derrotara**

La multitud estaba en el borde de su asiento, quien podría ser el elegido para tan esa tarea, quien sería el que le daría, en las gradas, el grupo de chicas también estaban ahí, al ver que hinata estaba allí con kiba y neji, fueron directamente a allá para poder verlo todos juntos

**¿Y quién crees que sea?**- pregunto kiba

**No lo sé, nadie ha dicho nada pero solo puede ser sasuke-kun**- decía ino

**Creo que tienes razón cerda, solo mi sasuke-kun podría hacerle frente a un reto así**- decía sakura mientras esas dos empezaban a discutir

**Ya dejen de pelear**-dijo ten-ten**- ¿neji tu quien crees que sea?**

**Tal vez sea sasuke**-dijo el hyuuga- **sería la opción más lógica no lo cree hinata-sama**

Neji vio como hinata parecía un poco preocupada, pero eso no le extrañaba, nadie sabía el secreto de lo que se estaba jugando aquí este día, a pesar de que quería preguntarle sobre cuál podría ser la relación que tenía con ese tipo, lo dejo pasar, no quería molestarla aún mas

**Nee alguien ha visto a naruko-chan**- pregunto sakura

Todos se quedaron pensando, era raro que ella se perdiera algún combate del torneo siendo ella una de las participantes, pero si era verdad nadie la había visto en un tiempo, pero por todo lo del torneo no se habían dado cuenta

Entonces la puerta que albergaba al oponente del uzumaki de las sombras empezó a abrirse lentamente, toda la arena estaba en completo silencio

Todos hacían lo posible para poder saber quién era el oponente que lucharía con aquel oponente tan peligroso, quien sería capaz de hacerle frente a alguien tan mortal y tan hábil, poco a poco vieron como una figura empezaba a salir por la gran puerta de la arena

Entonces en solo un instante toda la aldea queda completamente muda, el oponente que estaban deseando ver era la hija del hokage, Naruko Namikase, iba a luchar en contra de uzumaki de las sombras, todos en el palco de los líderes de las aldeas estaban sin habla, no habían podido prever semejante acción

**Ahora quien mejor para poder defender el orgullo de la aldea que la mismísima hija de nuestro líder, quien mejor para poder darles la batalla que tanto han anhelado, el fin de nuestro torneo está aquí, el gran premio prometido esta tan cerca que cualquiera de los dos podría ser el que lo reclame, que el combate inicie**-decía danzou mientras se apartaba de la arena

En las gradas todos los espectadores estaban completamente sin habla

Pero en el centro de la arena, los dos peleadores se quedaron solos en el lugar, mientras se miraban mutuamente, naruko no se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento en falso, mientras que naruto solo estaba saboreando en momento que había estado esperando completamente, alzo la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al lugar en el que se encontraban sus padres, parecían tener una mirada llena de preocupación

En el centro de la arena la pelea más importante en la vida de naruko estaba ocurriendo, el momento de la venganza de naruto estaba comenzando, el día en que ambos hermanos medirían sus fuerzas

_**Presta atención, Namikaze, quiero que veas esto**_-pensó naruto para sí mientras se quitaba su túnica y se ponía en guardia

Naruko pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos rojos, pero esta vez tenían algo diferente, algo incluso más perverso que la última vez que los vio aquel día que se enfrentó con él durante aquella masacre, esta vez parecían estar cargados de una gran ira

Pero aun así él no se movía, naruko estaba hay de pie ante el silencio de todos en la inmensa arena de combate, todos estaban esperando el combate, mientras la tensión en la arena estaba incrementándose, naruko sabía que este era un oponente de cuidado, si se acercaba a el de una manera descuidada no saldría entera

Pero de pronto Naruto lanzo su ataque con una veloz ráfaga de golpes, demasiado veloces, pero naruko todavía era muy veloz y se las arreglaba para poder esquivar y bloquear cada golpe y patada que naruto, pero no podía ni siquiera dar un golpe, nunca había peleado con alguien que tuviera tal velocidad

Pero no era solo su velocidad también tenía una técnica muy peligrosa

**¿Qué ocurre hija del hokage, eso es todo lo que puedes dar?**-dijo Naruto mientras tomaba distancia- **que aburrimiento y yo que pensé que esto sería un reto**

Naruko se enojó, se estaba burlando de ella

Naruko entonces se lanzó directamente hacia él, cada vez más y más rápido mientras desaparecía de la vista de los demás, saltaba de un espacio a otro alrededor de naruto, está cada vez iba más y más rápido lo que la hacía difícil de seguir todos y cada uno de los presentes apenas y podían ver la estela de polvo que dejaba mientras saltaba

Naruto desenfundo su espada y se quedó en guardia

**¡Ja! eso no le servirá de nada**-decía sakura en las gradas

**Si la velocidad de naruko es incomparable**-decia ino

**Si sigue así seguro ganara no crees Neji**- dijo tenten mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero pero se sorprendió al ver como su mirada era mucho más seria

**¡Ahora!**- naruko apareció detrás de naruto preparada para tomarlo por sorpresa, usando toda la velocidad que lleva más toda la energía que tenía concentrada en su puño sería más que suficiente para poder derribarlo de una vez por todas

Pero no se encontró con la espalda del uzumaki de las sombras, en vez de eso se encontraron cara a cara, apenas tuvo tiempo de re3accionar cuando pudo ver el brillo del metal de su arma mientras esta se acercaba a ella

Minato y su esposa sintieron que se les rompía el alma, junto a toda la aldea al ver como naruko salía disparada después de recibir el golpe de la espada negra que la mando a volar, todos temían lo peor, ese tipo ya había demostrado que era capaz de una crueldad inimaginable cuando masacro a los criminales del bloque d, pero ahora esto era mil veces peor

Naruko se encontraba retorciéndose un poco por el dolor, mientras intentaba recuperar el sentido después de esa conmoción, estaba totalmente aturdida

El hokage estaba aterrado, acababa de ver como cortaban a su hija, a su pequeña niña en frente de los ojos de todos

Kushina estaba muerta del miedo, su bebe podría estar desangrándose hay mismo, la había cortado, había cortado a su hijita, esto no lo permitiría, si debía bajar a luchar ella misma entonces que así sea, no dejaría que esto siguiera

Pero al acercarse más al borde del palco, vio como una naruko muy adolorida aun, poco a poco volvía a levantarse, devolviéndole el aliento a todos incluido a sus padres, la vieron ponerse de pie y al parecer no estaba sangrando

Naruko se examinó por un momento, pero como, no estaba sangrando, pero aquello era imposible, sintió como la espada la había golpeado

En las gradas todos estaban igual, habían visto como el uzumaki de las sombras la había cortado con su espada estaban seguros de ello, temieron lo peor al ver como salía disparada por los aires, pero se estaba levantando en cuestión de unos momentos, pero como era posible

**Neji-niisan**-dijo Hinata a su primo

**Lo sé, también lo vi**-dijo Neji

Naruko poco a poco se fue poniendo en guardia otra vez, miro como su oponente hacia lo mismo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta, la había golpeado con el lomo de la espada

**No va a ser tan fácil**-dijo el uzumaki en tono burlón- **quiero jugar contigo un poco mas**

Naruko estaba enojada, no le había cortado solo por no terminar rápido el encuentro, la estaba tratando como si no fuera nada, como si solo fuese un juego para él, pero para ella esto era mucho más serio, y no se dejaría derrotar por una persona así

**Ahhhh**- grito naruko mientras empezaba a atacar a toda velocidad, si se acercaba, su velocidad y su habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo le darían un poco de ventaja, empezó a lanzar golpe tras golpe y cada uno más rápido que el anterior

Pero uzumaki de las sombras esquivaba cada golpe, casi como si los viera venir en cámara lenta, haciendo que naruko se frustrara cada vez más y más, haciendo que sus ataques fueran cada vez más rápidos, esperando poder hacerle el mayor daño posible, mientras oía como todos los miembros de la aldea lo apoyaban

Pero uzumaki de las sombras solo parecía limitarse a esquivar cada uno de los golpes que le lanzaba su oponente uno tras otro cada uno de los golpes que le lanzaba solo estaba dándole golpes al aire

**No huyas y pelea conmigo**-grito naruko **mientras seguían combatiendo**

**Si tú insistes**-dijo mientras se quedaba quieto, naruko aprovecho para lanzar un puñetazo, con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero el uzumaki de las sombras lo detuvo en seco con una sola mano, toda la audiencia oyó el sonido del golpe al impactar contra su mano

Entonces naruko trato de separarse para volver a contraatacar de nuevo, pero no se podía mover de su posición, jalo y jalo con cada vez más fuerza pero nada, naruto la estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza para que eso no pasara, en un momento le aplico una llave dejándola de espaldar para luego lanzar una patada que la mando a volar otra vez, con una fuerza bestial

En el palco de los líderes de la aldea estaban todos viendo como naruko estaba peleando contra aquel rival tan poderoso, kushina estaba casi muerta por el miedo de ver como aquel tipo estaba peleando contra su hija, como si quisiera hacerla sufrir, y la rabia de no poder hacer nada

Pero por la cabeza de minato otra cosa paso por su mente, esa maniobra para someter a su oponente, él ya la había visto antes, era la misma maniobra que su sensei le había enseñado a él cuándo era solo un chico hace mucho tiempo, pero como era posible que ese tipo lo conociera

Naruko se puso de pie otra vez

**Eso es todo lo que tienes**-dijo Naruto- **vamos impresióname**

Naruko esta vez estaba muy enojada, ese tipo solo estaba jugando con ella, ni siquiera estaba tomando en serio esta pelea como si fuera alguien demasiado insignificante como para pelear enserio

Naruko en ese momento empezó a sacar sus pergaminos, los arrojo y de ellos empezaron a salir disparados a una gran velocidad miles de cuchillos que iban directo hacia el

Arte secreto lluvia de hierro celestial- naruko cada vez lanzaba más y más de sus armas a todas direcciones, como una lluvia de acero, naruto entonces saco su espada, y empezó a esquivar y a rechazar los cuchillos con su espada con toda su agilidad, parecía que bailaba entre todas esas armas, mientras que su espada sacaba chispas al impactar con lo shuriken, y kunais que salían de forma constante

Mientras naruto seguía esquivando y bloqueando cada una de las armas, de la nada en solo un instante Naruko apareció justo detrás de él y le dio un golpe cargado de su energía, en ese momento siguió dando golpes uno tras otro tras otro, toda la arena estaba gritando de alegría, mientras ella seguía atacando sin parar, cada vez más y mas

Los kages miraban con asombro como la chica estaba golpeando a aquel oponente, minato y su esposa sentían una gran alegría y alivio, mientras parecía que si hija estaba ganando después de haber estado parando por muchas dificultades para ella durante la batalla, si esto seguía así podría ganar, podría derrotarlo, podrían recuperar a naruto

Minato dirigió una mirada al jefe de las sombras pero al verlo este solo seguía sonriendo, que acaso estaba loco, como podía sonreir al ver como uno de los suyos estaba perdiendo y siendo golpeado de esa forma

Naruko seguía atacando al uzumaki que seguía sin responder ninguno de sus ataques, entonces se decidió a no pensar más y a seguir atacando, se lanzó a darle otro golpe aún más devastador, pero en ese momento sintió mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo

Uzumaki de las sombras le había dado un golpe en seco directo al estómago que la dejo prácticamente indefensa, ante el

**Eso no estuvo mal**-dijo el uzumaki- **incluso puedo decir que me has sorprendido, tus padres te han enseñado bien**

En ese momento le dio una patada que la dejo en el suelo

**Pero no te enseñaron todo**-dijo mientras le acercaba, a la chica

El público sintió como si su espíritu se desplomara de pronto, toda esa euforia y alegría que habían sentido hace unos instantes se había esfumado en solo un segundo, al verla en el suelo casi inconsciente después de ese golpe

Naruko sentía que no podía respirar, no se podía levantar

Naruto miro hacia donde estaban todos los kages, mientras pudo ver claramente como aquellos dos estaban allí viendo con atención como estaba acabando con su adorada hija, la hija que le dieron todo lo que el merecía por derecho, podía sentir todo ese sufrimiento, todo ese dolor, todo ese miedo ante lo que podría hacerle

Naruko estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, pero apenas y había podido ponerse de rodillas ante él, le constaba moverse, pero su fuerza de voluntad era la misma que la de su madre, y no se rendiría tan fácilmente

**Tus costillas están astilladas**-dijo el uzumaki de las sombras- **a menos que quieras que te las rompa, quédate en el suelo**

**Jamás**-dijo ella mientras se ponía en guardia- **no me rendiré jamás**

Esta vez el público le gritaba con palabras de aliento, mientras se disponía a atacar, pero esta vez lo hacía más ferozmente, pero para naruto esto estaba solo comenzando, tenía la misma testarudez que el

**Eres hábil**-dijo mientras paraba otro de sus golpes- **pero no tienes lo que hace falta para derrotarme**

Recibió otro de los devastadores golpes de naruto justo en el costado causándole mucho más dolor que el primero, pero aún se mantenía en pie

**No me subestimes**- dijo ella mientras lanzaba más golpes-**raiton- ráfaga relámpago**

Los golpes de naruto estaban recibiendo cada vez más y más carga, causándole a naruto un hormigueo, si el espíritu de la familia de su padre, era del tipo relámpago, lo que le daba una inmensa velocidad, pero además la fuerza física y la regeneración uzumaki, la hacían tener mucha más reservas de energía de las que había esperado, esos golpes relámpago empezaban a tener mayor amperaje, poco a poco sentía como la energía espiritual de su hermana crecía, y con ello el daño que estaba recibiendo

Todos los amigos de la chica veían como estaba empezando a recuperar un poco el terreno perdido

**Uzumaki style- golpe de tigre negro**- naruto empezó su contraataque, si quería más sufrimiento entonces sería un placer mostrarle la diferencia de sus niveles

Sus golpes eran de una fuerza brutal, naruko tenía que aumentar cada vez más su velocidad de reacción para poder esquivarlo de la mejor manera y poder evitarlos

**Low kick**- naruko bloqueo a duras penas el impacto de la patada, ahora su oponente peleaba de una manera mucho más brutal que antes era mucho más difícil de escapar

Hasta que sus golpes se cruzaron impactando en la cara del otro, pero con el golpe de naruto tuvo un extra de energía demoniaca, mientras que naruko se las apaño para lanzarle una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de naruto que se quedó paralizado por unos instantes

Naruko seguía jadeando, el intercambio de golpes había sido extenuante, pero esa descarga debía paralizarlo por un momento, si ahora era la única oportunidad de atacar, el aturdimiento no le duraría mucho

Naruko se puso frente a el mientras reunía todo el poder en su mano, le daría con todo lo que tenía, la técnica más poderosa de su familia era la más indicada para poder acabar con esto de una vez por todas

Naruto aun estaba paralizado por la descarga eléctrica, mientras seria como sus músculos sufrían de espasmos incontrolables, pero no sería suficiente para detenerlo, no por micho tiempo al menos, pero la técnica de naruko llamo su atención, naruto la reconoció sin lugar a dudas, era el rasengan

Naruko estaba concentrando toda la energía que tenía mientras corría directamente hacia él, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba

Pero sintió como un aura aterradora estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, sentía mucha rabia, mucha ira, pero más que nada un gran dolor, y toda venia directamente de su oponente

**¡Rasengan!**- grito naruko mientras se lanzaba por todo contra el uzumaki que todavía permanecía inmóvil

El hokage y su esposa estaban con el corazón en la mano estaba a punto de terminar todos estos años de espera y de martirio estaban a punto de terminar, ella iba a ganar

Pero naruto todavía tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga, naruko no pudo ver con tiempo como su oponente ya se había liberado de su parálisis, mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca inmovilizándola, para luego darle una serie de golpes al cuerpo

**¡Imposible!-** dijo el hokage, la parálisis del impacto no podía haberse terminado tan rápido, como era posible que se hubiese movido tan rápido, y además había parado el rasengan pero como podía ser

Naruto miraba como su hermana trataba de liberarse de su agarre pero eso era imposible, estaba todavía en schock por lo que había pasado hace solo unos instantes, naruto sabía que esa técnica era un gran legado que su abuelo y su padre habían creado, y muchas veces el viejo le había prometido que se lo enseñaría cuando fuese mayor, pero era solo otra mentira mas

Naruto sin más que decir lanzo de nuevo a su hermana al suelo

**No estuvo mal**-dijo Naruto- **no me imagine que usarías el rasengan, pero es inútil**

Naruko seguía en el suelo, mientras miraba al uzumaki de las sombras hablar

**Jamás me vencerás**-dijo el- **no tienes el poder**

Uzumaki de las sombras la tenía completamente a su merced, nadie podía creer esto, naruko namikaze, la hija del hokage estaba en el suelo, es que acaso ese demonio era invencible, es que nadie podía derrotarlo, toda l aldea se preguntaba eso, pero aún más estaban preocupados por qué haría el oponente ahora

Naruto la miro una vez más en el suelo

**Me has decepcionado**-dijo Naruto a una semi-inconsciente naruko- **esperaba un combate mucho más entretenido viniendo de ti, princesita, pero supongo que te sobreestime, no eres digna de todo lo que robaste**

Naruko seguía tratando de ponerse de pie, cuando oyó eso, robar, ella nunca habia robado nada a nadie, de qué clase de tonterías estaba hablando, seguía tratando de levantarse, pero solo podía caer de rodillas ante el uzumaki de las sombras

**Si, de esta forma esta mejor**-dijo el al verla de rodillas, luchando por ponerse de pie, justo como el después de recibir aquellas palizas cuando era niño, miro alrededor y vio como los dos hokages estaban a punto de morir de la impotencia de ver como su hija sufría ese tormento

**¡Detenlo por lo que más quieras detenlo!**-gritaba kushina mientras miraba a maraad- **ya es demasiado, para, ya no puede luchar**

Pero mientras decía eso la chica otra vez se puso de pie, apenas y podía moverse, pero se las arregló para ponerse en guardia otra vez

**¡No aun no!**- decía ella mientras daba un pequeño paso tras otro- **¡aun no puedo perder!**

Naruto pudo ver que ya estaba dentro de sus últimas reservas de fuerza

**Ya no tiene caso**-dijo naruto- **si sigues así solo harás el ridículo, ríndete de una vez**

**¡No me importa!**-dijo naruko mientras tocaba un poco de la sangre que salía de su boca-no me iré sin mi hermano

Naruto la miraba mientras se preparaba para hacer un último ataque, ya esto era demasiado, sus fuerzas apenas eran las suficientes para mantenerse consiente, pero no parecía que se rendiría por nada de este mundo

Espíritu que habitas en la montaña, préstame todo tu poder, aparece ante mi gran espíritu de los sapos-dijo naruko mientras usaba su poca energía en un último ataque desesperado, de la nada salió un gigantesco sapo rojo en medio de la arena

**Elemento Fuego: Bola de Fuego de Aceite de Sapo**-ambos se combinó mientras saltaba para lanzar una gran bola de fuego en la arena, que dejo todo el lugar ardiendo es la estela de fuego, mientras que toda la aldea se alejaba a una parte más elevada

Toda la parte de la arena en la que estaba naruto estaba llena de una gran llama, esa era la técnica combinada más poderosa que tenia

**Uzumaki style corte fantasma**- del centro de la llamarada, una briza corto en dos las llamas en el medio de esta ventisca, uzumaki de las sombras aún estaba de pie, su ropa estaba algo quemada y algunas parte de su cuerpo dañada por las flamas de la combinación de aquellos dos

**Esa estuvo cerca**-dijo el mientras inspeccionaba sus ropas- **esta era mi chaqueta favorita**

Naruto miro como los dos la chica y el espíritu sapo estaban en guardia frente a él, incluso le habían dado a ella en contrato con los sapos guerreros

_**Flashback**_

En la torre del calabozo, como solia llamarlo naruto, hoy era uno de los pocos días felices para él. Su abuelo había venido a visitarlo, no sabía porque pero le daba igual, era una forma de escapar de su sufrimiento al menos por ahora

**¿Qué te pasa naruto ya estás cansado?**-dijo mientras jugaba con él a las luchas

**¡Claro que no dattebayo!**- dijo mientras seguían luchando un rato más, el disfrutaba mucho esos momentos con el

**Jajajaja vas mejorando naruto, quizá algún día te tome como mi aprendiz**- decía el viejo jiraija

**La abuela dijo que eras una mala influencia y que no debía escuchar lo que dijeras**- dijo naruto al viejo

**¿Ah si?**- dijo el mientras se mordía y recitaba el juramento, y de la nada, la rana más grande que naruto había visto en su joven vida estaba frente a el

**¡Es enorme!**-dijo naruto mientras admiraba el sapo-**me enseñaras a hacer eso**

**Cuando seas un poco mayor tú y yo nos iremos de viaje para investigar qué te parece**-dijo el viejo mientras reía junto con naruto

**La abuela también dijo que si me llevabas a investigar te castraría con una chuchara**-volvió a decir naruto mientras el viejo se ponía más nervioso

**¿Oye viejo que es castrar?**-dijo naruto un poco confundido

Aquella fue la primera vez que vio como el sanin no paraba de hacer las muecas más graciosas que había visto en su vida, pero no le importaba era feliz, al menos por un momento

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Es hora del show**-decía naruto- **¿estás preparado?**

**¡Creí que nunca lo dirías!**-dijo el zorro**-estoy listo**

Naruko vio cómo su oponente saco un cuchillo de su bolsa y se cortaba el dedo, acaso él también iba a hacer una invocación

**Aquel que encarna la venganza, la ira, aparece junto a mí, honra nuestro pacto de sangre y manifiesta tu poder, yo te invoco**-dijo el uzumaki mientras ponía la mano en el suelo-**aparece Yōko Kurama**

naruko se lanzó con la rana otra vez, si le dejaba terminar esto no iría bien, pero de la gran nube de polvo una garra tomo al sapo y los derribo a ambos de un golpe, el animal herido se desvaneció, mientras la figura miraba a naruko con los mismo ojos rojos, pero estos eran diferentes, estos estaban más llenos de maldad que los de su oponente, y esa sensación, estaba temblando, como podía existir algo tan poderoso

En las gradas, los aldeanos, los soldados todos con la edad suficiente como para recordar, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos, todos parecían haber visto al mismísimo diablo llegar y pedirles su alma, los kages miraron con horro, mientras la figura de un demonio que no debía estar viva, ahora estaba ante sus ojos, el peor de todos los demonios que alguna vez había existido

Los gritos se apoderaron de todos y cada uno de ellos, el pánico y el miedo se apoderaba de la multitud, pero todo eso era opacado por el terrible gruñido de kurama que los llenaba de un enorme pavor

El hokage no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, kushina sentía que el corazón se le había detenido, el monstruo que casi destruyo su hogar y a ellos estaba justo frente a ellos, estaba a punto de aniquilar a su hija, pero esa criatura esta sellada en su hijo

Entonces minato volteo a ver a maraad que estaba mirando atentamente al combate, con una sonrisa irónica en su cara, mientras este lo miraba entonces todo tubo sentido para el

En el centro de la arena, la joven naruko estaba completamente atemorizada, no podía moverse, no podía hablar no podía reaccionar, pero en un instante vio como la misma criatura se desvanecía dejando solo al uzumaki de las sombras

Desde el centro de la aldea todos los hombres armados entraron en la batalla rodeando a naruto por todas direcciones todos con sus armas listas, pero aun en un estado de terror absoluto, naruko todavía podía sentir el enorme poder que habia dejado la horrible bestia, que clase de espíritu maligno era ese

**¡Naruko!**-gritaron sus padres mientras se dirigían a la muy herida chica, entonces vio que la cara de sus padres estaba llena de miedo, nunca los había visto así de mal, entonces vio como su padre se ponía de pie, su rostro se veía como si llevara un gran dolor en el alma

**¿Eres tú?**-dijo el hokage- **¿acaso eres tú en verdad?**

Naruto los miro, estaban aterrorizados, confundidos, llenos de pánico, toda la aldea estaba en caos, podía sentir el inigualable terror que sentían, les había echo sentir una dosis de miedo que jamás habían sentido en sus vidas, solo faltaba dar el golpe de gracia

Poco a poco se fue acercando, y dejando caer la capucha ante ellos, lo que vieron los lleno de asombro, muchos de los presentes no podían creer lo que veían, el chico era la viva imagen del hokage, pero ese rostro, ese rostro no era posible

**Hola padre**- dijo naruto clavando el ultimo puñal de su venganza mientras disfrutaba cada segundo al ver su reacción, del dolor que esto les provocaba, el hijo que habían olvidado había vuelto

_Hola queridos lectores mil disculpas por la demora, pero he estado ocupadísimo en la universidad, he debido de escribir esta historia 4 veces, siempre la borraba porque algo no me gustaba pero estero que la disfruten y me dejen muchos review y pm los voy a estar esperando, una vez más perdón y los veré muy pronto en otro cap_


	21. Miedo

**Miedo**

La aldea estaba en completo pánico, todos estaban completamente aterrorizados debido a la aparición de ese demonio, un demonio que se supone ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, los más jóvenes se encontraban completamente paralizados, aun se podía sentir el poder de la bestia a pesar de que esta había desaparecido, tenía un poder monstruoso, que clase de persona podía imponer su voluntad ante esa criatura

Pero los que tenían la edad suficiente para recordar, los que habían estado allí ese día, los que habían sentido todo el monstruoso poder de ese demonio que casi destruyo sus vidas, sentían como el horror que habían sentido volvía a ellos diez veces más fuerte que la primera vez, el pánico y la desesperación se apodero de todos ellos

Naruto estaba en el centro de la arena mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo ante sus ojos, podía olerlo en el aire, ese inconfundible aroma, sin duda alguna era del más profundo de los terrores, si el aroma al miedo era inconfundible, pero la vista más exquisita era la de todos aquellos hombres que lo rodeaban con las armas en mano, la mezcla entre miedo y confusión era demasiado hermosa a su parecer, si estaba disfrutando aquella hermosa vista de todo el miedo que había desatado

Mientras naruto estaba allí parado en el medio de la arena los hombres que lo rodeaban no podían creer lo que habían oído, ese chico acaso ese chico era aquel chico al que solían torturar, aquel niño que era la encarnación de aquel maldito monstruo que casi había amenazado a su hogar con la más cruel de las destrucciones, estaba ante ellos, y ahora había llamado al hokage _padre _pero qué demonios estaba pasando

**¡No te muevas!**-dijo danzou que había aparecido en la arena de pronto-**quedaras bajo custodia**

Todos los soldados se acercaron con las armas en mano acercándose cada vez más a naruto

**Adelante, los eliminare a todos**-dijo naruto con su espada en mano, no dejaría que lo atrapasen vivo, antes morir antes que volver a caer en las manos de aquella momia miserable, su cuerpo estaba todo entumecido y lleno de dolor, liberar a kurama en ese estado había sido una idea muy mala, ahora su cuerpo estaba en los límites, pero no iba a permitirles capturarlo

Pero de la nada un grupo de hombres en túnica aparecieron mientras rodeaban a los hombres de la aldea y en el centro de todo esto apareció el gran maestro de la aldea de las sombras junto a un par de sus hombres

**Vamos, vamos no dejemos que las cosas se hagan más graves**-decía maraad- **estoy seguro que el lord hokage y yo podemos discutir esto como personas civilizadas, o si no, bueno siempre podemos arreglar las cosas con sangre- **dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en toda la arena, sacando a la familia del hokage del shock en el que se encontraban, kushina aún no lo podía creer y ni hablar de naruko, se sentían devastadas, su hijo, su hijo había vuelto convertido en un ser lleno de maldad

**¡Alto!**- grito el hokage- **bajen las armas**

Los hombres se miraban entre si confusos, que estaba pasando aqui, por que el hokage les estaba ordenando esto

**Mi lord, no es momento para hablar, si no capturamos al kyuubi en este momento las consecuencias**- decía danzou mientras trataba de hacerle ver a minato que no debían desaprovechar esta oportunidad

Pero una voz se alzó de pronto

**¡No me llames así!**- grito naruto- **mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto uzumaki de la aldea escondida entre las sombras**

El grito hico eco en todas las personas que se encontraban en las gradas, algunos el nombre les producía una molesta sensación de conocerlo y a la vez no, se les hacía en extremo familiar, pero para otros que si podían recordarlo, palidecieron del miedo, ese nombre, ese niño

**No es posible**- pensaban los adultos- **no puede ser el**

Pero mientras la tensión en la arena aumentaba cada vez más en las gradas el grupo de los amigos de naruko aún permanecían allí, no se habían podido mover ni un centímetro

Mientras todos estaban tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando en la arena, hinata no dejaba de preocuparse por naruto, estaba rodeado por todos esos soldados, por un momento temió lo peor

**Hinata-sama, debemos irnos**- decía neji mientras se levantaba

**Neji- nissan**- intento replicar

**Hinata neji tiene razón, está a punto de pasar algo grave**- decía kiba

**Hinata debemos ir al hospital a ver cuándo llevan a naruko, de seguro nos necesitara**- decía sakura mientras todos se ponían de pie

**Sakura tiene razón, aquí no seremos de utilidad**- decía ino

**Dejemos que el hokage se haga cargo de la situación**- dijo tenten

Hinata se levantó y los acompaño a pesar de que la idea no le gustara en lo más, mínimo, si estaba preocupada por naruko, pero también estaba preocupada por naruto

Mientras se alejaban de la arena todo el grupo tenía la misma pregunta en su cabeza, quien demonios era ese sujeto y por qué llamo padre al hokage

Kushina y naruko aún no habían salido de su sorpresa, lo habían tenido justo bajo sus narices todo este tiempo y no se habían percatado nunca

Pero para naruko era incluso más difícil de aceptar, su hermano le había dejado muy en claro una cosa, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por su venganza

Intento ponerse de pie otra vez pero las heridas y el cansancio no se lo permitían sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo se llenaba de dolor

**¡Naruko!**- dijo kushina- **no te esfuerces tenemos que llevarte al hospital**

**En efecto**- dijo maraad- **ambos deberían ir al hospital**

Naruto miro al viejo maestro de las sombras creyendo que no podía hablar en serio

**¡No necesito ir a ningún hospital viejo!**- protesto el rubio- **todavía puedo seguir**

**No es una sugerencia**- dijo maraad- **iras de inmediato, además hay Una sorpresa para ti en ese lugar**

Naruto seguía sin estar convencido de que debía irse, pero vio que la cara del viejo maestro no parecía estar bromeando

**Como tú digas anciano**- dijo naruto resignado se iba junto con un par de hombres que lo acompañaban

**¡Espera no te vayas!**- grito kushina- **vuelve por favor**

Naruto sentía que los gritos de la que era su madre le causaban mucho dolor, como si cada palabra apuñalara un pedazo de él, pero no daría la vuelta, no la miraría, no le respondería, igual que como ella lo hiso con el

**¡Kushina!**- dijo el hokage mientras se acercaba a su esposa e hija- **naruko debes ir al hospital de inmediato**

**¿Y tu papa?**-decía naruko mientras su madre y otro ambu la ayudaban a ponerse de pie mientras se acercaba el equipo medico

**Tengo asuntos que atender**-dijo mientras veía a maraad que lo estaba esperando a la distancia

**Ten cuidado**- dijo kushina- **quien sabe que estará planeando**

**Lo prometí recuerdas**- dijo el hokage a su esposa**- que lo traería a casa, y es exactamente lo que hare**

Minato se dirigió justo hacia donde estaba maraad hasta que los 2 quedaron frente a frente

**Vamos a mi despacho**- dijo el hokage

**Después de ti**- dijo maraad mientras seguía al hokage a donde seguro tendrían una larga y no tan amena charla

**Un tiempo después en el hospital de la hoja**

Los doctores y el personal del hospital de la aldea no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos naruko namikaze, la hija del lord hokage había sido derrotada y tuvieron que traerla en una camilla

Muchos no podían creer que existiera alguien tan poderoso como para dejarla en un ese estado, pero el alma se les lleno de terror cuando la identidad de la persona responsable fue revelada

Unos instantes después naruto paso por las puertas del hospital acompañado por 2 hombres con túnicas negras como la de él, naruto no se había molestado en subir su capucha, ya no había la necesidad de ocultarlo, había regresado y todos debían temer su poder

Podía ver como los del personal se ponían completamente nerviosos cuando pasaba pero pronto se encontró con el personal médico que siempre lo maltrataba en su niñez, los doctores temblaban como hojas secar ante una ventisca, y las enfermeras estaban pálidas con ojos vidriosos como los de una ovejita camino al matadero

**Apestan a terror**- dijo naruto en su interior

**Pues deberían**- dijo kurama a su compañero- **como sientes tu cuerpo cachorro**

**Siento como si cada hueso de mi cuerpo fuera a romperse**- dijo naruto mientras seguia su camino por aquel horrible hospital, nunca le había gustado mucho aquel edificio

**Creo que aún no puedes liberar todo mi poder de la forma que deseas**-dijo kurama- **a pesar de llevar mi marca**

**¡Maldito sello!**- murmuro naruto mientras en y su escolta llegaba a su habitación

**En la sala del hokage**

La atmosfera dentro de modesta oficina del hokage estaba llena de una enorme tensión, dentro de esta oficina los ancianos y el hokage estaban en una situación bastante arriesgada por no decir menos, habían perdido el torneo, la situación en la frontera se hacía cada vez mas tensa, y ahora la aparición de algo que ya todos habían olvidado, había regresado para devolverles a todos una gran dosis de desesperación, todo esto a manos de un solo muchacho que los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser

Pero entre el hokage y maraad la pelea era por algo completamente distinto los dos ancianos podían ver que lo consumía una gran y profunda rabia

Entonces fue marrad quien quebró el temible silencio que estaba en aquella sala

**¿Y bien?**- dijo maraad- **se van a quedar ahí viéndome con malos ojos o vamos a debatir los términos de nuestra victoria**

Aquello hizo que minato sintiera mucha rabia

**Eres un maldito**- dijo minato- **acaso no tienes corazón, cómo pudiste hacer que mi hijo hiciera una cosa semejante**

**Yo no lo hice hacer nada**- dijo maraad- **el mismo fue quien quiso hacerlo, de hecho estaba esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Sabías que él era mi hijo**- grito minato- **y aun así me lo ocultaste e hiciste que aceptara tu ridícula apuesta**

**Y perdiste**- dijo maraad- **y ahora sabes la verdad a pesar de todo, pero yo jamás te dije que sería una verdad agradable para ti**

El ambiente entre ambos hombres se estaba poniendo cada vez peor y peor, minato estaba realmente furioso con aquel hombre ante él, pero para el consejo de ancianos ese detalle era insignificante

**Tiene algo que nos pertenece**- dijo el viejo que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio- **debe regresárnoslo**

Aquello provoco una ligera mueca en la cara de maraad

**¿A que se refiere con algo?**- dijo maraad en un tono un poco más frio

**El poder de la bestia con colas es una herencia de nuestra aldea**- dijo la anciana

Aquello hico que el rostro de maraad se reflejara una mueca de disgusto mucho mayor

**Si me disculpa**- dijo danzou- **quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo que sea provechoso para ambos, estoy seguro de que tanto usted como su pueblo desearan deshacerse de esa criatura así que si está dispuesto a negociar podremos llegar a un buen arreglo**

La sala se sintió mas fría en un instante, casi como si estuvieran en invierno

**Criatura, algo, bestia**- dijo maraad- **eso es lo que es para ustedes, solo una herramienta, no me extraña que tenga el odio tan marcado en su alma**

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de maraad, los ancianos notaron que tanto el hokage como el líder de las sombras estaban ahora enojados

**No solo eso, el poder del kyuubi es la barrera más poderosa**- explicaba danzou

**Cierra la boca**- dijo maraad- **o te la cerrare yo**

**No puede llevarse a mi hijo**- dijo el hokage- **él debe estar con su familia no en un lugar donde solo vive para ser un asesino**

**Naruto no es un asesino, es un guerrero, el más fuerte y valiente que he visto en años, pero se equivoca, yo no lo hice el guerrero que es hoy**- explico maraad

**De qué habla**- pregunto el hokage- **ustedes fueron los que lo hicieron así**

Pero una voz hiso su aparición

**Ellos no**- dijeron la figura que paso por la puerta- **fui yo**

**Llegas tarde**- dijo maraad

Los ancianos miraron al nuevo extraño que se acercaba hacia ellos

**¿Quién es este tipo?, que es lo que quiere aquí**- pregunto la anciana

**Vine por mi muchacho**- dijo la figura encapuchada- **donde está mi aprendiz**

**¿Su aprendiz?**- pregunto minato

**Naruto está en el hospital ren**- dijo maraad- **le envié a tu esposa la dirección deberías ir**

**Espera**- dijo minato- **tú fuiste quien se llevó a mi hijo**

**Yo no me lleve a nadie**- dijo ren- **cuando lo encontré en el camino casi muerto por aquellos hombres, el mismo eligió qué camino tomar**

Aquellos fue un golpe para minato, trato de defenderse pero no había una sola forma o una palabra que pudiera decir para ello

**El kyuubi le pertenece a la aldea no a ustedes**- dijo danzou

**El kyuubi quizás, pero el chico no**- dijo ren- **él es mío**

**¡Es mi hijo!**- volvió a decir minato- **no te pertenece**

**Yo lo encontré, lo cure, lo lleve con mi familia, le di un hogar, lo entrene,lo trate como si fuera de mi propia sangre**- decía ren- **eso lo hace mío**

**¡Tú lo hiciste un asesino!**- grito minato- **¡tú le enseñaste a matar!**

**A matar si**- dijo ren- **pero no es un asesino, es un guerrero, pero te equivocas en algo**

**Que crees que puede estar mal en lo que dije**- replico el hokage

**El guerrero siempre estuvo allí**- dijo ren- **yo solo lo saque a la luz todo ese potencial, lo que lo hiso ser tan cruel fuiste tú y tu pueblo no yo**

Todos se quedaron en silencio

**Si siembras odio eso recogerás, si siembras olvido eso tendrás, si das crueldad eso obtendrás, a mi forma de verlo yo lo salve de ser un monstruo incluso más cruel**- dijo ren- **puedes decir lo mismo**

La conversación se ponía cada vez más y más seria y feroz, ambas partes no darían su brazo a torcer

**No tienen el derecho a retenerlo, es originario de la aldea no tienen ningún derecho a tenerlo como uno de los suyos**- dijo danzou

**Naruto es libre de ir a donde desee al igual que todos en mi aldea, si lo que afirman es verdad quiero ver una prueba**- explico el maestro de las sombras, lo que dejo algo confundido a ren

_**¿Pero que estas tramando?**_- pensó ren, si el hokage les daba alguna prueba naruto pasaría a ser uno de ellos

Pero el silencio se hiso presente rápido los ancianos parecían nerviosos por la pregunta

**¿Y bien?**- dijo maraad

_**Viejo cabron**_- pensó ren- _**a ti nada se te escapa**_

El consejo de ancianos estaba en un serio aprieto, la existencia de naruto era un secreto de estado, para asegurarse de que siguiera así cada prueba de la existencia de naruto habia sido borrada

Ni siquiera minato tenía alguna prueba del nacimiento de su hijo

**Ren ya puedes retirarte**- dijo maraad- **naruto está en el hospital, izumi ya debe estar en camino con sousuke**

**Como tú digas**- dijo ren mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos mientras la conversación continuaba

**Que es lo que quieres en verdad**- pregunto el hokage- **no quieres alianzas, no quieres dinero, que es lo que quieres**

Yo no quiero nada de ustedes, solo he venido a saber una cosa-dijo maraad- **y a recibir la justa recompensa por la victoria del chico**

**¿Que es lo que has venido a saber?**-pregunto el anciano

**¿Porque lo hicieron?**-dijo maraad**- he intentado entender por qué, pero no tengo una respuesta clara, quiero saber porque, porque le hicieron esto a un niño, dime no te peso la mano al hacerle eso a tu propio hijo**

La sala se quedó en un completo silencio, como si todo el mundo hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla, maraad se les quedo mirando con una mirada inquisidora, minato había oído la pregunta del maestro de las sombras y sabía que no podía darle esa información, pero a la vez quería decirle que el jamás quiso darle a él esa carga, pero ya de nada serviría

**Bueno no importa, después de todo no es conmigo con quien debes aclarar eso**- dijo el maestro de las sombras- **ahora en cuanto al otro asunto, díganme cual es el premio que tenía tan interesado a ese mocoso**

**En el hospital**

Naruto se había acomodado en la incómoda habitación del hospital, a pesar de los muchos años el lugar permanecía mas o menos igual, las paredes del mismo color blanco, las luces fluorescentes con su chillido eterno, los carteles médicos con todas las partes anatómicas, y los diversos artilugios de los médicos, todo estaba igual, incluso el molesto aroma a los analgésicos

Pasaron los minutos mientras esperaba a ver quién sería el valiente que podría un pie en ese sitio, quien se atrevería a darle la cara ahora que ya lo sabían todo, ahora que sabían que había vuelto más fuerte que nunca, le daba curiosidad saber que le dirían, pedirían perdón, llorarían a sus pies, dirían que solo seguían a los demás, le rogarían misericordia

Unos pasos se oían a los lejos, alguien se acercaba a su dirección, a lo mejor su próxima víctima estaba acercándose, muy rápido por lo que podía oír, quien podría ser un nuevo doctor que no supiera nada sobre él era la idea más probable, los doctores más viejos no se atreverían a acercarse a él, por miedo a su venganza

Los pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca y con mucha más fuerza, acaso era un soldado, un médico no debería tener pisadas tan fuertes y tan rudas no podía ser un médico ordinario

**¡Naruto!**-grito la voz de un muer que entraba en la habitación a toda prisa

Naruto no podía creer lo que vio, era una cara que no había visto hace ya muchos años pero también sabía que será cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella lo encontrara, tenía que pasar

**No deberías estar aquí anciana**-dijo naruto mientras se recostaba en la camilla

La anciana tsunade no había cambiado nada en todos los años, aunque su abuelo siempre le dijo que ella cambiaba de forma ara aparentar edades diferentes, pero eso era un secreto entre los dos, aparentemente seria castigado por ella si le decía eso a alguien

Pero por su parte naruto si había cambiado ya no era más un niño como ella lo recordaba, ya era todo un hombre, casi no lo había podido reconocerlo ahora, ahora era tan diferente al niño al que iba a visitar a la torre

Pero ahora era un ser completamente, a pesar de todo se podía sentir una gran oscuridad que venía de el

**Ya te dije que no me llamaras así**- dijo tsunade- **veo que aún no tienes modales**

**Lo intentaron pero no funciono**-dijo el un una sonrisa

**Al parecer no es un trabajo fácil**-dijo tsunade

**No, no lo es**- dijo naruto- **es bueno verte**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras la vieja sanin se preparaba para poder revisarlo después del combate que tuvo con naruko, cuando le dijeron que naruto había vuelto a la aldea se llenó de alegría, pero esta no duro demasiado, cuando vio a la pequeña llegar tan lastimada y después de que se enterara de que fue el quien la dejo en este estado su corazón se hizo añicos

**Si quieres decirme algo hazlo**-dijo naruto- **lo menos que puedo hacer es responder tus preguntas**

**Es tu hermana**-dijo tsunade- **porque lo hiciste**

**Porque tenía que poner a prueba si de verdad era lo suficientemente buena como para que valiera la pena**- dijo naruto

**Que valiera la pena**-dijo mientras seguía bajando sus manos mientras curaba las heridas por el combate

Pero fue entonces que lo sintió, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado y de la habilidad de su cuerpo para repararse tsunade pudo sentirlas, todas esas marcas en el tejido de naruto, eran demasiadas, y muy profundas, que clase de tortura había sufrido este chico

**No me las hicieron allá**-dijo naruto con un poco de tristeza- **solo algunas por el entrenamiento y uno que otro descuido**

Tsunade siguió bajando y encontró cada vez más tejidos cicatrizados, cicatrices internas, marcas en los órganos, ninguna persona normal podría haber pasado de vivir más de unos pocos años con semejante daño interno, con todos esos órganos dañados

**Pero como**-se preguntó la sanin quien había sido capaz de hacerle esto

**Me preguntaba si en verdad era posible que mis padres nunca me hubieran favorecido porque era demasiado débil, quizá ella era mejor, tal vez esto era un castigo por no ser el hijo que debía ser**-decía naruto- **pero ahora entiendo que eso era una simple mentira**

**De que hablas, que mentira**-decía tsunade

**La misma que tú me dijiste cuando era un niño**-dijo naruto- **me dijiste que ellos lo hacían para protegerme, solo era una maldita mentira, me usaron desde el principio, me torturaron porque me odiaban tanto como los aldeanos, tanto como los guardias, solo era el recipiente de un monstruo, un sacrificio sin valor**

**Naruto eso no es cierto**-dijo tsunade- **te amamos mucho, pero si te dejábamos ir entonces alguien de adentro o de afuera podría haberte matado para tomar tu poder, teníamos que protegerte por eso…**

**Por eso me enviaron al infierno**-dijo naruto

Tsunade ya no dijo nada mas ya que naruto se sentó en la silla después de que las heridas más graves fueran sanadas y entonces noto como una energía empezaba a sanar las otras

**En respuesta a tu pregunta fue así como sobreviví**-dijo naruto mientras se acomodaba

**Naruko no lo sabía ella solo era una niña**-trataba de decir tsunade

**Yo también lo fui, pero eso no importo mucho verdad**-sentencio el- **ve ellas te necesitaran más que yo, estaré bien soy fuerte, ya no tienes por qué llorar por mi**

Aquellas palabras le llegaron hasta lo más profundo causándole mucha tristeza, como pudo ser tan ciega, como pudo no haberlo sabido, porque no se dio cuenta, pero sin contenerse solo pudo ir a él y abrazarlo otra vez

**Te eche mucho de menos**-dijo ella- **y jiraija también, todas esas noches me preguntaba si estabas a salvo, si seguías vivo**

Naruto solo se quedó quieto hasta que también respondió

**Yo también, pero ya debes irte**-dijo el- **ya no puedes hacer más por mi**

Tsunade se retiró de la habitación con el corazón en la mano mientras veía como el chico que alguna vez fue un niño inocente se había convertido en alguien extremadamente frio, por culpa de todos los que tenían el deber de protegerlo pero fallaron

Naruto se quedó en la pequeña habitación un rato más mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, pero al parecer las sorpresas no habían acabado allí

**Veo que aún no sabes cómo pasar desapercibido en ninguna parte niño**-dijo una voz que salida de su espalda

Naruto se volteo de un solo golpe tratando de ponerse en guardia pero la figura lo detuvo

**Todavía te falta mucho hermanito**-volvió a decir pero ahora naruto sabía quién era solo una persona en este mundo lo llamaba de esa manera

**Sousuke-niisan**- dijo naruto sorprendido

**Nii-san te dije que no podías entrar así aras que nos echen**-dijo otra voz que aparecía por la puerta

**Izumi-nee**- dijo naruto con una sonrisa en la cara

La chica lo vio y le devolvió la sonrisa ahora sí que estaba desconcertado, pero estaba muy feliz, sus hermanos estaban en frente de él, las personas más apreciadas que tenía en este mundo estaban justo allí

**Pero que grande estas**-decía la mujer mientras lo abrazaba-**has estado comiendo bien, no solo ramen verdad**

**Si, si lo he hecho**- mintió, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo

**Parece que has dado mucho de qué hablar por aquí**- decía sousuke mientras le revolvía el cabello- **ese es mi chico**

Los tres estaban reunidos como lo hacían antes, antes de que su viaje iniciara pero la familia aún no estaba completa aun

Pero una tercera presencia hiso su aparición, el solitario ren ya había llegado

**Maestro, me da mucho**-decía naruto pero un golpe de su maestro lo interrumpió- oye porque lo hiciste

**Acaso no te sirve le cerebro**-reprendía ren- **materializar a tu demonio en forma física con ese sello acaso quieres suicidarte**- dijo mientras le proporcionaba una serie de coscorrones

**Oye ren pero no estás pasándote un poco**-interrumpió sousuke

**Está bien de todas maneras mi estúpido aprendiz no usa el cerebro**-dijo mientras seguia con su castigo

Pero naruto se safo en un intento de la llave de su maestro mientras se ponia a armar alboroto otra vez

**¿Por qué hiciste eso?**- grito naruto- **es que quieres pelear**

**Ohhh a si que quieres que te una tunda por los viejos tiempos eh**- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos

**Ja eso fue antes**- dijo naruto- **ahora si te dare una paliza**

**Eh yo tambien quiero**- dijo sousuke mientras se preparaba para la pelea

Pero los tres hombres sintieron como una aura asesina seguida por un frio escalofrio les recorria la espalda, poco a poco se voltearon y vierin con terror la cara de una enfadadisima izumi

**YA ACTUEN COMO ADULTOS TRIO DE IDIOTAS**- grito la chica mientras desataba su ira sobre ellos

Un rato despues del regaño de izumi, luego de que los tres se recuperaron de una de las mayores palizas de su vida, uno de los hombres del maestro llamo a la puerta

**El maestro los solicita en la oficina del hokage**- dijo el encapuchado

**El viejo quiere vernos a todos**- pregunto naruto**- ¿para qué?**

**Para que recibas tu premio**- dijo el encapuchado mientras se hiba

**Asi que ganaste algo**- dijo sousuke- **espero que sea algo bueno**

**Si lo es**- dijo naruto

**Y no nos diras que es**- pregunto izumi

**E-Es una sorpresa**- dijo naruto algo nervioso- _si le digo la verdad me matara_

**Bueno entonces vamos**- dijo ren

**En el barrio hyuuga**

Los dos primos se habian separado de sus amigos con la excusa de que irian a cambiarse de ropa y a buscar algunas cosas

Pero la verdad era otra completamente diferentes, neji estaba preparado para sacar a su prima de la aldea en caso de que ocurriera lo peor segun lo planeado

**Neji**- dijo hinata mientras llegaban a la casa podia ver como la cara de su primo estaba cada ves mas seria

**Hinata-sama, debemos sacarla de la aldea**- dijo neji mientras la llevaba a toda velocidad

**Pero neji no puedo, el clan**- dijo ella

**El clan sobrevivira, lo que no podemos hacer es dejarla en manos de ese chico**- decia neji

**Pero neji, naruto-kun no es malo**- decia ella tratando de pararlo, pero este estaba decidido

**Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en el**- dijo neji mientras pisaban el umbral de la casa

Pero la moral de neji se vino a bajo cuando vio que el lugar estaba lleno de los ambus de danzou, su plan de escapar habia sido descubierto

En solo un momento los dos se encontraron completamente rodeados y sin escapatoria

**Ya es hora**- dijo el enmascarado

Neji estaba listo para luchar pero hinata siguio caminando frente a el

**Neji-niisan el me lo prometio y yo creo en el, se que tu no lo haces asi que por favor cree en mi**- le decia hinata a su primo

Neji bajo la mirada llena de rabia e impotencia, no podia hacer nada mas que mirar como se la llevavan aquellos hombres, nada mas que esperar y tener fe

**En la torre del hokage**

Naruto y sus hermanos seguian su camino por los pasillos de la torre mientras se acercaban a su destino, naruto miro a la puerta cuando vio como los ambu escoltaban a hinata justo frente a el

**¿Pasa algo?**- pregunto ren al notar el cambio en naruto, pero supo cuándo, vio a la chica el por que de ese cambio, y no fue el unico

**Ahh asi que te conseguiste una novia mientras estabas por aqui eh**- dijo sousuke

**¡Nii-san no es eso!**- dijo naruto colorado

**Es bastante guapa**- dijo izumi

**¿Izumi-nee tú también?**- grito naruto aún mas rojo

Pero mientras esperaba para protestar la puerta se abrio de par en par y todos entraron a un salon muy espacioso, el grupo de naruto y el grupo de ambus junto con hinata estaban entrando

En el centro del salon estaban maraad, el consejo de ancianos de la hoja estaba alli, incluso el mismo hokage, todos estaban allí esperando la llegada de los dos jóvenes

**Pueden retirarse**-dijo danzou a los ambus que dejaron de rodear a la chica

**Uzumaki**- dijo la anciana**- has ganado el torneo de la aldea de la hoja así que como recompensa-explicaba la anciana**

**Le darán la libertad a hinata**- interrumpió naruto, mientras él y la chica sonreían

**¿Libertad? pero de que estas hablando niño**- decía sousuke

**El concejo había ofrecido a hinata como el premio para quien ganara**-decía naruto- **así que como yo gane no les queda más opción que liberarla**

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la declaración de naruto, ahora todo tenía sentido por eso es que había luchado de esa forma tan inusual en el

**Naruto me temo que eres tú el que está equivocado**- decía marrad

**Que dices viejo, acaso no puedo hacerlo**-decía naruto preocupado

**No, no me refiero a eso**-decía uno de los ancianos- **no ofrecíamos a la princesa hyuuga como una mera sirviente**

Naruto estaba muy confundido ahora y al parecer hinata también lo estaba, según ella le había contado esa era la forma en la que danzou había obligado a su padre a hacerla el premio, pero si no era como un sirviente como que era entonces

**¿Entonces que es el premio?**-dijo naruto aún muy confundido

**Matrimonio**-dijo el anciano- **te casaras con la joven hyuuga**

Aquellas palabras habían dejado a naruto completamente mudo, debía ser una broma, si eso debía ser, a lo mejor todo esto era un simple error no podía ser verdad

**Pero como ambos son aun menores de edad depende de usted decidir si acepta el compromiso como jefe de su aldea, maestro de las sombras- **dijo el anciano

Naruto sonrió estaba seguro de que el viejo jamás consentiría algo como eso, el a pesar de que no lo parecía era un hombre de un gran sentido del honor

**Por mi está bien**-dijo maraad con una sonrisa

**¡QUEEEE!**- gritaron todos en la sala

Naruto estaba completamente atónito, pero que clase de broma era esta acaso el viejo se había vuelto loco de repente, pero no hubo tiempo de pensar en nada mas ya que se pudo ir como si algo hubiese caído con fuerza al suelo, se volteo y vio como la chica estaba en el suelo

_Holaaaa a todos gracias por su paciencia y lamento haberlos hecho esperar mucho por esta historia en verdad lo lamento, pero no los he olvidado he regresado para quedarme, tuve muchos problemas y por eso no me había podido conectar y seguir escribiendo ( una chica me rompió el corazón de nuevo) pero ya estoy como nuevo gracias a Aliteru, sofia-1550, aprox, koy, cemorales83, liseth tkm, CCSakuraforever,__AnHell, TEIET,__netokastillo,__Carlo Uzumaki,__colocolo4178,__alexander1993,__Kudou K.Y,__Mangekyo rinne,__chequehg,__Luli92 po sus comentarios y críticas, nos vemos muy pronto_

_Azrael3173_


	22. Union

**Unión**

La noche había llegado a la aldea de konoha mientras en la torre del hokage naruto y hinata habían oído como el plan de naruto para poder liberarla era completamente destruido, pero ellos no eran los únicos que se enfrentaban a una horrible situación

Mientras ellos lidiaban con aquella noticia en el hospital de la aldea kushina, tsunade y naruko estaban lidiando con su pesar

En la habitación de la joven namikaze lady tsunade le daba los últimos toques al cuerpo de la chica, gracias a dios que la regeneración uzumaki le ayudaba mucho a sanar, pero de no ser así

Saco esa idea de su cabeza, no podía concebirlo, no quería ni pensarlo

Mientras ella seguía enfocada en su tarea en la habitación nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la pena era demasiado grande para que pudieran hablar, era demasiado doloroso admitirlo, el naruto inocente y juguetón que habían conocido estaba muerto, vivía solo en sus recuerdos, este naruto, el que habían visto luchar hoy solo vivía con un único propósito, hacerlos sufrir de la mayor manera que le fuese posible

Naruko sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, su hermano había caído en la oscuridad, lleno de odio, solo viviendo por venganza, tanto que no le peso la mano para luchar contra ella, y dejarla derrotada en medio de la aldea, mientras sus padres veían cada detalle, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar empezaban a brotar

Kushina por su parte no sabía que pensar, acaso esa persona era en verdad su hijo, ese era naruto, su corazón se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a creer que el niño que ella trajo al mundo pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso, pero su mente le decía que no había error, era el, sin duda alguna naruto lo había hecho por una razón y solo una razón

Hacerla sufrir, a ella, a naruko, a minato y quien sabe a quién más tendría en mente, solo podía pensar en lo peor a pesar de hacer lo posible por negarse a creerlo, acaso ya no quedaba nada que pudieran salvar de el

Ninguna de ellas quería creerlo, pero era algo que no podían seguir negando más

**Namikaze-san**-dijo una de las enfermeras**- tienes visitas**

Naruko se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para poder ver quien era

**¡Naruko-chan estas bien!**- dijo sakura e ino casi al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a su amiga y la bombardeaban de preguntas

**Si, si estoy bien**- dijo ella tratando de poner su mejor cara- **no fue para tanto**

**¡Que no fue para tanto ese tipo casi te mata!**- decía ino subiendo su tono de voz

Para kushina y tsunade la llegada de las chicas fue como un respiro de alivio, que en solo un pequeño instante habían aliviado la pena y la culpa que llenaba la habitación con su alegría y preocupación

**¡Hey chicas! deje un poco para nosotros**- decía tenten que había llegado solo hace unos momentos acompañada con kiba, ambos se acercaron a donde estaba naruko para poder hablar con su amiga

**¡Pero aun no me lo puedo creer!**-decía ino- **¡ese tipo es un salvaje!**

**Salvaje es poco**-decía sakura- **¿qué clase de persona puede pelear con tanta crueldad?, es solo un torneo no una maldita guerra**

**Pero nunca antes había visto a alguien luchar así** -decía kiba- **al menos no a un humano**

**Que dices kiba claro que era humano que más podría ser**- replico ino

**Me recordó un poco a cuando un lobo está jugando con su presa**- dijo kiba- **la arrincona, le corta cada una de las salidas, y luego se abalanza sobre ella cuando está más desesperada **

Todos en la sala las dio un escalofrió, en verdad era una forma de luchar aterradora, por no decir escalofriante a mas no poder, daba la impresión que aquel muchacho ni siquiera era un ser humano

**Me da miedo solo pensar que pudo haberte matado**- decía tenten algo angustiada

**Ya si lo hubiese intentado se las habría tenido que ver con nosotras**-decía sakura mientras ino la apoyaba haciendo que naruko se riera un poco, por un momento pudo olvidar la razón de sus lagrimas

Todo era felicidad en ese pequeño momento que la vida les había proporcionado, un breve y muy necesario respiro, pero era inevitable que alguno de ellos hiciera la pregunta, una pregunta que la familia namikaze habia guardado por temor y vergüenza

**Kushina-sama, ¿usted sabe quién diablos es ese tipo?**-pregunto kiba llevándose toda la alegría que las chicas habían intentado llevar al lugar

**Oye kiba que crees que haces**- decía tenten llamando la atención del castaño- **no es el lugar para eso**

**Lo sé pero es que no puedo soportar que haya dicho semejante mentira, llamar al hokage padre como si fuera cualquier cosa**- decía kiba verdaderamente molesto por lo que había dicho uzumaki de las sombras

**¡Es verdad!, ese tipo es un mentiroso de primera**- afirmaba ino

**Si es verdad no hay manera de que sea verdad**- decía tenten

**Es imposible que una persona tan despiadada pueda tan siquiera estar relacionada con naruko, ella y ese tipo no pueden estar relacionados en lo más mínimo** -decía sakura- **¿verdad naruko-chan?**

Sakura esperaba una de las risas características de naruko, diciendo lo que todos estaban esperando para poder olvidar el asunto, pero en vez de eso solo volvió aquel silencio mortal que habia reinado antes de su llegada, tanto kiba como tenten e ino miraban a kushina o a tsunade para que dijeran que no era verdad que solo era una mentira vil dicha por aquel hombre tan despiadado que había ganado el torneo de su aldea, estaban esperando que alguna de ellas hablara, pero no hubo ninguna palabra que pudieran decir

Fue entonces que los 4 sintieron un terrible escalofrió que les recorría la espalda, acaso ese silencio implicaba que lo que el había dicho era verdad, acaso era tan siquiera posible que ese monstruo vestido de hombre era en verdad quien afirmaba ser, para ellos tan solo pensarlo era sencillamente imposible

**Kushina-sama**- se atrevió a decir kiba- **por favor díganos que no es verdad**

Las chicas miraban hacia la esposa del lord hokage que aún mantenía un silencio atípico de ella, la persona más ruidosa y enérgica de la aldea, seguida por naruko, estaba manteniendo aquel silencio mortal que no hacía más que aumentar la incertidumbre y el temor de su respuesta

**No puedo decirles eso**- dijo kushina- **porque él es mi hijo**

En ese momento todos podían sentir como el mundo se les caía encima de los hombros

**En la torre del hokage**

El intenso momento que se vivía en la torre se paralizo por un momento al ver como la chica hyuuga habia caído al suelo, a toda su velocidad naruto se hacerco a ella completamente sorprendido y asustado por ella, luego tanto izumi como sousuke fueron a ver el estado de la chica mientras ren seguía con la acalorada discusión

No puedo creer que consientas esta locura- dijo ren mientras se alejaba- pero no es momento para discutir esto, veré como está la chica y luego ustedes y yo vamos a discutir este asunto, y más te vale que tengas una explicación para esto

Ren no hiso ni en menor intento de disimular la indignación en su voz, pero el momento de discutir estaba lejos por el momento tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse

Hay un sofá en la oficina de al lado- decía el hokage- llévenla allá para que hinata pueda recuperarse, yo los acompañare

**NO**- dijo naruto**- ya has hecho lo suficiente**

**Pero naruto**-decía minato tratando de acercarse

**Esto aún no termina**- decía naruto mientras se llevaba a hinata en sus brazos mientras izumi y los demás los acompañaban al lugar que les había indicado el hokage

Mientras el gran maestro de la aldea de las sombras y los líderes de la hoja se quedaban discutiendo sobre el asunto en cuestión

**Lord hokage acaso no aprueba la propuesta del consej**o-pregunto maraad con bastante curiosidad- **tal parece que el acuerdo no es de su agrado**

**No, no me agrada en lo más mínimo** -decía el hokage- **esta no es la forma en la que dos personas deberían unirse, pero es la voluntad del consejo y no puedo impedirla**- dijo el hokage con bastante impotencia cierta tristeza por los acontecimientos, el consejo había logrado llevar a cabo esta horrible artimaña y él no podía hacer nada para poder evitarlo

**Ya veo**- decía maraad, tal y como lo había estado sospechando la corrupción y la gran influencia de este así llamado consejo era bastante evidente para maraad, sin duda se estaban preparando para hacer algo, de eso no cabía ninguna duda en su mente, ya había conocido gente igual de despreciable que buscaba hacerse con el control, pero el porqué de esto lo intrigaba

Mientras el gran maestro y los demás estaban esperando, naruto y sus hermanos se encontraban junto con la chica que aún seguía inconsciente en el sofá mientras izumi la revisaba, pero ninguno podía entender qué demonios estaba pasando

**Como esta**- pregunto sousuke

**Estará bien, solo se desmayó por la impresión**-decía izumi- **pobrecilla**

**Naruto qué diablos está pasando aquí**- pregunto ren tanto confundido como enojado por la situación en la que se encontraban necesitaba respuestas ya

**No lo sé sensei**- decía naruto- **se suponía que el premio era secreto y que nadie sabía que era, pero me entere de que ellos estaban pensando entregar a hinata a el que ganara el torneo o sino castigarían a su clan, por eso le prometí que yo ganaría para liberarla**

**Espera un momento enano**-decía sousuke- **me estás diciendo que ya sabias que pasaría esto si ganabas, pero que acaso el maestro no lo sabia**

**Yo… Este le pedí que me diera el premio a mí**- dijo naruto pero dos manos se situaron entre su cuello mientras lo estrangulaba con ira

**¡Pequeño miserable!**- decía ren loco de ira- **de saber que tenías esos impulsos te habría azotado más fuerte pequeño pervertido**

**Pero… sensei….**- decía naruto mientras trataba de liberarse de su sensei y de su ira asesina aprovechando una ventana- **te juro que no lo sabía, tú me crees verdad izumi-nee**

Pero izumi aún estaba en shock por lo que había oído

**No lo puedo creer**- decía entre lágrimas**- mi niño se convirtió en un abusador de mujeres inocentes**

Naruto ahora si estaba en un serio aprieto, ahora ren lo estrangulaba con mucha más fuerza

**Vamos ren, izumi no creo que haya sabido nada**-trataba de defenderlo sousuke- **si es un poco idiota, si es un pervertido, descuidado, cabeza hueca antihigiénico pero no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una chica, sabe que lo matarías**

Ren soltó a naruto por un momento y respiro profundo, por muy raro que eso sonara sousuke tenía razón, naruto podría tener una enorme y larga lista de defectos incorregibles, pero no era un mal chico que sería capaz de hacer una bajeza semejante

**Muy bien muchacho explícanos bien que paso**-dijo sousuke mientras todos los demás miraban fijamente

Entonces naruto empezó a hablarles de la historia sobre como la había encontrado a aquella chica que había conocido en las montañas en su entrenamiento, de todo lo que el corrupto consejo había hecho a su clan y de cómo los manipularon para hacerla un premio en el concurso

**Y eso es todo **-dijo naruto mientras concluía con su relato- **pero les juro que no sabía nada sobre esto del matrimonio**

**Pero vaya, le robaras a su hija a un jefe de clan**-dijo sousuke sorprendido- **hay que tenerlas bien puestas para eso**

**Tú ya no hables**-dijo ren e izumi al mismo tiempo- **vamos tenemos que arreglar este asunto de una buena vez**

**Tienes razón**-dijo sousuke mientras él y ren se ponían en marcha

Naruto también iba a ponerse de pie junto con ellos para acompañarlos pero entonces noto como la chica empezaba a moverse

**Naruto, quédate con ella y llévala al salón en cuanto se recupere**- dijo izumi- **será mejor que lo tome con calma unos momentos**

**Pero izumi-nee**- dijo naruto tratando de replicar, él también tenía derecho a replicar por esta situación

**Naruto nosotros podemos manejar esto además allí no harás nada más que estorbar**-decía ren a su terco aprendiz- **además estoy seguro de que tu amiga va a necesitar que le expliques la situación en la que están cuando se despierte**

Naruto se sentía frustrado por muchas razones, quería ir allá y decirle cada una de las cosas que tenía en la cabeza a ese concejo de bastardos, y también tenía un par de palabritas guardadas para el gran maestro pero a pesar de todo ese enojo y de tantas ganas que tenia de ir a descargarlo, no podía dejarla sola, así era presa fácil para cualquiera de los esbirros de aquellas alimañas que gobernaban la aldea en la oscuridad

Naruto asintió resignado

Y en ese momento los tres se fueron de la habitación a reavivar su discusión sobre el asunto, que estaba muy lejos de terminarse

En ese mismo momento los tres regresaron al lugar en donde se encontraba el hokage y el consejo se encontraban esperando pacientemente a su regreso para continuar su conversación justo en el momento en el que la habían dejado antes de que todo el asunto fuera interrumpido

**Muy bien continuemos con esto**- decia ren mientras estaba dispuesto a poner fin a esta locura

**Espera ren**- dijo el maestro de las sombras- **al parecer ha llegado alguien más que desea participar en esta conversación**

**Alguien más, quien es viejo**- dijo ren, ya de por si estaba muy enojado con el maestro por dar luz verde a ese asunto y ahora también iban a meter a otros extraños es un asunto tan serio

En ese instante las puertas de la oficina del hokage se abrieron y dieron paso a un grupo de hombres vestidos con ropas elegantes, y un semblante bastante serio típico de las casas nobles pero sus ojos estaban llenos de una completa seriedad como los que tiene los hombres que van a disputar una fiera batalla de vida o muerte

**Quienes son ellos viejo**- pregunto sousuke en voz baja

**Bienvenidos ancianos del clan hyuuga**- dijo el hokage- **los estábamos esperando**

Danzou y el resto de los ancianos no dijeron nada de esto, ellos no sabían que el consejo de la familia hyuuga vendría, ellos ya no tenían nada que ver en el asunto

**Pero mi lord que hacen los hyuuga aquí**- pregunto danzou

**Yo les avise que podían venir**-decía minato a danzou- **este asunto involucra a una de los suyos y tienen el derecho a opinar**

Minato sabía que el consejo había pasado por encima de su autoridad con esta decisión pero no podía romper las leyes de la aldea que el mismo había jurado defender, lo que si podía hacer era impedirles que se salieran con la suya sin dar la pelea, le debía al menos eso a hiashi, no podía dejar pasar esto por alto

**En efecto el lord hokage nos ha avisado de esta reunión y hemos venido a protestar por esta unión-** dijo el más viejo de ellos**- no se puede obligar en matrimonio a la hija del jefe del clan sin que él esté presente y sin su autoridad, no permitiremos esto**

**Ni nosotros**- dijo ren interrumpiendo al viejo hyuuga- **tanto naruto como ella son solo unos niños, no está bien hacerles esto a ellos dos solo por un estúpido torneo, como su mentor lo prohíbo y será mi última palabra**

**Exacto el chico apenas y sabe cuidarse a sí mismo**-dijo sousuke**- no puede casarse, como jefe de la familia también me opongo**

**Esto no está bien**-decía izumi- **no pueden casarlos por una razón tan bárbara como esa, solo por una premio ni ella ni él se merecen pasar por esto**

Los hyuuga estaban sorprendidos, creían que el clan de las sombras eran solo un grupo de mercenarios que hacían todo tipo de trabajos por dinero, un montón de hombres sin honor que habían vendido su alma por poder, seres inmisericordes, pero tal parece que si poseían un gran honor, aunque aún eso no los hacia dignos de confianza por el momento ese sentido del honor estaba jugando a su favor

**Parece que ambas familias están en desacuerdo con esta unión**-decía el anciano Homura - **pero es hiashi-sama el que tiene la última palabra en lo que respecta a este asunto con lo que respecta a su hija**

**Y ya que sousuke ha dicho que no da su aprobación**- decía maraad- **bueno que se puede hacer**

Todos en la sala parecían estar más aliviados que nunca antes en su vida, habían evitado que ocurriese una injusticia de esa magnitud llegara a cometerse, hasta el hokage se encontraba aliviado de que su estrategia hubiese dado frutos

Pero en la oscuridad, danzou aún tenía un as bajo la manga

Mientras los jefes de la familia seguían discutiendo el asunto entre ellos en aquella batalla entre clanes naruto seguía cuidado a hinata mientras dormía y pensaba en la situación en la que se había metido

_**Ahora sí que la he cagado**_- pensó naruto- _**No puedo creer que puedan hacerte esto**_

Naruto paso dos de sus dedos por la mejilla de hinata que aún seguía dormida, mientras podía sentir la suavidad de su piel en cada uno de sus dedos

_**No entiendo a los humanos**_-decia kurama

_**¿A qué te refieres?**_- pregunto naruto

_**Si tanto la quieres, porque lo haces tan difícil, tómala y ya**_- dijo kurama, mientras naruto se puso de pie rabiado intentando responder con cualquier cosa la estupidez que su compañero le acababa de decir

_**Acaso te has vuelto loco**_- dijo el colorado- _**no puedo hacer eso, no es así como funcionan las cosas, además es seguro que todo su clan me odie con cada fibra de su ser como todos en este basurero de aldea, no hay manera en que eso ocurra**_

Naruto la volvió a ver mientras ella seguía dormina- **no hay manera**- repitió en voz baja

_**Sigo sin entender a los humanos**_-decía kurama resignado

_**Si te crees tan sabio dime que crees que debo hacer**_-decía naruto

_**Pues yo simplemente te diría que te aparearas con la mujer**_- dijo el zorro- _**así de simple**_

La palabra aparearse hiso que la quijada de naruto casi tocara el suelo, estaba a punto de estallar por la inimaginable pena que sentía en ese momento seguía por la rabia asesina que la sustituía casi al instante

_**¡IMBECIL!**_- grito naruto colorado- _**que demonios pasa contigo zorro pervertido, degenerado**_

_**¿Qué tiene de malo?**_- decía kurama

_**Que, que tiene de malo**_-decía naruto- _**es que acaso no vez que hay de malo en ese plan tuyo degenerado**_

_**¿Acaso eres del otro bando?**_-dijo kurama haciendo que naruto casi sacara espuma por la boca

_**¡Claro que no imbécil!**_-dijo naruto

La chica poco a poco empezó a recuperar el conocimiento mientras su mente poco a poco empezaba a recordar los sucesos de la noche

**¡Hinata!**- volteo a ver naruto a la chica que intentaba ponerse de pie

**¡Naruto-kun!**- decía la chica mientras empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado y de la nada la preocupación empezaba a invadirla

La chica se puso de pie llena de preguntas y de incertidumbre no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo

**Naruto-kun, que fue lo que paso, el consejo en verdad quería que yo.. Que yo**- la sola idea de que la hubiesen obligado a casarse con uno de aquellos hombres extraños y malvados que habían participado en ese horrible torneo le había echo sacar unas lagrimas

Naruto se llenó de ira, maldito fuese danzou y el consejo, esta nueva canallada le daba cada vez más ganas de ir allá y cortarles la cabeza

**No temas**- decía naruto al ver como la chica empezaba a llorar- **mis hermanos están allá ahora mismo parando esta locura de veras, si alguien puede ver cómo sacarnos de este lio son ellos**

Hinata seguía sacando algunas pequeñas lágrimas, que poco a poco se iba secando naruto se alegró por ello no soportaba ver a una chica llorar y mucho menos a ella

Hinata se secó las lágrimas un poco más animada al saber que los hermanos de naruto estaban luchando por corregir esa situación levanto la mirada pero su rostro se llenó de una gran sorpresa

**¿Qué ocurre?**- pregunto naruto extrañado por la reacción de hinata

**T-tus ojos**- pudo decir ella aún muy sorprendida

Naruto no entendía a que se refería ella en el lugar había un pequeño estante con puertas de vidrio naruto fue allá y vio su reflejo en la puerta de vidrio y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ya no eran humanos, en su rabia debió de haberlos cambiado sin haberse dado cuenta, no le extrañaba que hinata estuviese tan asustada al verlos

**Ah lo lamento**- dijo naruto cerrando los ojos por unos instantes- **no quise asustarte**

**No, no es lo que quise**- decía la chica, no había sido su intención hacerlo sentir mal, al que había echo tanto por ella

Naruto sonreía mientras la escuchaba, esa inocencia y timidez le hacían algo de gracia, pero también eran una parte tierna de ella, naruto poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos

**No te preocupes, sé que pueden asustar**- dijo mientras abría sus ojos nuevamente cambiando los ojos a su color normal- **así está mejor**

Naruto pudo notar que la chica aún estaba sorprendida de ver ese cambio en sus ojos de los de una bestia a los de un ser humano era algo que asustaría a casi todos en el mundo a los que no estuvieran acostumbrado a ver eso

**Es un efecto secundario de mi contrato con kurama**-dijo el rubio a la chica- **me permite usar muchas de sus habilidades como sus ojos**

Hinata aún estaba sorprendida por la rebelión de naruto según sabia ella los contratistas podían sacar poder de sus espíritus acompañantes eso era lo más común pero ninguno de ellos podía tomar características físicas en su usuario, eso era imposible

**Pero to creí que eso era imposible**-decía hinata tratando de entender lo que le decía naruto

**Para un contrato normal es más que imposible pero mi caso es diferente**-dijo naruto mientras se sentaba cerca de ella- **kurama y yo estamos unidos, atados a un mismo destino po eso puedo usar algunas de sus características como armas, pero no es fácil de lograr**

**Eso es impresionante**-decía hinata algo sorprendida

Naruto sonrió levemente ante el alago de la chica

**Eso no es nada**- decía el- **mi maestro tenia trucos mucho más geniales**

Sin darse cuenta entre ellos estaban charlando amenamente sobre sus técnicas, naruto le hablaba un poco acerca de sus aventuras en el mundo y ella sobre algunas de las misiones en las que había participado, por solo un instante parecieron olvidar la razón por la cual el destino cruelmente los había reunido en ese lugar rodeado por seres llenos de maldad, el tiempo pasaba lentamente pero ellos parecían no darle importancia a ese asunto, no querían romper ese momento, pero llego la hora en la que tuvieron que tocar el tema, era inevitable

**¿Crees que ellos logren convencerlos?**- pregunto hinata muy preocupada

**Eso espero**-decía naruto- **o si no izumi-nee me va a matar**

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita al ver la cara de miedo que ponía naruto al pensar en lo que le haría su hermana

**Tú no te preocupes por eso**- decía naruto- **estoy seguro de que mis hermanos lo lograran, pero aún no puedo creer que quieran que nos casemos así sin más, es una locura**

Hinata bajo un poco la mirada ante las palabras de naruto, de seguro alguien que era tan fuerte jamás se podría fijar en una chica como ella, lo más probable era que el tuviera a alguien mas esperándolo en su aldea natal

**¿Te pasa algo?**- pregunto naruto al verla deprimida tan rápidamente

**Si es una locura**-decía ella con una sonrisa casi tan triste como su voz- **una chica rara y débil como yo no es lo que nadie querría por esposa**

Hinata bajo más la mirada mientras la llenaba esa tristeza en el fondo de su alma, todos en su clan la consideraban la más débil entre todos ellos, por lo que siempre dudaban de si sería una buena líder de clan, por eso los más ancianos aconsejaban a su padre que la comprometiera con alguien fuerte para asegurar el futuro de su clan, pero su padre no accedía a eso, y ella solo tenía ojos para una persona en especial

Pero en sus fríos sentimientos una sensación cálida toco su mano, era la mano de naruto que sujetaba la suya con mucha fuerza, llenándola de calor

**¡Eso no es cierto!**- decía el- **no lo es, no eres rara, no eres débil el hombre al que le des tu corazón será el más afortunado en esta tierra**

Hinata se había puesto muy sonrojada ante aquellas palabras

**Te mereces a un buen hombre a tu lado**-decía el- **no a un monstruo como yo**

**¡Naruto-kun no es un monstruo!**- dijo ella apretando la mano del rubio fuertemente- **naruto-kun es una buena persona, amable y valiente**

Ahora naruto se había quedado completamente embelesado por las palabras de hinata, lo había dicho con tanta seguridad, con tanto cariño que no podía creerlo

Con una sonrisa naruto sonrió haciendo que hinata se pusiera mucho más roja de lo que ya estaba

**Ajam, no quisiera interrumpir pero**- dijo una voz que salió de la nada- **pero tenemos que terminar el asunto**

Naruto y hinata salieron de su pequeño mundo gracias a la voz en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, rápidamente se separaron cada uno a un extremo del viejo sofá mientras el dueño de la voz salía, era nada más que el propio sousuke

**¡Ni-san!**- dijo naruto completamente sorprendido

**Vamos tortolitos ya hemos terminado con esa loca proposición aunque si cambiaron de parecer pues….-** decía sousuke logrando que los dos jóvenes se pusieran más rojos todavía

Después de que naruto le arrojase un cojín directo a la cara los dos chicos se fueron junto con el hermano de naruto hacia el salón en donde los dos clanes se habían reunido, llegando al gran salón naruto vio al gran maestro y a sus hermanos, a su padre a los otros ancianos que estaban allí supuso que serían de la familia de hinata, y en las sombras danzou y su sequito de alimañas

Los dos chicos se quedaron en el salón mientras el hokage se preparaba para dar las noticias

**Las dos familias han hablado y han estado de acuerdo en que no están de acuerdo con la decisión del matrimonio**- decía el hokage- **debido a que el jefe del clan hyuuga no está aquí los ancianos han venido a interceder por él, dará su opinión final al llegar, sin embargo el clan de naruto no aprueba el matrimonio a pesar de que el jefe de la aldea no le molesta en lo absoluto, asi que debido a esto el matrimonio queda anulado**

Todos los presentes se sintieron más que aliviados como si les hubiesen quitado un enorme peso de encima de los hombros, se sentían muy felices en especial el clan hyuuga, le habían ganado a ese maldito danzou

Pero entonces danzu comenzó a salir a la luz con una caja en sus manos, el hokage y los hyuuga quedaron con una expresión de horror

Naruto no entendía que era lo que ocurría, ni él ni sus hermanos lo entendían, pero pudo ver por el miedo en la cara de hinata que no se podía tratar de algo bueno

Naruto vio como la momia sacaba de la caja una especie de vara de metal con un símbolo como el que usaban con el ganado

**Ya que eso es lo que han decidido procederemos a marcarla como una mujer rechazada**- decía danzou

Naruto y los demás sintieron como una gran rabia los invadía no podían hablar enserio

**¡Como osas hacerlo!**-dijo el anciano hyuuga- esa tradición barbárica ya no es usada

**Danzou esto ya es excesivo no planeo permitir uso de semejante crueldad**- decía el hokage furioso

**Lo lamento mi lord, pero es lo que la ley y la tradición se estipula**-dijo danzou fingiendo que sentía alguna pena por él, este sería el castigo de los hyuuga por su osadía al desafiarlo

**¡No harás tal cosa!**-decía el anciano poniéndose en guardia

**Debo entender que están desobedeciendo al consejo**-decía danzou- **sabes que es considerado como traición**

el viejo hyuuga y los demás maldecían entre dientes, no podían hacer nada más que ver, si hacían eso podrían tildar a todo el clan de traidores y ejecutar hasta a el último de ellos, llenos de ira solo podían bajar la cabeza y aceptarlo

danzou sonrió internamente al ver como su plan iba a dar resultados, nadie podría evitarlo, esto le serviría como advertencia que todo aquel que se atreviera a desafiar al consejo de ancianos, como una bestia que se acerca a su presa se dirigió lentamente hacia la chica pensando que nadie lo podría detener para lograr su fechoría

Pero un fuerte impacto en su rostro lo hizo caer al suelo lleno de dolos soltó el aparato de hierro que salió danzou cayó al suelo en un instante mientras sentía como un hilo de sangre salía por sus labios, los hyuuga abrieron los ojos llenos de una gran sorpresa, los dos ancianos no creían lo que habían sido testigos, el hokage estaba completamente sorprendido

Naruto le había dado un golpe en la cara a ese perro miserable, que lo dejo sentado en el piso anonadado

**Puedes ser el jefe del consejo, puedes ser el jefe de todo el maldito mundo**-decía naruto enojado- **pero si te atreves a hacerle daño te matare**

**Continuara**

_Una disculpa por mi tardanza es imperdonable pero como todos saben no es fácil escribir y estudiar a la vez bueno dejen sus review y sus consejos que los leeré con gusto nos vemos luego_


	23. Persona importante

**Persona importante**

Todo había pasado en cámara lenta para danzou, se sentía en el poder de todo y todos dentro de la sala con ese acto de crueldad, todos los hyuuga que creían que podría interponerse en su camino sin ninguna clase de consecuencias entenderían que ese era un error, nadie se interpondría en sus planes

Pero en un instante paso de estar en lo más alto a estar en lo más bajo en solo 3 segundos, aun trataba de entender como había pasado, como había caído al suelo, el dolor en su mandíbula era punzante, hacía muchos años que no sentía esta clase de dolor, una sensación extraña invadía su paladar, un extraño sabor metálico era lo que podía saborear, de la comisura de sus labios un líquido tibio y espeso se deslizaba por su mejilla, sabia a hierro, ¡sangre!, era sangre, él estaba sangrando, lo habían hecho sangrar, ese sucio niño maldito lo había hecho sangrar

Si a los hyuuga les hubiesen dicho que un muchacho, casi un niño le había dado un puñetazo en la cara a ese miserable y no solo eso sino que también lo había hecho sangrar, hubieran dicho que solo era una mentira vil, pero todos ellos habían sido testigos de lo imposible, hoy tenían al mismísimo danzou sentado en el piso aun incrédulo, intentando asimilar el hecho, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, si no lo hubiesen visto con sus propios ojos, jamás lo habrían creído

Danzou miro a su alrededor buscándole una explicación a lo que había pasado cuando lo miro a él, allí estaba el, ese gusano, enfrente de aquella inútil chiquilla hyuuga, sus ojos estaban sobre el como si lo desafiara, a él, lo estaba desafiando en frente del consejo, en frente del clan hyuuga, en frente del hokage, salió de su letargo lleno de una inmensa furia asesina, tomo el hierro en sus manos y se puso de pie dispuesto a continuar con su ritual

**¡Mocoso impertinente!**- dijo danzou lleno de ira- ¿**te atreves a interferir con esto?, esto no te incumbe monstruo**

**Será de mi incumbencia cuando tome ese hierro y te lo meta en la garganta**- dijo naruto tomando una postura mucho más agresivo- **si das un solo paso más en su dirección y va a ser el último, no la tocaras dattebayo**

Maldito mocoso, maldita bestia mil y una maldición salían de la cabeza de danzou ya muy lejos de cualquier clase de calma que alguna vez pudo tener, poseído por una gran rabia, ese niño maldito lo estaba desafiando hoy en frente de todos. En ese momento es cuando deseaba haberlo torturado aún más, debió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, si debió haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, siempre dijo que mantenerlo encerrado no era una buena solución pero nadie lo escucho y ahora debían pagar el precio de haberlo dejado vivir

Los ancianos veían como el chico demonio y danzou se estaban preparando para matarse el uno al otro en cualquier momento, podían sentirlo, una rabia incontrolable salía del cuerpo de danzou, y de naruto, el odio más fuerte, oscuro y aterrador que alguna vez habían sentido, nunca en un ser humano habían sentido tanto odio, pero también sabían que naruto no era un ser humano ordinario, ya habían sido testigos de lo que su odio era capaz de hacer, en definitiva esos mercenarios habían forjado la mayor y más peligrosa de las armas de todas las conocidas por el hombre

**¿Va a permitir esto maestro de las sombras?**-dijo el anciano- **sabe que esta es una agresión grave si sigue así lo lamentara**

El maestro de las sombras había permanecido en silencio con sus ojos cerrados mientras meditaba sobre este asunto, mientras todo el asunto se desenvolvía a su alrededor, medito por un segundo y entonces abrió los ojos rojos como los de un demonio salido del mismo infierno

**Lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho yo mismo**-dijo el gran maestro de las sombras enardecido e indignado al mismo tiempo-**castigar a una chica inocente por un resultado no deseado no es la conducta de un guerrero o de un hombre con el mínimo honor, son las acciones de un niño malcriado que hace un berrinche, sabes tenía un relativamente un poco de estima hacia ustedes, no mucha, pero ahora me parece que tome la decisión correcta al rechazar esta supuesta oferta de alianza, no puedo confiar en personas que carecen de todo honor**

La sala se empezaba a parecer cada vez más y más a un campo de batalla, toda la sala estaba a punto de explotar ante la más mínima provocación, la única pregunta era quien sería el que haría que todo explotara, naruto estaba preparado para luchar aquí y ahora, pero no iba a iniciar una guerra que pudiera dañar a la aldea de las sombras, así que quien sería el que iniciaría el combate, seria konoha, o seria la aldea de las sombras, cualquiera podría en ese punto podría hacer volar toda la situación, siguió el silencio brutal hasta que las campanas del reloj de la habitación dieron las media noche

**Esto no les incumbe a ustedes**- dijo danzou- **esto es un asunto interno de la aldea y no tienen derecho a intervenir en nuestros asuntos**

Danzou estaba de pie listo para llevar a cabo su fechoría a pesar de todo y naruto estaba listo para desatar el infierno si se o cualquiera de ellos se atrevía a tocarla

**Naruto-kun**- dijo la princesa hyuuga que sujetaba su mano- **para**

Naruto creyó que había oído mal, aquello que había oído no podía ser verdad, pero supo al instante que era cierto lo podía ver en sus ojos, era totalmente en serio, le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera

**NO me pidas eso**-gritaba Naruto- ¡**no voy a dejarles que te pongan ni un solo dedo encima!**

**Naruto-kun**- dijo ella suavemente- **no dejare que tú mueras por esto, me has salvado, y me has protegido, ahora yo te protegeré a ti y a mi clan**

**Pero Hinata-sama**- decía el líder del grupo de los hyuuga

**Está bien, es mi deber como hija de la cabeza de nuestro clan**-decía ella- **no tengo miedo, gracias a ti**

Los hyuuga miraban llenos de rabia e impotencia como aquella chica tan frágil se estaba sacrificando por ellos y sus familias mientras ellos estaban allí parados sin poder hacer nada más que mirar, llenos de rabia, indignación e impotencia, esto era humillante para ellos y para su orgullo solo quedarse quietos sin hacer nada

Naruto estaba sin poder creer lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera, eso era algo que no podía tolerar, no le importaba que esos cobardes vinieran por su vida, eso era parte de su plan, no le importaba desatar un infierno en esa mugrienta aldea, el ya había vivido el infierno y eso no era nada, no le temía a la guerra, en su corta vida ya había visto más horrores que muchos de los suyos y su destreza para ella era inigualable, pero no permitiría que una inocente pagara el precio por todo aquello, si alguien era inocente era ella, esta era una guerra suya y solo suya, ella no tenía nada que ver

Hinata caminaba cada vez más y más lejos de su lado y naruto no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan perdido como cuando era un niño, acaso no podía hacer nada más que quedarse mirando viendo como hacían pagar a Hinata por algo de lo que no tenía la más mínima culpa, de que sirve ser tan fuerte si no podía proteger a alguien importante para él, pero no sabía que hacer

**¡Aprendiz!**-dijo su maestro que se puso a su lado**- sabes lo que hay que hacer no es así**

**¡Pero maestro!**-decía naruto- si lo hago entonces…

**Haz lo que tengas que hacer**-dijo sousuke con una sonrisa en su cara

**Nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas**-dijo izumi- **para eso está la familia**

Naruto miro a los tres que lo veían con una sonrisa en sus rostros, naruto volteo a ver a una última persona, a él gran maestro de las sombras los dos se miraron a los ojos entonces con una media sonrisa el maestro hablo

**¿Que estas esperando, un abrazo grupal?**-dijo el viejo maestro Maraad**- ¡ve!**

Hinata se puso de rodillas mientras danzou estaba preparando el hierro con su energía espiritual el hierro se iba poniendo cada vez más caliente hasta llegar a estar al rojo vivo, el clan hyuuga tenía sus ojos cerrados no tenían el corazón para mirar, en su mente el viejo hyuuga rezaba para que alguien parara esto, el que sea, no podía creer que el consejo fuera capaz de toda esa crueldad, pero para su desgracia sus rezos parecían no ser escuchados por nadie

Danzou acerco el hierro poco a poco a la cara de la chica, no tenía ninguna prisa en acelerar el proceso, quería cobrarse la humillación que había recibido por aquel maldito mocoso, y ahora que los tenia a todos sufriendo en sus manos como él deseaba, primero debía castigar a la mocosa hyuuga marcándola de por vida, luego se encargaría de ese molesto clan de las sombras

Hinata cerró sus ojos y se preparó para lo peor, intento no tener miedo ni pensar en el inevitable dolor que iba a atravesar cada vez podía sentir el calor del sello de metal acercándose poco a poco a su rostro, pensaba en cosas más agradables, jugar con su hermana, las mañanas que solía pasar con su madre, conversar con su padre, cocinar para ambos, entrenar con neji, todos los buenos momentos que paso junto con su familia, para poder llenarse de todo el valor que pudiera tener en su corazón, también pensó en nauro y en todo lo que había vivido con él en estos pocos días, esos recuerdos le daban fuerza , mucha fuerza, no dejaría salir ni un grito ni una lagrima, en estos momentos debía ser fuerte para proteger a todos y a cada una de las personas que amaba y que siempre la habían protegido, ahora era su turno para protegerlos y lo haría con orgullo, como toda una guerrera de su aldea y de su honorable clan

Todos en la sala tenía los ojos cerrados no querían tener que ver eso, minato no podía dejar seguir esto, si era el hokage y debía proteger a la aldea y proteger sus tradiciones, pero esto era inhumano, como podría mirar a hiashi a la cara si dejaba que esto siguiera adelante, si esto significaba ser el hokage entonces él ya estaba harto de serlo

**¡Danzou!**- grito el hokage- **para ya con esta locura, ley o no, no te dejare proseguir con esto, detente**

Pero danzou siguió adelante con eso como si las palabras del hokage no le importaran en lo más mínimo, de un salto acerco el hierro directamente a la mejilla izquierda de la chica mientras cerraba los ojos para deleitarse con el sonido de la carne quemándose y los gritos de dolor de la muchacha

Sintió como el hierro tocaba un objeto y sintió el típico olor de la carne quemándose llenando el lugar, hinata cerró los ojos no se atrevía a mirar solo se quedaba allí quieta esperando el dolor inevitable mientras olía ese horrible olor, danzou siguió presionando pero no oía ningún grito, Hinata espero pero al darse cuenta de que no dolía abrió sus ojos poco a poco al mismo tiempo que Danzou habría el suyo

**Sorpresa**- dijo la vos del naruto

**¡¿Tu?!**- dijo Danzou furioso mientras veía como la marca había sido detenida por la mano de aquel monstruo que no paraba de interponerse en su camino, hinata miro como el chico rubio había parado en seco el avance de la marca con su mano

Naruto empezó a mandar su propia energía demoniaca a la marca que se calentó al punto de casi derretirse, Danzou empezó a chillar del dolor, mientras el hierro caía al piso, se veía de un color rojo brillante e irradiaba muchísimo calor, la mano de Danzou había sufrido una quemadura de segundo grado en la mano en la que sostenía el hierro

**Ah lo siento eso te dolió**- dijo naruto en un tono irónico- **que pena, pero si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar**

La sala se llenó de los gritos de dolor y las innumerables e inentendibles maldiciones que soltaba danzou presa del dolor y de la ira mientras la anciana le aplicaba alguna técnica de curación para revertir el daño que había causado la quemadura

**Naruto-kun**-dijo Hinata todavía de rodillas- **porque lo hiciste, yo soy la que debía protegerte ahora, no tú, tú ya hiciste**

Pero naruto la había abrazado de improviso, tomándola entre sus brazos fuertemente como si se hubiesen despedido y no fuese visto su cara en años, ese abrazo que parecía dejar en claro que el jamás la soltaría nunca

**Pero que crees que has hecho mocoso impertinente, acabas de atacar a un miembro del consejo de konoha**- dijo el anciano enojado- **no te creas que podrás salir impune de esto**

**¿Atacado?**- dijo Maraad a lo lejos- **según lo que pude observar nuestro muchacho solo estaba protegiendo a su prometida**

**Que tonterías está diciendo**- respondió el anciano más enojado que antes- **ustedes han anulado ese matrimonio y además han atacado a uno de los nuestros**

**Me temo que se equivoca**- dijo Maraad con su tono sereno y calmo- **si es verdad a que nos negamos antes, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado**

**A que se refiere con eso de que las cosas han cambiado**- dijo el anciano- **no puedes ir jugando con las reglas como te plazca**

**Y no lo he hecho**- decía Maraad- **antes Naruto necesitaría la autorización de ellos para poder comprometerse, pero ya no es así, las cosas han cambiado**

**Pero que tonterías está diciendo, acaso se está burlando de nosotros**-dijo el anciano furioso- **que pudo haber cambiado en ese poco tiempo**

**Que ya mi muchacho no es un bobo imprudente de 16 años**-dijo Maraad

El anciano estaba confundido acaso estaba tratando de hacerlos quedar como idiotas a todos, pero fue el Hokage el que en solo un segundo supo lo que Maraad se refería, ya había llegado el día

**Ahora es un bobo imprudente de 17 años**-siguió Maraad- **y ante los ojos de nuestras leyes es perfectamente capaz de elegir una mujer para ser su esposa**

**¡Pero los Hyuuga ya se han negado al compromiso!**-decía el Hokage tratando de entender el elaborado plan de Maraad

**En efecto, pero el jefe del clan tiene la última palabra en el asunto**-dijo Maraad- **y si mal no recuerdo por otras circunstancias no se encuentra en este lugar, por eso el lord Hokage los invito para que pudiesen representarlo, pero no tienen el voto final**

El Hokage estaba sorprendido, Maraad se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones al convocar a los ancianos del clan Hyuuga para tratar de detener el plan de Danzou de la mejor manera posible, en verdad ese hombre era muy listo, listo y peligroso, quien sabe lo que estaría tramando en ese momento

**¿Cree que esos tecnicismos cambian** **algo?**-dijo el anciano- **todos aquí vieron como uno de los suyos atacaba a uno de los nuestros todos aquí son testigos de ese acto de violencia**

Maraad no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo ante las palabras de aquel viejo, todavía parecía querer pelear un poco más, pero el porqué de ese intento desesperado era bastante intrigante, pero ya tenía tiempo para meditar sobre el asunto

**No sé qué habrá visto usted, pero le explicare de lo que fui testigo**-dijo maraad- **atestigüé como su supuesto hombre, intento atacar a esa criatura, a pesar de haber recibido una orden directa de nada más y nada menos que el líder de su aldea de detenerse, siguió con su acto, lo que en mi aldea seria castigado con severidad, pero tenía razón en una cosa**

**¡¿En solo una cosa?!**- decía el anciano- nos **ha atacado abiertamente uno de los suyos, interfiriendo en algo de lo que no tienen derecho a interferir**

**Antes no**- dijo Maraad- **no teníamos ninguna voz en el asunto, pero parece que ahora las cosas han cambiado, ahora ella es la prometida de uno de mis cazadores, ahora cualquier cosa que le ocurra es asunto nuestro**

El anciano se había quedado sin habla, si en verdad el mocoso miserable había elegido a la chica hyuuga como esposa entonces el plan de danzou para poder recuperar el poder del demonio seria suyo otra vez, pero el maestro de las sombras ya les había dejado claro que no quería ninguna clase de alianzas

**¿Debo suponer que con eso empezara una alianza entre ambas aldeas?**-decía el anciano intrigado y molesto por todo este suceso

**No, no habrá ninguna alianza**- dijo Maraad, señalando a los hyuuga- **al menos no con su aldea, solo con ellos, solo con el clan de la chica, no confió en ninguno de ustedes, y no han hecho absolutamente ninguna mejoría en la opinión que tengo de ustedes**

**Entonces empecemos de una vez con las condiciones**- dijo el anciano mientras veía como todo su plan había sido destruido, pero aun podían tener una forma de controlar al kyuubi

**Está bien**- dijo maraad- **pero antes, naruto lleva a esta chica a su casa, y aprovecha para descansar tú también**

**Pero viejo no puedes enviarnos ahora**-dijo naruto mientras protestaba, este también era asunto de ellos, hinata mientras intentaba vendar la mano de naruto que también tenía unas horribles quemaduras, pero a el parecía no importarle eso

**Tu papel en este asunto ya se acabó**-dijo el – **ahora te he asignado otra tarea**

**¡No me jodas!**- dijo naruto elevando su tono de voz

Hinata miraba como naruto estaba intentando furiosamente que los dejaran participar en la discusión sobre su situación, se le notaba que estaba demasiado disgustado por ser excluido, ella también quería intervenir con la discusión, cuando la sala se llenó de un aterrador frio que le recorría la espalda, toda la habitación se sentía con un frio de inframundo

**¿Voy a tener que repetirlo otra vez?**- dijo el viejo maestro de las sombras mientras la temperatura se sentía más y más fría

Naruto lo miro seriamente por unos momentos, y suspiro

**Si es tu voluntad**-dijo naruto mientras se retiraba- **vámonos Hinata-chan**

Hinata le tomo unos segundos reaccionar y seguir adelanto junto con él, por un instante, hinata podría jurar que vio un pequeño temblor en la mano de naruto

_**Fuera de la torre**_

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la torre mientras continuaban con un lento caminar, naruto y hinata caminaban uno al lado del otro en total y absoluto silencio, naruto no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la torre del hokage, y hinata tampoco sabía bien que decir, la situación ahora estaba mucho peor que antes y no sabía que decir para mejorarla

Siguieron con su camino a través del parque de la aldea, la canción de las cigarras era el único sonido que los dos emitían, no había ni una sola alma a la vista aunque ya era más de media noche, se movían paso a paso, en un avance que rea tanto silenciosos como largo, el silencio que ambos mantenían hacia que el viaje fuese mucho más incómodo de lo que ya era

**Estás enojado conmigo**- se atrevió a preguntar Hinata para poner fin a ese horrible silencio

Naruto se detuvo al oir la voz de la chica

**Lo estoy**- dijo Naruto seriamente

Hinata sintió como si algo le hubiese apretado el corazón y lo estuviera desgarrando desde adentro, estaba claro que estaba muy disgustado con ella

**Lo siento**- dijo ella tratando de no llorar frente a el- **siento haberte metido en todo este problema, Naruto-kun tú solo me has ayudado y yo solo te he traído problemas**

Naruto escuchaba en silencio las palabras de la chica sin siquiera voltear la mirada hacia ella, solo se quedó como una estatua parado en el mismo lugar, sin decir nada

**Si te molesta lo de ese compromiso**-decía hinata tratando de sacar toda la fortaleza de su cuerpo para no quebrarse- **cuando mi padre regrese de la frontera estoy segura de que..**

**¡TONTA!**-dijo el, mientras se volteaba- **no es por eso que estoy enojado**

Hinata casi dio un salto del susto que le dio naruto al alzar la voz, mientras este se le acercaba a ella

**No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro jamás**-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba más y más- **nunca te pongas en esa clase de riesgos por mí, yo soy el que te metió en esta pelea, no permitiré que te hagan daño, no por mi culpa**

**Naruto-kun**- decía ella- **no fu-fue tu culpa que pasara o que paso, eso fu-fue lo que yo elegí, y no me arrepiento de eso, ni de haberme puesto en riesgo, n-ni de haberte protegido**

**No lo entiendes, ese hombre es un monstruo**-dijo naruto-**es un maldito monstruo**

**Lo sé**-decía ella- **p-pero tú te has arriesgado en la arena por mí, m-me salvaste de los que querían secuestrarme, no podía dejar que te hicieran daño**

**Pero que acaso no viste que ese cerdo trataba de torturarte hay mismo**-dijo el aun intentando entenderla-**¿porque no te fuiste?**

**Porque y-yo también quiero proteger a las personas que me importan**- dijo ella con algo de dificultad, pero bastante determinada, en verdad decía en serio cada palabra

Naruto parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo después de haber oído esas palabras, más bien parecía que el mundo se había detenido solo para ellos, por tan solo un pequeño instante que parecía ser eterno

Hinata se quedó como una estatua en aquel lugar algo avergonzada de las palabras que había dicho, pero eran las palabras que habían luchado por salir ya sea que lo quisiera o no, ya no había marcha atrás, fue cuando un sonido de una pequeña risita salía de la boca del rubio que intentaba contener su carcajada ante las palabras de la chica

**D-De que te ríes**- pregunto hinata confundida por el ataque de risa**- ¿es que no me crees?**

**No, no nada de eso**-dijo el rubio mientras paraba de reír- **es solo que me di cuenta de algo**

**¿De qué?**- pregunto ella

**En verdad eres una chica bastante rara**-dijo el con una sonrisa

Hinata sintió como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo, y sintió las ganas de desaparecer de ese sitio, que se la tragara la tierra, estaba pasando una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida

Pero la sensación de la mano de naruto sobre la suya hizo que dejara de pensar en la vergüenza que sentía

**N-Naruto-kun**- dijo ella tratando de procesar la sorpresa

**Pero en verdad, me gustan las personas como tú**-dijo mientras sonreía y empezaba a llevarse a Hinata con el- **vamos, si izumi-nee sabe que no te lleve a casa me va a matar**

**P-pero y si alguien nos ve**- decía ella colorada- **tal vez deberíamos**

**No quiero**-dijo el- **vamos, tu casa está cerca**

Su mano se sentía cálida y enorme mientras sujetaba su pequeña mano con fuerza, mientras atravesaban la oscuridad del parque que solo bañaba la luz de las estrellas, la chica solo pudo asentir con un poco de vergüenza mientras seguían su camino, en el que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió si quiera soltar la mano del otro, naruto inconscientemente empezó a recordar

_**Flashback**_

Una noche llena de estrellas era un espectáculo que la gente de la aldea escondida entre las sombras disfrutaba, la luz de las estrellas bañaba sus calles mientras las casas de los diversos clanes

Todos se reunían para contemplar el esplendor de las luces brillando como diamantes era un regalo del universo de los que ellos podían disfrutar

**¡Ahhhhh eso duele!**-se hoyo un grito que rompía en el silencio de la pacifica noche estrellada, venia de la casa del cuervo, al parecer el joven aprendiz de la familia estaba armando otro escandalo

**Vamos quédate quieto**- decía izumi mientras aplicaba algunas de las medicinas a las heridas del rubio de solo 10 años, se había pasado todo el día entrenando en la montaña solo para practicar nuevos movimientos y había regresado hecho un asco cubierto de lodo y heridas

**Cada vez que vas a esa montaña a entrenar siempre llegas hecho un asco**-decía la chica mientras lo trataba- **deberías tener más cuidado**

**No puedo si no me esfuerzo jamás seré el más fuerte**-decía el mientras seguía recibiendo la curación- **no es nada dattebayoahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**No parece que te esté resultando renacuajo**-dijo sousuke que estaba en el balcón riendo mientras veía al chico sufrir

**Ya lo veras, algún día te voy a derrotar**-decía el

**Ja grandes palabras de alguien que ha perdido 423 veces** -decía sousuke solo para fastidiarlo un poco mas

**Nii-san ya deja de estar provocándolo y ve a buscar a ren**- decía izumi mientras terminaba

**Hai, hai**- decía el mientras salía a buscar a su cuñado que ya debería estar camino a la casa

izumi miro a naruto que aún seguía enojado de que le recordara esa cantidad de derrotas que había recibido a manos de su hermano, pero eso no parecía que tuviese el poder para desmotivarle en lo más mínimo, siempre iba en busca de otra revancha

**Dime naruto-chan**-decia mientras guardaba las medicinas- **¿tienes algo que quieres proteger?**

**ahhhh**-decia naruto confundido por la pregunta

**Sabías que dicen que cuando un guerrero lucha y entrena se hace increíblemente fuerte, pero cuando tiene algo que desea proteger, algo que no quiere perder sin importar el costo, saca siempre las fuerzas para pelear aunque todo su cuerpo este herido, aunque sus armas estén destrozadas, aunque no haya esperanza**- contaba izumi mientras naruto la miraba con atención- **siempre logran pararse a luchar, siempre encuentra ese poder, ¿sabes cómo laman a esos hombres?**

**No como, dime**-decía Naruto entusiasmado

Izumi se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente

**Se les llama héroes**-dijo mientras se ponía de pie dejando a un colorado naruto confundido

**Nee-san tú crees que yo pueda tener esa fuerza**- dijo mientras se frotaba la frente aun algo rojo

**Claro, tu eres mi pequeño gran héroe**- dijo mientras los dos salían de la casa, para reunirse con los otros dos, mientras el espíritu de naruto estaba en lo más alto, mientras la palabra héroe resonaba más y más en su cabeza, mientras sonreía

_**Fin del flashback**_

Naruto mientras recordaba esto deseaba por solo un instante que el camino fuese más largo, así no tendrían que decirse adiós, mientras la joven princesa trataba de no caer desmallada, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero eso podía esperar, no quería arruinar este momento

_**Hola debido a la muerte de mis neuronas y de mi pc no había podido seguir escribiendo pero no crean que los he abandonado solo ha sido un breve retraso ahora estoy listo para seguir, como siempre espero sus review y sus pm, tanto como sus correcciones y opiniones que las valoro mucho nos veos en el próximo cap guerra**_

_**Att Azrael3173**_


	24. Guerra

**Guerra**

Esa noche mientras aquellos dos se dirigían a la casa de la chica, en la torre del hokage otra batalla estaba por iniciar dentro de aquella sala, el líder de la hermandad de las sombras y el representante del poderoso clan hyuuga estaban a punto de discutir los términos de aquel extraño compromisos entre sus dos clanes

**Viejo ¿estás seguro de esto?**-decía sousuke algo preocupado- **deberías dejarnos entrar también**

**No soy ningún viejo inútil, se cómo hacer esto**- decía el viejo maestro

**Si pero hace muchos años que no lo haces**-decía ren también preocupado por el desenlace- **aun así es mi aprendiz yo debería estar allí, izumi y sousuke también**

**Maestro todos queremos estar allí**-decía izumi también compartiendo su preocupación

**Entiendo lo que dicen pero estas son las costumbres locales y debemos respetarlas**-decia el viejo maestro- **además todos están muy tensos aquí y eso podría desencadenar muchos problemas, tranquilícense y déjemelo a mi**

Los tres parecieron dudar bastante de sus palabras, pero el viejo maestro era uno de los mejores negociando tratos, pero también era bastante impredecible, lo que los había metido en muchos líos en más de una ocasión

**De acuerdo, pero más te vale no hacer locuras vejestorio**- decía sousuke

**Ya, ya si quieren ayudarme en verdad descansen un poco y tráiganme un buen sake**-decía el viejo maestro mientras sus tres subordinados empezaban en serio a preocuparse por el futuro de esa negociación

Mientras los hombres de la aldea escondida entre las sombras seguían discutiendo con su maestro los ancianos del clan hyuuga aún se encontraban tratando de pensar en alguna manera de posponer el asunto hasta que su líder regresara de la frontera

**¿Qué haremos?**- pregunto uno de los ancianos

**Por ahora voy a negociar un acuerdo con ellos para postergar el asunto**- respondió el líder de los ancianos

**¿Está seguro de que podrá negociar algo con esos mercenarios?**- expuso otro de los ancianos con mucha preocupación en su rostro

**Parecen tener un enorme sentido del honor así que creo que es posible llegar a un arreglo con ellos**- dijo el anciano- **al menos poder comprar algo de tiempo hasta que hiashi decida que hacer al respecto**

**¿Todo en orden?**- pregunto el hokage

**Si minato-sama, estamos listos**- dijo el viejo hyuuga

**También yo**- dijo maraad**- empecemos con esto**

**Pasen a la sala de conferencias**- dijo el hokage

Los 2 hombres que representaban a sus clanes se adentraron dentro de la habitación para empezar lo que sería una larga discusión

_**En el parque de la aldea**_

Naruto y hinata seguían caminando lentamente por el parque de la aldea que parecia estarles dando la mejor de las atmosferas, y las estrellas parecían más brillantes de lo normal

**Nee están hermosas no crees**- decía Naruto a su acompañante para poder seguir hablando un poco mas

**S-si son muy bellas**- dijo Hinata con un poco de pena

Pero algo la tenía bastante inquieta y eso no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de naruto

**Pasa algo, pareces un poco preocupada**- pregunto el rubio

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos

**Es solo que tengo miedo**-dijo ella**- tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerte si algo sale mal**

**No te preocupes**- dijo Naruto- **aunque no lo parezca ese vejestorio es muy hábil y seguramente ya tiene un plan**

**¿El líder de tu clan?**- decia ella

**Si el viejo costal siempre tiene un as bajo la manga**-dijo Naruto mientras seguían caminando

**¿Ese hombre es fuerte?**- pregunto Hinata recordando la reacción de naruto cuando ambos discutían

**Es la persona más aterradora que he conocido en mi vida**- dijo Naruto- **solo una vez pude ver una parte de su poder, nunca lo olvidare**

**¿Olvidar que?**- pregunto la chica

**El frio**- dijo el mientras ambos seguían atravesando el parque

_**En la habitación de la torre**_

Mientras Naruto escoltaba a la joven hyuuga, el maestro de las sombras y el representante del clan hyuuga se habían sentado uno frente al otro para dar inicio con las negociaciones, el viejo hyuuga se mantenía en un semblante serio pensando en la estrategia que usaría contra el maestro de las sombras, pero su adversario parecía no compartir con sus preocupaciones, de hecho ni siquiera se le podía ver preocupado en lo más mínimo

**Ahhh quiero beber sake**- decía maraad mientras miraba el techo de la oficina, sin prestarle la mas mínima atención al viejo de ojos grises

**No le parece que este no es el momento para beber**- interrumpió el viejo hyuuga- **es más debería estar más preocupado por las acciones de Naruto**

**Ese muchacho no tiene remedio**- dijo mientras suspiraba- siempre ha sido así

**Pero ahora danzou hará lo que sea por vengarse de el**- dijo el anciano- **debería pensar en que debería hacer naruto para liberarse, si sabe cómo piensa quizá pueda hacer algo**

**Para ser sincero jamás he podido saber que pasa por su mente**- dijo el con una sonrisa- **esa es una de sus mejores cualidades**

**¿A qué se refiere?**- pregunto el hyuuga

**A que es totalmente impredecible**- dijo maraad - **cuando crees saber lo que hará, el hace algo que jamás esperarías**

**Pero danzo no es un enemigo cualquiera al que un solo muchacho pueda desafiar, ni por ser uno de los hijos del hokage**- decía el anciano

**Subestima mucho al chico**- decía maraad- **él es capaz de hacer cosas que no creería, me lo demostró hace muchos años**

_**Flashback**_

En la antigua montaña oscura cubierta por aquella espesa bruma que ningún mero mortal se atrevía a desafiar, ahora el cruel invierno se sumaba a la pelea, frio y duro los inviernos en la montaña eran bastante brutales, ya que a los lobos negros de la montaña les encantaba salir a cazar en el clima frio de la montaña

Pero para los jóvenes aspirantes a ser cazadores de demonios el invierno era el momento de uno de los rituales de la aldea

**¡Viejo ya es la hora!**- decía una voz joven

El viejo maestro maraad la miraba desde su silla mientras se acercaba la joven que lo estaba llamando

**No voy**- dijo el maestro- **hace demasiado frio**

**Ya eres el maestro de las sombras ya deja de comportarte como un bebe ponte de pie**- grito la chica

**Ya, ya no me grites que soy tu abuelo**- dijo maraad mientras se ponía de pie- **que le paso a la niña tierna que era mi nieta haru**

**YA VISTETE Y VEN DE UNA VEZ VIEJO INUTIL**- gritaba haru al necio maestro

Un rato después de la discusión de ambos, se dirigieron al lugar en el que tendría lugar el antiguo rito, muchos de los niños de las diferentes casas de cazadores se preparaban para la prueba

**Mira bien todos están esperando a que des el inicio**- dijo haru a su abuelo

**Ahh qué caso tiene igual todos siempre hacen lo mismo**- dijo maraad

La prueba de los niños consistía tener que tomar los colmillos de los lobos negros, algunas de las criaturas más temibles y malvadas que podían engendrarse en la montaña, de los peores demonios que podían encontrarse y ahora estaban a punto de enfrentarse a ellos

**Buena suerte a todos**- dijo Maraad a los niños- **y recuerden que son aspirantes a cazadores, enfrentaran la muerte en cada misión, y la aceptan con honor porque ese es su camino**

Al finalizar el discurso todos los niños se desvanecieron para burlar a los lobos, todos menos uno

Uno de los niños se quedó en el medio del prado helado mientras los otros se escondían o preparaban sus trampas para tomar los colmillos de las feroces bestias, pero este niño no se movía, solo para sacar algo de su bolsillo y tirarlo a unos pocos metros, el maestro y su nieta lo reconocieron de inmediato

**Abuelo acaso eso es cebo**- dijo haru a maraad que veía todo en silencio- **está atrayendo a los lobos**

**Eso parece**- dijo maraad mientras miraba al chico desenvainar su arma, esa pose, el la reconocía

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un feroz gruñido, el muchacho se puso más serio a medida que de los arbustos los ojos de la bestia, se posaban en él, estudiándolo, poco a poco la feroz bestia se acercaba mostrando sus colmillos blancos como las estrellas y afilados como navajas ansiaban el sabor de la carne fresca, y sus ojos rojos como sangre no ocultaban su deseo de despedazarlo

Pero ese niño no parecía tenerle miedo al lobo que ansiaba probar su joven carne, no estaba asustado

**¡Vamos perrito!**- dijo el niño- **a ver quién es el lobo feroz**

Con su espada desenvainada se lanzó en combate contra la bestia sedienta de sangre sus garras se acercaban cada vez más al chico pero este también se lanzaba por la cabeza del lobo

El viejo maestro miraba el espectáculo con asombro, por lo general los novicios se valían de trucos y trampas para poder robarle colmillos a los lobos, aun así era una tarea demasiado riesgosa ya que las bestias era demasiado astutas, pero hace muchos años que nadie se había atrevido a hacer algo semejante

Un gemido llamo la atención de todos los presentes el viejo lobo con el pelaje manchado de sangre, y el chico con varias heridas, se miraban fijamente, ninguno se movió, fue entonces que el lobo gruño y se alejó del lugar, desapareciendo de la vista, el muchacho aun herido empezó a saltar gritando

**¡Lo logre dattebayo!**- decía gritando y saltando como un loco mientras mostraba la prueba de su victoria a todos, un colmillo blanco de lobo que se había atorado en uno de sus tekkou

**¿Quién es ese chico?**- pregunto maraad- **¿de qué casa es?**

**Es Naruto Uzumaki de la casa del cuervo**- dijo la nieta del gran maestro

**Ahhh la casa del cuervo, así que ren al fin tuvo el valor de embarazar a izumi, ya era tiempo**- decía maraad

**No es eso viejo pervertido, según me dijo es un niño huérfano que encontró de camino a una misión, y según parece lo adopto y lo está entrenando**- dijo ella a maraad

**¡Ah sí! que decepción**- dijo el viejo- **así que el espadachín solitario tiene un joven aprendiz**

**¡Eh a dónde vas la prueba aun no acaba!-** gritaba ella, pero el viejo maestro ahora tenía algo más importante que ver

_**Unos momentos despues**_

**¡ACASO TODO LO QUE TE DIGO TE ENTRA POR UN OIDO Y TE SALE POR OTRO!**- gritaba ren a naruto que recibía atención médica

**Ya ren grítale después de que lo curen**- decía sousuke a ren pero este no parecía oírle- **pero el renacuajo tiene un buen par para haber peleado contra un lobo negro cara a cara**

**NO EMPIESES DE SEGURO SON ESAS LECCIONES INUTILES LO QUE LO HACE ASI**- gritaba aún más ren y ahora los dos empezaban a discutir

**Naruto-chan no debes ser imprudente**- regañaba izumi a naruto

**Perdón izumi-nee**- bajo la cabeza el mientras lo curaban

**Niño de mama**- dijeron ren y sousuke a la vez

**¡Cállense!**- dijo naruto colorado

**Vaya, vaya eres muy enérgico jovencito**- dijo el maestro mientras se acercaba

**¡Gran maestro!**- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

**Ehh tu eres el anciano de hace rato**- dijo naruto recibiendo un fuerte coscorrón por parte de ren

**No seas insolente**- dijo ren

**Tranquilo ren, vine a ver como estaba, diste un buen espectáculo muchacho, hace mucho que nadie se había atrevido a pelear cara a cara contra un lobo**- decía maraad al muchacho

**Yo no huyo jamás**- dijo naruto- **si voy a ser el más fuerte no puedo huir de ningún desafío**- dijo el muchacho con una determinación en su mirada que llenaba la zona

**Eres un chico bastante singular, entrénenlo bien**- dijo el maestro- **te voy a estar observando con mucho interés**

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Siempre fue impulsivo y jamás pensó antes de** actuar- decía el maestro con nostalgia- **por eso me agrada**

**Nos hemos desviado un poco del tema, dígame cuál es su intención con hinata-sama**- decía el viejo hyuuga

**Nada malo**- dijo el maestro de las sombras- **pero parece que el tal danzou si, un personaje bastante desagradable**

**En efecto, él siempre ha hecho cosas cuestionables, pero esta vez se ha pasado de la raya**- decía el viejo hyuuga

**No me extraña que él lo odie tanto**- dijo maraad

**¿Quién?**- dijo el hyuuga

**Bueno eso no es importante, ahora que haremos con la situación actual de aquellos jovencitos**- decía maraad

**Mi clan está preparado para pagar una suma elevada por la libertad de hinata-sama**- decía el hyuuga

**No creo que nos estemos entendiendo, mi intención jamás fue llevarme a la señorita**- dijo maraad

**Si no es dinero lo que busca entonces es posición social lo que busca**- dijo el hyuuga

**No me interesan los juegos de la alta sociedad**- decía maraad con un tono bastando desinteresado- **detesto la política**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, el representante hyuuga había fallado en sus intentos de tratar de leer al maestro de las sombras

**Solo le diré que mi única condición para esto será que mi chico se quede junto a la joven, por un tiempo, si ambos desean estar juntos, si no bueno es mala suerte**- decía el maestro

**Pero es imposible**- dijo el- **hiashi-sama jamás lo toleraría, además el chico debe tener un odio profundo hacia esta aldea jamás se quedaría**

**Tiene razón en eso**- dijo maraad- **pero creo que con él la chica estará a salvo hasta que finalice**

**¿Finalice que?**- pregunto el hyuuga

**La guerra**- dijo maraad

Aquellas palabras sacaron completamente de base al anciano hyuuga que no vio venir nunca aquella respuesta, acaso sabia de la situación de la aldea y de las tenciones en las negociaciones con las otras aldeas

**Que sabe sobre la situación de la frontera**- pregunto tratando de investigar más sobre la información que poseía sobre ellos

**No me refería a una guerra fronteriza**- dijo maraad- **me refiero a la guerra entre sus clanes**

El hyuuga se quedó en silencio mientras el maestro de las sombras continuaba con su explicación

**Los clanes están desunidos e inconformes, imagino que fue por culpa de ese tal danzou, pero no es todo, lo pude sentir cuando llegamos**-dijo maraad

**¿De qué me está hablando?**- dijo el viejo hyuuga preocupado

**Hay algo que no veo claro, alguien mueve los hilos desde las tinieblas, y sé que quiere una guerra, pero por qué aun no lo descubro**- explico maraad

El hyuuga se quedó en silencio mientras asimilaba todas las palabras de aquel hombre, los había estado observado y analizado desde el primer momento en que llego a la aldea y había visto a través de sus pantallas y había visto la verdad de la situación, ese hombre era bastante inteligente y peligroso

**Tenga cuidado en el futuro**- advertía maraad

**¿Cuidado de qué?**- pregunto el hyuuga

**Tengo la impresión de que no han visto lo último de danzou, querrá vengarse**- explico el- **lo hicieron quedar débil frente a su clan y eso no lo dejara pasar**

**Lo sé, sé que ira tras ella otra vez o por los demás pero el consejo podría ejecutar a mi clan y no lo permitiré**- decida el viejo hyuuga

**Mi chico puede proteger a la chica, le aseguro que con sus habilidades no le pasara nada**- dijo maraad

**Pero no la obligaremos a casarse**- dijo el hyuuga firmemente

**No sugería eso**- dijo maraad- **con la excusa del compromiso danzou no se atreverá a desatar una guerra, sabe que en el estado actual no ganaría, así ambos estarán a salvo**

**No me convence aun la idea de esto**- decía el hyuuga- **a pesar de todo hiashi-sama jamás casaría a su hija con alguien que no ama**

**Yo no estaría tan seguro**- dijo maraad**- no se lo puedo asegurar pero estoy seguro que esos dos tortolos tienen una historia**

El anciano también compartía esa creencia, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que ambos tenían alguna clase de relación

**Aún hay una cosa que no entiendo**- dijo el hyuuga

**¿Qué es?**- dijo maraad

**¿Qué gana usted con todo esto?**- pregunto**- ¿qué espera obtener a cambio?**

**No deseo que haya un conflicto**- dijo maraad- **con una guerra la población y los recursos se ven afectados, y las fronteras son difíciles de atravesar, y eso es malo para el negocio, no permitiré que mi pueblo sufra, además he oído que los hyuuga tienen buenas rutas de comercio que me gustaría usar, y un sake espectacular**

El viejo hyuuga estaba confundido el trato parecía de lo más favorable pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo oscuro detrás de todo eso, pero era mejor tener a la mayor cantidad de aliados

**Bien estoy de acuerdo, pero lord hiashi tendrá la última palabra de todo el asunto del matrimonio que naruto venga mañana al medio día para hacer los arreglos, pero si le hace algún daño a hinata-sama le juro...**

**No se preocupe el muchacho es bastante bobo cuando se trata de cualquier cosa que no sea una pelea**-decida maraad

_**Fuera de la oficina**_

Los miembros del clan hyuuga permanecían afuera mientras hablaban entre ellos de los acontecimientos que habían atestiguado, aun no podían creer como uzumaki de las sombras había hecho para desafiar a danzou, de seguro toda la aldea se quedaría sin habla

Mientras el hokage esperaba en silencio mientras aun trataba de asimilar como habían convertido a su hijo en un hombre tan deseoso de matar

Los miembros de la hermandad de las sombras estaban inquietos, mientras se preparaban para recibir alguna noticia sobre el futuro de naruto, pero conociendo al viejo no sería una sorpresa agradable

**Voy afuera a estirar las piernas**- dijo sousuke- **les traeré algo de beber**

**Gracias nii-san**- dijo izumi

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió afuera un rato, esto era duro, estar hay parado esperando no era nada de su gusto, prefería luchar cara a cara, no quedarse esperando a ver qué pasaba, pensaba en que pasaría con el chico que quería como si fuese su propio hijo, pero estaba seguro que los demás también se sentían impotentes ante esta situación, a pesar de su desagrado, solo podían esperar

Se acercaba a la entrada cuando una mujer lo envistió de la nada

**Disculpa**- dijo la pelirroja

**No se preocupe no fue nada**- dijo sousuke, mientras la mujer seguía su camino

_**Qué raro**_- penso sousuke- _**donde he visto esa cara antes**_

_**En la casa hyuuga**_

El paseo de hinata y naruto ya había llegado a su fin, mientras ambos caminaban en direccion a la casa principal de la familia

**Bueno creo que hasta aquí puedo llegar**- dijo naruto cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Hinata

**Gracias por acompañarme**- dijo ella- **y por lo de antes**

**No te preocupes**- dijo el rubio- **no voy a permitir que te hagan daño**

Mientras los dos se daban el último adiós del día una presencia salía de la casa

**¡Hinata-sama!**- dijo una voz dentro de la casa

La hyuuga se sobresaltó por la sorpresa

**Neji-niisan**- dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo

**Que ha pasado, los ancianos fueron a una reunión con el consejo, pero no sé nada mas**- dijo mientras continuaban abrazados

Entonces miro a naruto, era la primera vez que los 2 se veían desde su encuentro, y era la primera vez que el veía su rostro

**¿Qué ha ocurrido?-** dijo neji- **acaso el consejo no la ha liberado**

Hinata bajo la mirada

**Me temo que las cosas no han salido como pensábamos**- dijo Naruto

El rubio entonces empezó a relatarle a su ex oponente una historia que el sabia no le agradaría en lo más mínimo

Neji oía la historia a cada detalle que le daba naruto su ira crecía mas y mas

**MALDITO, MIL VECES MALDITO**- grito el hyuuga poseído por su ira, danzou se había atrevido a intentar atentar de una manera tan descarada contra su clan eso era imperdonable- **como se atreve a intentar semejante infamia**

**Neji-niisan**- dijo la chica- **estoy bien**

**Debí haberlo golpeado 100 veces más**- dijo naruto molesto, recordarlo aún le hacía enojar

**Pero y que han decidido los ancianos, acaso ustedes dos**- quiso saber neji

**Aun nada está decidido**- dijo naruto**- no sé qué habrá pasado, pero iré a ver si ya han decidido algo**

**Yo también iré**- dijo el hyuuga

**No, tú debes quedarte**- dijo naruto

**Ni pienses que voy a dejar esto así**- dijo neji- **te agradezco que la hayas protegido pero eso no significa que aceptare que se casen **

**Tú debes quedarte a proteger tu casa**- repitió el rubio- **estoy seguro que aún no hemos visto lo último de ese bastardo**

Neji hyuuga también compartía esa preocupación, si era verdad que danzou había sido terriblemente humillado, además que con esto los hyuuga habían sido testigos de ello, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que danzou lanzara un terrible contraataque

**Protégela**- dijo mientras se alegaba entre la oscuridad, en ese momento neji sintió que la preocupación de ese tipo era sincera

Naruto seguía a toda velocidad en camino a la torre, estaba preocupado por ella, la estaba metiendo en una situación muy peligrosa, no podía dejar que hinata pudiese ser afectada por su venganza

_**En la torre del hokage**_

Ren e izumi estaban esperando en las afueras de la oficina mientras el maestro seguía con sus negociaciones, esperaban por que el viejo hubiese hecho lo mejor posible para sacar a los chicos de ese apuro

El hokage poseía una mirada inquisidora ante los 2 miembros de la casa del cuervo que eran los que habían entrenado a su hijo convirtiéndolo en aquella máquina de lucha, y ren le profesaba los mismos sentimientos, para el ese hombre era un auténtico bastardo

Los hyuuga podían sentir la terrible tención que había entre los 2 y se hacía cada vez más intensa

**¡Minato!**- dijo una voz que dejo sorprendidos a todos los que estaban en la sala

**¡Kushina!**- dijo minato mientras la mujer lo abrazaba- **¿paso algo con naruko?**

**No, ella está bien**- dijo ella- **pero vine a avisarte que se está recuperando y que no pasó nada grave**

El alivio en la cara de minato era evidente e incluso los hyuugas parecían estar algo aliviados por la noticia

Kushina no se había percatado de las 2 personas que estaban en la sala ni de los hyuuga estaba completamente centrada en avisarle sobre naruko a su esposo que no se había dado cuenta

**Kushina-sama**- dijo kon- **nos alegra oír que la joven naruko este bien**

**¡Gracias kon!**- dijo ella- **pero ¿quiénes son estas personas?**

**Ahh creo que son los padres de uzumaki de las sombras**- dijo kon- **no son muy habladores pero parecen ser honorables de hecho si le contara lo que acaba de pasar..**

Pero kushina había dejado de oír lo que kon estaba diciendo, miro a aquellos 2 que estaban solo platicando entre ellos, aquellas personas eran las que habían convertido a su hijo en una máquina de matar, en un asesino, un ser que fue capaz de torturar a su propia hermana sin ninguna clase de remordimiento

**¿Qué le han hecho?-** grito kushina

**¿Disculpe?**- dijo ren ante la interrupcion de la mujer

**¿Qué le hicieron a naruto?**- dijo la pelirroja- **¿en que convirtieron a mi hijo?**

Todos en la sala se habían quedado en silencio por unos instantes los hyuuga no habían oído bien, acaso le dijo hijo, mientras que ren e izumi se pusieron completamente serios

**¿Cómo pudieron convertirlo en un asesino?-** dijo kushina

**Lo siento es que no teníamos una torre a la mano en la cual encerrarlo y torturarlo sin decirle porque**- dijo ren- **además todo ese odio es cosa suya no nuestra**

**No sabes de lo que hablas**- grito kushina con algunas lágrimas- **no son sus padres ustedes no saben lo que es no saber dónde está tu hijo, ustedes lo robaron, como pueden saber...**

La voz de pelirroja no pudo continuar hablando ya que fue silenciada por una sonora cachetada que izumi le había dado

Todos el mundo se había quedado completamente helado, los hyuuga parecían que hubiesen visto el acontecimiento del siglo, minato aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, pero ren era el que estaba más sorprendido de todos, su esposa tenía su temperamento eso era seguro, y cuando se enojaba tenía un humor de mil demonios pero jamás la había visto perder el control de una forma así, ella nunca se había puesto así antes

**No sé lo que es perder a un hijo**- dijo ella- **pero si se lo que se siente ver a un niño del que fuiste cuidando con amor, se lo que se siente cuando lo vez dormir en un rincón porque no puede dormir en una cama, se lo que se siente oírlo gritar por las pesadillas, se lo que es oírlo llorar mientras lo haces sentir a salvo y le decías que todo ha acabado, se lo que es verlo vomitar porque su estómago no soporta la comida, se lo que es verlo aterrado cada vez que llega un extraño, pero también se lo que es amarlo cada vez más a pesar de que no es mío, lo criamos y lo amamos como si fuera de nuestra familia, tú no tienes derecho a decirme que no somos sus padres**

La mirada de ambas mujeres se llenaba de un gran rabia ambas estaban listas para darse con todo lo que tenían y no había nadie que pudiese parar ese desenlace, de no ser porque las puertas se abrieron en ese mismo momento

**Hokage**- dijo una voz que salía desde atrás

Todos voltearon y vieron a los líderes de ambos clanes salir de la sala en la que habian estado manteniendo sus negociaciones durante todo este tiempo

**¡¿Es que no puedo dejarlos solos ni un momento?!**- dijo maraad a aquellos 2- **lord hyuuga**

**Maestro maraad**- dijo el hyuuga respondiendo al saludo- **todo queda acordado**

**En efecto**- dijo maraad- **nos retiramos por esta noche y sousuke**

**Debe estar afuera**-dijo izumi

**Bien lo veremos afuera**- dijo maraad mientras se dirigían a la salida

**¡Espera!**- dijo minato- **¿qué harán con naruto?**

**Eso es un asunto de la aldea**- dijo ren con desden- **no suyo**

**Es mi asunto lo que quieran hacerle**- dijo minato

El ambiente se puso todavía más tenso de lo que estuvo antes en toda aquella noche ambas facciones estaban a punto de declararse una guerra sangrienta

**viejo dime que has hecho con hinata**- dijo la voz de naruto que había entrado de repente a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo aquella discusión que iba cada vez peor, pero todos dejaron de hablar al oír la voz del chico que no pudo haber llegado en un peor momento, ren sabía que a pesar de haberle enseñado a controlar su ira e incluso a suprimir todo su odio, aquellos dos eran una fuente de dolor casi inmediata para él, su mayor temor era que al verlos a la cara su odio se desbordaría, pero también sabía que esto era algo inevitable, sus destinos estaban unidos en aquella triste historia y aunque fuese contra sus deseos como su maestro y guardián, habían cosas de las cuales no podría protegerlo

kushina y minato lo vieron de cerca por primera vez después de 9 largos y angustiosos años, después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, después de tantos años de angustia para poder verlo y poder explicarle tantas cosas, al fin esta en frente de ellos, mucho más grande y tan parecido a su padre que nadie podría decir que no son padre e hijo

los hyuuga al verlo no podían dejar de compararlos y ver que el chico era en esencia la viva imagen del 4 hokage, eran demasiado parecidos, pero eso era algo completamente imposible el hokage actual solo tenía una hija, nunca oyeron nada sobre un hijo, pero el parecido era algo demasiado inquietante

kushina y minato se acercaron a el paso a paso ansiando tenerlo cada vez más cerca de lo que habían estado durante tantos años

**¡Hijo!**- dijo kushina mientras acercaba su mano a su cara para poder tocarlo

Pero el rubio de un solo golpe aparto la mano de kushina

**¡No te atrevas!**-dijo el

**Pero hijo**- dijo minato tratando de hablarle

**No se atrevan a volver a llamarme de esa manera otra vez**- dijo el lleno de ira

**Naruto somos nosotros somos tus padres, tu familia**- dijo kushina a punto de llorar por la reacción que había tenido naruto, estaba totalmente enfurecido, los miraba como si fuesen una plaga

**Tú no eres nada para mí**-dijo el- **tú y tu esposo no son mis padres, no son mi familia, no son nada más que extraños para mi**

**No digas eso**-dijo kushina- **no digas que no somos tu familia**

**La hermandad es mi familia**-dijo el- **ustedes son solo los carceleros que me condenaron al infierno**

Minato y su esposa no podían hablar más, los hyuuga estaban casi catatónicos por lo que estaban oyendo pero la situación estaba totalmente lejos de mejorar

**Por todos los años que me pase pudriéndome en la oscuridad a la que me condenaron, me jure a mí mismo que no pararía hasta que me pagasen por todo**-dijo el rubio enardecido- **me torturaron, me olvidaron, ahora yo los hare sufrir, mi guerra es contra todos los que contribuyeron a que nunca viera la luz del día, y juro por mi vida que los hare sufrir por cada dia**

Naruto se retiró de la sala completamente fuera de sí, su odio podía sentirse llenando la sala, les había dejado muy en claro que no tenía la intención de perdonar, había vuelto a sus vidas, pero solo con el deseo de castigar a todos y cada uno de los que él consideraba responsable de su sufrimiento

Un enorme escalofrió recorrió la espalda del hokage y de su esposa, contra quienes más tenía una deuda su hijo, a cuantos más consideraba responsable de lo que le ocurrió, hasta que alcance tendría su odio, hasta donde llegaría su sed de venganza, todas eran preguntas que les aterraban en lo más profundo de su alma, la aldea se encontraba ahora en un peligro todavía más grande de lo que alguna vez se habían imaginado

_**En algún lugar de la aldea**_

Las quemaduras que danzou había sufrido eran bastante graves, la anciana pudo tratarlas a tiempo y reducir el grado de las quemaduras lo mejor que pudo pero el dolor, el dolor era insoportable a pesar de las medicinas y los calmantes, pero la humillación que había sentido era todavía más dolorosa que todas las quemaduras del mundo, había sido humillado de una forma que jamás había creído posible a manos del que no hace mucho solía llorar solo con su mera presciencia

Maldecía en silencio entre la oscuridad e que no hubiese matado a ese gusano en aquel momento, cuando el miedo que le tenía era el su mayor ventaja, si hubiese muerto esta terrible humillación que estaba sintiendo jamás habría pasado, si tan solo ese demonio hubiese matado a aquel mocoso cuando lo sellaron en el nada de esto habría pasado

**Danzou-sama**- dijo un enmascarado en las sombras

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**- dijo danzou sin ningún intento por ocultar toda la rabia que tenia

**Sarutobi-sama , va a regresar mañana con su informe sobre las pláticas de paz en la frontera**-dijo el ambu

**Largo**-dijo el hombre haciendo que el ambu desapareciera

Danzou se quedó en la oscuridad unos momentos, sabía que sarutobi vendría aquí ara seguir interponiéndose en sus asuntos otra vez, y con esta humillación todos los clanes lo verían débil

**Supongo que tendré que adelantar el plan**- dijo mientras evocaba una sonrisa macabra y preparaba su contraataque desde la oscuridad

_Hola queridos lectores un millón de disculpas por mi retraso pero mi pc se quemó y no había podido repararla, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus review y por sus críticas las he leído e intentare aplicarlas a mis relatos futuros mil gracias por todo su apoyo_

_Ah y en respuesta a la pregunta de ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN sasuke fue mandado a la frontera por la necesidad de repuestos y naruko solicito que la dejaran pelear contra naruto_

_Gracias especiales a Son Of Time, diego uzumaki uchiha, Nara me cae bien, TEIET, CCSakuraforever, cemorales83, Carlo Uzumaki, netokastillo, koy, y a todos los que me faltaron por todo el apoyo hasta ahora_

_**Att azrael3173**_


	25. Traicion (parte 1)

**Traición (parte 1)**

El amanecer bañaba con su luz a los habitantes de la aldea de konoha, mientras los pocos habitantes que habían conseguido conciliar el sueño estaban totalmente atemorizados, aun recordaban los sucesos del día anterior, el miedo y el terror que hace mucho habían olvidado trayendo de nuevo aquella pesadilla que habían tratado desesperadamente de olvidar

Los aldeanos estaban asustados, muchos de los mayores nunca podrían olvidar lo que ocurrió aquel día, los amigos perdidos, las familias destrozadas y los hogares arruinados todo perdido por aquella bestia, pero otro grupo de aldeanos estaban especialmente aterrorizados, ellos sabían, sabían lo que habían hecho, lo habían olvidado como lo hacían todos, habían olvidado, pero el no, el no había olvidado y lo sabían, jamás lo olvidaría y ahora no sabían que hacer, había vuelto para vengarse

Unos querían enfrentarlo y matarlo, si como antes, ellos eran soldados y eran fuertes con mayor ventaja numérica pero el bloque d también la tenía y fueron masacrados sin piedad, no era demasiado arriesgado, huir entonces tomar todo lo que pudieran y largarse de la aldea, pero y sus familias que les dirían, sus esposas lo entenderían pero y los niños como se los podrían explicar, pero con la guerra en la frontera no se podrían arriesgar a salir, muchos pensaban que la mejor opción era luchar ellos no eran como esos animales ellos estaban entrenados y tenían más recursos, además quien extrañaría a ese monstruo, la idea cada vez ganaba más popularidad pero un pensamiento les hizo helar la sangre, el chico había masacrado brutalmente a aquellos malvivientes sin ninguna piedad, pero ellos solo eran extraños para él, pero en su caso, era personal

Él no los mataría de la misma manera que mato a aquellos criminales, con ellos sería diferente, seria todavía más cruel y despiadado de seguro ya tenía mil maneras de cobrar su venganza, pero él no era la mayor amenaza, el rumor que estaba circulando por la aldea era aún peor, todos sabían que el hokage movió cielo y tierra buscando a ese monstruo, nadie nunca pudo entender bien el porqué, todos estaban mejor sin el cerca, pero esas palabras era imposible

_Hola padre, _solo recordarlas los llenaba de terribles dudas, era cierto, acaso era verdad, ¡no! era totalmente imposible, pero el parecido era perturbador, si era verdad podrían ejecutarlos a todos por sus actos

Estaban desesperados

En el campamento de las sombras naruto se había pasado la noche en vela, casi no había podido dormir, y quien si con las ultimas noticias de anoche

**Vejete inútil**- murmullo con rabia mientras seguía echado en su bolsa de dormir

**Flashback**

El campamento de la aldea de las sombras estaba completamente reunido en una amplia zona del bosque, en ese lugar un banquete enorme había sido preparado para celebrar su victoria en el torneo, todos los presentes reían, bebían y comían como si no hubiese un mañana todos estaban felices

Pero un poco al margen de todos naruto aún estaba perturbado por lo que había ocurrido en la torre del hokage, aun podía sentir sus miradas en él, aun podía ver sus ojos mirándolo de forma benévola, aun podía sentir su olor, lo llenaba tanto de odio como de repugnancia además de una misteriosa inquietud

Pero los cantos y las voces de los demás cazadores lo sacaron de su letargo mientras lo llamaban a celebrar, después de todo él era el invitado de honor de todo ese evento, se puso de pie fue a donde estaban los demás

**Quizá esto me anime un poco**- pensó el rubio

**Bah suéltate un poco cachorro**- dijo kurama mientras adoptaba su forma física- **además lograste un avance con tu plan**

**Tienes razón**- dijo Naruto- **es un inicio, pero aún falta**

**Descasemos un poco por hoy**- dijo kurama- **ha sido un día endemoniadamente largo**

**No te lo discuto**- dijo naruto fatigado- **lleno de sorpresas desagradables**

**Ya nos encargaremos de los demás objetivos a su tiempo**- dijo el zorro- **por ahora celebremos la victoria**

**¡A celebrar!**- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras atacaba la mesa del banquete y kurama se dedicaba a beber todo el licor posible ya que naruto no podía beber tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de beber todo el sake que pudiera tomar

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en su fiesta de la victoria

**Veo que no han tardado en celebrar**- dijo maraad llegando de improviso a la celebración de la victoria- **nuestro campeón se alza victorioso ante nuestros retadores**

Todos gritaban con júbilo y alegría mientras seguían celebrando con mucho jubilo

**Pero además tenemos otro motivo para celebrar**- dijo Maraad mientras los demás lo escuchaban atentamente

**Debemos celebrar que Naruto uzumaki, cazador de demonios de la caza del cuervo, campeón de las sombras ha tomado una esposa**- anuncio ante los representantes de los clanes que estaban allí, todos se quedaron en silencio, otros casi se ahogan, los demás soldados se quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder creerlo

Ren y sousuke estaban estupefactos, izumi casi se desmalla al oírlo se suponía que el viejo maestro había quedado para solucionar aquella situación no hacerla todavía peor

**Se ha comprometido con la hija mayor del jefe de la familia hyuuga, uno de los clanes más poderosos de esta aldea**- decía maraad- **así que demos nuestros mejores deseos y bendiciones**

**¡QUEEEEEE!**- gritaron todos sorprendidos

**¡¿El enano se casara?!-** dijo uno de los cazadores

**JA parece que el cachorro ya es todo un hombre-** dijo otro mientras se servía un trago

**Y con la hija de un jefe de clan, hay que tenerlas bien puestas para eso**- dijo una cazadora

Kurama estaba aún muy sorprendido por aquello pensaba que tal vez estaba ebrio por todo el licor que había estado bebiendo pero cuando fue a ver a naruto vio que había oído claramente

El chico tenía la cara pálida, los ojos abiertos como dos platos y su mandíbula casi llegaba al piso, pero lo más sorprendente era que estaba totalmente mudo

Los otros cazadores los rodeaban para hacerles toda clase de preguntas pero naruto no estaba en condiciones de oírlas

_**Fin del flashback**_

Todo el campamento estaba preparándose para el evento, hoy al mediodía se haría oficial y todos los clanes debían estar presentes en el lugar convenido para la ceremonia

Naruto salió de su tienda con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras caminaba todos los demás aprovecharon la oportunidad para meter el dedo en la herida

**Ahh ahí va el novio**- era la frases que todos estaban diciéndole solo para sacarlo de quicio, y estaba funcionando, pero eso no se quedaría así, oh no, ese vejete lo iba a escuchar

_**En la tienda de maraad**_

El maestro de las sombras se encontraba en medio de su meditación, siempre desde que tenía uso de memoria lo hacía cada mañana sin falta, le ayudaba a calmar su mente y espirito para poder pensar más claramente, en el mayor de los silencios

**VEJETE, TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR**- dijo naruto furioso como nunca lo había estado- **PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO**

**¿Es que no te enseñaron a tocar?**- dijo maraad mientras seguía meditando

**No me salgas con estupideces**- dijo naruto molesto**- ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?**

**Hice lo que me pareció mejor para ambos**- dijo maraad

**¿Lo mejor?, la metiste en la línea de fuego**- replico el rubio- **ahora también la cazaran a ella por mi culpa, esta es mi pelea, no debiste implicarla**

**Danzou la puso en la mira, no tú**- dijo maraad- **su clan es un estorbo para lo que sea que está planeando, conozco a los hombres de su clase, y no parara solo con los hyuuga**

**Ira por todos los clanes**- interrumpió naruto

**Muy bien, parece que al fin estas usando la cabeza**- dijo maraad- **los clanes representan un gran impedimento, si no los controla a voluntad podrían lograr acabarlo, la mayoría de los clanes le son leales al cuarto y no soportan a ese tipo**

**¿Y entonces porque no han hecho nada?**- dijo naruto

**No pueden hacerlo**- dijo maraad- **mis espías me han informado que el posee su propia milicia de hombres leales, además de mucho material de chantaje que ha sometido a algunos de los clanes, eso lo dificulta**

Naruto sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza, esa era mucha información para el

**Los clanes están tan divididos que no representan una gran amenaza**- dijo maraad- **pero los más antiguos no han caído, por eso intenta desmotivar cualquier intento de rebelión, y usar a tu chica hubiese bastado**

Naruto permanecía callado ahora con una cara todavía más seria que la que tenía antes

**Si hubiese obligado a casarse a la hija de uno de los clanes más antiguos eso desquebrajaría la moral de los demás y el habría ganado sin ninguna duda, era un plan casi perfecto salvo por un error, un factor que no esperaba- **dijo maraad

**Yo**- dijo el rubio

**Nunca imagino que se enfrentaría a ti**- dijo maraad- **y eso cambio el juego, ahora debe tener cuidado ya que sabe que vas por su cabeza, y no es el único**

**Sus esbirros**- dijo naruto con rabia

**No se quedaran quietos**- dijo maraad- **están nerviosos y trataran de eliminarte antes de que puedas amenazar sus planes**

**Que lo intenten**- dijo el- **acabare con todos y cada uno, pero ella no tiene por qué involucrarse en esto**

**No puedes luchar esta guerra tu solo**- dijo maraad- **eres poderoso, no lo negare, pero estas en desventaja, y para ganar vas a necesitar todos los aliados que puedas**

**No me voy a aliar a ellos**- dijo naruto- **preferiría luchar solo antes que pedirles ayuda**

**No vez las cosas claras por tu ira**- dijo maraad- **aun eres inmaduro, no te dejes llevar por la rabia y usa la condenada cabeza, de verdad crees que tu solo podrás contra tantos, una cosa fue luchar contra aquellos mocosos, pero ellos son casi tan sanguinarios como tú, si no piensas te mataran y todo habrá sido en vano**

Naruto sentía que el viejo era más imponente de lo que siempre era, sus palabras hundían cada vez más el ego y la confianza que se tenía en sí mismo

**Ve a calmarte y después pasa por el barrio hyuuga, ahí vamos a estar esperándote, no llegues tarde y por las sombras trata de comportarte**- ordeno al rubio que se fue disgustado de la carpa del maestro

_**Un rato después**_

Naruto caminaba por el bosque tratando de despejar la cabeza, estaba enojado, confundido, ansioso, preocupado, era un revoltijo de emociones

**Estas pensando más de lo normal**- dijo kurama- **¿qué te tiene tan molesto?**

**Y todavía preguntas**- dijo el rubio enojado

**Ya que no es para tanto**- dijo kurama- **sabes que es solo una fachada**

**Eso es lo que me molesta**-dijo naruto- **no quiero usarla así, no puedo hacerle eso**

**Si no lo haces, danzou hará algo mucho peor y lo sabes**- dijo kurama- **si estas con ella estará a salvo, al menos por ahora**

**Lo sé**- dijo naruto- **y la mantendré a salvo de el hasta que todo haya terminado**

**Ahh mírate comportándote como todo un esposo**- dijo el zorro

**Cierra el hocico un rato quieres**- dijo naruto con una vena a punto de explotar

**¿Ya tienes a tu próxima presa?**- pregunto kurama

**Aun no**- dijo el rubio- **pero la tendré**

**Muchos que cazar y tan poco tiempo**- dijo kurama irónicamente

**Tenemos tiempo**- dijo naruto- **todo el tiempo del mundo, pero a ellos se les está acabando**

Naruto miro el poste de practica y decidió que se desahogaría un rato, si tenía que ir a ver a toda esa gente debía estar calmado, un par de golpes podrían ayudarlo

Pero lo que naruto no sabía es que no estaba solo en ese lugar

**En la casa hyuuga**

El día a día de la gente en el barrio hyuuga era bastante peculiar todos siempre se alistaban desde muy temprano y con bastante precisión, siempre a la misma hora, muchos clanes solían bromear acerca de como solían ajustar sus relojes según los veían entrar y salir, nunca llegaban ni antes ni después de la hora debida siempre estaban a tiempo

Pero hoy estaban más atareados de lo que solían estar, todo debía estar en condiciones óptimas para poder recibir al clan oscuro que había ayudado a salvar a uno de los suyos

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los ancianos para mantener el silencio las historias no tardaron en circular por toda la aldea sobre como danzou casi cometía aquella terrible infamia en contra de la señoría hyuuga, cuando oyeron que iban a obligarla a casarse muchos estaban enardecidos, pero al oír de como aquel muchacho le había dado a danzou su merecido salvando a la señorita y de su trato para poder evitar más infamias lo hicieron todo más llevadero

**¿En verdad paso eso?**- decía una de las criadas de la casa principal mientras hablaba con kon

**Lo vi con mis propios ojos**- dijo kon mientras hablaba con las sirvientas- **danzou estaba a unos centímetros de marcar a hinata-sama y de la nada llego y ¡bam! justo en la cara, el mejor puñetazo que he visto, incluso lo dejo en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca**

**Pobre niña**- dijo la mayor de las criadas- **me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo**

**Ese uzumaki debe ser o muy valiente o muy estúpido para desafiar a ese horrible hombre**- dijo otra

**Pues sí, pero ese desgraciado llevaba tiempo pidiendo una paliza**- dijo kon

**Pero aun no puedo creer que la señorita se vaya a casar con aquel hombre**- dijo preocupada la sirvienta

**Ni yo**- dijo la otra- **no me malentiendas le agradezco que salvara a la señorita pero..**

**Lo sé yo también he oído las historias**- dijo kon- **pero no se puede hacer nada, es por la seguridad de la señorita**

Los rumores acerca del joven misterioso se esparcían rápidamente por toda la casa hyuuga y no tardaron mucho en llegar a los oídos de las hermanas

La joven hanabi se había quedado muy asustada después de oír que danzou había tratado de lastimar a su hermana mayor tan cruelmente, pero se alivió al saber que aquella persona la había rescatado de nuevo

Pero aquello no parecía haber hecho mucho para silenciar aquellos horribles rumores que ella y konohamaru habían estado oyendo todo el día, lo llamaban monstruo, una desgracia, un demonio y cosas aún peores, pero lo más extraño es que todos los mayores parecían tenerle una mescla entre resentimiento y un absoluto terror

**Hermana**- trato de hablar con hinata pero esta parecía no escucharla

**Hermana-** volvió a llamarla llamando su atención- ¿estás bien?

**No lo estoy-** dijo hinata- **naruto-kun se puso en peligro para salvarme y ahora todos dices cosas terribles de el como si fuese un monstruo**

Hinata estaba en verdad muy deprimida por todo el asunto, parecía que todo lo que hacía era causarle más y más problemas, pero la calidez del cuerpo de su hermanita que la empezó a abrazar el saco de esos malos pensamientos

**Hermana no creo que naruto te culpe a ti por nada, es más estoy segura de eso**- dijo hanabi mientras seguía abrazándola- **no fue ni tu culpa ni la de el así que deja de pensar en eso**

Hinata sonrió y le empezó a devolver el abrazo a su hermana menor

**Gracias hanabi**- dijo la mayor- **por todo**

**De nada hermana**-dijo hanabi- **pero no deberías prepararte, no querrás que tu futuro esposo te vea desarreglada**

**H-Hanabi, ettoo yo**- dijo Hinata mientras trataba de mantener un poco la compostura

Hanabi se llevó de la mano a su hermana para poder ayudarla a arreglarse, ya que a pesar de todo estaba un poco contenta, su hermana estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico, pero no le sería tan fácil ganarse a la familia

**En el campo de entrenamiento**

Naruto lanzaba golpe tras golpe contra el muñeco de práctica que recibía los golpes llenos de ira de naruto, estaba dejando atrás toda su frustración sobre el asunto

Entre la oscuridad de los arboles un grupo de personas lo observaban a la distancia mientras esperaban para dar el próximo paso

**Neji-** dijo una voz entre los arbustos- **estamos en posición y listos**

**Bien**- dijo el ojiperla- **empecemos y recuerden el plan**

Naruto estaba concentrado en destrozar al inocente muñeco de práctica a punta de golpes para calmarse

**Me siento mejor ahora**- dijo naruto más relajado

**Bien por ti**- dijo kurama- **pero deberías apurarte o no llegaras a tiempo, no querrás hacer enfadar a todo el clan**

Rayos lo olvide- dijo naruto mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo- **izumi se va a enfadar si no llego**

Se puso sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se puso en marcha para para llegar a alistarse

**¡Alto ahí!-** dijo una voz- no te muevas

Naruto se movió a ver de quien se trataba, era nada más que el primo de hinata y su ex oponente

**¿Qué asunto tienes conmigo?**- pregunto naruto

Neji no respondió solo se acercó a naruto hasta que estuvieron los 2 frente a frente

**Rompe el compromiso y lárgate de la aldea**- dijo neji directamente

Naruto se quedó parado en silencio mientras que el hyuuga estaba allí esperando una respuesta

**No me oíste**- dijo neji enfadado- **dije que te fueras de la aldea**

**¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?**- dijo naruto

**Soy el guardián de hinata-sama, por lo tanto preferiría morir antes de verla casada con un mercenario como tú**- dijo neji

Naruto estaba enojado por las palabras de neji, en otras circunstancias ya lo habría dejado sin dientes, pero conocía la razón de su enojo y por desgracia era justificado

Naruto se limitó a darle la espalda y a seguir con su camino

**A dónde vas miserable**- le dijo neji

**No tengo nada más que decirte**- dijo naruto mientras se alejaba cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo se entumecía

**Qué demonios es esto**- dijo naruto

**Ni lo intentes**- dijo una voz que se acercaba- **los que caen en mi técnica no tienen escapatoria**

Gracias shikamaru- dijo neji al que lo había capturado

Mientras otro grupo de gente empezaba a aparecer, naruto los reconocía eran los que lo habían revisado en la entrada de la aldea y otros que estaban en la arena de combate

**Lo tenemos y ahora que**- pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

**Ahora le sacaremos lo engreído a golpes**- dijo otro que iba acompañado de un perro

**No ese no era el plan**- dijo neji

**Si es verdad eso no es digno del fuego de la juventud**- dijo el del traje ridiculo

**Ya ya**-dijo una con el pelo castaño- **sigamos con el plan y ya ino es tu turno**

Una chica rubia se acercó a el mientras el del perro y el del traje extraño lo sujetaban de ambos brazos, naruto se retorció tratando de liberarse cuando una enorme fuerza lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, la chica del pelo rosado estaba haciendo uso de una fuerza monstruosa que le aplicaba desde los hombros, una persona normal habría quedado sin ninguna esperanza, pero naruto no era una persona normal y seguía luchando

**Es muy fuerte**- dijo la peli rosa- **ino date prisa**

Entonces fue cuando sintió el frio filo de un cuchillo en su garganta

**No hagas ninguna tontería por favor**- dijo la castaña a naruto

**Ino**- dijo neji- **ve en su mente y busca cualquier cosa que no sirva, si podemos encontrar algo con que hacer que se marchen**

Ino se acercó a naruto y puso su mano en la cabeza del rubio mientras se preparaba para poder penetrar en su mente

**No te haremos daño**- dijo la rubia, pero naruto seguía tratando de zafarse

Fue cuando la chica empezó a escurrirse dentro de la mente de naruto y ambos se quedaron quietos

Ino se encontraba penetrando en la mente de naruto, esta era la especialidad de su familia por lo que era muy hábil

Logro entrar pero sintió que algo era diferente, era oscuro, frio y lúgubre, no había puertas o algún acceso a recuerdos solo había oscuridad a donde quiera que miraba

Fue entonces cuando un enorme escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, de la nada dos enormes ojos rojos aparecieron mirándola fijamente

Quería correr, quería huir pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía estaba paralizada cuando vio a la enorme vestía que se había materializado frente a ella, era la misma que había aparecido en la arena pero esta era más grande y terrorífica como recién salida de una pesadilla

Rápidamente trato de deshacer la técnica y salir de ese horrible lugar pero la criatura la agarro con su enorme mano y la puso frente a su cara, la miro durante unos segundos que a ella le parecieron hora y empezó a rugir tan fuerte que sintió que todo su cuerpo se haría añicos

**Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa**- grito ino mientras se alejaba de naruto totalmente asustado

**¡Ino!**- dijo ten-ten y sakura, la primera dejando de lado por un segundo la hoja de la garganta de de naruto, y la segunda solo por un pequeño instante disminuyo la fuerza de su agarre, fue todo lo que el rubio necesito

En un momento lanzo un cabezazo directo al mentón de la peli rosa aturdiéndola brevemente a la chica, con un mordisco tomo el chuchillo de las manos de ten-ten y lo lanzo al aire, aprovecho la sorpresa para poder ponerse de pie para poder darle una patada al cuchillo que salió volando directamente a el controlador de sombras

**Maldición**- dijo shikamaru mientras se movía rompiendo su técnica

**No lo suelten**- grito neji al ver como la unidad de su equipo se hacía añicos poco a poco

**Lee, sakura no lo suelten**- dijo kiba mientras los tres lo sujetaban fuertemente, pero naruto no sería tan fácil de contener

El rubio dejo salir de su cuerpo algo de la energía demoniaca de curaña por su cuerpo calentándolo haciendo imposible que los tres lo sujetaron

**Ahhh quema**- dijo kiba mientras lo soltaba, lee y sakura no pudieron sujetarlo por demasiado tiempo naruto aprovecho para poner distancia entre ellos

**Que descuidado soy**- dijo naruto- **caí completamente en esta trampa**

Vio como aquellos tipos se agrupaban otra vez a su alrededor, le tomo un momento pero fue capaz de reconocer a algunos de ellos pero a otros supuso que serían participantes del torneo

**Se puede saber por qué demonios me atacan de la nada**- pregunto naruto a sus atacantes

**¿Y todavía preguntas después de lo que le hiciste a naruko?**- dijo sakura- **la torturaste, a tu propia hermana**

**Además te atreviste a tomar la mano de nuestra amiga**- dijo kiba- **maldito lo vas a pagar por obligarla**

**Yo no la he obligado a nada**- dijo naruto- **pregúntale a tu queridísimo hokage, claro está asumiendo que le puedas creer**

**Maldito no hables así del hokage**- dijo kiba mientras se preparaba para contraatacar, soltó un silbido y a su lado apareció el enorme un enorme perro blanco mostrando sus colmillos

Los dos lo empezaron a rodear formando un circulo esperando el momento de incar los colmillos en naruto, pero este solo se quedaba quieto sin mover ni un solo musculo mientras el chico y la bestia lo rodeaban acercándose cada vez más, los demás permanecían cerca para poder apoyarlo, neji observaba con detalle, kiba y akamaru eran especialistas en ataques combinados ya que el oponente siempre se enfocaba en uno y descuidaba su defensa siempre buscaban los puntos ciegos para atacar

Pero naruto solo se quedaba quieto en aquel lugar mientras sonreía de una forma burlona, exasperando al kiba

El primero en atacar fue kiba que se lanzó de frente hacia el aun inmóvil uzumaki al que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, cuando kiba se acercaba más a naruto el enorme perro se acercaba peligrosamente a naruto

**Muy lento**- dijo naruto mientras se movió en un segundo desapareciendo de la visión de kiba y la de su perro pero se le helo la sangre cuando sintió el filo de un cuchillo en su cuello

**Un buen truco, pero demasiado lento y predecible, casi de manual**- dijo naruto- **primera lección jamás pierdas de vista tu oponente**- dijo mientras pegaba más el cuchillo a su cuello- **podrías perder la cabeza**

Akamaru quería atacar al uzumaki pero este leyó sus intenciones y le lanzo una bomba de humo que lleno el área de un extraño gas, kiba miro a la nube esperando que su compañero pero al disiparse la nube solo pudo ver a akamaru echado en el suelo

**¡Buen perrito!**- dijo naruto mientras arrojaba a kiba- **quédate así un rato**

Se volteo rápido tratando de buscar la mejor ruta para escapar de sus atacantes y ponerse en marcha pero parecía que sus retadores eran más testarudos de lo que había imaginado

Se movió para intentar obtener una mejor posición pero otra vez esa fastidiosa sombra lo había atrapado

**Lee, no lo poder contener mucho tiempo**- dijo shikamaru a su compañero

**En seguida**- dijo lee mientras se acercaba al paralizado naruto para poder someterlo rápido

Cuando lo tubo lo suficientemente cerca naruto lanzo un puñetazo que el joven de la hoja a duras penas pudo bloquear

Naruto y rock lee estaban intercambiando golpes que producían un fuerte sonido al impactar, ambos eran muy eficaces en lo que respecta al combate mano a mano

Mientras ino que se encargaba de ayudar a kiba que estaba en el suelo junto a su perro

**Kiba como esta akamaru**- pregunto la rubia mientras le aplicaba su técnica curativa

**Solo esta inconsciente**- dijo kiba- **ese tipo uso un sedante muy fuerte a mí no me afecto tanto pero no creo poder moverme bien**

A un lado de la ardiente batalla sakura miraba como lee y uzumaki de las sombras peleaban fervientemente

**¡Shikamaru debes detenerlo!**- dijo sakura a su compañero

**Lo intento**- dijo el nara- **pero mi sombra no lo paraliza del todo**

Naruto y lee se lanzaban golpe tras golpe sin ninguna tregua

**¡Eres bueno!**- dijo naruto- **no muchos aguantarían tanto castigo**

**¡Ja! tengo el fuego de la juventud**- dijo el joven guerrero mientras seguía bloqueando los golpes que naruto le daba y viceversa

**No lo haces mal**-dijo el rubio- **pero como lo harás si rompo esta sombra**

El poder espiritual de naruto se elevó cada vez más y más haciendo estremeces al controlador de sombras, apenas podría contener todo ese poder, era una bestia, sentía como la sombra se retorcía y le hacía más difícil contenerlo hasta que no pudo contenerla mas

**Ahora vamos a divertirnos-** dijo naruto mientras se ponía en guardia y empezaba a golpear a lee, pero esta vez sus ataques eran más rápidos de los que eran anteriormente el joven lee apenas y los podía bloquear, pero no se rendía y daba más y más de su fuerza

Naruto pudo sentir como el controlador de las sombras se preparaba para lanzarle otra vez su molesta técnica otra vez

**¡Lee aléjate de el!**- grito shikamaru mientras se preparaba para lanzarle su técnica directamente hacia naruto

Pero esta vez naruto tenía algo especialmente preparado para ellos

Lee y él se separaron para que la técnica no lo afectara pero mientras saltaba en el aire naruto lanzo bombas de humo por todas partes llenando el área de un espeso humo mientras la sombra se adentraba entra el espeso humo

Pasaron algunos segundos y aún no había noticias del manipulador de las sombras

Pero no duro mucho

**Lee, neji lo tengo está a 2 metros frente a lee**- dijo shikamaru mientras sus compañeros se acercaban a la nube de humo

Lee fue el primero en llegar a la nube de humo pero al entrar fue recibido por un rodillazo en el estómago que lo saco de balance, el joven intentaba subir la guardia pero naruto le dio una palmada en ambos oídos que lo hico sentir nauseas cayó al piso sin poder controlar sus propios pies mientras que naruto lo inmovilizaba

Neji activo su byakugan para poder entender qué demonios había pasado podía ver la energía espiritual del uzumaki y la de shikamaru en la sombra que lo mantenía inmóvil pero no estaba la de lee, entonces vio como la silueta de su amigo estaba en el suelo mientras otra silueta lo amarraba

Neji recordó la habilidad de su oponente de materializar sus sombras para usarlas como distracción, pero dejo eso de lado y se dedicó a salvar a su amigo de ese apuro pero sin darse cuenta cayo ciegamente en la trampa de su oponente

Del humo salió un clon que se lanzó hacia neji pero este lo elimino de un solo golpe, pero otros 2 salieron del humo y lo sujetaron con una cuerda de metal que una de las sombras enrollaron rápidamente en su cuerpo, mientras neji se intentaba liberar coloco un sello explosivo justo en las uniones de los cables

**Yo no me movería mucho si fuera tú**- dijo el rubio- **a menos que quieras ser recogido con cuchara de este campo**

Shikamaru aún no tenía ninguna noticia de sus amigo pero debían darse prisa no iba a poder someterlo demasiado tiempo, estaba llegando a sus límites en esta pelea sentía a su sombra retorcerse a sus pies, la sombra estaba agonizando ante la energía espiritual que emanaba ese tipo, cuando del humo vio como una figura se acercaba caminando hacia él, suspiro de alivio debían de ser alguno de sus camaradas con buenas noticias de la captura

Pero no era así la silueta era la de uzumaki de las sombras que estaba acercándose a él ahora corriendo a todo lo que daba hasta que lo tubo frente a él sin que pudiera moverse a detenerlo, su energía estaba casi al limite

**Esa técnica tuya es bastante molesta**-dijo uzumaki mientras le ponía un cuchillo en el cuello- **¡hora de la clase! segunda lección jamás uses más de 2 veces la misma técnica en una pelea o lo pagaras caro**

Por su parte con el aturdido lee la sombra de naruto empezó a hablarle

**Tercera lección, no te tires a ciegas a un combate en el que no sabes dónde está tu oponente**-dijo la sombra- **el valor es importante pero también puede matarte**

**Y tú-** le dijo a neji su respectiva sombra- **pelear enojado no te da perspectiva, cuarta lección jamás pierdas la calma, una mala decisión y tú y los tuyos no vivirán para contarla**

Naruto se quedó en el medio mientras la sombra se desvanecía y ahora solo quedaban dos adversarias más que parecía que tenían los mismos deseos de desafiarlo que los otros

**No me gusta tener que luchar contra mujeres**- dijo naruto a las 2- **si por favor pudiesen no hacer lo que están pensando hacer lo apreciaría**

Pero una de las dos se lanzó violentamente al ataque de naruto

**¿Crees que no somos rivales para ti?-** dijo la chica de pelo rosado- **ahora lo vas a pagar**

Naruto podía sentir como de su cuerpo una gran presión espiritual se concentraba en los puños de la violenta chica que lo atacaba, si lo tocaba con esa cantidad de energía sería un problema, pero el problema era que el ya conocía esa técnica y sabía que era mortal, no se andaba con juegos

Lanzaba golpes potentes, pero naruto era más experimentado que ella en el combate mano a mano, así que sabía exactamente con esquivar cada golpe, la peli rosa lanzo un golpe directo para contraatacar al escurridizo rubio

Naruto se movió a un lado y le dio más impulso al puñetazo de la violenta chica lo que hizo que el impacto fuera tan devastador que dejo el suelo destrozado y a ella clavada en el suelo sin poder sacar el brazo del agujero, naruto estaba junto a ella y se puso de cuclillas

**La abuela tsunade te enseño eso ¿verdad?**- pregunto naruto a la chica- **tienes su mismo mal carácter**

Sakura estaba aún atrapada cuando tenten saco una hoja corta y se lanzó en su ayuda para sacar a sakura de ese lio naruto desenvaino su katana e intercepto el ataque de su nuevo oponente cortando en dos la hoja corta de la chica, ten ten saco su distancia sobre ese ataque para sacar otra arma esta vez fueron agujas arrojadizas, una tras otra fueron siendo lanzadas a un naruto que las rechazaba una tras otra con su katana, pero hay no termino el enfrentamiento, no solo agujas sino cuchillos navajas y otras armas que naruto jamás había visto estaban siéndole arrojadas

**Tienes un arsenal impresionante**- dijo naruto mientras seguía esquivando

**Esa espada tuya es impresionante**- replico ella mientras seguía atacando

Naruto estaba en medio de la lluvia de acero más imponente que había visto en su vida pero no se iba a dejar vencer, entre la lluvia de acero como la brisa poco a poco se adentró en esa tormenta mortal de armas abriéndose paso entre todas ellas, hasta que tuvo en frente a la maestra de las armas, saco una katana y se lanzó contra uzumaki de las sombras en una contienda de espadas

Tenten se lanzó en un ataque directo para desquebrajar la imponente defensa de su adversario, pero naruto no cedería terreno ante una táctica tan elemental como esa

**Uzumaki style-colmillo de lobo**- naruto embullo su arma con su poder espiritual dándole un brillo de lo más hermoso a la espada negra, pero tas esa belleza la espada gano un filo espectacular con el cual logro partir a la mitad la katana de su oponente, dejándola desarmada mientras naruto le puso el filo en su cuello

**Lo digo enserio**-dijo el- **odio cortar mujeres así que si pudieras rendirte**

Neji miro como todo su equipo estaba derrotado, todos se habían esforzado en este plan para poder derrotarlo y nada, ni siquiera lograron sacarle nada útil para poder hacerlo desistir de la idea de ese compromiso

Pero otra presencia invadió el campo de batalla, una que naruto no quería ver en este momento

**Naruto, detén esto**- dijo la voz del recién llegado

**Iruka**- dijo naruto sin bajar la guardia- **así que has vuelto del frente**

**Naruto, que has hecho**- pregunto iruka temiendo lo peor

Naruto pronto retiro la espada de su oponente y la enfundo

**Nada solo un pequeño sparring amistoso**- dijo mientras se retiraba de la zona

**¡Espera naruto!**- dijo iruka tratando de detenerlo- **¡por favor!**

**Ya dijimos todo lo que había que decirnos**- dijo naruto

**No nada de eso**- dijo iruka al rubio mientras los demás trataban de ponerse de pie otra vez y socorrer a los suyos

**Iruka-sensei ¿lo conoces?**- pregunto tenten a iruka pero este no le daba ninguna respuesta

**No te han dicho que es descortés no responderle a una dama**-dijo naruto- **adelante contéstale**

Iruka miro como los otros que aún estaban heridos lo miraban esperado alguna respuesta del antiguo maestro que les enseño en su niñez pero este parecía reacio a responderle, como si le avergonzara profundamente la respuesta a esa pregunta

**Fue un antiguo alumno mío y de mizuki**- dijo iruka con un gran pesar

Los que pudieron oírlo se quedaron completamente fríos ante la respuesta de iruka

**Naruto**- dijo iruka otra vez pero fue interrumpido por otro personaje inesperado

**Iruka-sensei, mizuki sensei me dijo que lo esperaría en**- pero el chico encapuchado no pudo terminar cuando noto el estado en el que sus compañeros estaban, se preparaba para lanzar un ataque cuando iruka lo detuvo

**Shino basta ya**- dijo iruka- **no lo ataques**

El extraño personaje obedeció algo reacio a la orden y se dispuso a ayudar a sus amigos que estaban en aprietos

Iruka estaba otra vez frente a frente con naruto esta vez había arrasado con los antiguos compañeros que debió tener y querer, pero esto no era posible, pero tenía que tratar de llegar al antiguo naruto que podría tener algo que no fuese odio

**Naruto, aun no es demasiado tarde**-dijo iruka- **puedes parar esto, no tienes por qué seguir con este camino, puedo ayudarte, y no solo yo también kakashi, e incluso mizuki también podría…**

Pero algo en la mirada de naruto cambio cuando oyó el nombre de ese ultimo

**No la necesito**-dijo el mientras le daba la espalda y se marchara

**¡Espera!**- grito neji aun amarrado- **no creas que esto termine aquí, vuelve y enfréntame**

Naruto se detuvo y volteo

**Por el hecho de que entiendo tu ira no lo hare, dejare las cosas en paz**- dijo naruto- **pero si insistes en pelear te enseñare cual es la abismal diferencia que existe entre tú y yo**

_¿Y esperas que te creamos?-_ dijo kiba- **a ti que forzaste a nuestra amiga para poder casarse contigo asqueroso animal**

**Yo no la forcé a nada**- dijo naruto**- tu consejo de ancianos la obligo a ser el premio del que ganara**

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras

**Ohh no se los habías dicho**- dijo naruto al hyuuga- **pues su gran amigo danzou el obligo a ser el premio y cuando mi maestro se negó a tal infamia, ese perro casi le quema la cara**

Los rostros de los demás se llenaron de horror, naruto se movió mientras se retiraba de la zona de entrenamiento

**Espera**- dijo sakura- **aun no nos has dicho porque le hiciste algo tan horrible a naruko, acaso ella no es tu hermana**

Naruto se quedó en silencio un instante

**Si quieren saber porque lo hice, averigüen la verdad sobre el niño que nació el 10 de octubre hace 17 años**-dijo naruto mientras se retiraba a la reunión

**Ah antes de que lo olvide**-dijo el rubio- **el circuito de esa bomba no sirve**

Naruto se alejó del campo de batalla ya estaba algo retrasado en la reunión de su clan y ya tenía suficientes problemas como para buscarse otros mas

**Y que te parecen los otros mocosos**- dijo kurama

**Me serán de utilidad**-dijo naruto- **una vez que vean la verdad**

**Parece que ya tienes un nuevo objetivo en mente**-dijo kurama

**Lo tengo**- dijo naruto- **ya le llegó la hora**

Naruto se las había arreglado para poder sembrar en ese momento una terrible desconfianza, y si jugaba bien sus cartas quizás podría aprovechar eso

**En el campamento de las sombras unos 20 minutos despues**

Todos en el campamento de las sombras se preparaban con sus atuendos formales para poder asistir a la ceremonia de compromiso de su joven cazador, todos estaban esperando para ver el lugar del famoso compromiso, y más por conocer a aquella chica que había capturado a su cazador

**Donde demonios esta ese mocoso**- pregunto ren molesto- **sabe que no podemos llegar tarde y aun así no llega**

**Ya, ya ren**- dijo izumi- **sabes que está aún muy enojado por todo el asunto**

**Lo sé, lo sé**- dijo ren- **solo espero que todo esto salga según el plan**

**Oigan alguien ha visto al viejo**- pregunto sousuke que acababa de llegar- **no lo encuentro**

**¡Ah lo que faltaba!-** dijo ren

**Me pidió que moviera en cofre de oro con las ganancias de las apuestas pero no sé dónde ponerlo**- dijo sousuke

**Solo ponlo en su carpa**-dijo ren

En ese instante un ajetreado naruto llego al campamento esperando poder escurrirse sin ser visto

**A donde crees que vas**- dijo ren enojadísimo- **es que no puedes hacer ni una simple tarea sin causar líos**

**Gomen sensei**- dijo naruto- **solo quería relajarme un poco**

Ren solo suspiro un momento y miro un poco más calmado a su aprendis

**Bien lo dejare pasar esta vez**- dijo ren- **ahora vamos, tienes que arreglarte**

**Si, lo hare**- dijo naruto mientras

**¿Porque este tan sucio?-** pregunto izumi- **te metiste en problemas otra vez**

**Estaba enseñando unas cosas**- dijo naruto mientras corría

**¿Enseñando?**-dijo izumi un poco confundida, mientras sousuke levantaba el cofre del suelo

**Hum, que raro**- dijo sousuke

**¿Qué ocurre nii-san?**- pregunto izumi

**No lo sé, pero me parece que está más ligero**-dijo sousuke mientras los dos hermanos se dirigían a terminar sus deberes, no tenían tiempo que perder antes de llegar a su compromiso o se meterían en más problemas de los que ya tenían

**En la casa hyuuga**

En las tierras del clan hyuuga ya todo estaba casi listo muy a pesar de lo que todos querían ya no habia marcha atrás

Mientras todos se terminaban con las preparaciones la menor de las hermanas hyuuga estaba ayudando con los preparativos para la ceremonia

**¿Hanabi?**- dijo konohamaru que acababa de llegar siendo incapaz de reconocerla por las ropas formales

**¿konohamaru?-** dijo la chica que se sorprendió al verlo vestido con ropas formales se veía completamente diferente

**¿Qué haces aquí?**- pregunto la chica

**Yo vine a** - dijo el tratando de disimular sus miradas a su amiga- **ver la ceremonia, mi abuelito me lo pidió**

**El tercero está aquí-** pregunto la chica

**Llegará en unas horas pero me dijo que viniera**- dijo konohamaru- **además aun me debes lo de la apuesta**

**Así que solo viniste a comer**- dijo ella

**Oye yo gane la apuesta**- dijo konohamaru

**Ni me lo recuerdes**- dijo ella, no podía creer que konohamaru le había ganado en aquel ejercicio de lanzar cuchillos, su puntería era patética por eso él siempre tenía que invitarla a comer algo, pero esta vez el había ganado

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando mientras que la joven hyuuga no pudo evitar notar que konohamaru aun traía consigo aquellos raros cuchillos

**Nee konohamaru, ¿de dónde sacaste esos cuchillos?**- pregunto hanabi a konohamaru

Konohamaru saco uno de los cuchillos

**Estos me los dio aquel chico que nos ayudó ese día-** dijo el- **me enseño como lanzar cuchillos y hasta me regalo estos**

Pero mientras seguían hablando el clan de las sombras se movía a la entrada de los territorios del clan hyuuga vistiendo las ropas tradicionales de su clan de guerreros

**Me vero estúpido**- dijo naruto mientras entraban

**Es la ropa tradicional de nuestro clan**- dijo ren- **así que deja de hablar, y por favor quédate callado**

Todos se movían hasta que llegaron a la puertas del clan, esperándolos en la entrada estaba el gran maestro de las sombras sentado en una roca meditando

**Llegan tarde**-dijo maraad- **me dijiste que llegarías a tiempo**

**Y tú que pararias** esto-dijo naruto- **parece que ambos somos mentirosos**

**Ya ustedes dos**- dijo izumi- **nadie esta cómodo con esto así que por las sombras más les vale que los dos ya empiecen a madurar**

Los dos se quedaron quietos como si fueran un par de niños a los que habían castigado, mientras que seguían su avence

**Oye viejo, donde te habías metido**- pregunto sousuke

**Ah fui a hacer algunas compras**-dijo el anciano mientras se movían a las entradas del clan

Al verlos llegar los guardias del clan hyuuga los escoltaron al lugar de la ceremonia, todos podían ver que el clan se habia preparado con ropas elegantes, los hombres llevaban un pantalón de seda negra, botas negras, y una camisa del mismo colos con detalles en rojo que denotaban un diseño exquisito en rojo, de una belleza deslumbrante, con una capa roja con bodes negros que les cubría el hombro, mientras que las mujeres vestían unas finas y hermosas túnicas color rojo con detalles en negro, y sus cabellos perfectamente adornados con los adornos de un brillo y diseño únicos

Los dos clanes empezaron a interactuar entre si mientras que el gran evento se le daban los toques finales, todos hablaban y comían pero no parecían estar muy alegres a pesar de tratarse de una celebración todos estaban serios mientras esperaban, ya que no solo estaban los dos clanes presentes sino también estaban dos de los ancianos de la aldea para cerciorarse de la legitimidad de la ceremonia, enardeciendo más a los clanes

En la casa principal el joven neji se había arreglado vistiendo el kimono clásico de su clan, había llegado después de que sus camaradas hubiesen sido derrotados en aquella batalla, todos le preguntaban por qué había llegado tan golpeado, el solo les dijo que se trataba de un entrenamiento nada más, no quería que sus acciones les trajeran más problemas a su clan

**Hinata-sama**- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta de su prima

Pero de la habitación salió una de las sirvientas para avisarle de que la joven había salido para tomar u poco de aire

En el patio de la mansión

Naruto se había escurrido de aquella lamentable fiesta, no soportaba tener que ver a esos dos fósiles ambulantes vigilarlo en cada cosa que decía o hacía, además de que algunos hyuuga no parecían aun confiar mucho en él, por lo que lo tenían bastante vigilado

Demonios- dijo mientras caminaba por el pequeño pero bien cuidado jardín

Naruto tomo una de las pequeñas piedras que habían cerca del jardín y las lanzaba a la fuente, una tras otra chapoteaban en el agua hasta que unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más a su posición

Naruto se volteo a ver quién sería ahora, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vería

Frente a él estaba lo que hubiese jurado era un ángel que había caído del cielo, ante él estaba hinata, pero a su vez no estaba realmente hermosa, como recién salida de un sueño, vestida con un kimono blanco, con pequeños detalles rosa, y su cabello recogido dejando más a la vista su rostro, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo lo que hacía que resaltaran más, naruto nunca había visto algo tan bello

**Naruto-kun**- llamo la chica al verlo que no hacía nada más que mirarla apenándose un poco- **¿estás bien?**

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de su embobamiento

**¡Sí!**- dijo el- **lo siento es solo que no te había reconocido**

La chica bajo un poco la mirada

**¿M-me veo muy rara?**- dijo ella

**¡NO!-** dijo naruto negando enérgicamente- **¡te vez hermosa!, ¡súper hermosa!**

La chica se llenó de más colores de los que adornaban su rostro ante aquellas palabras, pero al verlo de cerca naruto se veía como si fuese un auténtico príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas, pero eso él lo que para ella el siempre había sido

**Sabes no esperaba verte aquí**- dijo el rubio- **pensé que estarías dentro con los otros**

**No**- dijo ella- **el ambiente de adentro no es muy agradable, debe ser por..**

**¿Por mí?**- dijo el rubio

**Lo lamento**- dijo ella- **mi clan te está haciendo pasar por un mal rato, que tú no te mereces, y es por mi culpa, debes estar muy molesto con todo**

Naruto se quedó en silencio mientras se acercaba a ella

**Pediré perdón ante tu padre, y ante la tumba de tu madre**-dijo naruto**- por hacerte mi prometida y tomar tu mano sin su aprobación, por eso no puedo ni tengo derecho a molestarme, pero debes saber que nunca nadie en este mundo hará que pueda albergar un sentimiento como la ira hacia ti**

La chica creyó que había llegado al cielo al oír esas palabras, y naruto sentía que moriría de la pena por decirlas

**Naruto-kun**- dijo ella- **gracias, y yo también te prometo que jamás lograran que piense que eres malvado, yo sé muy bien que eres muy amable y valiente, hare que todos lo vean**

Naruto se sentía completamente colorado ante aquellas palabras

**B-Bueno mejor vamos a prepararnos**- dijo naruto colorado- **deben estar buscándote adentro**

Los dos jóvenes seguían con su conversación mientras ren y el gran maestro los observaba entre las sombras

**¿Por esto fue que lo hiciste?**- pregunto ren

**Ren, tú y tu familia pudieron sanar su cuerpo, y su alma**-dijo el gran maestro- **pero yo creo que ella podar hacer lo que ustedes no, podrá sanar su corazón**

Pero más ala de la alegría y esos sentimientos que afloraban en ellos una entidad que estaba llena de maldad se acercaba a aquel evento

**Está todo preparado**-dijo uno de ellos

**Si en efecto, si queremos sobrevivir el demonio y ese clan traidor que apoyan al débil hokage ha de morir**-dijo la voz llena de meldan- **prepárense para atacar y recuerden, maten a todos, no sobrevivirá nadie**

_**Hola a todos disculpen por la imperdonable demora, pero los exámenes me han tenido ocupadísimo, por eso solo podía escribir por pedazos, pero tengo que decir que está a sido mi mejor creación hasta ahora, y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, espero sus review y sus opiniones que las leeré con gusto, para mi próxima entrega habrán luchas, peleas, venganza y mucho mas además de una muerte, todo esto y más att azrael3173**_


	26. Traicion (parte 2)

**Traición (parte 2)**

La ceremonia continuaba con relativa normalidad, los dos clanes a pesar de la disconformidad por todo lo que había pasado ponían la mejor cara que podían ante la situación que tenían entre manos, pero la presencia de aquellos ancianos no parecía hacer más que enojar a ambos clanes

Izumi y sousuke estaban intentando disfrutar de la fiesta mientras esperaban que todo saliera lo mejor posible para todos

**¿Dónde estabas?**- dijo sousuke al ver a ren que se acercaba a ellos

**Fui a dar una vuelta con el maestro**- dijo mientras izumi lo abrazaba

**Has visto a naruto**- pregunto izumi a ren

**Esta... Ocupado**- dijo el mientas los tres se acercaban a un grupo de persona para poder integrarse un poco mejor con el clan hyuuga

En otro lado el anciano hyuuga se encontraba apartado de la celebración mientras veía a los dos secuaces de danzou junto a sus guardaespaldas, lo llenaban de ira con solo verlos actuar como si nada, como si nadie les pudiese llevar la contraria

Fue entonces cuando en sonido del hielo chocando con un vaso lo distrajo por un momento de su rabia

**Creo que te hace falta**- dijo maraad mientras le acercaba un vaso con licor al viejo hyuuga

**Gracias**- dijo el mientras lo tomaba- **sabe a veces me cuesta trabajo creer que alguna vez fueron amigos**

**Y a mí que ellos tuviesen amigos**- dijo el sacándole una sonrisa al anciano

**Su clan es impresionante**- dijo el hyuuga- **puedo sentir como su poder irradia el lugar**

**El suyo igual**- dijo maraad- **puedo contar con una mano los clanes con semejante disciplina, una pena que nos conociésemos en estas circunstancias**

**Opino igual**- dijo mientras comenzaban a beber

Mientras la fiesta tenía lugar los dos invitados de honor estaban aún en aquel pequeño parque ahora sentados mirando el jardín uno al lado del otro

**Parece que se están divirtiendo**- dijo naruto al escuchar el ruido que provenía de la fiesta- **solo espero que no hagan destrozos**

Pero la hyuuga no parecía prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía, quería preguntarle, pero a la vez no, quería saber pero no quería hacer que se sintiera mal o incomodarle pero no podía contenerse a preguntarle

**¿Hinata?**- pregunto el- **¿te pasa algo?**

La pregunta de naruto la saco de su distracción

**¡No no es nada!**- dijo ella negando con fuerza

Pero para él era sencillo saber lo que rondaba por su mente

**Quieres saber si lo que dije en la arena es cierto ¿verdad?**- dijo naruto a la chica que lo miro sorprendido

**No, no tienes que decirlo si no quieres**- dijo ella apenada de que la hubiese descubierto

**No pasa nada**- dijo el con una sonrisa- **es natural que quieras saberlo**

En otro lado de la casa el joven hyuuga se encontraba buscando a su prima, ya casi era la hora y debían prepararla para la ceremonia, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, según una de las criadas estaba en el patio así que fue a verla cuando vio que ese tipo estaba allí sentado con ella, iba a entrar allí y sacarla cuando oyó algo que no se esperaba

**Sabes, cuando pesaba en cuando nos veríamos otra vez no lo imagine así**- dijo naruto

Hinata se puso rojísima cuando lo oyó decir aquello

**Aunque nuestro primer encuentro también fue parecido**- dijo el haciéndola reír un poco

En el fondo aun oculto neji veía molesto como aquel tipejo agarraba demasiada confianza con ella

**Pero si no hubiese pasado no habría salvado a hanabi**- dijo hinata

Neji creyo que sus oídos lo estaban engañando, que podría tener que ver el con hanabi

**Si es verdad, en esa ocasión buscabas la cura para tu hermana, me alegra haber ayudado**- dijo naruto

**Sin ti ella quizá no estaría**- dijo hinata

**No fue gran cosa**- dijo el sonriendo

Neji no sabía que pensar sobre lo que había oído, él fue la persona que descarto a hinata y le había dado la medicina que salvo a hanabi, pero la atmosfera de esos dos era aún más rara

**¿Aun quieres saber?**- dijo el- **si lo que dije en la arena es verdad**

Neji contuvo el aliento

**Solo si tú quieres decírmelo**- dijo ella- **yo creo en naruto-kun**

Fue el turno del rubio de cambiar de color, aun le costaba creer que pudiese existir alguien como ella

**Es verdad**- dijo naruto a hinata- **él es mi padre**

Neji y hinata sentian que el mundo que conocían se había derrumbado en solo unos instantes

**P-pero si él es tu padre**- dijo Hinata aun impresionada- **¿entonces porque luchaste contra naruko?**

**Porque él me convirtió en un monstruo**- dijo el con la vista baja

Poco a poco naruto le conto sobre como lo habían convertido en un contratista sin el saberlo de un demonio que jamás eligió del terrible desprecio que sufrió por parte de los otros aldeanos y de las horribles crueldades de las que fue víctima, neji se sentía mareado y desorientado como era posible, acaso el hokage le habría hecho eso a su propia sangre aquello era inaudito, pero había ciertos aspectos que confirmaban su historia, como la forma misteriosa en la que el demonio que ataco, y la leyenda urbana del niño maldito que rondaba la aldea pero acaso todo eso podía ser cierto

_**Le has contado mucho**__- dijo el kyuubi_

_**No le puedo seguir ocultando mis motivos**__- dijo naruto_

_**Te odiara**__- dijo el kyuubi_

_**Lo sé**__- dijo naruto_

Naruto sabía que aquello era una razón válida para que ella no quisiera volver a verlo jamás, en aquel ataque muchos perdieron algo y todos buscaron la forma de hacerle pagar por algo que no había hecho y ahora era turno de ella, naruto no quería ni imaginarse que pensaría ella ahora

**Si no quieres seguir adelante lo entenderé**- dijo naruto volteando la mirada hacia ella- **¿hinata?**

Naruto se esperaba muchas reacciones, ira, miedo, repugnancia pero el rostro de hinata no estaba ninguna de esas reacciones, la chica tenía los ojos brillosos estaba a punto de romper en llanto

**H-Hinata**- dijo el - **no llores por favor**

Pero parecía que nada podría detener ese llanto, naruto podía lidiar con muchas cosas pero ver a una chica llorar no era una de ellas

_**¡¿Que hago?!**__- pregunto naruto_

_**¡Y yo que sé!**__- dijo kurama- __**no me esperaba eso**_

_**Pero que puedo decirle, si izumi se entera de esto me arrancara la piel y me echara sal**__- dijo naruto_

_**Yo no me siento cómodo con las emociones**__- dijo el zorro- __**avísame como termina**_

**Hinata te lo ruego no llores**- dijo naruto- **no quiero verte llorar**

**No puedo**- dijo ella tratando de no llorar- **sufriste todo eso, solo sin nadie**

Naruto vio como uno de los ojos perla de la chica una pequeña lágrima se resbalaba naruto con su dedo el seco

**Lo que ocurrió no se puede cambiar**- dijo naruto- **pero he vivido y visto mucho desde entonces así que no llores ¿sí?**

**¿Pero porque volviste?**- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas- **porque querrías volver**

**Para cazar a danzou**- dijo naruto más serio

Neji se puso rígido al oír eso tanto el cómo hinata estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta

**Aunque escape jamás seré libre**- dijo naruto- **siempre tendré que estar cuidándome las espaldas de él y sus compañeros y esa no es la forma en la que quiero vivir, por eso voy a cazarlo a él y a todos los que me hicieron esto, o jamás poder vivir en paz**

**Naruto-kun, danzou es un ser terrible y cruel**- dijo ella preocupada- **es capaz de cualquier maldad**

**Por eso no quería involucrarte en esto**- dijo el rubio- **no me perdonaría si ese gusano te hiciese algo**

**Lo que paso no fue tu culpa**- dijo ella- **danzou hace que todos los clanes se sometan a su voluntad o le hace cosas horribles, ni tu padre puede parar...**

**Hinata, no es mi padre**- dijo naruto- **y nunca lo será, perdió ese derecho hace mucho**

**Pero son tu familia**- dijo ella

**Mi familia es la casa del cuervo**- dijo naruto- **nadie más**

Se quedaron en silencio un instante mientras el sonido de la fiesta se hacía cada vez mayor

**Lo siento**- dijo naruto- **no era mi intención deprimirte**

**No hace falta**- dijo ella- **estoy feliz de que naruto-kun confié en mi**

Naruto quería seguir así juntos un rato más pero la voz de una mujer que se acercaba rompió con esa fantasía

**¡Hinata-sama!**- dijo ella- **debemos terminar de maquillarla ya falta poco para la hora**

**Naruto-kun debo irme**- dijo mientras el rubio la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

**Hasta luego princesa**- dijo el mientras se iba del lugar

Mientras aquellos dos se iban a lugares distintos neji salió de su escondite con tanto en su cabeza que no sabía que pensar una gran mescla de emociones y de ideas lo abrumaba, no sabía que creer, pero una cosa si era clara y era que debía averiguar quién era en verdad ese chico ya que su instinto le decía que había mucho más en su historia de lo que había contado

**En la oficina del hokage**

Minato miraba por la ventana mientras veía el paisaje de su aldea tratando de olvidar todos los problemas que tenía que afrontar, el tercero se ofreció a mediar una charla de paz con las otras aldeas fronterizas lo que podría poner fin a este conflicto, pero lo que ocurría con su familia era algo que lo consumía, pudo ver en naruto que no solo no podría perdonarlos sino que cualquier cosa que trataran para acercarse a él solo le generaba más odio

Su esposa tenía roto el corazón y nada podía hacer para remediar eso, incluso naruko tuvo que pagar el precio de sus errores en carne propia

**Hokage-sama**- dijo una figura que irrumpió en la oficina del hokage- **ya ha pensado en mi propuesta**

Minato volteo a ver la al dueño de aquella voz

**Danzou**- dijo el- **si y mi respuesta y la del consejo no ha cambiado, no voy a enviar una fuerza invasora en medio de una plática de paz**

**Paz, ahora es nuestra oportunidad de hacerlos retroceder**- dijo danzou- **que le hace pensar que se detendrán antes de erradicarnos, solo habrá paz cuando se rindan ante nosotros**

Las intenciones de danzou siempre eran soluciones extremas para cualquier problema que se presentara, pero esta vez era diferente

**Me pides que arriesgue la vida de muchos de nuestros soldados en un conflicto que puede evitarse**- dijo minato- **que no vez el costo en vidas que eso podría tener**

**Esos hombres y mujeres son soldados y como tales saben que es un honor morir por su aldea**- replico danzou- **tú y yo lo sabemos**

La discusión entre ambos no parecía llegar al desenlace que cada uno deseaba, minato no arriesgaría vidas en un conflicto que creía que podría evitarse, pero danzou no compartía ese punto de vista, su único objetivo era el de mantener la aldea y sus intereses a salvo sin importarle el costo

La discusión proseguía cuando un picoteo en la ventana logro llamar la atención de ambos

El halcón mensajero de sarutobi había llegado, minato abrió la ventana y el ave entro y se paró en su sitio, esperando a entregar su mensaje el cual el hokage se apresuró a leer

Danzou vio como la expresión seria de minato cambio a una llena de alivio

**Sarutobi ha logrado un cese a las hostilidades entre las naciones fronterizas a la aldea**- dijo un aliviado hokage- **se negociara una posible tregua entre nosotros, dice que llegara en una hora y nuestros hombres llegaran mañana**

Danzou sonrió maliciosamente

**Es perfecto, con esto podemos atacar por sorpresa rápida y precisamente sin que se lo esperen hokage-** dijo danzou- **sarutobi nos ha dado la clave de la victoria**

**Danzou**- dijo minato molesto- **por tu servicio a esta aldea voy a pretender que no dijiste la monstruosidad que salió de tu boca así que no te atrevas a volver a sugerir una abominación semejante en mi presencia ahora retírate, debo avisar a las familias las buenas noticias**

Danzou se retiró de la oficina del hokage en silencio paso a paso como un fantasma que se desliza en la oscuridad sin prisa

**Disfruta**- penso el- **no durara mucho**

**En el clan hyuuga**

A medida que la hora se acercaba cada vez más los 2 clanes se ponían cada vez más inquietos sobre el compromiso

El día transcurría a su propio ritmo mientras que naruto se movía en dirección a la reunión intentando no llamar mucho la atención si es que eso era posible

**¡Eh chico!**- dijo una voz

Naruto no tuvo problemas en reconocerla

**¡Gran maestro!**- dijo el mientras se acercaba al grupo en el que estaban el, izumi y algunos hyuuga

**Relajate un poco**- dijo el anciano- **o te quedaras amargado de por vida**

Naruto solo hizo una mueca ante el comentario de maraad

**Ustedes dos parecen un par de niños**- dijo izumi- **naruto ya tienes 17 años no deberías caer en provocaciones tontas**

Maraad soltaba una risita ante la situación

**¡Y tú!**- dijo izumi- **ya tienes 174 años madura de una vez viejo senil, en fin naruto vamos a llevarte al templo para alistarte**

Los dos se fueron de aquel grupo dejando a su maestro junto con un grupo de impresionados hyuuga

**Estos jóvenes ya no respetan a sus mayores estos días**- dijo maraad

**M-maestro de las sombras**- dijo uno de los presentes que se atrevió a hablar- **¿acaso eso es verdad?**

Todos, incluyendo al anciano hyuuga esperaban la respuesta, maraad no parecía sobrepasar los 60 años a pesar de su contextura atlética, mucho menos tener casi 2 siglos de edad

**¡Claro que no es verdad!**- dijo el mientras los hyuuga suspiraban aliviados- **¡no soy senil! **

Todos se quedaron con más de una pregunta pero el sonido de una campana los llamo a todos, la hora había llegado y todos corrieron a tomar sus lugares solo 2 personas se movían caminando eran el lord hyuuga y maraad

El anciano hyuuga había oído las historias sobre el poder que poseía ese clan oscuro, algunos decían que habían recorrido el mundo obteniendo conocimientos olvidados hace ya mucho tiempo que sellaban poderes inimaginables, y otros contaban como sus conocimientos llevaban a caminos antinaturales

**¿Es acaso inmortal?**- pregunto el anciano hyuuga

**Sabe aún no se su nombre lord hyuuga**- dijo maraad- **a pesar de que hemos hablado tanto**

**Mi nombre es shin**- dijo el viejo hyuuga- **pero no me ha respondido es acaso...**

**No existe tal cosa como la inmortalidad en este mundo**- interrumpió el- **solo algunos maestros de las sombras han sido elegidos para llevar esta carga, que no le desearía ni a mi peor adversario**

**Pero muchos lo considerarían como una bendición no una maldición**- interrumpió shin

El maestro de las sombras sonrió ante ese comentario

**Cuando era más joven yo pensaba lo mismo**- dijo el- **hasta que tuve que enterrar a kana, el amor de mi vida, y luego muchos años después enterré a nuestro hijo y a su esposa, a mis hermanos de armas y amigos, y a mi nieto tiempo después**

El lord hyuuga sintió el dolor de cada una de las palabras que había dicho maraad, hace mucho que su esposa también había muerto pero la idea de también sobrevivir a sus hijos y nietos, era impensable

**Solo postergo lo inevitable**- dijo el maestro de las sombras- **hasta que el momento de partir llegue protegeré a mi familia y a mi clan**

Ambos ancianos se quedaron en silencio mientras se dirigían al templo donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo

En el templo hyuuga tanto konohamaru como hanabi estaban a la espera de que todos entraran al lugar

**Ahh comi mucho**- dijo el

**Me sorprende que no explotaras**- dijo la joven hanabi a su acompañante

Los dos seguían conversando cuando vieron como naruto se acercaba a la entrada del templo

**Hola jefe**- dijo konohamaru al ver a naruto acercarse

**¿Jefe?**- dijeron hanabi e izumi

**No me digas jefe**- dijo naruto apenado- **¿qué te trae por aquí?**

**Gracias a lo que me dijiste logre ganarle a hanabi**- dijo konohamaru sacándole a la chica una mueca- **en verdad te casaras con hinata-nee**

Naruto se quero colorado con aquella pregunta, acaso todo el mundo se había enterado de la conversación secreta

**Pero como**- dijo el rubio tratando de entender como lo había descubierto

**¡Ya es la hora konohamaru!**- dijo hanabi mientras lo halaba dentro del templo- **se amable con mi hermana onii-san**- dijo con un giño pícaro

Naruto no podía articular palabras, no es que no pudiese decirlas sino que no encontraba la adecuada para lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello ya había llegado la hora de la ceremonia

**En el interior de raíz**

La ciudadela oscura de raíz era considerada un mito urbano entre los habitantes de la aldea, un viejo recuerdo de tiempos oscuros dominados por la violencia, un recuerdo ya hace mucho olvidado por todos

Pero en el interior de esa ciudadela danzou y orochimaru se preparaban para dar su golpe de gracia

**¿Ya todo está preparado?**- dijo orochinaru- **solo están esperando tu orden**

**Que comiencen**- dijo el- **esto terminara hoy**

**En el templo hyuuga**

El antiguo templo hyuuga se encontraba lleno de las mejores y más finas decoraciones que poseía el clan hyuuga, flores adornaban el lugar los miembros de ambos clanes tomaban sus lugares, del lado derecho los miembros del clan hyuuga y del izquierdo todos los representantes del clan de las sombras mientras todos tomaban sus lugares los invitados de honor estaban esperando su señal para poder hacer su aparición en el templo

Naruto estaba bastante inquieto con todo eso, nunca fue bueno para las cosas de la alta sociedad y más de una vez se había metido en problemas por haber hecho algo que no debía, pero esta vez estaba más nervioso que nunca

_**Más te vale no meter la pata**__- dijo kurama_

_**Lo sé, lo sé**_- dijo el- **¿**_**no tienes alguna cosa útil que decirme?**_

_**Solo has todo lo que te dijeron y no abras la bocota y estarás bien**__- dijo el zorro- __**o nos correrán a punta de espadas otras vez**_

Naruto dejo de hablarle a kurama para evitar la pelea, se volteo a ver a hinata, y la vio tan bella como nerviosa

**¿Segura que quiere seguir?**- dijo naruto a hinata- **no tienes que seguir si no lo deseas**

Ella nego con suavidad

**Estoy segura**- dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando solo la campana que les indicaba que debían entrar al templo

Naruto la tomo de la mano como del brazo como le había explicado izumi acercándola con todo el cuidado que tenía para no hacer nada mal, y ella intentaba mantenerse calmada

**Tranquila-** dijo el- **no dejare que nada malo te pase lo juro**

Ella sonrió levemente sonrojada por sus palabras y empezaron la marcha hacia el templo

Ambos se acercaron paso a paso por el centro del pasillo entre las miradas de los clanes que los veían pasar

Al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, la primera trampa del consejo había llegado

La persona a la que había llamado el clan hyuuga para hacer oficial el compromiso de ambos no estaba presente

**¿Dónde está?**- pregunto una de las criadas- **ya deberia haber llegado**

Todos murmuraban preocupados ya que si ese hombre no aparecía no podrían seguir adelante

En el fondo los dos ancianos del consejo sonreían de forma maliciosa, el oficial no llegaría pronto, se habrían encargado de mantenerlo ocupado, para poder intervenir y cancelar toda esa farsa, sin el amparo del clan de las sombras los hyuuga no podrían seguir oponiéndose a sus mandatos, debían hacerlo rápido antes de que hiashi regresara y todo su clan se sintiera más poderoso con su líder

Todos estaban inquietos con el asunto, donde estaba el oficial, los hyuuga estaban empezando a preocuparse en serio, el líder de los hyuuga estaba intentando pensar en que podían hacer ahora, pero cuando su mirada se posó en los ancianos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos todo tubo sentido

**¿Algún problema?**- dijo el anciano aparentando desconocer la situación- **está o no quien oficiara la ceremonia**

**Esta retrasado**- dijo con rabia disimulada- **pero ya llegara**

**Eso espero**- dijo la anciana- **no me gustaría tener que cancelar todo este asunto**

**Seguro que no**- mascullo el hyuuga

Se alejó de aquellas personas lo más rápido que pudo mientras que empezaba a preocuparse por lo que esto podría conllevar para todos

**¿Disculpe**?- dijo una de los miembros del clan oscuro- **soy izumi, soy familia de naruto, ha ocurrido algo malo**

**Me temo que si jovencita**- dijo shin- **el hombre que haría oficial el compromiso no aparece y temo por lo peor, y sin hiashi-sama no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio llenos de preocupación cuando a izumi se le ocurrió una idea

**Shin-sama no se preocupe yo sé quién puede hacer la ceremonia sin ningún problema**- dijo ella mientras se retiraba

**¿Pero quién?-** dijo el viejo hyuuga

**Confié en mí**- dijo ella

Los presentes aun inquietos siguieron las instrucciones que les habían dado a todos por el anciano hyuuga naruto sentía que algo había pasado pero no quería preocupar a hinata con eso, pero al verla supo que ella también pensaba lo mismo que el

Cuando otra campana sonó dando el aviso que ya era la hora, ambos estaban esperando a ver quién sería la persona que llegaría

Pero nunca imagino quien sería la persona que haría oficial todo el asunto

Naruto casi deja la mandíbula al suelo cuando vio al gran maestro subir al lugar del oficial que los comprometería

**¿Pero que rayos?**- murmuro el rubio- **¡¿viejo?!**

**Ejem debido a un retraso del oficial, el gran maestro de las sombras maraad cuya autoridad como líder del clan de las sombras posee el poder de oficializar cualquier unión que involucre a uno de los suyos**- dijo shin- **así que no hace falta que los honorables ancianos se preocupen todo seguirá tal como planeamos**

**Bien jovencita dinos ante todos quien eres**- dijo el maestro maraad- **y si es tu deseo comprometerte con este joven**

Hinata inspiro hondo para decir las palabras que tenía que decir desde el fondo de su corazón

**Soy hyuuga hinata**- dijo ella- **heredera del clan hyuuga, de la aldea de konoha**- inspiro hondo y con algo de pena continuo- **y es mi deseo estar con el**

Naruto se sintió como la calidez de sus palabras lo llenaba

**Gracias querida-** dijo el maestro de las sombras- **y tu dinos quien eres ante todos y si vas a protegerla hasta el día que unan sus vidas y más allá**

Naruto no tuvo que pensar mucho en que decir, ya lo había decidido hace años

**Uzumaki naruto, cazador de demonios de la aldea escondida entre las sombras, miembro de la casa del cuervo, parte de la guardia de las sombras, y juro que lo hare**- dijo ante todos los que lo miraban

**Que así sea**- dijo el maestro- **su senda juntos a empezado, su camino difícil será, pero unidos no habrá nada que les haga daño, que la bendición de las estrellas los guie en su camino**

Los miembros de clan recibieron con un aplauso el final de todo ese angustioso momento por el que había pasado sus clanes ante la maldad de aquel hombre

El anciano shin se sintió aliviado ahora danzou no podría hacerle nada a su clan sin temer a las represarías que tendría con el clan oscuro del que ahora eran aliados

**¡Señor!-** dijo la voz de uno de los suyos- **señor buenas noticias**

**¿Qué pasa hijo?**- dijo el anciano**- cálmate o no entenderemos**

**Sarutobi-sama ha regresado a la aldea y ha arreglado una tregua, hiashi-sama y los demas regresaran mañana la otra mitad de nuestros camaradas estan llegando ahora- **dijo el

Todos estaban complacidos y extasiados con las excelentes noticias que acababan de recibir en especial las hermanas hyuuga al saber que su padre volvería a casa sano y salvo

**Chico toma esto**- dijo maraad dandole un sobre- **es para ti y tu chica**

**Gracias**- dijo el rubio- **¿qué es?**

**Es una forma de hacer enojar a tus enemigos**- dijo el viejo maestro- **pronto lo entenderás, es la llave a tu destino **

Seguía con sus dudas acerca de lo que el maestro le había dicho, nunca le había hecho gracia que le hablara con adivinanzas, pero si el decía que podría hacer falta, podías apostar a que haría falta

**¿Te ocurre algo?**- pregunto hinata al verlo alejarte del líder de su clan sosteniendo un sobre- **y ese sobre**

**Estoy bien**- dijo el rubio- **es un regalo del viejo para ambos creo**

**U-un regalo**- dijo ella disimulando su curiosidad por haber recibido un regalo- **que sera**

**Ni idea**- dijo el mientras intentaba pensar que podría ser- **lo quieres abr...**

Naruto no pudo seguir con sus palabras porque un escalofrío le recorría por toda la espalda, podía sentir una enorme maldad que se les estaba acercando, el deseo de matar se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte a sus alrededores, pero no era el de unos pocos, parecían el de un ejército y se estaban hacercado ha ellos

_**Detrás de ti**__- grito kurama_

**¡Al suelo!**- grito el mientras salto y movió a hinata a un lado antes de que 5 cuchillos hicieran impacto cerca de ellos

**Todos a sus puestos**- dijo el anciano- **es un ataque**

La confusión se hacía cada vez más y más entre todos mientras los hombres enmascarados se metían dentro del complejo hyuuga

**Mátenlos a todos**- dijo uno de ellos mientras iba al ataque de una de las criadas que se encontraban en el suelo- **te arrancare la cabeza**

Se acercó a ella pero no tuvo la oportunidad de acercarce cuando una mano lo paro

**No te dijeron que nunca debes atacar a una mujer desarmada**- dijo sousuke mientras apretaba con más fuerza al atacante- **pero tranquilo, jamás lo harás otra vez**

Sousuke con una fuerte maniobra de destrozo la muñeca y el antebrazo

**De pie**- dijo con sus ojos rojos- **aun no empezamos a conocernos**

**Sousuke**- dijo ren- **reagrúpate con la división central y prepárate**

**La diversión acaba de empezar**- dijo sousuke mientras la emboscada se encontraba enfrentada en contra de ambos clanes que los rechazaban por la fuerza

Los hyuuga estaban luchando contra aquellos invasores desconocidos pero antes debían poner a salvo a los más jóvenes y a los civiles del feroz ataque del enemigo que los azotaba

Mientras konohamaru y hanabi estaban ocultos en uno de los rincones del complejos hyuuga mientras el ataque se hacía cada vez más fuerte

**¿Quiénes son esos?**- dijo el mientras los veían lanzar su ataque

**No lo sé**- dijo ella preocupada- **¿y mi hermana?**

**Estará bien**- dijo konohamaru- **sabes que ella es fuerte**

Pero los dos fueron sacados de su escondite por uno de los atacantes que los tomo a los dos con una mano cada uno

Los dos se encontraban resistiéndose pero aquel hombre parecía no inmutarse ante los golpes de ambos niños

**Un sacrificio por un mañana mejor**- dijo el atacante mientras los lanzaba al suelo y sacaba su espada- **sangre por el mañana**

Pero el hombre se empezó a retorcer del dolor mientras caía al piso y atrás de él estaba la joven princesa hyuuga

**Hanabi, konohamaru estan bien**- dijo hinata a los dos chicos- **no les pasó nada**

**Estamos bien nee-sama**- dijo ella- **pero quienes son esos tipos**

No tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando muchos de esos hombres los empezaron a rodear atacándolos de todas las direcciones mientras ellos hacían lo posible para mantenerlos a raya

**Mátenlos**- dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados mientras se abalanzaban sobre ellos

Cuando una figura salto entre los atacantes y ellos

**Arte oscuro**- dijo el encapuchado- **danza de mil gorriones**

De su cinturón fue sacando cuchillo tras cuchillos los cuales fueron arrojados mientras se movia, los cuchillos volaban como si tuvieran conciencia mientras impactaban en cada uno de los atacantes que no hacían mas que caer

Los tres vieron como todos aquellos hombres cayeron ante los pies del encapuchado

**¿Están todos bien?**- dijo naruto bajado su capucha- **hinata, estas bien**

**Si estamos a salvo**- dijo hinata- **pero no dejan de venir**

Naruto miro a los dos chicos que estaban con ella rápidamente, no parecían tener daños, pero ellos estaban más impresionados por aquella forma de pelear

**Llevémoslos a un lugar seguro**- dijo naruto mientras los dos chicos se incorporaban a ellos

Los demás hyuuga junto con los guerreros de las sombras repelían todos los ataques de aquellos invasores que los atacaban implacablemente

Neji hyuuga luchaba junto con su clan mientras intentaba desesperadamente encontrar a sus primas entre la confusión de la batalla

**Neji-niisan**- la voz de hinata logro llamar su atencion eran ellas y al parecer estaban bien

**Hinata-sama, gracias al cielo**- dijo ella- **está bien, no le han hecho nada**

**Siento interrumpirte pero este no es el momento**- dijo naruto- **hay que resguardar a los que no pueden luchar ya o esto Sera una masacre**

El joven hyuuga a pesar de no confiar en el mercenario sabía que decía la verdad si no resguardaban rápido a los civiles a su refugio

**En la entrada de la aldea**

Mientras el clan hyuuga y el clan oscuro estaban siendo atacados por aquellos hombres minato, su familia y muchos otros fueron a recibir a sarutobi y a los soldados que volvieron sanos y salvos a casa

El anterior hokage vio como toda esa gente se reunia para darles la bienvenida a casa

**Bienvenido a casa**- dijo minato al antiguo hokage

**Me alegra ver que todos están bien**- dijo el tercero- **¿y tu como has estado?**

El semblante de minato se entristeció

**No ha sido fácil**- dijo el- **las heridas hechas son demasiado profundas**

El tercero lamento haberle hecho esa pregunta, pero quería saber algo si habían logrado algún progreso

Pero a unos metros de la entrada principal una serie de explosiones empezaron a llenar toda la zona con humo y escombros

**¿Pero qué es esto?-** dijo el tercero poniéndose en guardia

**Todos a sus puestos de combate**- dijo minato- **llamen a todos los que estén disponibles a luchar, es una emboscada**

**En el clan hyuuga**

En una de las casas más grandes del clan se había convertido en el refugio improvisado para los civiles y para los jóvenes inexpertos en combate se mantuvieran a salvo de toda esta locura mientras los mayores mantenían a raya a los atacantes

**Que fue eso**- dijo neji mientras se aseguraba que todos estuviesen a salvo después de la explosión- **nos atacan con bombas**

**Neji-niisan no han explotado ninguna bomba aqui**- dijo hanabi a su primo

**P-por qué no las usan**- dijo hinata mientras ayudaba a los demas a mantener lejos a esos tipos

**Porque es parte del plan**- dijo naruto

Todos dentro de la casa se quedaron en silencio

**Estas diciendo que esta atrocidad fue planeada por esos invasores**- pregunto uno de los civiles

**Es un plan de ataque, pero no es de invasores**- dijo el rubio mientras revisaba el lugar- **deben tener a uno o a varios involucrados**

**Traición**- dijo neji- **eso es imposible, nadie de los hyuuga haría una bajeza semejante**

**No fueron los hyuuga**- dijo naruto- **este plan fue elaborado para eliminarnos a ambos, el clan oscuro y al tuyo**

Neji sintió como el miedo de los presentes llenaba el lugar

**Escogieron atacar hoy porque sabían que estaríamos los dos clanes juntos, y desarmados para la ceremonia, y aprovecharon para atacarnos, detonaron las bombas no como una forma de ataque sino de distracción- **dijo el rubio

Neji empezaba a comprender la forma de pensar, en efecto si todos estaban ocupados con un ataque más grande nadie notaria el asalto hasta que fuera tarde

**Pero cometieron un error**- dijo naruto mientras sacaba dos pergaminos- **uno que les costara muy caro**

Mordió su dedo hasta que de el salió sangre y abriendo uno de los pergaminos en los que una escritura de lo más extraña aparecía dejo caer su sangre en el pergamino y de el un agujero oscuro apareció y naruto metió su mano en el sacando su espada de adentro del agujero junto con más sacos de equipo

**Ahora empezara la venganza**- dijo naruto- **espíritus que habitan en las sombras, escuchen a quien los invoca y sírvanme una vez mas**

Del segundo pergamino empezaron a salir tres figuras cubiertas por una túnica negra, que inspiraban un aura fría

**Que ordena joven amo**- dijo una de las sombras

**Cazen a los invasores**- ordeno el- **pero tráiganme uno vivo**

**Como ordenes**- dijo la sombra mientras ella se transformaba en una enorme águila negra, la segunda en una serpiente, y la tercera en un lobo

Naruto lanzo la bolsa cerca de neji y hinata

**Tomen lo que gusten**- dijo el mientras se ponía su capucha y desenvainaba la temible katana negra pero paro solo a verla a ella antes de salir a la batalla- mantente a salvo

Y sin decir más salió de la casa a una lucha encarnizada que mantenían los hyuuga y los pocos miembros del clan que habían venido, los invasores eran implacables pero el clan hyuuga no sería derrotado tan fácil, el clan de las sombras masacraba inmisericorde a aquellos que se acercaban a la casa principal donde se encontraban los civiles y los heridos por los ataques

Los que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para tratar de atacarlos eran recibidos por la ira del maestro maraad

**Despreciables alimañas**- dijo mientras sus adversarios se congelaban frente a él y se hacían pedazos por la baja temperatura- **atacan a mi familia frente a mí, esto merece el peor de los castigos**

El anciano hyuuga repelía a los hombres a su lado mientras veía el gran poder que ocultaba el hombre que estaba en lo más alto de su clan desatar su ira

En la zona las invocaciones nefastas que los cazadores de sombras habían invocado para servirles atacaban como perros rabiosos a los atacantes mientras los despedazaban o devoraban estando vivos, causándoles todo el dolor que les fuese posible

Naruto y los otros llegaron a unirse al encarnizado combate junto con ambos clanes, cortando y apuñalando a cualquiera que tuviese en frente de el uno a uno se enfrentaban a él, y uno a uno murieron frente a su terrible habilidad

Los primos hyuuga no estaban atrás de el en el combate su técnica del puño suave no se quedaba atrás ante las técnicas de naruto, todas las hordas que chocaban contra ellos terminaban muertos antes de tocar el suelo

Naruto no dejaba de sentir aquella oscuridad que acechaba por el lugar pero no era de uno de ellos, no era de aquellos soldados, era más intenso, y más familiar

_**Cachorro-**__ dijo kurama- __**es el**_

_**¿Este seguro?**__- dijo naruto mientras le daba el último golpe a un asaltante_

_**No hay duda**__- dijo el zorro- __**ese miserable esta aquí**_

_**Llévame**__- dijo naruto- __**tenemos que ajustar cuentas él y yo**_

Los asaltantes iban disminuyendo en números estaban siendo brutalmente masacrados en el ataque contra aquellos dos clanes, se suponía que sería fácil, los superaban en número, pero aquellos hombres encapuchados no podían ser humanos

**Debo avisarle al jefe**- pensó uno mientras corría lejos del campo de batalla hacia el bosque

Pero antes de darse cuenta sintió como un enorme peso le caía encima dejándolo en el suelo

**Ahora-** dijo el rubio encapuchado- **veamos en qué lugar de tu mente esta lo que quiero saber**

**En el clan hyuuga**

El estruendo de la batalla aún continuaba a pesar de que el número de atacantes había disminuido bastante no parecían rendirse en su objetivo de verlos a todos muertos

**¡Son insistentes!-** dijo sousuke mientras seguían luchando junto a los hyuuga

**No te distraigas nii-san**- dijo izumi- **esto aún no termina**

**En el bosque**

El grupo de hombres que aun permanecía en el bosque esperaban las ordenes que debían seguir, todo estaba cayéndose a pedazos, a estas alturas ya deberían de haber recibido alguna noticia sobre su victoria pero solo habían recibido los gritos y hombres heridos

Los pocos que aún estaban en el bosque sabían que su única opción seria huir

**Señor-** dijo uno de ellos**- si no nos retiramos seremos masacrados hasta el último hombre, lo más sensato seria**

Pero no pudo continuar con sus palabras ya que el jefe le había cortado la garganta con un rápido movimiento

**Nadie se retira**- dijo él era el jefe- **no hasta que los traidores y el demonio estén muertos ante mis pies así que nada de...**

Antes de terminar de intimidar a los pocos hombres que le quedaban de los arboles cayo un cuerpo de uno de los suyos con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda

**Espero que no les moleste que me una a su fiesta**- dijo una voz que nadie parecía poder ubicar

_Muéstrate-_ dijo el jefe

**Claro**- dijo mientras aparecía en el centro del lugar donde estaban los demás hombres que les quedaba con dos cuchillos en mano todos ellos empezaron a caer uno a uno hasta que todos estuviesen muertos

**Solos tú y yo**- dijo naruto mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos rojos llenos de odio

**Si has venido a matarme**- dijo sacando su espada- **entonces prepárate para sentirte muy desilusionada**

**Ya veremos**- dijo el Mientras enfundaba su espada- **porque no vienes y pruebas**

El jefe se abalanzo hasta naruto mientras clavaba su espada justo en el corazón del rubio hasta que lo atravesó por completo

**Jajajajajaja, el clan de las sombras es más fácil de eliminar de lo que pensé-** dijo el jefe- **parece que si pueden morir después de todo**

Hundió más su acero en el cuerpo de naruto para poder causarle más dolor

**Creí que habías venido a matarme**- dijo el- **pero no eres tan bueno como creías**

Naruto entonces sujeto la espada con ambas manos y empezó a hundirse más hasta que estuvieron frente a frente

**Ya te he matado-** dijo el- **solo que aún no lo sabes**

El jefe aun no entendía lo que el encapuchado le estaba diciendo cuando lo vio convertido en una sombra y desvanecerse frente a sus ojos

En bandido se volteo buscando a su enemigo pero solo se vio rodeado por una oscuridad absoluta, solo podía sentir la tierra en sus pies, buscaba una señal de alguna clase de luz o sonido que le indicara donde estaba aquel bastardo, pero solo había silencio y oscuridad

**Crees que me puedes atrapar en una ilusión**- dijo el mientras sacaba un cuchillo- **no lo harás**

Clavo en puñal en su mano directamente para poder despertarse pero en lugar de eso solo sintio dolor

De entre las sombras una serie de antorchas empezaban a formar un círculo

**Así que intentas despertarte con dolor**- dijo naruto mientras entraba en el círculo- **permíteme ayudarte**

Del suelo salieron dos hilos de alambres de púas que amarraron al bandido por los brazos mientras lo cortaban, entre sus gritos de dolor el alambre se metía en sus heridas deslizándose y desgarrándolo por dentro

**¿Te duele?**- dijo naruto mientras lo veía retorcerse- **eh ni se te ocurra desmayarte, aún tenemos mucha diversión por delante, ya saber por lo viejos** tiempos

El bandido sentía cada movimiento del alambre moviéndose bajo su piel como una serpiente, cada movimiento era una agonía, pero consiguió articular algunas palabras

**Q-quien ahhh, quien eres**- dijo el- **yo no ahhhhh , te conozco**

El rubio se puso justo en frente de el

**Claro que me conoces**- dijo naruto mientras bajaba su capucha- **después de todo somos viejos amigos mizuki**

Mizuki no podía articular ninguna palabra el dolor y la sorpresa no parecían hacerlo capaz de hablar

**Sin palabras eh**- dijo naruto mientras hacía que el alambre se retorciera dentro de el

**Ahhh maldito monstruo**- dijo mizuki- **no puedes matarme maldita bestia**

**Flashback**

_La oscuridad de la torre no era ninguna novedad, siempre era oscuro, húmeda y fría_

_En el piso de la torre un niño estaba echado en el piso cubierto completamente de sangre y apenas consiente _

_**Creo que esta vez te excediste mizuki**__- dijo una de las voces_

_Mizuki volteo a ver al pequeño rubio herido rio y dijo_

_**¿Y quien me va a detener?**__- dijo mientras se marchaban_

**Fin del flashback**

**¿Y quien va a detenerme?**- dijo naruto mientras hacía que el alambre de púas le cocía la boca

**Ahora**- dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo- **en que estábamos ah sí, te gusta mi ilusión diabólica, la hice pensando en todos ustedes, así que vamos a divertirnos mucho ustedes y yo**

**En el clan hyuuga media hora después**

El fuego del combate se había detenido mientras los miembros de las dos familias socorrían a los heridos

Mientras veían como un batallón de los soldados de la aldea encabezados por el mismísimo sarutobi llegaron a la entrada del clan hyuuga

**¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?**- dijo el anterior hokage

**Nos han atacado**- dijo uno de los hyuuga- **nos atacaron y los ancianos nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte**

**Pero ellos fueron los que nos avisaron hace una hora**- dijo uno de los soldados

**Pudimos haber muerto**- dijo otro

**Saben algo de esos extranjeros que nos atacaron**- dijo el anciano hyuuga

**No fueron extranjeros**- dijo naruto mientras arrastraba un cuerpo- **fue traición de uno de los suyos**

Todos se quedaron fríos ante aquella acusación

Mientras la ojiperla se acercó a él para poder ver si estaba herido

**Estoy bien**- dijo el- **y tu estas herida**

Ella negó aliviándolo

**¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**- dijo uno de los miembros de aquel batallón- **como te atreves**

Entonces naruto lanzo a uno de ellos al suelo y le quito la mascara

**Eh aquí a su traidor**- dijo naruto desvelando la cara de mizuki, que parecía estar lleno de el más absoluto de los terrores

Todos estaban atónitos por oír la revelación, mizuki había sido uno de los mejores y más leales hombres

Esto debía ser un error

**Mizuki-** dijo el hokage- **dinos que es un error**

Entonces empezó a reír

**Mi único error fue no haber tenido éxito en matarlos**- dijo el- **a ellos y a ese niño maldito**

Las palabras de misuki habian logrado debastar a aquellos hombres

**Quien te envía**- dijo el anterior hokage- **dilo o hare que los interrogadores te arranquen lo que sepas**

Entonces empezó a reír

**No puedes pararlo**- dijo el- **nadie puede, todos caerán ante el**

Pero mientras hablaba una serie de signos empezaron a aparecer en todo su cuerpo, que cubrieron su cuerpo en llamas

**Pero que es esto-** dijo uno de los hyuuga

**Un sello de hombre muerto**- dijo el maestro maraad- **si llegaba a hablar ese sello lo mataría**

Todos se quedaron fríos antes lo que acababan de oír, mizuki los había traicionado y había muerto antes de poder decirles quien había sido el autor de esa despreciable traición

Naruto hizo una seña a una serpiente que se acercó a ellos y empezó a sacar de sus entrañas a un hombre inconsciente

**Es todo suyo**- dijo naruto

Los hombres tomaron a aquel hombre bajo custodia mientras se preparaban para auxiliar a los heridos sarurobi en el fondo sabía que esto no podía ser el fondo de todo el asunto, sabía que alguien muy poderoso estaba detrás de esto, y estaba seguro que volvería a terminar lo que había iniciado hoy

_**Hola a todo feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo, llegando de mis vacaciones muy necesarias y lleno de ideas, aprovecho para darles las gracias a mis camaradas lectores y escritores por haber seguido mi proyecto tantos tiempo y hacerlo lo que es hoy muchas gracias a todos por sus consejos y review att azrael3173**_


End file.
